The Wife of the Youkai Lord
by neko-in-blue
Summary: Alternate Universe. Sakuno x Ryoma. "The Oni king never imagined having a human wife could be so sweet."
1. Chapter 1

Ryoma sat down and observed the feminine figure by the window for a while. The gentle night breeze touched her long golden hair and moved her red robes a little, showing more of her naked and slim body. The moonlight was over her and there was a hint of sadness on her dark blue eyes.

He had woken up feeling the emptiness on the other side of the bed. There was only a small lamp still burning inside her chambers.

"Kaguya." His calm voice called her attention and she looked at him.

"I am sorry, Ryoma-sama. Did I awake you?"

"It is cold without you by my side." She showed him a small smile. He was always so gallant. He was still completely naked, only some sheets around his hips. They had sex a couple of hours ago and she was always happy when he decided to spend the night with her, but, on that particular night, her heart was restless and she couldn't find any joy on having his company. "Come back to bed, please."

She took a deep breath and put her arms around her chest.

"What is troubling you?"

"Aside from your wedding tomorrow?" she looked at him, seriously. "I am trying to cope with the fact I just surrounded my body to someone else's future husband."

"Ah, that silly thing." The golden eyes were gentle. "Come to me, Kaguya. Please."

She finally returned to bed and kneeled in front of him. He looked up and touched her beautiful face gently, caressing her cheek.

"Do not worry. There is no way a simple human could ever conquer my affections." He pulled her clothes a little and kissed her shoulder. "I am only fulfilling an agreement between us and the human lords. I have no intentions of leaving your bed."

Kaguya cupped his face and looked straight at his eyes. She gave him a long and deep kiss. Her body was glued on his and her robes slid down, revealing a purple and delicate spider web tattoo over her entire back. Her fingers entered Ryoma's soft black hair and her thumbs stopped near the small horns on his forehead.

She stopped the kiss and looked at him. His hands were on her hips.

"I will not be your mistress." She whispered. "You will not be welcome on my chambers after you claim the body of your human wife."

"Is that what your heart desires?" he asked, kissing the space between her round breasts.

" _It is not, but there is no other way_." she said to herself, before lying to him. "Yes, my lord."

"Very well, then. I will respect your wishes, Kaguya." He placed a slow kiss on her lips. "But the wedding is only tomorrow. Right now I am still all yours."

"Yes, Ryoma-sama." her voice was already weak in antecipation.

She closed her eyes while the oni king kissed her skin with no hurries. Kaguya wanted to engrave on her memory all of his touches and the sensation of his body claiming hers for the last time. Inside her chest, her heart was filled with deep sorrow and all the feelings she was not allow to properly convey.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakuno felt the warm tears running down her face and she sobbed. Closing her eyes, she pressed the small letter on her chest. She was on the gardens of her late father's castle. It was spring and the sakura flowers were scattered everywhere.

"Tomoharu…" she whispered the name of her fiancé, feeling her heart torn in two. She still could remember the gentleness of his voice when he last talk to her about his plans of a future together and the soft kiss he placed on her lips before saying goodbye almost three months ago. She observed the seasons and colors of nature changing slowly, patiently waiting for his letters and his return, but, now, that small piece of paper had brought her the most terrible news, changing her life completely.

It took her a while to calm down. Her stepmother would probably come after her soon. Sakuno raised her face and took a deep breath, filling her chest with bravery. She could not stay on that place anymore. She could mourn later. Her ears caught the music of a celebration happening on a castle near and she remembered the invitation that came to her house a few days ago.

Sakuno ran to the stables and in a few minutes she was on her horse, going on full speed towards the location of the party. A couple of her last tears dropped on her way and she promised herself that she would not cry anymore.

##############

The castle was filled with the human lords and their daughters. Many different young ladies were whispering on the corners, with worried, sad look on their faces.

They were dressed in expensive clothes and they all looked like dolls, standing in line to be examinated like cattle. On the middle of the room there was a tall, handsome young human with short dark hair and green eyes. He smiled politely to each human girl that was presented by their fathers, asking questions and analyzing them.

All of the girls had an apprehensive look on their faces, even if they tried to hide it.

" _There is no way Ryoma-sama will be pleased with such scared-cats._ " Shuichirou told himself. He was the human ambassador of the oni king and the main figure dealing with the matters of the wedding to consolidate peace between humans and youkais.

Suddenly, the heavy gates of the castle were opened and the music stopped. A beautiful young woman with long red hair and red eyes started to cross the path, walking tall and fierce to his direction. She was wearing an expensive dark green furidose with white clovers printed on the fabric. People started to whispered and everyone was surprised to see her there.

She stopped and looked at Oishi, a serious and determinate look on her face.

"Good evening. Are you Oishi-san? The youkai king emissary?"

"What's the meaning of this, Ryuzaki-sama?!" an old overweight man said, nervously. He was the owner of the castle and host of the party.

"Yes, I am." Shuichirou replied, gently, coming a little closer to her. "And who are you, my lady?"

"I am Sakuno. The first and only daughter of the Ryuzaki house. I am 18 years old." She made a deep reverence in front of Oishi. "I am here to offer myself to be the bride of the oni king."

Everyone was shocked and the whispering voices became louder.

"Hime-sama, are you sure of such request?" Shuichirou asked.

"I am." She raised her face to him and there was no hesitation on the scarlet eyes. She looked at the young females. "These girls in here, all of them, are being obligated by their families to participate on this event tonight. None of them wishes to be the wife of the oni king. They are probably only going to give you a lot of trouble."

"And why are you any different, Hime-sama?"

"Because I want this war to end." He noticed the small letter on her trembling hand. "I do not wish human blood to be shed anymore. I will be a proper wife and I will devote myself completely to the oni lord. I give you my word."

#####################

"Raise and shine, my lord!" the kitsune said, with a smile, opening the curtains of his chambers and letting the sun hit his face. He had fox ears and a fluffy tail in the same tone of his light brown hair. His eyes were blue and he had a satisfied smile on his face.

"Syuusuke." Ryoma groaned, before sitting on his bed, rubbing his face. He had returned from Kaguya's chambers before the sunrise. "Why are you being so nosy in such early hours?"

"It is not early at all, Ryoma-sama. It is almost lunch time. You have to get up and get ready for the wedding."

"Ah. I was able to forget about this event for a moment." He complained, before standing up. He was dressed in black robes with red roses.

"Do not see this in such low spirits, my lord." Syuusuke smiled. "Shuichirou's letter arrived this morning and he said you are going to be very pleased with the wife he chose you. She is an actuall princess of a prestigious human house."

"Are they here already?" Ryoma sat down on the low table on his room and started to eat. There were different fruit and food there for him, since breakfast hours.

"No, my lord. Shuichirou-san is bringing her from her home. They are going to arrive by any minute now, since the ceremony will happen soon."

"I see." He ate some peach. "She is probably going to be annoying. Where is Kunimitsu?"

"He is supervising the servants to get the ceremony ready."

"And Kaguya?" he asked, before drinking some tea.

"She is getting ready as well, on her chambers." Syuusuke sat across from Ryoma and looked at him seriously. "My lord, pardon my insolence, but… how are things going to work out about this matter? Do you think it is wise to Kaguya-san remain in the castle with your wife in here?"

"We talked yesterday. Things are over between us. Kaguya is the main doctor of the capital and part of my council, just like you, Shuichirou and Kunimitsu. Those roles are far more important than anything happening between us."

"Oh." Syuusuke was really surprise. They have been lovers for many years.

"Do not worry, Syuusuke. I will play my part and will not do anything to risk this alliance. This war had been dragging for a long time already. It is time we have peace."

"That is good to hear, my lord." He said, gently.

"My lord?" the familiar voice of Oishi interrupted their conversation.

"You may come in, Shuichirou." The human opened the door slowly and made a reverence. "Welcome back."

"How was the trip, Shuichirou-san?" Fuji asked with a smile.

"Everything was well. I'm here to introduce you to your wife, so you can talk to each other before the ceremony, my lord."

"All right." Ryoma took a deep breath, before sipping another cup of tea. "Give me a minute so I can change clothes. I will meet you at the main gardens."

"Yes, Ryoma-sama." He said, before both of them left his chambers.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryoma crossed the stone path to the gazebo placed on the middle of the main gardens of his castle. He looked at the flowers his mother loved so much and there was a small smile on his face. He still could see her tending to the plants and proudly showing them to him.

He had already changed to a ceremonial dark blue kimono with grey hakama.

The young youkai lord stopped for a moment, when finally seeing his bride. Sakuno turned around and smiled at him. She was wearing a light blue furisode with small yellow birds. Soon she would be wearing the white and heavy bridal kimono. Her long hair was tight on a ponytail. The human stood up and made a reverence when he came close.

"Good afternoon, my lord. It is an honor to meet you."

"Good afternoon to you too."

"Ryoma-sama, this is Sakuno-hime. She is the only daughter of the late Ryuzaki lord." Oishi said.

"It is nice to meet you." There was no change on his face or voice. "Shuichirou, could you leave us alone for a while, please? I would like to talk to her by myself."

"As you wish." He made a reverence before leaving them and he had to admit he was a little nervous.

"Would you sit with me, please?" he asked, after sitting down on the round bench.

"Sure, my lord." He analyzed her face. She was very beautiful and with harmonious traces. And there were no sign of fear on her deep scarlet eyes. " _Maybe she is trying to put a strong façade._ "

"So, tell me about yourself."

"I though Oishi-san talked to you about me." She was surprised.

"I prefer to ask in person. But, I already know something very interesting. You offered yourself to be my bride."

"I did, Ryoma-sama." Her voice was very gentle. "Is that a problem for you?"

"Not at all. Actually, it is a relief things are going to be finally set already."

"I see."

"Your mother probably suffered to give you up since you are an only child. Is she attending the ceremony?"

"Not at all. My mother passed away when I was a child. My father remarried five years ago and passed away briefly after that. I was living with my stepmother. She does not mind about this arrangement."

"I am sorry to hear about your father."

"Thank you, my lord. And I am sorry about your mother as well." She said, sincerely, but Ryoma was bothered by the topic.

"Thank you for your kindness. Do you have any questions about your life in here?"

"Tell me about my duties, please. What can I do to serve you properly?"

"Just stay by my side. Nothing extraordinary will be asked from you, just for you to be a wife. I will do my share. I will treat you with respect and all your needs will be tend to."

She touched his hand and smiled at him.

"Thank you, Ryoma-sama. I really appreciate it."

The gesture surprised Ryoma and he wondered what the human's real intentions were.

############

"Let's celebrate!" Syuusuke said, with a big sake bottle on his hands. He was with Kunimitsu. He had pointy ears, dark brown hair and he was wearing glasses. He had a very stern expression and was sitting across from the kitsune. It was night already and they were on the outside porch. "I can believe everything ran so smoothly! Ryoma-sama is finally married!"

"I must admit I was doubting our lord for a moment." He drank the sake from the small cup as soon as his friend poured it to him. "But Shuichirou picked well. Hime-sama seems to be the perfect wife. And she does not fear youkai . She talked to all the guests so graciously."

"And she is gorgeous! Their children are going to be so cute!" he was already on his third cup of sake. "Hey, where is Shuichirou-san? Why is he not drinking with us?"

"He is probably talking to Kaguya."

"Oh." He felt sorry for her. "It must be very difficult for her."

"Maybe now she can direct her affections to someone who will really be able to answer them." He took another sip. "Shuichirou unrequited love has a chance."

"Do you think he will confess his feelings?!"

"He will. He told me he would do it."

"Shuichirou-san is so brave!" he drank again. "Let's hope everything is well for him!"

"Yes." He looked at his friend and they touched cups. "Kanpai."

"Kanpai!" the fox said, happily and in a few moments the first bottle of sake was entirely empty.

#############

"Can't sleep?" Shuichirou asked, coming close to Kaguya. She was sitting near the koi pound of the castle, looking at the full moon.

"Shuichirou." She smiled at him and he sat by her side. "It is such a beautiful night. Going to sleep felt like a waste."

"You are right." He looked up as well, but soon the green eyes stopped on her. She was wearing a red furisode with small white flowers all over the fabric and with a thick bright yellow obi. "Are you okay, Kaguya?"

"I am fine. It is not like I was surprised." She lowered her head and he noticed the sadness on her beautiful blue eyes. "Ryoma-sama would never be mine. I just wish all the happiness for him. He already lost so much. He deserves peaceful days. If he is going to achieve those by Hime-sama's side, I am satisfied. She seems like a good person."

Shuichirou's hand touched hers and she looked at him surprised.

"You can also achieve happiness, Kaguya. You also deserve it."

"Shuichirou?"

"I was quiet about my feelings for a long time, watching you from afar, respecting your choices. But, I cannot be quiet anymore." The green eyes were so sweet and he had a small, hopeful smile on his face. He held her hand with both of his and looked into her blue eyes. "I care about you, Kaguya. Could you give me a chance and look at me not only as a friend and a colleague but as a man as well?"

Her free hand touched his face and she looked at him gently.

"I am sorry. I cannot."

"It is because I am a human?" she lowered her head and moved it negatively.

"I cannot bring myself to have affections for someone now." Her forehead touched his chest. "I do not know how long it will take to remove Ryoma-sama from my heart or if it will even possible. It would not be fair to you."

He hugged her gently, her chin rested on his shoulder and it surprised her.

"I will wait." His voice was sweet. "I do not mind."

She giggled at his words and looked at him with a smile.

"Do not be silly." She cupped his face. "You are so wonderful. It will not take long for a young lady to sweep you off your feet and you will forget about me too."

"This will not happen, Kaguya. You have always been my only choice."

She felt so grateful for his feelings. But her only wish was that those sweet words were said by Ryoma. Kaguya took a deep breath and held Shuichirou's arm, leaning her body on his.

"Can we stay like this for a while? Enjoying the night breeze."

"Of course." He smiled at her. Even if he was rejected, he was more than happy to share some moments by her side.

####################

Ryoma returned from the bath house, wearing one of his blacl robes. He took a deep breath before opening the shoji of his wife's chambers. She was placed on a bedroom across from his.

The ceremony was so long and filled with guests, he didn't have any private time to talk to her up to that moment. Everyone wanted to pour the oni king a cup of sake and celebrate his wedding, so he was a little tipsy.

He was expecting to find a crying, nervous bride on the nuptial bed, but once again she surprised him. Sakuno was wearing a white yukata and she smiled when he entered the room. There were a couple of lanterns on and he could feel the sweet scent of her skin when he sat near her.

"I was waiting for you, my lord."

"I am sorry I took so long. Were you able to have something to eat at the ceremony?"

"I was, my lord. Kunimitsu-san and Syuusuke-san were very attentive to me. I must thank them later."

"Were you not afraid of the youkais at the party?"

"Not at all." She was sincere. "All of them were very nice to me."

Ryoma touched her face. He had sharp nails, like claws and she noticed he also had sharp canines.

"Are you afraid of me?" she noticed the sake smell on his breath when he got closer.

"I am not. I know you will not hurt me."

"You must have heard something about me from other humans before you arrived here." he pulled her by her clothes and kissed her pale neck, nibbling the soft flesh a little. He was sure she would cry and pushed him away, but she just closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"People told me you you used to devour humans. And that you bathe on the blood of your enemies, after tearing their limbs apart."

"And even so, you offered yourself to me. What are you planning? I know you lost your fiancé on the war. Tomoharu-san, wasn't it?" he whispered on her skin and Sakuno looked at him, surprised. "Are you here to seek for revenge? Are you going to kill me while I sleep by your side?"

"Why should I, my lord?" she smiled again. "Your death will not bring him back to me."

He was the one surprised with her words.

"I came because I want the war to end." Her smiled finally died and he could feel the grief on her voice. "Tomoharu was fighting and there was a snow slide. No one saw him since. Even if it is the only thing I can do, I wanted to be sure no one would loose a loved one on this war anymore. It is a horrible pain, to feel this useless."

Sakuno looked at him and she opened the obi of her yukata, removing her clothes to his sight. Her body was even more tempting than he could ever imagine.

"I wholeheartedly and humbly give myself to you, Ryoma-sama. You can do as you please."

Ryoma got close to her and the scarlet eyes didn't leave the golden ones. He picked up her yukata and, very gently, placed it on her shoulders, covering her nakedness a little.

The oni king stood up and looked at his wife.

"I am going to my chambers. Sleep well."

"Did I say something wrong?" Sakuno was confused. "Did my body displease you?"

"There is nothing wrong with you." it was the last thing he said, before leaving her alone on their honeymoon night.


	4. Chapter 4

"Good morning, my lord." Sakuno said, inside his chambers. There was only one side of the curtains opened. She was carrying a tray with breakfast. He sat down and rubbed his hair when hearing her voice.

"Good morning. What are you doing here?"

"Well, it is our first day as a married couple. I thought it would be nice to bring you breakfast." She smiled.

"Ah." He was surprised. "Thank you."

She placed the tray in front of him and poured some tea on his cup, before offering to him.

"Here." He looked at the dark liquid for a while. "Do not worry; I am not trying to poison you."

"I did not think such a thing. I just wanted to know what kind of tea was. I hate green or black tea." He was a little embarrassed and drank it slowly.

"I know. Syuusuke-san told me. He was the one who helped me put this tray together."

Now everyone would know he did not spend the night with her and they would make a big fuss. He pressed his hand on his forehead already anticipating that conversation.

"Is everything alright?" Sakuno investigated his expression and the frown on his face.

"Yes. I just got a headache. I am not used to drink so much like I did yesterday."

"I see." She ate some grapes while he ate one of the small steamed buns. "Ryoma-sama?

"Yes?"

"Why did you not hold me last night?"

"I was tired." He lied.

"So should I wait for you at my chambers today?"

Was she teasing him? Her husband grabbed her wrist, gently but firmly and brought her close.

"Why should we wait until night?" he whispered, showing his fangs inside his sensuous discreet smile.

The youkai lord kissed his wife for the first time and it was deep and serious. His arms were around her frame, holding her possessively. He moaned when the princess kissed him back and offered her soft tongue to his.

Ryoma's taller body pushed hers to the bed and he felt no resistance. He had placed himself between her legs and his hands were already on her thighs, removing the layers of her kimono. Her skin was soft and smooth just like he had imagined. The oni king had stopped the kiss and finally noticed some apprehension on her beautiful face.

"What is wrong?" his wife averted her eyes and placed a hand in front of her face.

"It is just…"

"Tell me." she finally looked at him and gently touched his face with one of her hands.

"You can do as you wish, Ryoma-sama, but… could you just be a little gentle at the beginning? It is my first time."

"Are you a maiden?" he could not believe. On the night before, she had undressed so naturally in front of him. "What about that fiancé of yours?"

"Tomoharu was very proper. He would only do such a thing after we were wed." The sweet way she talked about other man while on that situation bothered him.

Ryoma distanced himself from her and sat down on the bed, making Sakuno feel inadequate again.

"I am sorry, my lord. I was able to put my insecurities aside yesterday, but after you rejected me, I…"

"I did not reject you." He looked at her and touched her face softly. "I am sorry I made you feel like that."

Ryoma stood up and fixed his clothes.

"Are you leaving?"

"It is late already and I have much to do. I must tell you, my obligations take a big part of my day, we will not see each other much. Most of times, I am only free at night. But, please, enjoy breakfast and stay in bed for a while if you wish so."

"I understand."

"You are probably tired. A lot has happened in a short period of time. So, do not wait for me at night. If I am to visit you, I will tell you in advance. You do not need to keep yourself awake for me."

"Yes, Ryoma-sama." She showed him a small smile before he left her alone again.


	5. Chapter 5

Sakuno took a deep breath, looking at the blue sky. She was laying on the outside porch of her chambers and she was so bored. Two weeks had passed by slowly. Terribly slowly. Nothing had changed between the human and her husband. Sakuno would have breakfast on his chambers, but they would only have small talks before he was off to work.

She would stay inside her bedroom for the whole day, without anything to do. Ryoma had never entered her chambers again and she wondered about his reasons. The oni king was not a talkative person, so she didn't feel comfortable to ask him his thoughts about their marriage.

"I wonder if he hates me." She said to herself, looking at the white clouds.

The loud sound of crashing reached her ears and the princess stood up, running to the place where the sound came from. She stopped in front of a big store room. Syuusuke was there with some servants.

"Oh, Hime-sama, I am sorry, did I disturb you?"

"Not at all." She smiled. "What is happening?"

"Just some cleaning and removing old things." The kitsune smiled.

"A target!" she pointed to a set of targets the servants were carrying.

"Do you know how to use a bow, my lady?"

"I do, my father taught me." She was really excited. "It has been a while, but, can you find a place for me to practice?"

#############

"Here, my lord." Kunimitsu placed some papers on Ryoma's desk. "These are the last reports about some remaining conflicts between youkai and humans."

"Why is it still happening? These conflicts were supposed to end with my marriage, isn't it?" he asked, a little annoyed. "Why are humans so troublesome?"

"You are mistaken, Ryoma-sama. It is in your country." He adjusted his glasses and pointed some words to his king. "The tengus are refusing to stop hunting humans."

"Kunimitsu, could you arrange things for me to travel to the mountains soon? I want to talk to the chief there."

"Yes, my lord."

They heard clapping sounds coming from the gardens and they looked at each other before leaving his office.

Arriving there, Ryoma was surprised. His wife was with a long bow, hitting different targets on the trees. She had a serious look on her face and the long sleeves of her furisode were tighten up on her back, showing her arms.

The servants and Syuusuke clapped, amazed, every time the arrows hit the targets, in precises and beautiful shots.

"Did you know about that skill, my lord?"

"Not at all." The oni king's golden eyes were draw to his wife and he had a small, proud smile on his face.

"Bring me a horse, please!" she smiled at Syuusuke, without noticing her husband on the back. Sakuno got up on the horse and made the animal run in circles. She rode it and controlled the horse using only her legs, her hands on the bow.

Her posture was so elegant, Ryoma thought, while she continued to shot straight arrows right in the middle of the targets.

##########

"Ryoma-sama?" Kaguya's voice called his attention. It was late at night already and he was still on his office, doing some paperwork.

"Kaguya, you are back." He looked at her with a small smile.

"Kunimitsu said you wanted to talk to me."

"Yes, please, sit here." She sat across from him. "You were doing medical rounds today, right? How are things?"

"We have the first baby born after the war, my lord." She smiled. "It is a little boy."

"Ah, that is good. Are the mother and child well?"

"They are." Ryoma moved his neck and Kaguya noticed he was a little painful.

"Are you well, my lord?"

"Yes, I am just a little stiff. I think I slept wrong last night, so…"

She stood up and knelled on his back, examinating his neck.

"Kaguya?"

"Be still." She started to massage his shoulders and Ryoma took a deep breath. "Your muscles are all cramped. You are very stressed for a newlywed."

He chuckled at her joke.

"Are you also going to scold me for not sleeping in my wife's chambers?" he had a long, uncomfortable meeting with Kunimitsu, Shuichirou and Syuusuke about the matter on the following day of his wedding.

The human emissary was feeling guilty, wondering if he had chosen a bad wife. Syuusuke asked if he had some problems to "get it up" since it was a long day and he had drank a little too much of sake. Kunimitsu wondered if Ryoma needed some herbs to encourage his libido.

He reassured them everything was fine and he perfectly capable of fulfilling his matrimonial duties. It was a good thing Kaguya was away attending to some patients. It would be an even more awkward conversation.

"Not at all." She smiled and put some more pressure on his shoulder's blades. "But I wonder what happened. Hime-sama seems to be a splendid wife. I heard she is also a talented archer. She could be your bodyguard."

"She probably could." He lowered his head. "But, I do not know how to deal with her. She is like a puzzle to me."

"Isn't that a good thing, my lord? A boring wife would make a boring marriage."

"I do not feel comfortable around her. First I thought she was here to take vengeance on me because of her fiancé's death, but she said she actually wanted to end the war for good. She talks about him with a deep longing even thought she is willing to let me share her bed. Doesn't it mean she has a fickle heart? How can I trust her?"

"Well, she became your wife on her own free will, so she made peace with her duties. This whole situation is probably very hard on her. She is all alone on a strange land with a husband that does not accept her as a person or a woman. Hime-sama is probably feeling lonely."

He turned around and looked worried at her.

"I did not have that intention."

"I know you did not." The blue eyes were gentle over him. "You can be very clueless regarding a woman's heart sometimes."

"Kaguya…" he touched her face. "Being with you was always so easy."

"It is because I was the one who did everything, my lord. It is probably my fault you do not know how to deal with Hime-sama."

Ryoma pulled her close and kissed her. The youkai was so surprised she did not protest, so the oni king took it like an acceptance. His hands cupped her face and the kiss became possessive, his body pressed on hers.

Kaguya's trembling hands grabbed the cloth of his clothes and pushed him away, gently but firmly and looked at him with a pained expression.

"Stop, Ryoma-sama, please." She touched his chest with her forehead. "I am not a vessel to ease your frustrations."

"It is not it. Kaguya, I…"

"I am not helping you to cheat on Hime-sama." The blue eyes were serious. "If you want to have sex, go to your wife."

"Kaguya, wait, I am sorry." He said, while she stood up and was walking towards the door.

The youkai left the oni king's office in hard steps, without being aware that Sakuno was leaning inside the shadows on the corner.


	6. Chapter 6

"Kaguya, what happened?" Shuichirou was worried when seeing her at his door. She had troubled look on her beautiful face.

"Shuichirou, I am sorry to disturb your sleep, but I did not want to be alone tonight."

"Do not worry. Come in."

She entered his chambers and was not able to look at him. She was feeling so ashamed and confused. Why did the oni king kissed her like that?!

"Kaguya." He held her hands and investigated her eyes. "Did something happen between you and Ryoma-sama?"

His voice was so gentle, making her heart even tighter.

"That is okay." his arms were around her frame, surprising her. "I am not interrogating or judging you."

"Shuichirou…" she looked at him and the blue eyes were glistering with tears.

"Let's go to sleep? It is late already."

They went to his bed and Shuichirou gently placed the covers over her. Kaguya was facing him and he caressed her cheek.

"I am sorry for giving you such trouble and imposing on your bed." She caressed his black hair and Shuichirou smiled. "I am selfishly using you to comfort myself."

"What are you saying? I am beyond happy. You can use me as much as you like."

She giggled and he was relieved she was finally smiling again.

"Can I hold you?"

"Yes." She had an adorable little blush on her face, he noticed, before his arms were hugging her very protectively.

"Thank you." he kissed her forehead. "Good night, Kaguya."

"Sleep well, Shuichirou." She whispered, inside his embrace.

##########

Ryoma looked at the clock on the wall and he was impatient. Half an hour had passed already from the usual time his wife would bring him breakfast. The oni king was starving and late for work.

He left his chambers and looked around in the hallway.

"Kunimitsu." The youkai was passing by and made a reverence when seeing him.

"Good morning, my lord. Is everything okay?"

"Did you see my wife? She did not come to have breakfast with me."

"My lord, Hime-sama left early with Kaguya-san. They were with the horses. She said they would take a while."

"Oh, no." he touched his head and closed his eyes.

"My lord?"

"Well, there is nothing to be done now." He took a deep breath. "Let me know when they return, please. I am going to have something to eat and I will go to the office soon. There are paperwork today as well, right?"

"Yes, Ryoma-sama."

##########

Sakuno closed her eyes, enjoying the sun light and the soft breeze touching her face. It was a beautiful morning and they were riding next to the river. They were one hour away from the castle.

"I would never guess the youkai country was so lovely. " she smiled at Kaguya and the youkai just smiled back. She was so nervous!

When she woke up, Shuichirou was already gone. He left a small note to her, saying he had things do to at the human country, but he had brought breakfast to her. Everything was so thoughtfully arranged on the small tray and there was a small blue flower on it. Kaguya was very touched and smiled, being sure he was a perfect gentleman.

Before she could start eating, Syuusuke called her outside and told her the queen had summoned her to breakfast. She did her best to hide her guilt, but she was not able to eat properly.

"This seems like a good place for the horses to rest a little."

Sakuno let the horses drink some water before letting them graze. They sat under a big tree, enjoying its shadow.

"I really needed to get out of the castle." She looked at Kaguya with a gentle smile. "We did not have a chance to talk properly since I arrive. Were you busy today?"

"Not at all, my lady. Today is my day off. I had medical visits yesterday."

"That is good then. We can talk at ease. Could you tell me a little about yourself, Kaguya-san? How long have you been living at the castle?"

"My family has always served Ryoma-sama's. My father used to be the capital's physician before me. He retired and I assume his position."

"I see. So you and Ryoma-sama come from way back."

"We are childhood friends. Shuichirou and Kunimitsu too. Syuusuke was the last one to join his council when he became king."

"After his mother passed away, two years ago, right?"

"Yes, my lady." Her voice was sad. "Rinko-sama was murdered by a human. Nanjirouh-sama did not have the strength to continue to rule, so Ryoma-sama became king. It was a heavy burden on his shoulders, especially because we were at war times already."

"So, was that the time you two started to have a relationship?"

Kaguya was surprised. Even if the question was made with a smile on her face, she noticed the subtle change on the scarlet eyes.

"Not at all, Hime-sama. We were together since we were teenagers, when I impose my feelings on him. I was young and foolish, but I always knew his position would take him away from me someday."

"Yesterday I was worried about him, so I went to his office and I listened to your conversation." Sakuno smiled sadly. "I should have known."

"You are mistaken my lady, I…"

"Do you love him?" Kaguya noticed the concerned on Sakuno's face when she looked at her and felt horrible for hurting the human queen.

"We ended things before your wedding. Since then, nothing happened between us. I promise you."

"What about yesterday? He kissed you, right?"

"He did." She lowered her head. "I am so sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" she touched Kaguya's hand and she looked at her surprised. "He is the one who exchanged vows with me. He is the one who is married. You did nothing wrong." She smiled. "I heard your words, I am very thankful for them and your respect towards me."

"Hime-sama…" she was out of words.

"I am very happy we talked things trough, Kaguya-san. Thank you so much." The queen made a reverence and Kaguya felt extremely relieved.

##############

"You are so fluffy, Syuusuke-san!" Sakuno rubbed her face on the kitsune's soft tail.

It was night and they were drinking on the outside porch of his room. She was the one who brought the sake and there was already three empty bottles. Kunimitsu was also called to the party and he was quietly eating, watching over them.

"Aaah, Sakuno-sama, please, do not do such a thing!" Syuusuke laughed. He was very ticklish on his tail.

"I like you so much, Syuusuke-san!" she looked at him with the scarlet eyes heavy with alcohol. "You always treat me so well. Unlike that husband of mine! He is simply horrible!" her hands cupped the kitsune's face. "I wish I was your wife."

"Hime-sama, don't you think you had too much to drink?" Kunimitsu pulled Syuusuke by his clothes. He was already a little intoxicated himself. "You should not say such bad things about Ryoma-sama."

"What bad things?" Ryoma's voice on the door startled them and his servants looked at him terrified. He had a very serious look on his face and his arms were crossed inside his kimono's sleeves.

"Ry…Ryoma-sama…" Syuusuke was pale and Kunimitsu started to sweat even with a straight face.

"Sakuno, I was waiting for you for the whole day. You left and return to the castle without talking to me."

"And why would you care?!" she made a displeased face. "You treat me like I am nothing!"

"Why are you saying such nonsense?" his calm expression continued. "Let's go to your room and drink some water. You had too much sake already."

"I am not going anywhere with you!" she stood up and her whole body was without balance. "I hate you! You are the worst husband ever!"

The oni king took a deep breath, asking for patience and walked towards her, grabbing her clothes and putting his wife on his arms.

"What are you doing?! Put me down!" she moved like a fish outside the water but he did not let go.

"I will not." He walked away and left to her chambers while she continued to protest.

Kunimitsu and Syuusuke looked at each other and they made a great effort not to laugh at their lord's unusual situation.


	7. Chapter 7

"Here we are." Ryoma gently placed Sakuno sitting on her bed. His wife had a terrible glare on her face. He picked up a cup of water and offered to her. "Drink a little."

She picked up the cup and threw it with all her strength. The little object crashed on the wall, creating a stain on the paint.

"Go away! I do not want you near me!"

"Could you talk to me properly, please? You are not making any sense." He sat by her side, but she distanced herself, leaning on the headboard.

"How do you want me to behave after you cheated on me?!"

"I did not do such a thing." He responded, calmly.

"You kissed Kaguya-san!" she threw a pillow on him, but he dodged easily, just moving his body a little. "Not only you are a liar, you put her in a terribly situation!"

"I did not lie. I was expecting you to come home so we could talk. I was going to properly ask your forgiveness."

"You can do as you please." She lowered her head, her red bangs in front of her eyes. Her voice was so sad. "Find another woman, divorce me if you hate me so much. I do not care anymore."

"What are you saying?" he felt horrible. "I do not hate you."

"You are always keeping your distance from me. First you thought I wanted to kill you, you left me all alone on our honeymoon and you never touched me again." Her voice was trembling and Ryoma noticed the small tear running down her face.

"Sakuno…"

"I am human, but I have nothing against youkais. I always thought you were so beautiful and special with your different powers." She finally looked at him again. "I know a human killed your mother, but we are not all the same. My parents had an arranged married and they were able to love each other very much. I was also hoping we could find love together, but since I arrived, you did nothing but reject me and make me feel lonely and now you even insult me with infidelity."

The human laid down, her body curled up close. Her shoulders were trembling and Ryoma knew her crying had intensified, even if she was so silent.

He touced her shoulder, but his wife shouted, angrily.

"Do not touch me!"

"You have every right to be upset with me." His voice was very gentle. "But, you must believe me, I do not hate you. I just kept my distance, because I did not know how to behave around you. You came to me after losing your fiancé; I did not want you to force yourself to surrender your body to me. You still have feelings for him, don't you?"

She turned around and laid on her back, looking at him.

"Tomoharu will always be in my heart, but that does not mean I will not care for anyone else. Even if we never come to love each other, I would always respect you as my husband."

"Can you forgive me, Sakuno? Please?" he held her hand and kissed it. "I would do anything. Do you wish my fangs? Or a piece of my spleen or liver?"

She looked at him horrified for a moment and then she laughed.

"What would I do with such things?!"

Ryoma was pleased to finally see her smile again.

The sake had clouded her mind. She touched his face and caressed his cheek, surprising the young king.

"If you ever get near any other woman, I will shoot an arrow across your skull, my lord." She whispered and he wondered if he had any idea of how her seductive was her expression. "And I will make a necklace with your horns. I always thought they were very cute."

"I will never do it again." He showed her a small smile. It was the first time in his whole life someone described him as cute.

"You are going to ask Kaguya-sama forgiveness as well."

"As you wish, my lady."

"I want us to get along." She brought him close, his forehead against hers and she closed her eyes.

"I want that too." Ryoma was about to kiss her when she opened her eyes and she stopped him, her hand grabbing his hair. She had a deep frown on her face.

"You are not kissing me after kissing someone else! You are grounded, my lord!"

"What do you mean?" he was confused. "Weren't you complaining I did not touch you?"

"It is different now, you hurt my heart! You have to court me properly!" Sakuno turned around and covered herself with the sheets, closing her eyes. "Go to your chambers, Ryoma-sama. If I want to see you, I will tell you in advance."

He chuckled at her words. His wife was something else. Ryoma caressed the long hair and whispered "good night" before leaving.


	8. Chapter 8

Sakuno growled when she moved inside the covers. Her head was so painful!

"I am never drinking again." She complained to herself.

"You can drink as much as you like, but drinking with Syuusuke-san can be really dangerous." Ryoma's voice made her sit down quickly and she looked at him surprised. He was sitting on the other side of her bed with a breakfast tray near.

"What…what are you doing here, Ryoma-sama?"

"I guessed you would be probably feeling awful, so I brought something for you." He picked up a cup filled with a red liquid and offered to her. "It is a medicine for hangovers."

"Thank you." She picked up and drank it slowly.

"Do you remember our conversation yesterday?"

"I do." She was a little embarrassed of her drinking and was averting her eyes.

"I already apologize to Kaguya. Deeply and sincerely."

"Good." She placed the cup on the tray.

"I could never imagined you could be such a jealous wife."

"Did you come to tease me? I am not in the mood." She felt a sudden sharp pain on her head.

"Actually, I came to make sure you would put something on your stomach. Do you think you can eat or are you too nauseated?"

"I think I can eat a little." He offered her a pair of hashi and she took small bites of rice from a little bowl.

"I am going to travel two days from now. I need to go to the mountains and visit the tengu village."

"Tengu?" she looked at him. "They are youkai with wings, right?"

"Yes."

"Did something happen?"

"They are not following the rules and are still hunting humans."

"Ryoma-sama, can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"You marrying me, it will not bring you problems with the other youkais?" he noticed her concern.

"I do not care. I did what I had to do to stop the war and it worked. I was also tired of seeing blood being spilled."

She smiled at him.

"So, are you coming?"

"Eh?"

"To the tengu village." He was confused. "I thought I was making myself clear. I was inviting you."

"That was not clear at all. It seemed like you were informing me!"

"Well, that too." Ryoma touched her face. "It is the proper occasion to introduce my wife to them, since they did not come to the wedding."

"But, my lord, aren't they eating people?!"

"Do you think there is a youkai in this world who will have the audacity of touching you? Your husband is no ordinary oni." he smiled at her and his fangs were showing. He had a dangerous look on the golden eyes. "Also, it would be a good opportunity for you to see the mountains and for us to have some time alone. A proper date."

Sakuno looked at her husband displeased.

"Do not have lewd thoughts, my lord. You are still grounded. I will not forgive you just yet."

"I understand. I will not touch you until you ask me to do so." He stood up from her bed. "It will be more interesting this way."

"Are you mocking me?" he thought her angry face was adorable.

"Not at all, wife." Ryoma kissed her forehead before turning around. "Stay in bed and rest for the day. I will come at night to check on you."

The human princess waited until he left to thrown herself on the pillows and hugged one of them with a silly smile on her face.

"A date on the mountains. It sounds good."


	9. Chapter 9

"Here we are, my lady." Ryoma said, gently, offering his hand to Sakuno. They arrived at the Tengu village and she was amazed when going out of the carriage. She stopped for a while and looked around the trees filled with flowers on full bloom, even with spring already at its end.

"It is so beautiful!" she said, reaching the ground.

"Ryoma-sama." The serious masculine voice called their attention. A young strong man with short dark grey hair and purple eyes was kneeled in front of him. He had a pair of big wings, the same color of his hair. He had a very serious expression. "Welcome, my lord."

"It is a pleasure to see you, Ryuu-san." He made a hand gesture to Sakuno. "This is my wife, Sakuno."

"Thank you for receiving us." She made a polite reverence and smiled gently.

"It is an honor to meet you, Hime-sama."

The queen was wearing a tomesode, a formal kimono with shorter sleeves, since she was a married woman now. It was black with sunflowers on its lower part. Sakuno's red hair was tight on a ponytail and she had discreet carmine on her lips. Her husband said she was stunning before they left his castle and she felt happy.

"Hello, Ryuu-san." Kunimitsu went with them and also greeted the young tengu.

"Kunimitsu-san, it's been a while." He stood up. "Please, come with me. My father is waiting."

"His father?" she whispered to Ryoma.

"He is the chief of the village."

Sakuno looked around and many tengu were looking at them with serious expression while they were crossing the path to the chief's house.  
"They do not look very friendly, my lord."

"Do not worry. Tengus are never friendly."

"Kunimitsu!" the feminine voice made Sakuno to look ahead and there was a young female tengu flying to their direction. She had dark blue hair reaching her shoulders, purple eyes and her dark wings were glistering with the sunlight.

"Oh, Asami." It was the only thing the youkai said, before she held him tightly, rubbing her face on his chest.

"Kunimitsu, you are finally here!" she was so happy. "I missed you so much!"

"Who is that?" Sakuno asked to her husband.

"That is Kunimitsu's wife."

"Eh?!"

"She is Ryuu-san's little sister."

"I also missed you a lot, Asami." It was the first time Sakuno saw him with a very subtle smile on his face and his dark eyes were filled with gentleness. "Are you well?"

"I am!" she held his hand. "I wanted to see you so much! There is something very important for us to talk about!"

"Let's do it after the meeting with your father."

"Yes!"

##############

They were sitting inside the chief's house in the main room. The servants had bought tea and some snacks to them and were very gentle. She was sitting by her husband's side and Kunimitsu was sitting with his wife, that was still holding his arm tightly and looking at him with loving eyes.

Ryuu made a deep reverence when his father entered the room and his sister did the same.

The tengu chief had long silver hair and a long beard as well, with shiny black wings. He was wearing red robes and walked inside the room with a stern face. He sat in front of them and Sakuno was a little intimidating with his expression.

"Ryoma-sama." His voice was deep and serious just like his son.

"Katsuro-sama, thank you for receiving us in your home. This is my wife, Sakuno."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, my lord." She made a reverence.

"I could not believe when people told me you had married to a low human, Ryoma-sama, but you really had the nerve of bringing her in here. Is no wonder Nanjirouh-sama cut ties with you."

"Chichiue!" his daughter protested. "Do not say such things!"

"Be quiet, Asami." He looked at her with the corner of his dark eyes.

"Katsuro-sama, I came because I heard three humans were killed on the last couple of weeks here in the mountains. I wanted to talk to you and solve things peacefully, without the interference of the human lords and their warriors."

"Are you implying we are weak towards the humans?!"

"Not at all, my lord, but is a conflict really necessary after everything we have been trough? We are finally achieving piece." Ryoma was so calm and proper. "You have plenty of resources on this wonderful home of yours. It is really necessary to eat human flesh still?"

"Asami, you did not inform them?" her brother asked, surprised.

She averted her eyes and was very tense.

"Asami, what is Ryuu-san talking about?" her husband asked, touching her hands.

"I am so sorry, Kunimitsu." She lowered her head, unable to face him.

"She is expecting." The tengu chief said. "She is already three months along and she had terrible cravings. Her whole body was aching in deep pain. There was no way I would let my daughter and grandchild suffer. I personally hunt the humans that invaded our mountains and feed her their flesh."

Sakuno was shocked. That beautiful, delicate woman had really eaten humans?!"

"Are you still feeling ill?" Kunimitsu asked, concerned.

"Not anymore." She placed her hands over her belly. "We are fine now."

"My lord, do you mind if I leave the meeting? I really need to talk to my wife properly."

"Of course, Kunimitsu, you can go." He showed him a kind small smile. "Congratulations to you two."

"Thank you, Ryoma-sama." He said, before leaving with his wife.

"You are probably surprised, right, Hime-sama?" Katsuro looked at Sakuno. "What do you know about youkais so far? Do you think we are monsters?"

"Not at all, my lord." She was sincere. "But there is still a lot for me to know. I have only been Ryoma-sama's wife for a little time. I want to learn more, so I can understand better and be able to serve the youkais properly, along with my husband."

"To serve us?"

"Yes, my lord." The princess looked at Ryoma with a smile. "I am just a humble servant. First to my husband, then to his country. I want to be useful to both."

The oni king held her hand and looked at her gently before addressing the tengu chief.

"Can you see, Katsuro-sama? She is a wife I am nothing but proud of." The young lord showed him his fangs. This time, Ryoma was not smiling and it was a serious warning. "Please, think about your words next time. You also have no right of speaking of my father. The situation between him and me is ours alone to deal with."

"Let's see how long is your lovely wife staying by your side after she sees you during the bloody moon." He scoffed. "If you do not devour her first, of course."

Sakuno looked at her husband. Ryoma had a deep frown on his forehead she was completely lost on that tense conversation.


	10. Chapter 10

Kunimitsu placed his hand over his wife's belly. They were on their home at the tengu village. She had moved out from her father's place after they got married a year ago.

"Three months already. I am so sorry I left you for so long, Asami. You had to deal with such things by yourself."

"Do not apologize, my love." She caressed his face, trying to undo the worried look on his dark eyes. "You were busy by Ryoma-sama's side. I waited anxiously for your return. I was so happy when I received your letter about this visit."

"Tell me about what happened. Is your body really fine now?"

"I am." She smiled, but soon she lowered her eyes. "I was so ashamed; I could not bring myself to tell you on letters. I was afraid you would reject me. After everything Ryoma-sama went through to finish the war, I..."

"What are you saying?" he kissed her cheek gently. "That would never happen."

"I thought I would die, it hurt so badly. I tried so hard to avoid eating the human flesh, but it was a horrible pain. The feathers of my wings started to fall as well."

"I am so sorry." He hugged his wife. "You must have been so afraid."

"I was." Her forehead rested against his chest. "But now I am fine and I am sure our child is growing up properly." The tengu raised her eyes and looked at him. "Are you pleased, my love?"

"I am more than pleased." He caressed her face. "You are always giving me indescribable happiness."

Kunimitsu kissed her deeply, with all the longing he had held inside on those long months away from her and Asami melted against her husband's warmth.

############

Because of the difficult atmosphere of that first meeting, Asami invited Sakuno and Ryoma to stay with them, instead of the chief's home.

The princess returned to her room after taking a bath and was surprised to see her husband there, laid on the futon already, spread near the opened shoji of the outside porch. The waxing moon was high on the sky and his thoughts were lost somewhere else.

She stopped a moment, observing him. His soft dark hair moved a little with the night's wind and the golden eyes were so beautiful. It was the first time Sakuno realized how handsome her husband was. She remembered the first and only kiss they had shared so far and how his mouth was so possessively against hers. The princess felt the blush on her cheeks for reminding of such thing.

"Oh, you are back already." Ryoma finally noticed her presence on the room and it startled her a little.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, coming close to the bed with an annoyed expression.

"Well, it is only normal for a married couple to share a room and bed, right?" he showed her a small smile. "Be at ease, wife. If you do not want to, I will not touch you."

She took a deep breath and sat by his side, next to his legs.

"So, what is going to happen now with Katsuro-sama?"

"He disobeyed the law to feed his daughter that is with child. There is nothing I can do. I would never let Asami suffer as well." He took a deep breath. "There are still many things we have to set straight on this agreement. There are situations some youkais will need the human flesh or, at least, their blood."

"Is it the same for you?" he noticed the concern on her eyes. "What is the bloody moon the chief talked about?"

"Once a year, in the first full moon at the fall, the moon will become red. Different youkai are affected differently by nature. My mother's oni bloodline was affected by this particular moon. We become extremely needy of human blood and flesh."

"I see." Sakuno lowered her eyes, but she was surprised when her husband sat down and touched her hand gently.

"Do not worry. I already talked things trough with Kunimitsu, Syuusuke, Shuichirou and Kaguya. We had prepared a set of measures so you will not be harmed by me."

"What do you mean?"

"You will not be near me on that day. I will be chained on the castle, so I will not go after you. And it is really unsightly. I do not wish you to see me in such form."

She touched his face and analyzed his golden eyes.

"So, this it not the real you?"

"It is, but also, it is not." He showed her a small smile. "But, do not worry about such thing, everything will be fine." The oni king kissed the palm of her hand. "Thank you so much for your words and support today."

"What are you saying?" she laid on the bed, hiding her face on the pillows. "I just gave you problems. Katsuro-sama would probably not be so unfriendly if I was not here."

He hugged her from the back and whispered on her ear.

"I am never leaving you alone again, Sakuno. I am glad you are here by my side."

Ryoma couldn't see the smile on his wife's face.

"You said you would not touch me."

"Hugging is not touching."

"Of course it is!" she giggled.

"You smell very good."

"I am not Kaguya-san, you know."

"I am aware of it. And I am not Tomoharu-san as well."

The princess was surprised.

"Everyone is different." His voice was so gentle. "I would never compare you two. The same way I hope you do not compare me with him."

"Ryoma-sama…"

"Your charms are yours alone." He kissed her neck and made her sign. "I was a fool for not notice them sooner, Sakuno."

" _Do not talk so sweetly to me._ " The sentence crossed her mind when her husband pulled the collar of her yukata a little and kissed her shoulder.

One of the oni's hand reached the insides of her clothes, touching her breast and he nibbled the upper skin of her back. The human's entire body trembled when he found the little flesh and touched it with his thumb.

"You said…" she could not find the rest of the words.

"Do you want me to stop?" he cupped her breast and smiled when realizing how well it fit on his hand. "If you do not like it, tell me to stop."

Her husband's claws slowly slid from her chest, to her waist and found the moist between her thighs.

Sakuno was tense and he kissed her face.

"Be at ease. My nails will not hurt you."

"My lord, please…" there were goosebumps all over her skin.

"Let me give you some pleasure, Sakuno. Just a little."

She closed her eyes and bit her lips while her husband's fingers played with her folds.

He offered her his free hand and she grabbed it firmly.

"Ryoma-sama…"

He felt extremely proud with the amorous way his wife called his name. She was so sensitive.

The demon lord wondered how wonderful would it be when their bodies finally meet each other's entirely.

Just imagining that heat, moist and tightness around his fingers on the other part of his body made him extremely frustrated with himself.

" _If I was not so stupid…_ "

But, they would have time. He would court her properly and gain her trust again. Sakuno would give herself to him someday eventually and the oni king would wait patiently for that to happen.

He held her tightly when her body trembled from the climax and had a satisfied expression on his face when she finally opened her eyes again and looked at him.

She was so beautiful. Slightly parted lips, flushed face and the red sweaty bangs glued on her forehead. Her chest was moving quickly, in the need of air. Ryoma could hear the pounding of her heart.

He kissed his wife's forehead gently, before holding her again and the human princess fell asleep inside his embrace.

############

 **Author's note:**

Wow! 10 chapters in 48 hours, it is a personal record! This story just came rushing into my mind, when I imagined how cute Ryoma would be as an oni with horns. I am very happy for having so many views in such short time as well. Please, do not be shy and leave some reviews. I would like to know your thoughts over this.


	11. Chapter 11

Asami sat down and placed the sheets over her naked body while seeing her husband finishing to dress himself.

"Where are you going so early, my love?"

"Oh, you are awake." He sat on the bed and kissed her forehead. "Good morning."

"Good morning." She smiled at him.

"I will go talk to your father. I do not know what time I will be back."

"Okay."

"I prepared breakfast for you." The short table at their room was beautifully set. "When I return, let's start packing your belongings." Kunimitsu held his wife's hand and kissed it. "I waited anxiously for the day the war would end for us to live together."

"Me too."

"Return to bed. You are probably tired, right?"

"Not at all! You loved me so much yesterday, my whole body is relaxed."

"Good." He placed a small kiss on her lips, before standing up. "I will love you more tonight."

"Yes!" she laid down and hugged the pillows, feeling extremely happy.

############

"Good morning, wife." Ryoma showed Sakuno a small smile when she opened her eyes. They were facing each other and she put the sheets over a part of her face, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Good…good morning."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes." She averted her eyes. "And you my lord?"

"Oh, I did." He caressed her face. "It was a very satisfying night."

She blushed profusely.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be, Ryoma-sama?! A meeting or something like that?"

"Not really." He rolled on his back and looked up. "Katsuro-sama is probably in a foul mood, so I will keep my distance for the day."

"I would never think Kunimitsu-san was married. He never mentioned it." She smiled to herself. "Asami-san seems to love him dearly."

"He loves Asami very much too. Even being so serious, he is a very passionate man. It is a good thing our room is not next to theirs. We would not be able to sleep."

"Do not tell me such things, I beg you!" she covered her face with the sheets. Ryoma pulled them away and looked gently at her.

"Tell me, did you feel good last night?"

Her face became the same color of her hair and she only moved her head positively.

"That is good. I want to pleasure you even more."

"More?!" she was shocked. The human princess was certain she was about to die with his ministrations.

"Oh, wife. Did you think that was too much?" he showed her one of his dangerous smiles, his pointy teeth showing. "I am still going to show you what absolute bliss feels like."

He hugged her and his face was on her chest. Her yukata became a little lose and her cleavage was showing.

"You are touching me again."

"Hugging is not touching." He closed his eyes. "Let me rest here for a while. I am still tired from the trip. I beg you, Hime-sama."

Sakuno smiled and caressed his soft black hair.

"You are impossible, my lord." She whispered, before closing her eyes as well.

#######

"Nanjirouh-sama?" Kaguya was in front of a small house on the outskirts of the castle. She had a basket on her hands. "Nanjirouh-sama?"

"Oh, Kaguya." The older oni appeared on the door. He was wearing a simple dark green yukata. Like his son, he had a couple of horns in his forehead. His hair was dark brown with eyes of the same color. "Good morning."

"Good morning, my lord." She smiled at him. "I wondered if you would give me the pleasure to have breakfast with me." She showed him the basket.

"Sure."

They were sitting on the front porch while eating.

Kaguya had brought fish stew, rice and green salad. She used to have meals with him from time to time, a pretext to check on him.

"Your cooking is always wonderful." He said, eating a piece of meat with the hashi. "You should not waste it with an old fool like me."

"What are you saying my lord? You are the only one I would ever cook for."

"You are always very kind to me, Kaguya." He smiled at her. "It is a pity my son is stupid and did not take you as his wife."

"Do not say such a thing, Nanjirouh-sama. Sakuno-sama is a wonderful person. You should meet her." She ate some rice. "They are at the tengu village at the moment. But, why don't you come to the castle when they return? Rinko-sama would be sad seeing you two not talking to each other."

"He married a human." He placed the bowl down and looked at him seriously. "He stripped from his pride as a youkai and took a wife from the same kin that murdered his mother."

"Ryoma-sama is a good ruler, my lord. You would be so proud of him." She looked at him kindly and her voice was filled with patient. She knew how much the death of his wife hurt him still. "Everything he did was to end the war, so no other families would lose their wives and mothers."

"You are always defending him." He scoffed before returning to eat.

"Eat your vegetables, my lord." She smiled gently at him, placing some green beans on his bowl. "They are good for your health."

"Yes, yes." He ate them in a mouthful. "So bossy."

##########

"My lord." Kunimitsu made a deep reverence when entering his father-in-law office. "I am sorry for disturb you so early."

"Nonsense. Come in." he offered him some tea. "How is my daughter?"

"She is fine, my lord." He drank a sip of the warm liquid. "She is home, resting."

"We have to celebrate my grandchild properly now you are here." He touched his beard, with a proud look on his face. "I am sure it will be a splendid boy with big and strong wings."

"A girl is going to be most welcomed too, my lord."

"Sure! Another girl, with Asami's beautiful face." Although people usually think he was scary, Katsuro was a very doting father.

"My lord, I came to talk to you about taking Asami to the capital with me." He adjusted his glasses, before continuing. "I am really grateful for you taking care of her during my absence and taking care of our unborn child as well."

"You want to take my daughter to live in the same castle of that woman?" he looked at his son-in-law with a deep frown.

"It is my home as well, my lord." Kunimitsu was one of the few people that was not intimidating by his face. "I miss my wife dearly and I want to take care of her during the pregnancy. I want to make amends for not being here when she needed me before."

"I do not want my grandchild around humans."

"One of my best friends and colleagues is a human, my lord. And now that I met Hime-sama, I am sure there are more good humans around. Hime-sama would never harm a child, no matter if it is human or a youkai."

"Do you trust her?"

"I do. She is a good wife and a proper queen. I am certain she will always support Ryoma-sama and the youkai country."

He growled and scratched his beard for a moment, before taking a deep breath.

"Okay, then. But, if something happens to Asami or her child…"

"Nothing will happen, my lord. I will gladly surrender my life to protect them if it is necessary. I promise you."


	12. Chapter 12

"This view is so beautiful!" Sakuno said, amazed. The shoji of the bath area was completely opened and there were many plum blossoms on that night.

She was inside of the bath with Asami. There was a small waterfall pouring warm water. They were both wearing small towels around their bodies.

"Kunimitsu was the one who planted those. He said he wanted me to have something beautiful to look at while he was away." She talked about her husband in the sweetest way. "I am really going to miss them when we leave this house."

"We can plant plum trees at the garden of your new chambers, Asami-san. I can help you with that."

"Oh, that would be wonderful, my lady. Thank you so much. But, tell me, how is your life at the capital? Is everyone treating you well?"

"Yes, I really like to live in the youkai country. Shuichirou-san, Syuusuke-san, Kunimitsu-san and Kaguya-san, all of them are very nice to me."

"Kaguya-san too, my lady?" she was surprised. "But, did you know that… Ryoma-sama and her…"

"It is okay." She smiled. "I also had someone before being married. I hold no grudges over his past."

"You had, my lady?"

"Yes, his name was Tomoharu. He was my fiancé. He went to battle and I lost him."

"I am so terribly sorry." She touched her belly. "I think I would go crazy if something happened to Kunimitsu. The war was a terrible event, but at least, we were able to meet each other there."

"You met at the war?!"

"Yes!" she smiled. "My brother and I were with a group of tengu to protect the capital. There was an attack and when I turned around, there he was, bathed in the full moon with his flames and tusks." She placed her hands on her face, blushing. "He was so handsome!"

" _Tusks?_ " Sakuno was confused.

"I had injured my wings in one of the fights, so I stayed at the castle for a while. Kunimitsu would visit me every day. We came back so my father could give us his blessing and I stayed here to heal, while the war continued. Kunimitsu could only come once in a while. I still cannot believe we are finally able to be together for real." She came close to Sakuno and held the princess hands. "Thank you so much, Hime-sama, for making this possible."

"You do not have to thank me." She smiled back squeezing her hands gently.

############

"How was your bath?" Ryoma smiled when she got close. He was sitting on the outside porch.

"Very good!" She smiled at him and sat by his side. "Welcome home." He had left on the afternoon to walk around the village with Ryuu. "Were things well at the village?"

"Yes. Trips are always a good opportunity to talk to my people and listen to them. My mother taught me that."

"Your mother?"

"Yes. She was the ruler of the youkai country after all."

"Eh?! I thought your father was!"

"Not at all." The young human noticed some sadness on her husband's eyes. "That was the reason for her assassination."

"I am so sorry." She touched his hand. "It must have been so hard on you."

"I did not have much time to think, actually. My father was in a deep shock and someone had to take care of things. The war was not going anywhere, so I decided to sit with the human lords and hear their requests. They were not asking anything preposterous; actually, they just did not want the humans to be killed for food anymore."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why did they also ask you to take a human wife?"

"They wanted to be assured I was not breaking my promise. If I was able to have a human wife and not devour her, they could have faith on me." He touched her face. "Our children are going to be warranties as well."

"Children?" she was surprised.

"Do you not wish to have them? I am the king, it is expected I have at least one heir."

"I see." Ryoma noticed she was concerned. The demon lord held his wife gently, bringing her to lean on his chest.

"Do not worry. I told you already. I will only claim your body when you forgive me and give me permission to do so."

"But, you said they are expecting an heir, my lord, so…"

"I already fulfilled their main requests. I am not going to make a child under their schedule as well." He tightened the embrace and his chin was on the top of her head. "I want us to be free about that at least."

"Yes, my lord." Her face was against his chest and there was a small happy smile on her features. They stayed there for a while, watching the plum flowers while they were softly carried by the wind.


	13. Chapter 13

"My lord?" she poured him some tea. They were finishing having breakfast on their chambers.

"Yes?"

"I want to visit your mother's grave and pay my respects when we return home. Is that all right?"

"Of course." he said, before eating some grilled pork.

"I also want to meet your father."

"Oh, wife." He looked at her with a small smile. "That is impossible."

"Why?"

"First, he will not welcome me in his house. Second, he hates humans, aside from Shuichirou. Third, he is probably going to eat you and I am too young to be a widower."

"I am sure he will not do that!"

"He will." The demon lord said, after eating the last mushroom of his plate.

"If I just could talk to him, maybe…"

"Sakuno." His voice and expression were serious. "You cannot go. It would cause me a great deal of problems if my own father devoured you."

"I am sorry, my lord." She lowered her head, sadly.

His hand was on top of her head and he caressed her hair gently.

"I also do not want you to risk yourself. I know you want to help, but, there are things you cannot do."

"But, he is your family. Don't you miss him?"

The golden eyes were kind when looking at the scarlet ones.

"You are my family now." He kissed her cheek. "I am okay."

He stood up and Sakuno accompanied him with her eyes. That matter was not set yet.

#########

They were on the tengu's chief house again. Katsuro had offered a roasted deer to celebrate his first grandchild.

All the village was invited. Ryoma and Sakuno were sitting under a tree on the gardens, watching the party from afar. The other tengus were still uncomfortable around them, so the demon lord thought it was better to be distant from their glares.

Kunimitsu had to stay with his wife's family, but he would constantly go there and check if everything was all right with the oni king and his wife. They had plenty of food and drinks.

"Ryoma-sama, you do not need to be here with me, it is okay." She was worried. "I can go back to the house."

"And lose the opportunity to show you off?"

The princess was wearing an expensive dark blue kimono with starts embroided in silver thread. Her hair was tight on a long braid.

"Also…" he laid on the towel they were sitting on, resting his head on his wife's lap. "It is a beautiful day. It would be a pity to spend it indoors."

Sakuno smiled and started to caress his hair. He closed his eyes, enjoying the petting of his wife's fingers.

#############

"They are so cute." Asami said, looking at them from afar. Kunimitsu was sitting by her side. "It is a good thing they are getting alone so well already."

The youkai remembered the night the princess was completely drunk and his king carried her to her chambers while she screamed, tossing and turning inside his arms.

"Yes, it is." He said, quietly.

"That boy has no shame." The chief complained. "Bringing that human to my celebration, making everyone witness this shameless union."

"Chichiue!" Asami scolded him. "Do not say such a thing about them!"

"Asami…" he was hurt. "Even you…"

"If you do not treat them properly, I will not let you meet your grandchild! You will never be called Ji-chan!"

"What?!" the tengu turned to his son-in-law. "Kunimitsu-san, are you going to allow such a thing?!"

He adjusted his glasses.

"I am, my lord. I also do not appreciate when you say bad things about Ryoma-sama and Hime-sama."

Ryuu was drinking sake by their side, completely silently, just watching the situation.

The tengu stood up and walked towards the couple, crossing the lawn while people stopped talking and paid attention to him.

"Asami."

"Yes, my love?"

"You just used our unborn child to blackmail your father."

"I know." She smiled at him.

"You are brilliant." Kunimitsu touched his wife's hand and kissed it.

" _Such a weird couple._ " Ryuu thought to himself, continuing to drink and watching his father too.

###########

"Ryoma-sama?"

"Hm?" he responded with closed eyes.

"Katsuro-sama is coming towards us."

The oni king opened one of his eyes.

"Oh." He sat down and looked at the tengu with a half smile. "How can I help you, my lord?"

Katsuro sat down in front of them and made a deep reverence.

"I came to apologize for the way I talked to you two yesterday. It was very disrespectful."

Sakuno looked at Asami at the other side of the lawn and the female tengu waved a little at her.

"But!" he raised his face and looked at Sakuno. "I still cannot accept a weak human as our queen!"

"Weak?!"

"You have no powers and you probably do not have any talents! How can someone like you rule the youkai country?!"

The young lady stood up and looked at him like he was an insect about to be stepped on. She closed her wrists tightly and there was a deep frown on her face.

"I am not weak! I challenge you, my lord! Whatever the task is, I am going to beat you!"

Ryoma just looked at his wife with a satisfied smile on his face.


	14. Chapter 14

Sakuno's laugh echoed on the tengu's house. It was late at night already and she was with another empty sake bottle in one of her hands while a depressed Katsuro was on the corner of the room.

"Ryoma-sama." Kunimitsu was sitting on the porch with his king. His wife was asleep on his lap.

They were watching while the princess and the tengu got extremely drunk.

"Yes?"

"You knew that my father-in-law would choose the bow and arrow and that Hime-sama would beat him merciless to make a fool out of him in front of the whole village, right?"

"Of course." He was so pleased. "I remembered he practices every morning and there was a shooting range a few meters of his house."

"You are wicked, my lord."

"I know. But, he deserved. And, look how happy she is."

"Who is the weak one now, old man?!" she showed him her tongue.

"I cannot believe I lost against a little girl!" He grinned his teeth and banged on the table.

"That is right!" Sakuno was about to climb on the table when she lost her balance. Her husband rushed to her side and held her in his arms.

"Ops!"

"I think it is enough, Sakuno. Let's go back to our room, shall we? It is very late and we are returning to the capital in the morning."

"Is that right, my lord?"

"Yes." He said, gently removing the bottle of her hand.

"Okay, then." Her smile was heavy. "Bye bye, old man."

###########

"Did you always like sake that much?" Ryoma asked when he placed her on their bed. There were no lanterns on, only the moon and stars faintly illuminating the room.

"Not at all." She smiled. "I have never drunk it before. But it is so good and so sweet!"

"You reek." He laid by her side. The demon lord was so amused. "You need to take a bath first thing in the morning."

His wife's fingertips were on his face slowly.

"You are so handsome, Ryoma-sama."

"Am I?"

"Yes. Your eyes… they are like the full moon. I love them."

"Are you trying to seduce me, wife?"

She giggled and turned around, laying on her back.

"No way!"

"You are beautiful too, Sakuno." His voice was serious and he caressed her face. "Very beautiful."

"Thank you for bringing me here, my lord. I am very happy." Ryoma noticed some sadness on her smile. "I do not remember the last time I felt this happy."

"I am going to make you even happier, Sakuno. I promise you."

The night breeze blew some of the last plum flowers. The rustle of the trees was the only sound outside at the moment.

"My body is so hot." The princess sat down and opened her obi. She looked at her husband with the corner of the scarlet eye. "My lord, can you help me?"

"It is probably the alcohol." He said, sitting on her back, slowly removing the layers of her clothes, until she was only with the white inner garment. Since her hair was still in a braid, he could see all the curves of her body on the thin cloth.

"Is it better?" he whispered after kissing her neck.

"Yes." Her voice trembled.

Sakuno turned around and cupped Ryoma's face with her soft hands. There was something more than intoxication with the way the scarlet eyes looked at him. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but he restrained himself.

He scattered small kisses on her collarbones and brought her close, to straddle him. She averted her face a little. Ryoma waited for her to reject him or push him away, but it didn't happen.

"Sakuno, can I touch you more tonight?" he needed to be sure.

She moved her head affirmatively, too embarrassed to say the words.

He touched her breast at the same time he brushed away the fabric over them.

Sakuno felt a deep tightening on her insides when her husband's mouth and tongue was around her. The warmth and wetness made her heart race and she wondered if Ryoma could hear it.

The demon lord was enjoying himself. He could feel the trembling of his wife's skin every time his lips moved. Did Sakuno have any idea of how erotic was her voice? He was already terribly painful.

His fingers reached her intimacy and her hands grabbed his hair. She raised her head to breathe better and Ryoma's fangs nibbled her throat. He moaned when her hips pressed on his in an instinctive move.

He would probably not control himself on that position and he still wanted to make her feel more.

Gently and slowly, he made his wife lay down. He kissed her ribcages and her smooth belly.

His claws touched her round tights and the golden eyes looked at her before his tongue touched the moist space between her legs.

"My lord!" she cried out and her body arched from the bed. Her hands held the lose sheets tightly. "Please…"

"It is okay, Sakuno." The feeling of him whispering on that part of her body just made her spine shiver to the core.

The demon lord looked at his wife with a lustful glare on the golden eyes, licking his lips to her sight, after she achieved the utmost pleasure.


	15. Chapter 15

Sakuno woke up and looked at empty side of the bed. A week had passed by since they returned from the tengu mountains. The demon lord invited her to share his chambers from now on and she was happy with the invitation.

He was so busy on those days, he usually left the room very early and would only return late at night, always very tired. He would place a soft kiss on her forehead and embrace her before going to sleep as well.

The young princess grabbed her husband's pillow and hugged it, wanting to memorize his scent.

They didn't have any opportunities to share a meal or talk on those last days. There was so much she wanted to know about him, so many things she wanted to learn from him. The human princess blushed, hiding her face on his pillow, the memories of the times they shared at the mountains coming to her mind.

"I wished you were less busy, my lord." She whispered to herself.

##########

"A dowry?" Ryoma looked at Shuichirou confused. He was at the office with his counselors to the morning meeting. Oishi had handed him a letter from Sakuno's stepmother. "Why should I pay anything? My wife came to me on her own free will."

"Maybe her fiancé had arranged something like that, my lord, and she supposed you would be doing the same." Kaguya said.

"What do you know about this woman, Shuichirou? After all this time, she was never worried about Sakuno being dead or alive, she never asked to visit her stepdaughter and now she is asking for money." He was upset.

"Well, Ryoma-sama…" he averted his eyes.

"Tell me." The demon lord was serious.

"The other human lords said that Sakuno-sama was very loved by her father. But, after he passed away, her stepmother would treat her poorly, lock her on her room and even refused to feed her sometimes. She was not able to have children from the late Ryuzaki lord, so she was not happy Sakuno-sama was the only heir. She even tried to sell her before her engagement with Tomoharu-san. Because of the war, they could get marry right away."

"That is horrible." Syuusuke felt so sorry for the queen.

"When Sakuno-sama came to the youkai country, she did not take anything. Her stepmother still has the castle and the money that belonged to her father."

"She is probably upset she did not receive any financial compensation for the wedding from you, my lord." Kunimitsu completed.

"It makes sense." Ryoma talked to himself. He tried to ask the princess about her life before becoming his wife, but she was always very uncomfortable with the conversation and would change the subject, trying to hide the sadness on her expression.

"My lord, how do you want me to handle this?"

"How are my schedules, Kunimitsu? When do I have a free day?"

He opened a little notebook and looked it for a while, before answering.

"At the end of the week, my lord." He adjust his glasses. "You have a free afternoon. You told me you would take Hime-sama to the waterfalls."

"I will have to reschedule that." he took a deep, disappointed breath. He was sure his wife would be happy."Shuichirou, send a letter to Sakuno's stepmother and invite her to come to the castle."

"Are you sure, my lord?" the human asked.

"I want to know that woman's true intentions." He crossed his fingers in front of his eyes and had a serious look on his face.

##########

The meeting had already ended when Ryoma called Shuichirou again.

"Are you visiting my father today? I saw you with the shogi board."

"Yes, my lord." He showed a gentle smile. "It has been a while since I last saw Nanjirouh-san."

"Is he well?"

"Kaguya had lunch with him while you were traveling. He seemed fine. Do you wish to accompany me today?"

"No, thank you, I have to go to the city now. Just let me know if something happens to him. That idiot does not take good care of himself. It would be troublesome if he died alone on that house."

"Yes, Ryoma-sama." He smiled when the demon king walked away, being sure that the oni still cared very much about his father.

############

"Are you leaving already?" Kaguya asked with a smile when Shuichirou appeared on the green house she had to cultivate medicinal herbs. She was there preparing some new potions.

"Yes." They have become closer on those last days. Although they would both have a lot of work, they managed to have a private dinner every day and talk about small things. "Is there anything you want me to say or take to Nanjirouh-sama?"

"Ah!" she picked up a small bottle from the shelf and handed to him. There was a thick golden liquid inside. "It is made with wild honey. For him to put on the tea before bed time. It will help him to sleep better."

"Is he still having nightmares?"

"Yes." she lowered her head, sadly. "He dreams about Rinko-sama."

"It is a shame."

"I wish they were not both so thick-headed. It is not good for Nanjirouh-sama to stay alone on that place."

"You know we cannot interfere. They have to figure things out for themselves." He kissed her on the cheek. "Well, I am off."

"Can I wait for you at the same time tonight?"

"Of course." He smiled at her before leaving.

#######

Shuichirou was crossing the gardens when Sakuno saw him with the shogi board on his hand.

"Hello, Oishi-san!"

"Hello, my lady." He made a reverence. "How are you today?"

"I am fine." she pointed at the game. "Where are you going with this?"

"I am visiting Nanjirouh-sama."

"Oh!" she smiled happily. "Can I come with you? Please!"

"I am sorry, Hime-sama, but you cannot." He responded seriously. "It is not safe."

"I see." She averted her eyes. "I am sorry for disturbing you."

"No disturbance at all." He smiled at her. "You are probably bored since Ryoma-sama is busy, right? Why don't you go after Syuusuke? He is at the kitchen with the cooks. The last harvest of blueberries was excellent and he is making pies. They are very tasty."

"Okay." She smiled and waved at the human after he excused himself.

#######

"So, why are you taking so long to propose to Kaguya?" Nanjirouh asked while they were playing and Shuichirou coughed the tea he was drinking.

"My lord?!" he had a deep blush on her face.

"She told me you were courting her lately." He smiled at him.

"Ah, well…" he looked away. "I do now want to rush into things."

"Rush?" the oni looked at him bored. "Shuichirou, I saw you looking at her with those puppy eyes of yours since you were teenagers. What are you still waiting for? You love her, don't you?"

"I do, my lord." The green eyes were serious. "But, I do not know if she still holds Ryoma-sama in her heart. I do not want to impose my affections on her and make her feel pressure to respond to my feelings."

"I am not a wise man, Shuichirou, but I know one thing or two about women." He smiled and his pointy teeth were showing. "The way she talked about you made me sure my stupid son is not her priority anymore."

"My lord…" he was very surprised.

"Even if there is some affection left for him, destroyed it, Shuichirou!" Nanjirouh showed him his fist. "Be a man, take the woman you love in your arms and make her forget about my son." The oni moved a piece on the board. "Kaguya is one in a million, young man. Just like my Rinko. Do not waste your time. You never know when life can separate you."

Shuichirou noticed the extreme painful expression on Nanjirouh's face and felt bad for him.

But, before he could say anything, he raised his head and looked at the front garden with a blank look on his eyes.

"A human."

"My lord?"

"I smell a human!" he jumped from the front porch in a quick movement and ran away. Shuichirou ran after him.

"Nanjirouh-sama, wait!"

The familiar voice echoed from inside the thick bushes surrounding his home in a terrified scream and Shuichirou's heart froze inside his chest.

"Hime-sama!"


	16. Chapter 16

"Shuichirou-san!" Sakuno screamed, feeling the tears on her eyes. Big blood drops fell from his arm, when he used it to stop Nanjirouh of eating her.

The young human used all his strength to protect the princess, while the oni bit his arm with his powerful fangs. His expression was totally transformed and he did not recognized Oishi. He was like a wild and bloodthristh animal.

"Hime-sama…please… run away!" his claws were on Shuichirou's chest, hurting him even more.

"I will not leave you!"

"Sakuno-sama, go, now!" he shouted, seriously, starting to feel his strength falling on him.

Nanjirouh pressed his theeth with more power and Shuichirou screamed in deep pain, when his arm was broken.

Before the oni could rip his limb apart, many spider webs were around his arms, legs and neck, stopping him and pulling him away from the humans. Nanjirouh's feet sank on the grass, still trying to get to Sakuno, but he was not able to.

Kaguya was a few meters away from them. There was a purple light around her body and a big black spider was on her back.

"I am so sorry, Nanjirouh-sama." Her beautiful face was taken by guilt, before she tightened the webs around his neck, making him loose his senses.

###########

Ryoma's hard steps echoed on the hallways. He had already visited Shuichirou on his chambers. Kaguya had already taken care to his wounds and put his arm on a cast. He was feeling extremely guilty, but the demon lord reassured him it was not his fault.

He had a deep angry frown on his face when he slid the shoji of his chambers in a violent move.

Sakuno was sitting with Syuusuke. The kitsune was trying to calm her down, her face was covered in tears.

"Leave us alone, Syuusuke."

"My lord, please, Hime-sama did not mean it and…" he tried to calm him down.

"Leave us!" he barked angrily and his wife stood up and was in front of him.

"Do not treat Syuusuke-san like that! He did nothing wrong! I was the one that…"

"Why did you disobeyed me?!" he grabbed her from her arms violently and screamed on her face. "I told you to not go after my father. Why couldn't you listen?!"

"My lord!" Syuusuke saw the strong grip he had on his wife's arms and how the human fringed.

"Ryoma-sama, I am sorry, please…"

"Why did you act so foolish and put yourself at risk? And what is worse, Shuichirou could have died trying to protect you! Do you have any idea of the repercussion of two human deaths on my castle grounds? Didn't you become my wife because you wanted to stop the conflicts between us and the humans?!"

"My lord, please, Hime-sama is bleeding!"

He finally let her go and his wife feel on her knees. The sleves of her light green kimono were stained in red. He did not realize his claws had entered her arms and they were covered with her blood.

"Hime-sama!" the kitsune ran to her and Ryoma noticed the big silent tears falling from his wife's face.

The demon king's heart was terribly tight inside his chest and he turned around, leaving his chambers.

##########

"Drink it slowly." Kaguya said, gently, offering Shuichirou some medicine. It was night already and she only left his room to tend for the princess wound's.

"Thank you, Kaguya." He smiled gently at her. His chest was covered in bandages and his broken arm was on a sling. "And thank you for saving us."

"I am so sorry I was so late." She touched his face and the blue eyes were filled with worry. "Nanjirouh-sama's roar echoed on the green house and I ran as fast as I could."

"What are you saying? We are alive because of you. How is Hime-sama?"

"She is extremely shaken with everything. But, the wounds on her arms were not so deep. She is going to be fine soon."

"Ryoma-sama must be so remorseful."

"Syuusuke went to his office with food, but he refused to eat and wanted to be alone."

The young human took a deep breath and leaned on the pillows.

"Our lord is very stubborn. We will just have to wait now. I wish there was something I could do."

"What are you saying? Your only concern right now is to rest and get well soon. You have to stay in bed so you won't have scars on your chest. Your body is so beautiful, it would be a shame." She held his hand. "I was so afraid when I saw you hurt and bleeding, Shuichirou." The blue eyes were glistering with tears. "I thought I would lose you."

"I am sorry for making you worry."

"There are still many things I want to share with you." Her sweet words made his heart tight.

The female youkai's hands were on his nape and she kissed him.

Shuichirou forgot how to breathe with the softness of her lips over his and it took him a while to close his surprised green eyes and kiss her back. He had wished for that for so long. His free arm was around her waist, waiting to bring her closer, but she stopped him.

"Your wounds." Kaguya whispered.

"I completely forgot about them." His forehead was against hers and she giggled.

"Let's go to sleep. You need to rest." The second kiss was soft and gentle. "I will stay here with you."

"Thank you." He smiled, feeling extremely happy.

###############

"My lord?" Sakuno entered her husband's office bringing a tray with food for him. He was sitting on the outside porch and did not look at her. She came close and put the tray down next to him. "You did not eat for the whole day. Are you not hungry?"

"I am not." His voice was serious and dry. "How are your wounds?"

"They are fine. Kaguya-san applied some oilment and bandaged them."

"I am sorry. It was never my intention to hurt you." He finally looked at her and she noticed he was sincere. "Sometimes I could not control my own strenght. I am deeply ashamed."

"I am the one who is sorry, my lord. Please, forgive me." She lowered her face and held her hands tightly together. "I only caused many problems to you and Shuichirou-san."

"Sakuno, why did you want to talk to my father so badly?" he touched her hands. "Tell me."

"I did not want you to regret, my lord."

"What do you mean?"

"You had lost so much for marrying me. Your father, Kaguya-san. You even had problems with your own subjects."

"There is nothing between Kaguya and me anymore."

"But, Nanjirouh-sama is still your father!" she looked at him and her beautiful face was filled with worry. "I lost my father and… it was so hard. You and Nanjirouh-sama went through a terrible lost as well and you even become estranged. I do not want you to look back after a while and regret severing bonds with him because you chose me."

"Sakuno, listen to me. My father would hate any human. And he cannot control himself so well around humans like me or my mother used to." He touched her face and looked at her kindly. "It is not about you and it is not your fault."

"What is going to happen with Nanjirouh-sama? You are not going to punish him, are you?"

"Syuusuke is spending time with him at his house for now. I will go to talk to him on the next days." He took a deep breath. "But it is a pity, thought."

"What is it, my lord?"

"I wanted to return to you early tonight, so we could spend some time by ourselves. I had asked Syuusuke to prepare a nice dinner for us. He was even making some blueberry pie. You would like that. I know I had been neglecting you lately and I wanted to make amends." He was very disappointed. "But, the whole day was a mess, the night is ruined and…"

His words stopped when Sakuno hugged his torso tightly. It was the first time she did it.

"Thank you so much, Ryoma-sama. For thinking about me, even when you are so busy."

"What are you saying, wife?" he caressed her red hair. "It is my duty to make you happy."


	17. Chapter 17

Ryoma looked at Sakuno while she was still asleep. Five days had passed since the incident with his father. She had apologized profusely to Shuichirou and Kaguya and her arms were healed.

The demon lord eyes were on her half opened pink lips. Summer was starting and the nights had become warmer. She was not sleeping with the covers anymore. His wife was wearing a light pink yukata, her cleavage was showing and her legs too.

" _She is too comfortable._ " He thought to himself.

The human princess woke up startled, when feeling her husband's kisses between her breasts and his hand grabbing her thigh under her yukata.

"My lord, what are you doing?!"

"Good morning, wife." He whispered with a smile before his mouth sucked her breast.

"Ryoma-sama!" _it was too early in the morning for such pleasure!_

"You know, Sakuno, I thought crossed my mind earlier."

"What do you…?" she couldn't complete her sentence. He was now licking her navel.

"You acted naughty when you did not obey me. So, it is only fair I get compensated as well." He sucked her hipbone. "Don't you think?"

"My lord… don't you… have work this morning?"

"I can get late sometimes." He looked at her expression from above, while his fingers played with her. The demon lord took his time. He loved to see her reactions to his touches.

Sakuno was almost climaxing when he stopped to remove the upper part of his dark robes. The golden eyes narrowed at her and he descended to kiss her neck.

"Sakuno, please." His voice was low and serious, but so sweet. "I have waited so much already." He looked at her and the princess noticed the anxiety on the golden eyes. Her husband was on the edge of desperation. "Please."

The princess touched his hair and brought his face close to the kiss he wanted to give her for a long time already. Ryoma's fingers enlaced on hers and were on the top of her head while his mouth devoured the soft lips. The heat of his chest against her breasts was very distracting.

Sakuno's mind was all foggy when he finally stopped kissing her. She had no doubts her husband was a powerful being, but she could not imagine he was able to show it trought his kisses as well.

The golden eyes never left the scarlet ones when he moved again. Her heart melted with the way he looked at her. The sunlight was entering trough a gap on the light courtains and touching his face and he was so terribly handsome.

He touched her hips and brought her closer to him in a single pull. His legs parted her tights and he positioned himself between them.

Ryoma leaned over his wife and kissed her one more time, with no hurries and gently, while rubbing his hardness on her and Sakuno moaned on his mouth with the unknown but pleasant sensation.

She was already feeling the small pressure on her lower body when Kunimtisu's serious voice reached them from the door.

"My lord?"

"What?!" Ryoma shouted, breaking the kiss and painfully distancing herself from her. "I am busy, Kunimitsu!"

"My lord, I am sorry, but there is something I need to talk to you about."

The demon lord muffled a groan on the pillow under her head, before looking at his wife seriously. Sakuno was extremely embarrassed.

"Ryoma-sama…" she was about to sit down when he gave her a small kiss.

"Do not move an inch. I will be right back."

He put his robes back in a hurry and opened the door in one push.

"Yes?" he was trying his best to keep his composure and calm face.

"Nanjirouh-sama is here, my lord. He wishes to speak with you and with Hime-sama."

"We will be right there."

When the shoji was closed again, Kunimitsu heard his king shouting "I cannot believe this!" in an annoyed tone from the inside.


	18. Chapter 18

"Kaguya, what is the meaning of that?" Ryoma asked, when they entered the main room. His father was sitting on the tatame with his hands tied together with the female youkai's spider web.

"Well, my lord…"

"I asked her to do it." His father answered with a smile. "So there will be no chances for me to hurt the little lady."

Sakuno was holding her husband's arm and she was apprehensive. They sat on the other side of the room and Ryoma looked seriously at him.

"Why are you here, Tou-san?"

"First, I wanted to apologize to Shuichirou." He looked at the human sitting by Kaguya and made a deep reverence. "I am so ashamed for hurting you. It really pains me and I hope you can forgive me. I like you as you were a son."

"You already have a son." Ryoma said. His humor was awful.

"Do not worry, Nanjirouh-sama. I understand." He said, gently. "Do not feel guilty, I am healing properly."

"He should worry, Shuichirou." He had a deep frown on his face. "He cannot attack humans like that."

"It only happened because a certain human trespassed." The older oni looked at Sakuno. "How should I know she was your wife?"

"I am so sorry, my lord. I just wanted to introduce myself and talk to you."

"Could you please leave us alone?" he looked at the human and the other youkais.

"As you wish, my lord."

"At least you choose well, Ryoma." He said, when they were alone. "Even though she is human, your wife is stunning."

"I did not choose her. She offered herself to me." Ryoma said, proudly. "She appeared in front of Shuichirou and almost demanded to be my bride."

"Are you crazy, child?" Nanjirouh laughed. "Or did you have a death wish?"

"My decision is not a matter for you to laugh, my lord."

"How long did it take for you to regret it?"

"I did not." The human princess finally looked at him with no fear. "And I will not. For me it is an honor to be Ryoma-sama's wife and to be able to help humans and youkais to achieve peace."

"Oh, really? So you are not afraid of him?"

"I have no reasons to." She smiled at her husband gently. "Ryoma-sama always takes good care of me."

The dark eyes narrowed a little, analyzing the human.

"Is she with child already?"

"Eh?!' the question made Sakuno blush.

"Not yet." His son answered calmly.

"You two are married for two months already, right? And still no pregnancy? What is wrong, son? The great demon lord cannot satisfy his human wife?"

"You are wrong!" even thought she was very embarrassed, Sakuno defended her husband. "I… I am plenty satisfied!"

Ryoma was surprised at first, but then he chuckled at her words. He touched Sakuno's hand and she looked at him.

"Sakuno, let me talk to him in private, please. You do not deserve to witness his lack of manners."

"My lord…"

"It is all right. I will be with you shortly."

"Yes, Ryoma-sama."

She glared at Nanjirouh before leaving the room and he laughed.

"She is amusing, that wife of yours."

"Why are you really here, Tou-san?"

He took a deep breath, before talking.

"I still had hopes this marriage of yours it was just something to amuse the human lords, but… when I saw Shuichirou and Kaguya protecting her so seriously, I realized she must be very precious to you. Syuusuke-san told me many things about you two as well, so now I see you are husband and wife for real. "

"Of course we are."

"I came to warn you, son."

"Warn me about what?"

"Do you remember Minoru-san? He was the oldest son of the kappa lord in the south."

"Of course. Why?"

"As soon as the war ended he got married to a human that was already with his child. They were living together and happily until the night of the birth. He wanted to be by her side like any other proud father-to-be, but everyone forgot that he was still a youkai."

"What do you mean?"

"All mothers bleed on that moment. Minoru-san lost his mind with the smell and he devoured his son and wife."

Ryoma's golden eyes got wide in absolute horror.

"When he came to his senses, he took his own life." Nanjirouh completed, sadly.

"What are you saying, Tou-san? Are you comparing me with other weak youkais? My desire of human flesh and blood is completely under control. I had never had any urges since Sakuno and I got married."

"I just want you to be careful. Syuusuke-san told me you already thought about the bloody moon. If you are going to have a child, think about this as well."

"You talk like you care, Tou-san." Ryoma scoffed.

"Of course I do." He looked at the younger oni seriously. "You are my son. I do not wish more hardships on you."

Ryoma stood up and left him, without saying anything else.

#########

"Here, my lord." Kunimitsu placed a letter on his desk. "It needs your seal."

They were at Ryoma's office, solving some other business.

"What is this?"

"You asked me to invite Hime-sama's stepmother to the castle. I was going to send it today."

"Ah, that." he pushed away. "Let's solve this later. A lot of things happened; I just want some easy times with my wife."

"Yes, my lord."

"Kunimitsu, how's Asami-san? I did not see her around lately. Is everything okay?"

"It is, Ryoma-sama. She is just still very nauseated because of the pregnancy, so she is staying at our chambers. I go there from time to time to check on her and Kaguya-san is helping me as well."

"I am sorry to hear that. I hope she gets better soon."

"Thank you, my lord."

"You know what? Let's take a break."

"A break?"

"Shuichirou is still with a broken arm, Kaguya is busy and you should spend more time with your wife. I still did not have the opportunity to have a proper honeymoon with Sakuno. I want to spend some days away with her."

"How many days do you wish for, my lord?

"Three at least. Is that possible?"

"I can check and move things around."

"I really appreciate it."

##########

"I was afraid Nanjirouh-sama and Ryoma-sama would kill each other." Shuichirou signed. Kaguya was changing the bandages of his chest after applying medicine.

"Ryoma-sama would never do that." she giggled.

"What do you think they talked about on their own?"

"Who knows? But, I am happy enough they were willing to talk to each other properly."

"Yes." He smiled at her. "Listen, Kaguya."

"Yes, Shuichirou?"

"Do you want to move to my chambers?" he asked shyly. "You do not have to feel obligated, but… since you are always sleeping here on the past few days and…"

She stopped his words with a kiss.

"I would love to." The youkai caressed his face and whispered. He was captivated by her blue eyes. He smiled and was about to kiss her when they they were interrupted. Ryoma opened the door after a brief knock.

"Shuichirou, did you see Kaguya by any chance?" he stopped, surprised. "Oh. There you are."

"My lord!" she rose from his bed quickly. "You startled me. I was just…taking care of Shuichirou."

"Sure." He smirked and the human was blushing deeply. "I am sorry to interrupt, but I can I talk to you in private for a moment?"

"Of course."

######

"What is it, Ryoma-sama? Is everything all right?" she found him on his office and sat across from him at his desk.

"I need your help with something." He took a deep breath. It was a delicate topic. "Regarding the private moments with my wife."

"I do not understand, my lord. Are you having…some kind of difficulty?"

"Not at all!" she noticed he was really uncomfortable. "My father told me one kappa devoured his human wife and his child at birth."

"What a terrible thing!"

"I know. It is horrible."

"Are you afraid that is going to happen with you, my lord?" she touched his hand. "You should not. You would never hurt Hime-sama."

"But I did, right?" he smiled sadly. "You saw what I did to her arms and I was not even aware of it. We have talked about having a child, but I wanted to control when that would happen, so I can prepare myself properly."

"I understand."

"I am aware that… when we were together you took those responsibilities to yourself. You had some pills, right? I wonder if there was something I could use as well?"

"You, my lord? Well, there is always celibacy and…

"Out of the question." He made a face and she giggled.

"Why not talk to Hime-sama about it? It would be easier. I am sure she would understand if you explained to her."

"I do not want her to worry about such a thing." The oni king said, seriously and Kaguya understood the weight of his concerns. "Please, Kaguya, help me."

"I understand. But, could you give me some time to check some things? At least a day or two."

"Of course. Thank you so much."

"You are welcome, my lord." she stood up.

"Ah, Kaguya." Ryoma looked at her kindly. "Congratulations to you and Shuichirou. I know he will be able to make you happy."

"Thank you, my lord." the spider youkai replied with a smile.

########

It was almost night when he finally returned to his chambers. He took a deep breath, before opening the door of the private bath area, listening his wife taking a bath inside. He sat by the tub and smiled at her.

"Welcome back, my lord." Sakuno smiled at him. She was inside sweet scented water with some goat milk. "I was starting to get worried. You took so long."

"I am sorry."

"Is everything all right? Did you and your father were able to talk properly?"

"For now, yes." He looked at her kindly. "Be at ease."

"Do you want to come inside?" she asked and there was some blush on her face. "I can rub your back."

Ryoma accepted his wife's invitation. She was sitting behind him, his body leaning on her chest, while she rubbed his tense muscles with a soft sponge.

"Does it feel good?"

"Very good." His eyes were close while he was enjoying his wife's touches on his skin.

"I am so sorry, my lord."

"What for?"

"Well…we were interrupted this morning. I know you were frustrated."

He turned around and smiled at her, showing his fangs.

"Was I the only one, wife?"

"No." she blushed a little but looked straight at him. "I desired you too."

Ryoma wondered if his wife knew how alluring she was at that moment. The wet hair was glued to her frame, like trying to hide her modesty a little. He kissed her deeply, pressing her delicate and shorter frame on the bathtub.

It didn't take long for Sakuno to feel her husband responding to her, the hardness against her lower belly. His arms were around her possessively and Sakuno's hands wandered inside his wet short hair.

"My lord…" she whispered when he pulled her to his lap. Ryoma's hands were on her breasts while he spread kisses on her neck and collarbones. Sakuno arched her back when his mouth and tongue were on her chest.

Her legs were crossed on his back and it would take the young king just a movement forward to claim her entirely, but Ryoma did not do it. He just kissed her mouth, gently, before one of his hands reached her intimacy and his fingers touched her.

"Ryoma-sama!" she grabbed his shoulders tightly and his kiss became hard and possessive.

He continued to please her until she climaxed.

"Did it feel good wife?" he whispered.

"Do not tease me, my lord, please." Her pledge, between short breathes, made him chuckle.

Sakuno look at him with the scarlet eyes filled with passion before placing a soft kiss on his mouth.

"My lord, what about you? Aren't you…?" her voice was so sweet.

"I am so tired, Sakuno." He interrupted her question. The conversation he had with his father was still on his mind. "I would not be any good tonight. I want to do it properly, the way you deserve it. It will be your first time, after all." Ryoma kissed her cheek. "I want to give you a good memory."

"Yes, Ryoma-sama." She hugged him, resting her face on the curve of his shoulder and closed her eyes.

The oni king caressed his wife's back, feeling the heavy weight of Nanjirouh's words.


	19. Chapter 19

"Good morning, Asami-san." Sakuno peeked inside her chambers. "Can I come in?"

"Oh, my lady." She sat down on the bed and showed her a weak smile. "Of course. Please, forgive me for being in this state."

"You should not apologize." The princess sat by her side and had brought a small tray with a bowl of cold somen and some chopped fruits. "Morning sickness is a natural thing on your condition. My husband told me you were having trouble eating, so I prepared this for you. Do you think you could have some?"

"I think I can." She picked up a small portion of the noodles with the hashi and ate it. "It is so good. Thank you, my lady."

"Aside from the nausea, are you and the baby all right?"

"We are fine. He is growing up properly." The tengu smiled happily.

"I am sorry Ryoma-sama is keeping Kunimitsu-san so busy these days and he cannot spend more time with you."

"Do not worry, my lady. After so much time apart, it feels like a dream to have him near me." She ate a little more. "You also are apart from your husband, right? Are you not lonely?"

"Only sometimes. I try my best to keep myself awake, so I can at least wish him goodnight even when he arrives late from his obligations." She looked at Asami's wings. It was the first time she was so close to them. "Your wings are lovely, Asami-san. Is your child going to have them as well?"

"It is likely, but we will only know for sure around six months of age."

"Do you wish for a boy or a girl?"

"I want a boy! So he could look like Kunimitsu."

"Did you always wanted to have children?"

"Yes! We have been talking about it since our honeymoon." She put her hands on her face and blushed. "It was so remarkable. We did not leave the bed for three days straight. I thought I would die from pleasure. How was your honeymoon, my lady?"

"I did not have it yet. Everything happened so fast. But, Ryoma-sama said he was going to arrange it. He wanted to give everyone at least three days off. Kunimitsu-san is included, so he can spend it with you."

"Oh, that is wonderful!" The tengu held Sakuno's hand. "Tell me, my lady, is Ryoma-sama loving you properly? Are you pleased?"

"I am." She admitted, quietly. "Every time we are together, my whole body feels like… it does not belong to me anymore. He always teases me, but he also treats me very gently. Even when he is too tired, he always hugs me and I feel very safe."

"Oh, my lady, you have such a sweet expression! Ryoma-sama must be really wonderful!"

"I wanted to know more, Asami-san." Sakuno looked at her seriously. "I wanted to be able to please him too. I cannot ask him directly because it is too embarrassing, but… I really wanted to make him feel good as well."

"Well, Hime-sama, people are very different on that area. But, there is always something men like it very much!"

"What is it?" Sakuno was very curious. Asami got near and whispered on her ear. The princess's face was deep red.

"What?! It is impossible! I could never do that!"

"Nonsense, of course you can. Imagine it is a delicious fruit." She picked up a piece of peach and ate it. "Use your hands and mouth. But, be careful with your teeth. It can really ruin the mood."

How could she talk about those things and remain so calm?!

"But how… how will I know if he is enjoying it?"

"Oh, you will know, my lady. For sure!"

##############

Ryoma and the others were having a meeting on the front porch. Summer was at its peak and it was very hot.

"So, last topic, the summer festival." Kunimitsu said, looking at his papers. "My lord, this will be the first festival after the war. People at the capital are really looking forward. What theme should we chose this time?"

"The last one, before the war, was strength. Rinko-sama chose it." Shuichirou remembered.

"It was so beautiful. Everything was colored in red." Kaguya said.

"This will also be your first festival as the youkai king, my lord, since we did not have those on war times." Syuusuke smiled.

"Hm." Ryoma had a thoughtful expression. "I am not good with these things."

He saw his wife crossing the hallway. She was returning from the kitchen after leaving the tray with Asami's breakfast.

"Ah, Sakuno!"

She stopped and looked outside with a smile.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Could you come here and help us out, please?"

"Sure, what is it?" she sat by his side.

Kunimitsu placed a piece of paper in front of her with a brush.

"We need a theme for the summer festival, my lady. So we can organize things."

"A theme? Like, any word?"

"Yes. The last one, before the war, was strength. It was chosen by Rinko-sama. All the decorations were bright red. It was beautiful." Kaguya smiled at her.

"It is going to be our first festival as husband and wife as well." Ryoma said, gently.

"What do expect for this first year of peace, Ryoma-sama?" his wife asked.

"What do I expect? Hm…" he touched his chin and thought a little. "I want peace between us and humans can persevere. So Kunimitsu's child and many others can be born and grown up in a land without conflicts. I want everyone to be at ease."

"That is a very good wish, my lord." Kunimitsu's eyes were gentle.

Sakuno looked at the paper for a while, before she started to draw. His wife showed them the kanji for "hope" and all of them smiled.

"Hope. A wonderful word, Hime-sama." Shuichirou said.

"What color goes with hope, Sakuno?"

"Green! When the harshness of the winter ends, the first color we see is green."

"Green will be then." He touched her hair. "Thank you so much."

######

"My lord?" Kaguya approached him after they were alone when the meeting finished.

"Yes, Kaguya?"

She had a small bottle of red pills on her hand and gave it to him. Two days had passed since they talked.

"I was able to make something that will help you on that matter." she whispered.

"Really?" he looked at the bottle. "How do I use it?"

"Just take one pill a day before."

"Thank you so much, Kaguya. I own you one."

"My lord, are you really sure you do not want to talk to Hime-sama about this?"

"I am." He said, gently, before leaving.

The demon king smiled to himself satisfied, pressing the medicine on his hand. It was one less thing for him to worry about.


	20. Chapter 20

Sakuno's bare feet touched the grass of the garden's front castle quickly. That path never looked so distant.

She was still sleeping when Ryoma woke her up, gently, telling her there was someone for her at the gates.

Her heart was clenched inside her chest when she recognized the young man waiting for her.

The princess ran at full speed, her dark and light blue robes flying with her running along with her red hair.

She finally reached him, hugging his strong chest tightly with all the strength of her arms.

"Tomoharu!" she grabbed his dark haori with trembling hands, unable to say any other words.

"Sakuno." He hugged her back, his taller body curved over hers. He was very handsome, with long dark green hair tight on a ponytail and eyes in a lighter tone.

The demon king appeared on the front porch and looked seriously at the scene.

"Who is that, my lord?" Kaguya asked, by his side.

"That is Sakuno fiancé. The soldier that was supposed to be dead." He said, quietly, before turning around and returning to his chambers.

########

"Thank you, Syuusuke." Sakuno smiled when the kitsune brought tea and some food for her and her guest. They were sitting under one of the big trees at the back garden.

"You are welcome, my lady." He said, before taking a cold glance towards the human.

"I cannot believe you are really here." She cupped his face. "It is like you returned from the dead. What happened to you? The last news I had, you had disappeared on a snow slide."

He pulled the collar of his kimono a little and showed her a scar over his chest.

"I fell on some rocks and I almost died." His voice was very gentle and calm. "I was rescued by some villagers near the place of the battle and they took care of me. It took me a long time to be able to walk again, since I also broke my foot on the fall."

"I am so sorry." She touched his hands.

"All that time I was in pain and recovering, I just wanted to see you again. When I arrived at your father's home and your stepmother told me what happened, it took me a great strength to come in here. But, I had to see you." He looked at the scarlet eyes deeply. "I am sorry you thought I was gone and was forced to this situation."

"Tomoharu, I was not forced." She said, kindly. "When I thought I lost you, I had to do something to stop the war. I promised myself that your death would not be in vain."

"I am so sorry." His bigger hands held her delicate ones and he put them on his forehead in a pained expression. "I failed you. I promised I would take care of you and I was not able to do it."

"It was not your fault." She kissed his hand. "You should not apologize."

"What are you saying? Those monsters, you cannot possibly be happy here. Aren't you afraid of being devoured?"

"I am very happy. Ryoma-sama does not mistreat me. And there are no monsters here. You know how my stepmother treated me. She was the real monster. There was no way I could stay there."

"Did he touch you with those claws? Did he force himself upon you?"

She moved her head negatively.

"He would never do that. He is very kind towards me."

"I am glad, then."

"Would you like to spend the night? You probably traveled for a long time. My husband is busy, but you could meet him properly later."

"My whole life was interrupted because I was fighting a war against youkais, Sakuno. I do not want to meet him."

"Do not say such a thing." She was serious. "You are alive. You can rebuild your life completely."

"He stole you from me." He touched her chin and looked deep inside the scarlet eyes. "You were the one I want to have a future with. My feelings did not change."

"I am so sorry.' She smiled at him. "But here is the place I belong now. I need to stay here so we can have peace."

#######

They continued to talk during a long time, without noticing the passing hours. Ryoma ordered that no youkai would interrupt or bother them.

It was already sunset when Sakuno returned to her chambers. She sat down on the outside porch and looked up, letting all the tears of preoccupation and mourn she had held deep inside during all that time, towards Tomoharu, to run freely on her face.

The princess was finally able to let that deep sadness to pour out of her heart.

"Sakuno?" her husband appeared on their chambers and got close when he saw her crying so much. His hands swept her tears away and the golden eyes were extremely kind.

"I am sorry, my lord." She smiled, between tears, trying to dry them with the back of her hands. "I just…"

"Do you wish to leave me?"

"My lord?" his wife looked at him with a confused expression, so he repeated himself.

"Do you want to be with him? It is all right if you want to do it. You came to me because you thought you had no one else, right?"

"You are wrong, my lord!"

"I know about your stepmother and how hard your life was after your father's death." She had never seen the golden eyes so pained before and it hurt her heart as well. "What am I to you, Sakuno? Was I just an escape?"

"My lord, listen to me." She cupped his face and looked straight at him. "You were a possibility. After my role to end the war, I was not expecting much. I just wanted to be away from those bad memories, to have a bed and food. On the first days in here, I was afraid and I cried in the dark when no one was seeing. I felt alone and hopeless. But, then… you rescued me, my lord."

"Sakuno…"

"You saved me from a deep darkness." New tears started to fall down her beautiful face. "This bond between us became everything I could ever wish for."

Her forehead touched his chest.

"I love you, Ryoma-sama. I love you so much."

The demon lord hugged his wife tightly, trying to shield her from all the pain from her past.

The princess touched his mouth with her fingertips, before kissing him.

"I want to rip those clothes apart." He said between kisses. "You have the smell of another man."

Sakuno removed her layers without letting go of his mouth. She was completely naked to her husband's sight while the sun was setting in the horizon.

"Please, my lord. Engrave your scent on me." She whispered on his jaw line in the most sensuous voice.

##########

"Wife…" Ryoma signed, throwing his head back with closed eyes. His mouth was half opened, trying to breathe better.

His hand was on her red hair while Sakuno was pleasing him. No embarrassment, no awkwardness, no hurries. She acted on pure instinct and her mouth and fingers were around him, making the demon lord weak.

He was finally able to fill his mind with oxygen again after a moment and looked at his wife, before touching her chin and brought her lips to his.

Her hands grabbed his shoulders when he got on top of her and every part of her body seemed to melt against his heat.

"Sakuno, can you feel it?" the demon lord kissed his wife's face, her knees on each side of his ribcages. "I am in. All the way."

When Ryoma started to move, his ears and chest were filled with nothing but Sakuno's voice calling his name.

His arms were around her body and he kissed a spot over her heart. Even on that moment, on the limit of pain and pleasure, the princess allowed him to have all of her and the oni king never imagined having a human wife could be so sweet.


	21. Chapter 21

Tomoharu kicked the doors of his family house open, before crossing the hallways. He walked in hard and fast steps with a deep frown on his face.

"Tomoharu-sama?" a servant appeared and walked behind him, nervously.

"What do you want?!"

"The lords are waiting for you in the meeting room, sir."

He took a deep breath, trying to remain calm.

The young human entered the meeting room and there were three other men waiting for him.

"Good night, my lords." He said, before sitting down by the table.

"So, how was it?! Your visit to the youkai capital?!"

"Were you able to see things there? Was it hard to enter the demon's lord palace?"

"Not at all. As soon as I identified myself, the oni king himself gave me clearance."

"He allowed you to see his wife?!"

"Sakuno is mine." His voice was filled with hate. "That beast stole her from me."

"Ryuzaki-hime offered herself to him. I was at the party with his human servant when it happened."

"She only did it because she was pained, thinking I was dead! There is no way she would choose that monster otherwise. She wanted to serve the human land and stop the war."

"Enough talking about that woman! She is only the youkai's whore now!

Tomoharu grabbed the human by his neck.

"Do not talk about Sakuno." He tightened his hand around him for a moment, before the man started to get desperate to breath, releasing him.

"Tomoharu-san, is there a chance she might be carrying his heir already?"

"Not at all." He sat down again. "She told me herself he never forced her."

"That would make sense. Youkais hate humans, he probably only took her as a wife because of the agreement. If she is not pregnant yet, it is most likely the oni did not bed her."

"If we can show people he is nothing but a monster, we would probably be able to fight against the youkais again with all the human forces and win this time." He had a strange glare on his dark eyes. "I want the demon's lord head on a spike."

"They are going to have the summer festival at their capital soon. It would be a shame if something would happen to the human queen." One of the human smiled. "But, if something did happened to her, everyone would know that this alliance is wrong and that youkais are nothing but bloodthirsty beasts."

"What do you think, Tomoharu-san? Is it possibly for you to go to this festival and make things happen?"

"Yes." He replied, seriously. "Of course I would never let Sakuno get seriously hurt, but it is a small price to pay. I am sure she is desperate to free herself from that monster and come back to me."

##############

The human princess stretched herself under the covers, before opening her eyes lazily. She smiled, still inside her husband's embrace while he continued to sleep.

She looked at his face and could feel her heart fluttering inside her chest. Was that the absolute bliss he had talked about?

She blushed a little, the memories of last night coming to her mind again. She still couldn't believe she was able to touch her husband that way, to make him cry out her name in pleasure.

" _Love is a dangerous thing._ " She thought to herself.

His fingertips touched his handsome face softly. She wanted to memorize each one of his traces. Just a few moments ago, the closed golden eyes seemed to control her entire soul while Ryoma claimed her body completely. His hands never let go of hers and his voice whispered endearments on her ear.

She touched his lips with a finger, but the demon lord startled her, pretending he was going to bite her. Sakuno giggled when he looked at her with a half smile.

"Good morning, wife."

"Good morning, Ryoma-sama." She replied, gently.

"Is your body well?" he caressed her cheek. "Do you feel any discomfort?"

"Not at all, my lord."

"Good."

"Were you…" she was a little shy. "Were you able to enjoy yourself?"

He was surprised for a moment before his laugh echoed on the room. Ryoma looked at her and his fangs were showing in a dangerous smile.

"Oh, my dear wife, you have no idea. It was worth the wait. Really."

"You just making fun of me again!" she tried to leave the bed, but he stopped her with his body on hers, kissing her deeply and pressing her smaller frame on the pillows.

"I am not teasing you." He showed her a small smile. "Last night was like nothing before, Sakuno."

"My lord…" she blushed with the way the golden eyes looked at the scarlet ones.

"Thank you for entrusting yourself to me."

The princess smiled happily, before bringing her husband's face close to a passionate kiss.

They exchanged many more slow and moist kisses before Ryoma's hands held his wife's waist and Sakuno welcomed him to her body again.

The oni king kissed her breasts, being sure he was already hopeless addicted.

##########

Syuusuke was at their chamber's door with a content smile on his face. He had a tray of breakfast with him. By accident his sensitive fox ears made him aware of their private moment and he was glad he did not interrupt the couple.

Kunimitsu was coming on the hall, reading the king's schedule for the day, when he saw the kitsune.

"Good morning, Syuusuke. Is everything all right?"

"No!" he said, seriously. "You are not taking Ryoma-sama out of this room today, Kunimitsu."

"What do you mean? Did something happen?" he was worried.

"Nothing bad happened." he started to push his friend away from their chambers. "Our king is just tending to Hime-sama's needs. Let them be for the day."

"Oh, I see." He finally understood. "Well, they are still newlyweds after all. But, weren't you bringing breakfast to them?"

"I will do it later." He smiled. "I am sure they are not thinking about food right now."


	22. Chapter 22

"Sakuno." It was night already and they were having dinner on the outside porch. Syuusuke had a silly smile on when the oni opened the door to receive the food tray.

"Yes, my lord?" she had a small bowl of rice with grilled fish pieces on her hands and was eating happily with the hashi. She was so hungry! The princess didn't know love making could leave someone starving.

The youkai king had lent her one of his black robes. It was clearly too big for her, but he liked how it look. It showed her round cleavage to him and her smooth belly. His wife was too concentrated on the food to realize it.

"Let's go away from the capital for a while." He smiled at her, leaning on a wood pillar. He had already finished eating. "Just you and me."

"Hm?" she looked at him surprised, but her mouth was full.

"I told you before, right? About taking some days off. Since we will have the festival soon, I cannot be away for too long, but at least a couple of days." The summer wind moved his black hair. "I was thinking we could go to a small inn one hour away. It is owned by a korime. It will be a good rest from his heat."

"A snow woman?!" she replied, happily. "I want to go!"

"That is settled, then. I will talk to Kunimitsu in the morning."

"Yes, my lord."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." She noticed the seriousness on his voice and left the food, sitting in front of him and giving him her full attention. "What is it?"

"What did you and Tomoharu-san talk about?"

"Nothing much, my lord. He just told me what happened. He was badly injured during the war and it took him a long time to heal."

"I see."

"Were you jealous?" she examinated his expression.

"Of course not." He scoffed and averted his eyes, but his wife made him look at her again, gently and smiled at him.

"I also told him that was happy by your side."

Ryoma pulled the cloth of her robes a little, examination her arms where he unintentionally hurt her before.

"I am sorry." He kissed the places with the faint scars of his claws. He had observed them early, but his mind was too absorbed on pleasure and he was not able to say anything. "I have marked you."

"It is okay, my lord. It does not hurt. They are probably going to fade away completely soon. You did so many other things to my heart and body that will remain forever. Things that make me sure how much you care about me."

Ryoma hugged his wife tightly, touched by her words. His heart was overwhelmed.

"My lord?"

"Sakuno, do not ever leave my side." He tightened the embrace, his chin on her shoulder. "Please."

"I will not, my lord." She leaned her cheek on his chest. "I will always be with you. I am yours completely."


	23. Chapter 23

"My love." Asami said gently. Her husband was writing some things down on his notebook, a small latern was near his desk. "It is late. Come to bed."

"I am sorry." Kunimitsu looked at her worried. "Did I disturb you?"

"Not at all. But you look so tired. Please, come to rest a little with me."

He took a deep breath and touched his forehead after removing his glasses. He blew the lantern off, before laying by his wife's side.

"I am so sorry, Asami. I have been terribly busy lately. I am sure you already regret coming here."

"What are you saying?" she caressed his hair. "You kiss me good morning and good night every day, you always worry about me and our child and send servants to attend my needs. Even when you are so tired, you are always thinking about us. I am very happy."

"Really?"

"Yes, my love."

"You are the kindest. Thank you."

"Did you finish making the arrangements for the summer festival?"

"Almost. I will have to check some things with Ryoma-sama tomorrow." He hid his yawn with the back of his hand. "I am exhausted. I wish I could sleep here with you for a few days."

"I am so sorry, my love."

"Aren't you a lucky one?" he placed his hand over her belly. "All comfortable in there. Not a worry in the world. And you can spend all day with your mother."

"We need to start thinking about names."

"Ah, yes. Do you have any ideas?"

"I wanted to use part of your name." her eyes were very gentle. "Can we?"

"Of course."

"I thought about Tsubasa for a boy and Tsubame for a girl."

He showed her a faint smile.

"Wings and sparrow. Wonderful choices." Kunimitsu placed a soft kiss on his wife's lips. "It would be nice if you were expecting twins, so we could use them both."

"You would probably suffer of exhaustion and lack of sleep taking care of two newborns now, my love."

"You are right." He hugged her and closed his eyes. "Let's make others when I become less busy."

"Yes." She kissed his forehead and petted his head softly.

##########

"Wow!" Sakuno and Ryoma were in front of the inn. Although it was midsummer, there was snow falling only on the building. "It is really snowing!"

"I told you so." He offered his arm to his wife and she hugged it happily.

They crossed the stone path to the front desk and there was a gorgeous woman waiting for him. She had long light blue hair and her eyes were light grey. She was wearing a beautiful dark blue furisode of expensive cloth and made a reverence to them.

"Ryoma-sama, Hime-sama, it is a great honor to have you here on my humble establishment." She smiled at Sakuno. "The rumors were true; your wife is simply beautiful."

"It is nice to meet you, Yukino-san."

"Yukino-san, is everything ready to Sakuno on the spa?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Spa?"

"Your husband booked a whole day of beauty treatments for you, my lady." She made a hand gesture. "Please, follow me."

"Thank you, Ryoma-sama!" she hugged his arm even tighter.

"Enjoy yourself. I will be in our room waiting for you."

"Yes!"

###########

Ryoma took a deep breath when he laid on the soft futon on their room. He couldn't remember the last time he was able to leave the capital. He looked at the snow falling trought the opened shoji and smiled to himself. Even if for just two days, he wanted to enjoy that short time with his wife to the fullest. After everything that happened, Sakuno also deserved a chance of being out of the castle.

He remembered his mother was never around for a great part of his childhood. Just after he was born, while she was still recovering, Nanjirouh used to tell him how she had serious meetings with him asleep on her chest. Rinko was a fierce and respected ruler, loved by everyone.

Even on her busiest times, she would try her best to make time for her husband and son, but sometimes it was not possible and his father comforted him when he was crying over her absence.

When he was older, he understood that the weight of being a queen was heavier on her shoulders. People demanded she was a dedicated ruler, at the same time they would judge her for not being able to be always available as a mother and wife.

Ryoma was only 15 when she started to prepare him to his role and he was forever grateful for every one of her teachings.

He was the one who found her bleeding on the castle, after the human attack. It was a storm night, the strong winds were crashing against the castle and the dark skies were filled with lighting and thunder, like an omen.

His mother was alone on her study and the killer first shot a poisoned dart on her back, to annulate her powers, before he slit her throat wide open.

He was not able to catch the killer or identify him, but until now the young king remembered the dark mask and clothes.

Ryoma held his mother on his arms, begging her to stay with him, but it was in vain. Her bloody fingers touched his face slowly and she tried to say his name before her eyes were closed forever.

He was not allowed to cry back then. There was no time. He had to deal with his father despair and a war on his country.

His grief surfaced on the battle field and he ate the flesh of his human enemies and bathe on his blood, trying to ease with his pain.

Ryoma smiled to himself. The first time the human lords proposed an alliance trough wedding he laughed on their faces and scoffed. It took him a great while to accept that request.

Looking back in time, he could never imagine he would be so attached and grateful for that arranged marriage that seemed like nothing but an annoying obligation before.

"Oh, I cannot forget today." He sat down and picked up the small bottle of medicine Kaguya had given him from the pocket of his haori. The young king didn't remember about it on the day before their trip, so he was not going to able to be intimate with his wife."Tomorrow we will do it without worries"

He looked at the flask on his palm and his conscience was heavy again.

He hated to admit he was afraid of the possible consequences of getting his wife pregnant.

Even if he was locked away on the moment of the birth, he would have to be careful during her entire pregnancy. The scent of a human carrying a child was much stronger and pungent.

He already had to fight his instincts on the night he took her virginity.

The faint smell of Sakuno's maidenhood blood invaded his mind and Ryoma clenched his teeth until his jaw was sore, to avoid biting her soft flesh.

He deepened his trusts into his wife's body to divert his predatory thoughts and his grip on her was tighter.

That moment made the king realized he was being conceited about his self restrained, especially when embracing the princess. That raw pleasure could easily make him lost himself.

#########

"Ryoma-sama!" she slid the shoji happily, before entering the room.

"Welcome back, wife." He smiled gently at her, sitting on the bed while reading some poem book he had found on the bedside table. It was night already. "You look lovely."

She was wearing a beautiful and new white yukata, ornated with violets on its fabric.

"Yukino-san said it is a gift from you, my lord. Thank you so much!"

"You are welcome. Did you enjoy your day?"

"Very much! The servants gave me a full massage and there were warm towels too." She offered her hand to him. "I just took a bath with scented oils. It felt so good!"

His hand was on her waist and he brought her closer, placing a small kiss on the curve of her neck.

"It is nice indeed." He whispered. "But I prefer your own scent."

"Thank you for taking a time off to be here with me. I know you were busy."

"There is no need to thank me." His hands caressed her face. "I wanted to be here with you as well. It is our honeymoon after all."

She hugged him tight and Ryoma laid with his wife on his chest. They were watching the endless snow, his hand caressing her soft hair.

" _This is also just fine_." He thought to himself.

"The view is so beautiful. I wish we could be here forever."

"Don't you like to live in capital with me?"

"Oh, no, my lord, it is not that. It is just… it would be good so we could have more time together, without any worries."

"Sakuno, are you lonely? When I am busy."

She silently moved her head positively, feeling a little embarrassed for admitting it.

"You can always go and look for me. Even if I am working, you can stay by my side."

"It is not my place, my lord. And sometimes you have to travel and deal with other youkais. I know it would be hard for you if they cannot control themselves near me. I do not want to give you any troubles. I keep myself busy. I spend time with Asami-san and Kaguya-san, I cook with Syuusuke-san sometimes and there is always the shooting range you put together for me. It is all right."

"I see."

"And…"

"What is it?"

"Since we started to make love, I am probably getting pregnant soon, right?"

She held his hand, enlacing her fingers on his and Ryoma noticed the sweetest look on the scarlet eyes while she talked.

"I will be happy waiting for you, while spending the day taking care of our child."

The demon lord's arms were around her, tightly. How could she have so much power over his heart already? Her words made his chest tight.

"You are going to be a wonderful mother, Sakuno." He meant it.

She smiled, snuggling on his neck.

"I hope so, my lord. I will do my very best."


	24. Chapter 24

"That is the perfect sight to start a day." Shuichirou said, still sleepy, just after waking up, admiring Kaguya's naked form by the sunlight of that early morning. Her blond hair was tight on a ponytail and she was starting to dress herself.

"Good morning, Shuichirou." She smiled at him. The wounds on his chest were healed and they were finally able to enjoy their bodies completely.

"Do you have visitations today?" He was still wearing the sling on his arm.

"I do. I will back at dinner time."

He watched while the youkai finished getting ready. She came close and kissed his mouth softly, caressing his cheek.

"Do not force your arm."

"Yes. I will stay with Kunimitsu for today. I want to know what are his thoughts for the summer festival."

"I was thinking about something." She looked serious. "Maybe we are forgetting something important."

"What is it?"

"Do you think it is wise to let Sakuno-sama participate? She will be surrounded by youkai from all over the country. We cannot predict their reactions towards her."

"Ah, that is right. But, Ryoma-sama himself said she was going. Do you think he will not be able to protect her? He probably wants to show her around, since he is so proud of Hime-sama."

"I have no doubts our lord will not allow anyone to warm her, but I still do not think it will be a good idea."

"Let's talk to him when he returns. He is coming back tomorrow morning, right?"

"Yes."

"He is probably going to be in a good mood after these days alone with Hime-sama."

She chuckled with his joke and kissed him goodbye before leaving.

############

"A warm bath with snow view is the best." Sakuno smiled. They were on a private bath, with the doors opened, so they could see the snow falling. She was sitting on the edge and Ryoma was inside the water, his back leaning on the other side.

"The view from here is also very good." Her hair was tight on a bun and the golden eyes were on his wife's naked and wet body.

That was their last night at the inn. They woke up late, had breakfast in bed and talked. It was a lazy day and Ryoma was very satisfied.

"You know, winter is my favorite season."

"Oh, really?" he came closer, putting his arms on the edge by her side and looking at her.

"Yes. Everything is so beautiful and glistering."

"I was born in winter time."

"Really?"

"Yes. My father used to say I was insolent since the beginning. There was a terribly snow storm when my mother was in labor, but it stopped when I was born. He said I was defying the winter god."

She giggled at his story and petted his wet hair.

"When were you born, Sakuno?"

"The first month of the year. It was also a cold day." She looked at the snow again and her husband noticed the sad smile. "My mother told me my father cried of pure happiness. They were hoping for a daughter."

Ryoma hugged her by her hips and leaned his head on her thigh.

"Let's celebrate your birthday, my lord, when the day arrives."

"Yes." He nibbled her leg and his wife slapped his hand gently.

"Don't!"

"Why not?"

"Because it will leave a mark."

"Are you planning on showing your bare skin to someone else, wife?"

"Eh?!" she blushed. "Of course not!" the princess averted her eyes, upset. "You were the only one I ever showed my body to and you will be the only one forever."

He pulled her back to the water by her waist and it startled her.

"My lord! Why are you always teasing me?!" she complained, her hair dripping wet.

Ryoma got close and kissed his wife hard, cupping her face.

She had a delicious expression of anticipation when he finally let go of her lips.

"Sakuno, I love you." He showed her a small smile.

The scarlet eyes got wide in absolute surprise.

"My lord…"

"I really love you." The oni repeated, gently, kissing her neck.

She kissed him, pressing her body on his. Her heart was about to burst.

"Let's go to bed, Ryoma-sama." She whispered and he didn't waste any time in obeying her request.

#########

The human princess whole body trembled, feeling her husband's fingers and tongue between her legs.

Their bodies were still wet, the sweet perfume of the scented water on their skins.

She cried out his name, already on the edge while the oni devoured her very core.

Ryoma held her hips still, so she could enjoy him better. Her smell and taste was intoxicating.

Sakuno was trying to hold into something, when her hands reached her husband's haori on the futon and pulled it suddenly, making the small bottle of medicine to fall from its pocket.

"My…lord?"

"Yes?" he whispered, without raising his face from her.

"What… what is this?" she was able to pick up the flask and showed it to him with her trembling hand.

He immediately stopped his ministrations and picked up from her fingers, putting it away on the bedside table.

"It is nothing." He kissed her and climbed her body, trying to distract her. "Let's continue."

His wife pushed him by his shoulders and sat down with a worried look on her face. The mood was killed entirely.

"It is one of Kaguya-san's medicine." she recognized the kanji on the cap. "Why are you with that?"

"Do not worry about it." His gentle smile was not enough to ease her preoccupation. She cupped his face and examinated his eyes.

"Are you ill, my lord?"

"I am fine, Sakuno."

"I am your wife. If you are sick, I have the right to know."

The princess was on the edge of tears and he felt horrible. Taking a deep breath, Ryoma held her hands and looked at her seriously.

"There is nothing wrong with my health, I promise. I am taking those pills because I did not want to make you pregnant."

"Don't you want to have a child with me, my lord?" her hurt expression made him feel awful.

"You are wrong. It is not about you."

"How is it not about me if you are taking such precautions without telling me, my lord?" she pulled her hands away from his and lowered her eyes."Did you change your mind because I am human? You do not wish to have a half blood?"

"You are not being reasonable." He was trying his best to remain calm, so he could explain things properly.

"Reasonable?!" she looked at him with a deep frown. "You just said you love me and yet you hide things from me! You are avoiding making a child with me! What kind of love is that?!" big tears started to fall from her face. "You are the one who is unreasonable, my lord!"

The princess stood up and collected her clothes, dressing in a hurry.

"What are you doing? Sit here, let me talk to you, please."

She did not answer. Sakuno continued to cry, walking away from him.

Ryoma stood up, angrily.

"Wife!" he shouted and she stopped at the door for a moment. "Do not leave this room! It is an order!"

"If you think I am not good enough to carry your heir, I should not be your wife. And if I am not your wife, I do not take your orders." She looked at him only with the corner of the scarlet eye, that was filled with disappointment, before smashing the door closed as she left.

The demon king felt extremely frustrated and called himself stupid.


	25. Chapter 25

Sakuno took a deep breath, holding the pillows tight. She had returned for her old chambers. The atmosphere between Ryoma and her was terrible.

She had asked for a separate room at the inn and spent the last night of their honeymoon trip crying, feeling alone, rejected and deceived.

He tried to talk to her a lot of times, but she refused, continuing to give him the silent treatment.

When they arrived at the castle, she walked directly to that room, locking herself in there since then.

The princess turned around and put an arm in front of her face. What else was he hiding from her? What other decisions was he making for their marriage on his own? She remembered the gentle tone of his words, saying she would be a good mother and her heart hurt again.

"Liar." She whispered to herself, sadly.

#######

Syuusuke had a deep worried look on his face. He was standing in front of Sakuno's room, guarding her door. She asked him, with tears on his eyes, to not let Ryoma enter and the kitsune obeyed his queen, even if he didn't know what had happened.

"She is not eating properly for a while now, it is not good for her body." He talked to himself.

He was surprised when seeing the young king walking towards him again. Ryoma would come to her room at least once a day. His humor was horrible since they had returned. It has been a long time since the kitsune saw his master with such a displeased expression.

"Syuusuke." He greeted him, before standing in front of her door.

"My lord." He made a quick reverence.

"Sakuno, it is me." He said in a commanding voice again. "This is ridiculous, you are inside this room for three days now. Come out so I can talk to you."

Silence again and the fox youkai was sure he heard his king growl in frustration.

"I have tried to be patient and wait, but I will give you five seconds to open these doors to me on your own free will, wife, otherwise I will destroy them!"

Nothing.

Ryoma was about to kick the doors when Syuusuke was in front of him, with a serious look on his face.

"Do not, my lord. Please."

"Get out of my way, Syuusuke." He showed his fangs.

"If Hime-sama does not want to talk to you, forcing her to do it will only make things worse." A blue aura was around the youkai's body and his body changed. Syuusuke was taller and his tail became nine. His smiling face transformed into a deep menacing expression and his mouth was full of a sharp set of big teeth.

"Are you threatening your king, kitsune?"

"Before your wedding day you gave me the task to take care of Hime-sama. I had failed once when she was attacked by your father, but I will never do it again. If you try to enter, I will stop you, my lord."

Ryoma looked at him for a while, before taking a deep breath.

"Your devotion is annoying, Syuusuke." He said, before leaving.

#########

"Hime-sama?" Asami opened the door of her room a little and smiled at her. Sakuno was sitting down at the outside porch. "Can I talk to you?"

"Asami-san, you are up." She said, surprised to see the tengu. "Yes, please."

The youkai sat by her side.

"Are you well? What about your morning sickness?"

"I am finally well, my lady, thank you for your concern."

"I am glad." The human showed her a small smile, but Asami noticed her eyes were puffy from crying.

"Kunimitsu told me you and the king were not in good terms. Everyone is worried about you. Could you tell me what happened?"

"He lied to me." She lowered her head. "About something very important."

"What was it?"

"He was talking some medicine so I would not be with child." The tengu noticed when the princess held her hands together tightly.

"Oh, Hime-sama." Asami touched her hair, trying to comfort her. "Did he explain his reasons?"

"He did not. He decided by himself, without even asking my opinion on the matter." She looked at the tengu with the scarlet eyes glistering with tears. "He completely disregarded my feelings."

"The way he did things were completely wrong, my lady, but our lord treasures you deeply. I am sure he has his motives."

"Are you taking his side?!"

"I am not, my lady." She smiled, gently. "But, you have to take in consideration that he is probably worried about something. You are human, after all."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there was never such union before. Ryoma-sama comes from a long lineage of the most powerful youkai in our country. There are no precedents of a child from a union between a human and an oni." She touched the small bump on her belly. "Kunimitsu and I are both youkai and we worried too, about this child. I am relieved this pregnancy is running its course smoothly. Up to recently, he was very concerned about me, since I was so sick."

"Asami-san…"

"Although we are the ones who carry the burdens of a pregnancy, it is not easy for a husband as well, my lady. Kunimitsu told me how useless he feels. It is our child, but there is not much he can do. At the end, I am the one who will be bleeding and in pain, bringing our child into the world." She touched Sakuno's face. "Do you love Ryoma-sama, my lady?"

"I do." She answered sincerely. "Very much."

"So, give him a change to explain himself. Nothing will be solved without talking. I am sure Ryoma-sama is also suffering for being away from you. My husband told me his mood is awful and he is not even able to concentrate on work properly. He is probably missing you a lot."

"He should suffer! That stupid oni!" she crossed her arms and scoffed, making the tengu giggle.


	26. Chapter 26

Ryoma looked at the full moon, sitting at the outside porch. He felt extremely annoyed, alone on his chambers again. A week passed by and Sakuno was still not talking to him.

"Such a stubborn wife. How can I make things right if she does not let me apologize properly?" he complained to himself.

He missed her presence and smiles more than he could ever imagine. The oni king felt even worse, since he was the one who created that situation and hurt her feelings again.

Was she going to leave him? The thought crossed his mind and it made his chest tight. She loved him, right? The human princess gave him no doubts about it and she had promise to be by his side. But, that was before he made a foolish and selfish decision, making her cry so painfully.

"My lord?" Sakuno's voice surprised him and he turned around quickly. His wife was by the door, a few steps away from him. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure!" he felt a little embarrassed with the anxious way he replied. It seemed like forever he had last seen her beautiful face.

She sat by his side and he noticed there was still sadness on her scarlet eyes.

"I will listen to what you have to say. I want to know the reasons for what you did."

"I was afraid." He said, sincerely and the princess looked at him. He had holden back that conversation for too long. "My father told me about a youkai that had a child with a human and he lost control, eating both of them in the moment of the birth, because of the blood." His words came rushed and Sakuno recognized the deep concern on his golden eyes. "I just wanted to have some time to think things through, so we could have our child without such fears."

"My lord…"

"I am so sorry." He touched her hand. "I promised I would only make you happy and I hurt your feelings once more."

"You should have talk to me. I am your wife, after all. If there is something bothering you about our marriage, you must tell me! You cannot decide such things on your own!" it was the first time he was scolded in his life.

"I know. And I am deeply sorry, Sakuno. I just did not want you to think I was rejecting you."

"I was so mad at you." she averted her eyes. "And I have missed you so much."

He smiled softly and hugged his wife.

"I have missed you too."

"My love is not a safe-conduct for you to act as you like, my lord." She looked at him seriously. "This is the last time I will ever forgive you."

"It is fair enough."

She grabbed the collar of his yukata and brought his face close.

"Do such thing again and I will leave the youkai country. You will never see me again."

"I understand." He held her hand and placed it over his heart. "I would swallow ten thousand needles. And even then, it would not get close of the pain of you leaving me."

She touched his face with both hands and kissed her husband deeply.

He carried his wife to bed, without letting go of her mouth.

Ryoma removed her clothes and she took his off, kissing his neck, shoulders and chest, touching his skin with her soft fingertips.

He felt so lucky for having her offering her body and love to him again. The oni king was almost claiming his wife's body when she stopped his kisses an looked at him seriously.

"Are you still taking that medicine?"

"I am not. I thought you would never want to come near me again. There was no need."

"Do not take those anymore." She asked, gently.

"But…" his wife stopped his words, putting a finger over his lips.

"I have faith on you, my lord. I am sure you would never hurt me or our child."

"Sakuno, I do not know if…"

"Shh!" the princess was so bossy. "You already took actions so nothing bad happens on the bloody moon night, right? So we will think things trough. Together."

"I will not be able to be by your side during the labor or the birth. I will not hold your hand while you are in pain."

"It is okay. It will be just a moment. After the baby is born, you will be with us for our entire lives." She caressed his face and the scarlet eyes were filled with love. "I also believe you will be a wonderful father, my lord."

"Sakuno…" his wife's hips rose and her legs were around his back, bringing his rigidity into her. Ryoma sighed on her neck, taken by surprised and pure pleasure.

She brushed his bangs away from his horns and placed a gentle kiss on the space between, before she smiled.

"I want our child to have these as well. It would be so cute."

The demon lord chuckled before kissing her again, his tongue on hers.

###########

It was already late at night and their love making continued. They were desperately melting into each other.

Sakuno was on fours, her face on the sheets, grabbing them while her husband was deep inside of her. She was constricting him more than ever on that new position, in a mixture of longing, love and passion.

The golden eyes were glistering under the moon light entering their room and the oni king groaned with that delicious friction. One of his arms was around her hips, possessively, while his other hand was teasing her breast.

He was finally able to make love without any worries and with the absolute certainty his wife accepted all of him. Ryoma was sure that was the most intense pleasure someone could possibly have.

His sharp teeth softly bit his wife's lower back, while he entered her and the princess moaned his name.

His mind and heart were filled and heavy with nothing but her. Sakuno climaxed one more time and her tightness around his already painful hardness made him grabb her hips and bind his wetness to him, not allowing one inch between their bodies.

The demon lord thought he would die while he spilled himself inside of her. All his muscles were shaking and he clenched his teeth wishing to enjoy those sensations to the end.

They fell asleep exhausted and satisfied in each other arms and Ryoma was sure he could never belong to anyone else.

#######

 **Author's note:** 26 chapters in five days and 1,187 views! Wow! I am so happy and I would be even more if you would kindly give this story some reviews.

I will be taking a short break to update my other ryosaku, but I will be back shortly.

Thank you so much for everyone who is reading this and being a part of these incredible numbers!


	27. Chapter 27

It was already late at night when Ryoma was able to end his duties and return to his chambers. A shy summer showed had started when he was at the bathroom and there was finally a cool breeze entering the room from the opened back shoji.

He smiled to himself, watching his wife.

The human princess was sleeping on her stomach, holding the pillows, completely naked, the long red hair spread on the white sheets.

Ryoma silently sat by her side. He observed her for a moment, before starting to gently trace her bare skin with his finger. He touched her nape, the space between her shoulder blades, her back bone. He had a sudden urge to nibble her round bottom, but he restrained himself, not wanting to make her upset.

Everything about her was so smooth and flawless. No wonder he was so inclined to make love to her at every opportunity. There were no parts of the human princess he had not kissed. His wife had transformed him into a horny fool and he was glad she was always willing to let him please her body.

A couple of weeks had passed by and everything was peaceful. Ryoma's hours were spent making decisions about the summer festival, coming and going from the capital and talking to his people.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek gently, caressing her red hair and made his queen open her eyes.

"Welcome home, my lord." She smiled at him.

"Why are you in such state, wife? Are you trying to seduce me?" she giggled at his words, before he laid by her side.

"It was too hot before." She kissed his jaw line. "You smell good, my lord. Like fresh herbs."

"I just came from the bath. It was a long day."

"Do you wish to eat something? I can bring some food from the kitchen."

"I am fine." He kissed her forehead. "I ate something before I returned from the city."

"I see." She hugged his torso. "Are the preparations to the summer festival running smoothly?"

"Yes, they are. Kunimitsu is putting everything together with an iron fist."

"That is good."

"Sakuno, I would like you to accompany me on the festival opening. It is going to happen for a whole week, but my presence is only required on the first night."

"Can I really go?!" she sat down, the red hair in front of her breasts.

"Of course. You are my wife. Do you prefer I would take some other woman? I wonder if I could book one of the lovely flowers from the red light district."

"Do as you wish, my lord!" the princess crossed her arms and turned her face. "But remember my words. It would be a waste to put an arrow in the middle of those lovely horns. Or maybe I will find another man for myself too!"

She was surprised when her husband pushed her to the mattress and was on top of her. The oni king kissed her seriously and possessively.

Sakuno tried to distance herself, but her husband's arms around her body were tight.

She had a deep blush of desire over her cheeks when he finally released her mouth.

"Do not talk nonsense, wife." He smiled, showing his fangs. "No other man could ever make you show such lustful expression."

"My lord…" her voice trembled.

"And no one else could ever incite my desire like you do." He looked at his wife with gentle golden eyes and a small smile, his thumb brushed her cheek. "The love I feel for you would make me useless towards any other woman."

Sakuno cupped his face and kissed the oni king gently. Her heart was fluttering with his words.

"I love you too, Ryoma-sama." She whispered.

Ryoma rest his face on her flat belly and his wife's fingers petted his black hair. He felt asleep with her caresses, listening to the soft sound of the rain outside.

########

"Oh, my lady." Asami smiled when seeing Sakuno leaving her chambers. "You look magnificent."

"The color of hope really suits you, Hime-sama." Kaguya completed.

"Thank you." She smiled. "Ryoma-sama was the one who chose it for me."

"Let's go? They are all waiting."

Ryoma, Shuichirou and Kunimitsu were on the front door of the castle, waiting for their mates.

It was finally the last week of summer and the day of the festival.

Sakuno was the first one to appear, using a dark green kimono with a golden obi. There were white dandelions on the fabric. Her hair was tight in a ponytail, with a kanzashi made of white flowers, making a lovely contrast with her red locks. Her lips were slightly colored with carmine and her husband had a proud look on her face when she was in front of him.

"You are perfect." He kissed her cheek gently and held her hand.

"Thank you, my lord. You are very handsome yourself." He was wearing a haori with the same color of her clothes and a dark grey kimono underneath.

"Where is Syuusuke-san?" Sakuno looked around, not seeing the kitsune.

"I am right here, my lady." He appeared by her side in a flash. He was on his true form, with the nine tails, stronger and taller body and more masculine features instead of his delicate ones.

"Wow!" she let go of her husband to touch his face and examinated the blue eyes better. His pupils had changed to a vertical shape. "You look so different! Is that really you?"

"I am in this form to better guard you, my lady." He smiled at her and Sakuno blushed. He was so handsome!

"Do not look at other man so intensely, wife." The oni king said, seriously and she distanced herself from the kitsune, embarrassed.

"I am sorry, Syuusuke-san!"

"That is all right, my lady." He smiled.

"Shall we go? It is time for the king and the queen arrive at the festival." Shuichirou said, offering his arm to Kaguya.

There were two carriages and Syuusuke was going ahead, on a horse. Kunimitsu and Asami were together with Kaguya and Shuichirou.

############

Ryoma noticed the apprehensive look on his wife's face while looking at the window and touched her hand.

"Is everything all right?"

"Yes, my lord." She smiled, trying to hide her concern.

He got his face closer, investigating the scarlet eyes and smiled gently at her.

"Tell me what is on your mind, wife."

"I was just wondering if is really going to be okay for me to be there, in the middle of so many youkais. It is different from the tengu village this time. We will be at the capital. There will be hundreds of them."

"It will be all right. We will have a platform just for us, away from the crowd. We thought about everything so you would be comfortable and safe."

"Thank you, my lord."

He kissed her hand.

"Don't you think it is about time you start calling me by my name, Sakuno?"

"Eh?!"

"We have been married for almost half and year now." He smirked at her showing his canines. "I have been thinking about if for a while. Next time we make love, I would like to hear you cry out my name without honorifics."

The human princess touched his face and look deeply at the golden eyes for a while, before attending his request.

"Ryoma."

"Very good." He placed a soft kissed on her forehead, before hugging his wife while they were just a few meters away of their destination.


	28. Chapter 28

The scarlet eyes were wide and glistering in absolute awe when they arrived the festival entrance.

The summer festival of the youkai capital happened in the square of an ancient temple. Many youkai also used the occasion to pay their respects to different gods and ask for blessings.

"Welcome, Ryoma-sama!" the strong voices of the pair of komainu standing in front of the entrance of the temple startled her.

The lion-dogs were tall and strong. One of them had red skin and red eyes and the other one was blue. They had long hair and a tail similar to lion manes reaching the middle of their backs and were wearing white outfits.

"Good evening, Ryo." He showed a small smile to the red lion-dog, before looking at the blue one. "Good evening to you too, Kyo."

"It is an honor to see you again, my lord!" Their responded together.

"This is Sakuno." He proudly showed his wife to them. "She is the new queen of the youkai country. Wife, these are Kyo and Ryo, the guardians of the temple."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Hime-sama!" they made a deep reverence.

"The pleasure is mine." She smiled gently.

Syuusuke appeared by their side in another flash.

"My lord, everything is ready and safe."

"So, let's go to our spot." He said, offering his arm to his wife and touching her hand after she held him.

The golden eyes were drawn to his wife, while they crossed the path on the festival. Hundreds of youkais stopped and made a reverence, while they walked side by side.

Sakuno walked proud and tall with a dignify expression. Ryoma could hear the whisperes about his wife's beauty coming from the youkais around them.

But he knew the respect they felt for him was not enough to secure his wife's safety. The thirst for human flesh and blood could be too much.

Ryoma had noticed that, every time they made love, his oni scent would linger on his wife's skin. He had noticed it before on their first time but thought it was some silliness, until he realized it became stronger every time they embraced each other.

He had discussed the matter with Kaguya and asked if it was the same between her and Shuichirou. The spider youkai blushed profusely, but after a couple of days, she admitted to Ryoma she also observed the phenomenon.

There was still so much both of them had to learn about their human partners.

So, just on the night before, their bodies enlaced on each other and he made Sakuno climax many times. Her human smell would be masked for a couple of hours, giving him more peace of mind.

And, there was also Syuusuke. The kitsune was walking behind them, a light blue aura emanating from his body, showing just a little of the fox demon powers, making the youkai take their distance.

##########

"Everything is so beautiful." Sakuno thought, with a smile, looking at the festival from the high platform they were.

Many lanterns were illuminating the area and all the stalls had green covers. The youkais were wearing clothes with different shades of green. The children were playing and couples were walking together between the food stalls.

Kunimitsu and Asami were down there. Although he was still working and making sure things were okay, he was finally having some time with his wife.

Kaguya and Shuichirou were sitting with them and talking with Ryoma about the festivities.

After a while, the king noticed his wife's thoughts were lost far away.

"Are you bored, wife?"

"Not at all." She smiled at him. "I was just thinking it would be lovely to be down there as well." Her eyes were on the festival once more. "The last time I was at a festival, my father was still alive. I have very good memories of it."

Ryoma stood up and offered his hand to her.

"Let's go, my queen."

"Eh?"

"My lord, what are you doing?" Shuichirou asked.

"I am taking my wife to enjoy the festival."

"My lord." Kaguya rose from her seat. "Are you sure this is wise?"

"Syuusuke." The kitsune was on the ground and appeared by his side in a blink.

"Yes, Ryoma-sama?"

"We are going to walk around. Be our eyes, would you?"

"Of course my lord." He disappeared again.

"You both can stay here, Kaguya, Shuichirou. We will not take long."

"Ryoma, is it really all right?" Sakuno asked, holding his hand.

"Of course." The oni replied, helping her to stand up.

###########

The demon king was pleased to see his wife so happy. Her face was beaming with the colorful lights, while holding his arm.

She gently talked to all youkais that came near to meet the queen and show their respects and Ryoma was sure she was the perfect queen.

They were enjoying themselves to the fullest, totally oblivious to the figure wearing a black long coat with a hood, watching them from inside the shadows.


	29. Chapter 29

The spider youkai had a concerned look on her face, while trying to see the oni king and the queen on the festival.

"They are going to be okay." The human said, gently.

She looked at him. Shuichirou offered Kaguya a cup of sake. They had plenty of food and drink on the plataform.

"There are so many youkais in here. I cannot be at ease." She drank a small sip of the liquid.

"Nothing will happen. Hime-sama is always locked inside the castle, she needs some time out too. I am sure Ryoma-sama only wants to see her happy."

"I think you are right." She looked at him kindly. "Did you see? She called him by his name." she looked at her reflection on the cup with a small smile. "They got really close."

"Kaguya."

"Yes?" she noticed he was serious. "What is wrong?"

"Do you still have any feelings for Ryoma-sama?"

"I have feelings of friendship and concern for his well-being, just like you and Kunimitsu." She put the cup down on the floor and held his hand. "But my heart is yours now, Shuichirou."

"I am so glad."

"Did you still have doubts? Don't we always sleep inside each other embraces since our first kiss? Just being by your side, it makes me happy."

"Kaguya." he looked at her seriously. "Let's get married."

"Married?" the blue eyes were big in surprise.

"I want you as my wife. I want to be with you forever and share my future. I promise I will make you even happier."

"Yes." She responded immediately, without any hesitation, showing him the sweetest smile.

Shuichirou felt his heart turned inside his chest.

They exchanged one small and quick kiss filled with love, before returning to sit side by side, their hands joined together, waiting for Ryoma and Sakuno to return so they could be the first to know about the good news.

########

"Are you not hungry, Sakuno?" Ryoma asked, when they were walking towards the temple. "You ate so little on lunch time."

"Not really. I am not being able to eat much lately." She smiled at him.

"What do you mean?"

"It's been a while already, but I am feeling a little nauseated sometimes."

"Did you talk to Kaguya about it? Why did you not say anything to me?"

"You were so busy; I did not want to worry you. I am sure it is nothing serious. Maybe I am just affected by the summer heat."

"I see. But, I would be more at ease if Kaguya examinated you when we return home. Please?"

"Yes, Ryoma." She smiled, trying to ease his concern.

##########

They arrived at the temple's front. There were many youkais offering flowers and fruits to the gods and praying.

Ryoma had bought a small bouquet of the last sunflowers of the season and Sakuno placed on the altar of offerings. Some youkai were surprised to see the human queen there, paying respect to their gods as well.

The couple reached the praying area and he had a small smile on his face while watching her with her hands together and eyes closed.

"What did you ask for, wife?"

"Happiness on your country. And that Asami-san's baby can be born safely and with health."

"Those are very good wishes." The golden eyes were kind. "Didn't you ask anything for yourself?"

She moved her head negatively.

"I already have everything I could ever wish for." She smiled, before holding his arm again.

Ryoma kissed her forehead, but looked at her seriously after.

"Is something wrong?"

"Your smell."

"Eh?" He sniffed his wife's hair. "Don't do that, it is strange! What is it? Do I smell bad?"

"Not at all." He had a puzzled look. Although his scent on her remained, there was a hint of something else. "You smell sweet. Like honey."

"Honey?" she looked at her own arms. "I did not use anything like that on bath today."

"Odd."

"Well, at least it is not something foul." She smiled. "Let's go back, Ryoma. Shuichirou-san and Kaguya-san are probably waiting for us already."

#########

"Here, Asami." Kunimitsu offered to his wife some yakitori he had bought. They were sitting on the food court, surrounded by other youkais while they were eating. "Thank you, my love." She smiled, before starting to eat the chicken on the stick politely. He started to eat his as well.

"Aren't you tired? You walked so much with me. Do you want me to take you to the platform and rest?"

"I am perfectly fine! I spent so much time in bed, it is good for my body to walk around. And, since I will be getting bigger soon, I will not be able to accompany you so often. So, I am really happy I am able to do it today."

He kissed her cheek and looked at her amorously.

"Thank you for your company, Asami." He looked around and there was a discreet smile on his face. "I am so glad the opening night is running smoothly. Our lord must be satisfied."

"I hope Hime-sama is enjoying herself too."

##########

They were almost returning to the platform when they heard loud music.

"What is it?"

"Ah, it is time for the odori. They dance and sing for the gods. It is very lively and it can drag someone inside, so let's avoid it. It could be dangerous." He held his wife's hand. "Let's go this way."

"Eh? I want to see it!"

"We can watch from the platform."

"But it would be more fun from here!" she stopped in front of him and looked at her husband with pledging eyes. "Please, Ryoma!"

He took a deep breath, defeated.

"All right. But, stay by my side, otherwise you will get lost."

"Yes!"

Syuusuke was standing high on a pole, watching the festival from above. He had a confused look when seeing his lord and the princess walking towards the big dancing crowd.

"What are they doing?" He moved quickly and was a few meters from them, watching from afar.

#############

"Wow!" Sakuno was so happy. The youkai band and the dancers were coming close. She was still holding Ryoma's hand, but trying to look better.

"Wait a minute, wife." He picked her up and put her to sit on his shoulder. "Better?"

"Yes!" she grinned. Sometimes she forgot how strong her husband was.

In a few minutes the place they were was totally full and the youkais didn't even notice their king was there. As the band got closer, the pushing intensify and Sakuno was having trouble to sit still.

"Sakuno, let's go." He put his wife on the ground again, but before they could leave, the princess was pushed inside the mass.

"Ryoma!" she stretched her arm, trying to reach him.

"Sakuno!" the king was desperately doing his best to follow her, but there were many taller and stronger youkai in the way and he could not use his powers. It was a celebration and it could ruin it.

The golden eyes were wide in despair, when he could no longer see her in front of him, his wife gone inside a sea of youkais.

##########

"Excuse me, please, let me pass!" Sakuno was being pushed around for a while now and she didn't now how far she was from Ryoma.

Suddently she felt arms around her body and when she looked up, Syuusuke was carrying her on his arms, taking great leaps on the youkai's heads.

"Sorry, sorry, excuse me!" he said, when they complained. "The queen is passing!"

"Syuusuke-san!" she smiled at him.

"Do not worry, Hime-sama, you are safe." He smiled gently at her.

It took a while for them to be in a less crowded spot. He put her on the ground and checked her face.

"Are you all right, my lady?! Were you hurt?!"

"I am fine, Syuusuke-san, I was just afraid. Thank you so much for rescuing me!"

"That is my job, Hime-sama. But, why were you and Ryoma-sama inside the odori?"

"It was my fault." She said, sadly. "I was the one who insisted. Ryoma must be so worried, we must go back to the platform!"

"Of course, we will go at once!" before the kitsune could held his lady on his arms again and take her to her husband, a dart was thrown from one dark ally and hit his neck, making the fox demon to fall on the ground like a rock immediately.

"Syuusuke-san!" Sakuno kneeled by his side, touching his body. He had a painful look on his face and his whole skin was pale. "What happened?!"

His form changed to the one before, without the nine tails or the sharp theeth and he became shorter and thinner once more.

"What is this?" she noticed the dart and pulled from his neck, showing it to him.

"My powers… I cannot…" he tried to stand but all his body was paralyzed and his eyes were so heavy.

"Syuusuke-san!" she was on the verge of tears. The princess pulled him to rest his head on her lap. "Please, stay with me!"

The kitsune blue eyes were wide, when he saw the figure in back coming near his queen holding a shining blade. He made a great effort to move, but it was in vain.

"Hime-sama, be careful!" Sakuno turned around and put her arms in front of her face, trying to protect herself from the attacker.

Big blood tears stained the floor near them and Sakuno held her arm, close. He had cut her hand deeply and the blood was flowing.

"What…"

The attacker turned around and ran away, before she could complete her questions.

"I thought he was going to kill me…." She looked at her wound and the blood was dripping on her arm.

"Hime-sama, you must…leave. Go find Ryoma-sama! Now!"

"I will not leave you behind!"

"You must go! Your blood…"

His sentence was interrupted by the loud roar of many youkais that appeared around them. They had blank eyes and predatory expressions, their teeth showing while drooling was coming down from their mouths.

"Blood… it is human blood!"

Sakuno felt her entire body froze instantly and she was unable to breath.


	30. Chapter 30

Ryoma took a deep breath, while waiting for Kaguya outside the room. She was checking on Syuusuke.

"How is he today?" he king asked when she left the room.

"He is much better, my lord." She smiled, trying to put him at ease. "The first 24 hours was the most critic moment. Three days had passed already and the poison is almost completely out of his system. He will be able to walk properly in a while."

"Does he still have to be inside that dark room?" Kaguya had asked the curtains were closed at all times and there was only one small lantern illuminating everything.

"Yes, my lord. So his mind can rest properly. He is mostly sleeping until now anyway."

Ryoma touched his face for a moment. He was so tired. How could things turned into such a mess?

"How's Hime-sama?"

"The same." Kaguya noticed the pain on his golden eyes. "She is barely eating and cannot sleep. When she tries, she has horrible nightmares. I feel so useless."

"I am so sorry. But, you must try to understand how she feels. She was almost devoured. So many youkais trying to eat her, tearing her clothes apart." She lowered her head. "If Asami-san did not fly to help her out and Kunimitsu did not raise the wall of flames, we would probably have lost Hime-sama."

"The attack was planned. The dart on Syuusuke, it is the same the killer used on my mother back then. It had the same effects as well."

"Someone was trying to hurt you trough Hime-sama."

"It is more than that. They are trying to put at risk the peace between humans and youkais achieved on our marriage." He lowered his head and closed his fists tightly."You tried to warn me about the festival and I did not listen, Kaguya. It is all my fault."

The spider youkai touched his hand, wishing to give him some comfort.

"Do not say such a thing, my lord. You are just trying to give Hime-sama a good memory. I am sure she does not blame you as well."

"Thank you so much for your kindness." He looked at her gently.

"You are welcome, my lord."

###########

"My lord." Kunimitsu made a small reverence when he entered Ryoma's office. The demon king was reading some papers.

"Yes?" he looked at him with a terribly tired face, with dark circles under his eyes.

"My lord, I apologize in advance for my words, but you look awful."

He chuckled.

"You should take today off. Be with Hime-sama and rest a little. You are also not well."

"How can you be so calm, Kunimitsu? Just a few days ago your wife saved mine from a group of hungry youkai. She risked herself, she risked your child. And even thought, you also protected Sakuno before knowing Asami-san was well."

"My wife and I had an agreement, my lord." He adjusted his glasses. "Even before we got married. My work for you and the country would always come first. When Hime-sama became your wife, she is also a part of that vow. It is my duty to protect you both."

Ryoma looked at him surprised.

"It would be only natural that my wife would help Hime-sama as well. Even though Asami is no longer on duty, she is still one of your soldiers that fought bravely along our side on that horrible war. She also wishes this peace remains. For the country and our child as well, just like you hoped for, my lord."

The oni king had a small smile on his face.

He stood up and touched Kunimitsu's shoulder, before leaving his office.

"Thank you, Kunimitsu."

#############

When Ryoma arrived at his room, his heart was tight. Sakuno was on the same position in bed since he left in the morning.

Her gaze was lost somewhere in the dark and cloudy night and there was no spark on the scarlet eyes.

He remembered when he was finally able to see her again, after those short moments that seemed endless. The young king continued to look for her inside the crowd, until he met Kunimitsu and Asami by chance and ask for their help.

Sakuno was holding Asami with all her strength, completely frightened. Her beautiful green new kimono was turned into shreds and she was almost naked. She had many bruises on her skin that still didn't disappear completely and just hurt him even more.

The demon king left the summer festival carrying his wife while her whole body was trembling in absolute fear.

He looked at the untouched food on the short table at their room and was worried.

Ryoma sat on the bed and gently touched his wife's shoulder.

"Sakuno, you…"

She turned around, terrified, her body cornered on the wall.

"Sakuno, it is okay. It is only me. Calm down."

"Ryoma." Her voice was shaking.

"I am sorry I scared you." He touched her carefully and hesitantly before bringing her to his chest, holding his wife gently. "I am sorry. It is okay, it is only me. It is okay."

Her hands grabbed his clothes and he felt the trembling of her fingers, knowing she had started to cry. The oni king could feel his heart breaking.

"Sakuno, I am so sorry. What can I do? Please, tell me, how can I help you?"

The tears continued to roll down on the princess's face, making Ryoma feel completely small and useless towards her trauma.

His kiss her forehead tenderly, holding her and blaming himself over and over.


	31. Chapter 31

Sakuno watched Ryoma sleeping by her side. Even on his sleep, he seemed so worried and tired. She couldn't see his soft and relaxed features anymore and knew it was all her fault.

Once again, she did not sleep. Closing her eyes meant the memories of that horrible moment would return to her mind. She would scream and cry and disturb her husband's rest he needed and deserved so much.

The human princess touched his face with the back on her hand, softly. How could be possible to love someone so deeply? It was almost painful.

The scarlet eyes were once again filling up with tears and her heart was terribly tight inside her chest, being sure she was nothing but a hindrance.

Sakuno moved his bangs a little and kissed his forehead, before silently leaving their chambers.

##########

Nanjirouh was taking his regular stroll to visit his wife's grave on the early hours of that morning. The sun was not even completely up yet.

He stopped, surprised, when seeing his daughter-in-law in front of Rinko's tombstone. Her head was low and he noticed the tears silently falling from her eyes. There were a small bouquet of pink flowers by the grave.

The oni took a deep breath, before going towards her and stopping by her side.

Sakuno smiled sadly to herself, her arms around her own body, tightly.

"Are you going to devour me, my lord?"

Her eyes opened suddenly when she felt his hand on the top of her head.

"Let's go to my place, little lady. It's not safe for you to stay here by yourself." His voice was very gentle.

###########

Sakuno sat on her father-in-laws living room, without being sure of what was happening. She was holding her hands tightly, while he was having breakfast. He had laid different dishes and fruit for her as well.

"You don't like the food?" he asked, eating some grilled fish. "You are too thin; you should put more meat on those bones."

"I am not hungry, thank you." Her voice was weak.

His eyes stopped on her bandaged hand.

"How's your wound? Shuichirou told me what happened."

"It is healing properly, thank you for asking." She looked at him hesitantly. "Why did you not attack me, my lord?"

"I got used to your scent." He placed the bowl down. "I asked Kaguya to bring me some of your clothes, so I could memorize it."

"You… smelled my clothes?"

"It was nothing creepy!" he said, nervously. "I'm not a pervert or anything like that! I just… didn't want to give Ryoma any more problems if we were going to meet by chance. We live near each other, after all."

She looked at him surprised for a moment, before giggling.

"You are so peculiar, father-in-law."

He smiled, seeing her finally relaxed on his presence.

"So, you were the one who was leaving flowers at Rinko's grave every week, right?"

"I am sorry. Was it wrong? I just… go there to ask advice from her."

"It's all right." He poured some tea and offered to her. "I talk to her every day."

"I feel like a failure." She lowered her face, watching her reflection on the liquid. "I am not anywhere fit to be on her role."

"What do you mean?"

"I only cause Ryoma problems. I do not have any powers, I cannot defend myself. Syuusuke-san was hurt badly because of me. Asami-san risked herself and her child for my sake as well. I am just giving hardships to everyone."

"Did you ever cross your mind that, if they are protecting you, it is because you are important to them?" he asked, calmly.

"I am sure they are only doing it because of my role to end the war."

"Don't be silly, little lady." He scoffed. "They are doing it because they like you."

She looked at him, surprised.

"All of them like you. Sometimes I met with Kunimitsu as well and he only tells me good things about you. You are always kind and considerate towards them and you always treat every youkai gently. Kaguya told me you are the best wife my son could get and that you are deeply devoted to him." He took a sip of the tea. "That feeling of not belonging, I understand."

"How could you, my lord?" she smiled, sadly.

Nanjirouh put his cup down and sat right in front of her.

"Rinko's father didn't like me. I come from an ordinary bloodline. He wanted her to marry to some important youkai, like another powerful oni or a kitsune, even a tengu." He smiled to herself at the memory. "I was so surprised when I finally gathered courage to confess my feelings and she accepted them, even if I was far of being the best choice."

He took a deep breath.

"Just a couple of months after we got married, she became queen. It was very hard on her, especially when she was expecting Ryoma. I felt so useless. My pregnant wife had so much on her shoulders and there was nothing I could do. I didn't understand anything about ruling a country. I also felt like I didn't belong with her."

Nanjirouh smiled at her.

"But then, we talked. Well, she made me talk. Very bossy one, my wife was." He chuckled. "I told her about how I felt and she told me she was never going to achieve so much without me. After Ryoma was born, she thanked me, for helping to give the youkai country a proper king someday, because she was sure our child would be so."

The oni's king dark eyes were very gentle looking at the scarlet ones.

"I was by Rinko's side whenever she needed me. The night she died, she was the one who insisted I should go to bed, because it was late. I took care of Ryoma when his mother was not around. That boy was also raised by me. Even now, when I look at Ryoma, I wonder how such a fool was able to make such a powerful and incredible king."

"My lord…"

"If some low life oni like myself had some importance in such great country, there are also things only you can do, little lady." He touched her hand and Sakuno's heart skipped a beat. "Continue to support him with your affections, Hime-sama. The weight on the king's head is heavy and my son needs a safe place where he can rest. And he can only find such thing with you."

A small tear escape from her eyes and and she held his hand with her both.

"Yes, father-in-law."

#######

When Ryoma finally woke up it was already the middle of the afternnon. He opened his eyes slowly, but soon he sat down, startled, seeing the emptiness on the bed and on his chambers.

"Sakuno?!"

He left his room, finishing to dress in a hurry and crossed the hallways looking for his wife, until finding Kaguya.

"Good afternoon, my lord. Were you able to rest properly?" she smiled, before noticing his worried expression. "What happened, Ryoma-sama?"

"Did you see Sakuno?! She was not in the room!"

"My lord, calm down." The spider youkai looked at her gently. "Hime-sama is with your father, at his house."

"What?!" the golden eyes were wide in absolute shock.


	32. Chapter 32

"Where is she?" Ryoma asked, entering his father's home and looking around, as soon as he opened the door.

"Good afternoon to you too, my lord."

"I have no time or mood for your jokes." He had a deep frown on his face and his canines were showing. "Where is Sakuno?"

"Calm down, would you? She is fine."

Nanjirouh took him to another room and slid the shoji slowly, not wanting to disturb her.

His wife was sleeping on a futon, holding the pillows without any discomfort on her relaxed features.

Ryoma kneeled by her side and caressed her hair, relieved she was safe and finally able to rest.

The oni king left the room and looked suspicious at his father.

"She was not able to sleep for a week. What did you do?"

"We were talking and drinking some sake." He shrugged. "She felt sleepy."

"You intoxicated my wife?"

"Not at all. She only took two cups. There is no harm, she needed to ease her mind and the alcohol helped."

"Why is she here? Where did you find her?"

"Let's sit and talk, shall we? You are all jumpy, son. You seem like you also need a drink."

############

"Sakuno was at mother's grave?" he asked, after taking a cup of sake. "What was she doing there?"

"She told me she was asking for some advice." He smiled, before pouring some more to his son. "You know, your wife was afraid she was not enough." He drank a little of his own cup. "And that she was being a burden to you and everyone at the castle."

"That is nonsense. There are no reasons for her to have such doubts."

"But she was afraid. And that is all right, son." He smiled kindly at him. "She is human. She is also very bright and understands her limitations. Especially after what she been through. You are too used to be around powerful youkais and being one yourself, maybe you forgot that fear is also a valid feeling."

He looked at his father for a while, analyzing the truth of his words.

"You are strangely wise today." He said, drinking his entire sake on a gulp and offering the cup for have some more.

Nanjirouh laughed.

"Are you sure you want more? You do not hold your liquid well."

"Yes. I am celebrating my wife being able to rest again. I will take her home after this one."

"Why don't you spend the night? The room is free. I have plenty of food if you two get hungry. You also need to rest, don't you, son? Let her sleep and go stay with her."

"Thank you, Tou-san." He said, quietly, before his father poured more alcohol on his cup.

##############

"Ryoma?" Sakuno said, softly, when she woke up. It was late at night and she was surprised to see her husband sleeping buy her side. She touched his face gently. "What are you doing here?"

He moaned a little, before holding her, his face on her chest.

"You left me alone in our bed. I came after you."

"I am sorry." She caressed his hair. "You must have been worried."

"It is okay." He looked up and showed her a small smile. "I am glad you finally fell asleep. Are you feeling better?"

"I am. Thank you for your concern. I am sorry I gave you so many problems." He recognized a hint of sadness on her eyes.

"Sakuno." He laid on his side and touched her face. "My father told me about your conversation. Why did you not tell me about how were you feeling?"

"I am sorry. I did not want to trouble you more."

"What are you saying, wife? I am here for you. Didn't you say we were married and we should work things together?"

She finally showed him a small smile.

"Am I really enough, Ryoma? Even being so powerless? Even being just a human? Am I really good enough to be the wife of the demon lord?"

He gave her a soft kiss.

"Next to you, I am not the youkai king. I strip of my title and my powers. I am just someone who feels extremely lucky to have you in my arms and have your love, Sakuno."

"Ryoma…"

"Do not ever doubt yourself. What happened was not your fault and nobody regrets protecting you. I was the one who felt useless. I was so afraid of losing you."

The human princess hugged her husband tightly.

"You are a wife I am nothing but proud of." He whispered, before gently placing a kiss on the top of her bandaged hand, making her heart overflow with love.

##########

Sakuno kissed her husband's mouth before kissing his jawline and neck. The demon lord sign. He had missed her touches so much.

The human princess removed his clothes and kissed his chest when he laid down again, caressing her hair.

She looked at him for a moment while nibbling his bellybutton and the golden eyes were already serious and filled with desire.

The scarlet eyes were incendiating his soul when her lips were around him.

Sakuno took her time. She pressed him gently inside the fingers of her unbandaged hand, while licking all his length.

He felt a sudden tightness on his loins. The tip of her tongue had touched his, making circular movements to taste his moist. It was too much!

Ryoma took a deep breath and put his hand in front of his eyes, trying to calm down a little.

"Ryoma?" his wife's sensous voice reached his ears and he looked at her.

The princess slowly removed her clothes to his sight before sitting on his hips. She leaned over him and gave him a very soft and slow kiss, her fingertips brushing his cheeks. Was she trying to torture him even more?!

Ryoma could feel her heat and wetness just a few inches of his. His heart raced in anticipation on realizing that seeing his pleasure had also incited her.

His wife offered her breast to him and he eagerly took it, making her moan on his forehead. He sucked her until leaving a soft red mark and then gave his attentions to the other one. Sakuno gently grabbed the side of his short hair. He did it until she was satisfied and removed herself from his mouth.

Her hands were on his abdomen and she slid to meet his stiffness, sitting with her back straight, taking all of him.

Ryoma was fighting to breath everytime she moved. He was unable to be away from her anymore. The oni king held her body tight and his mouth devoured hers.

" _That sweet smell again._ " The thought crossed his mind for a second, before could only think about Sakuno and her insides squeezing him entirely.

##########

 **Author's note:**

I have a little smut devil inside of me and he has to make an appearance sometimes. What can I say? I am a josei girl and I believe sex is a way of expressing feelings too! I always try to make them tasteful and I hope you enjoy reading those moments as well.


	33. Chapter 33

"Hime-sama?" Syuusuke approached Sakuno. The princess was on the outside porch of her chambers. The day was about to end and the sunset was coloring the place. She was waiting to her husband return home from a meeting with the human lords.

"Syuusuke-san!" she ran to his side and hugged him tightly. "You are finally out of bed!"

"I am, my lady." He smiled kindly.

"How are you feeling?" she pulled him from his hand to sit by her side. "I was so worried about you, but Kaguya-san said I could not go inside since you were still resting."

"I am completely fine now, Hime-sama. I am sorry for worrying you so much." He lowered his head. "And I hope you can forgive me. I failed to protect you at the festival. Kaguya told me about your suffering. I am not worthy of being your guardian anymore."

He had a deep worried frown on his soft features. Sakuno cupped his face and looked kindly at the blue eyes.

"You are the best guardian I could ever ask for, Syuusuke-san. I am so happy and humble you are the one who is in charge of me."

"Hime-sama…"

"You risked yourself terribly for my sake and suffered so much as well." Her forehead touched his chest. "I am the one who has to apologize. I promise I will do my best for being a proper master for you, if you still want to serve me."

"Of course I want to, my lady." He smiled at her. "You are wonderful person and a great queen."

"Syuusuke, are you trying to steal my wife? " Ryoma's serious voice called their attention.

"Welcome back, my lord." The fox demon just smiled, amused with his annoyed expression. "I guess you will never know."

Sakuno giggled.

"Do not mind him, Syuusuke-san, my husband is just being silly." Sakuno patted his head between his ears. "Thank you for coming to see me. Let's bake something delicious together tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, my lady." he looked at Ryoma with a smile before disappearing in a flash.

"You should not touch the kitsune so much. They are able to seduce humans, you know." He said, sitting by her side.

"What are you saying?" she giggled. "Weren't you the one who appoint him as my guardian?"

"I may regret it now." He averted his eyes.

"Ryoma, are you jealous?"

"As if." He scoffed, before bringing her to his lap. Her back was on his chest and he held her tight, his chin on top of her head.

She smiled and her hands touched his.

The oni king leaned on a pillar and they were watching the sunset together.

"How was the meeting at the human country?"

"Noisy." He complained. "They were all screaming at me while I tried to explain you were safe and well. And they were even louder when Shuichirou said it was possible the same person who murdered my mother and it was probably a human."

She turned around inside his embrace and looked at him worried.

"Do you really think so?"

"The war only got worse after she died. I admit I had my share on that. I tried my best to find the assassinate back then, but it was useless. The person who attacked you wanted you to die by youkais. He knew what he was doing."

"What are you going to do?"

"The human lords agreed to start investigating. But there are also those who were against this deal. Shuichirou is going to work on that, so he is going to stay away from the castle for a while."

"Ah, it is a pity. Kaguya-san and him just got engaged." The human and the spider youkai talked to them and the other residents of the house over dinner. Everyone was very happy for them.

"Yes." He kissed her forehead. "Let's have a proper celebration when he comes back."

"Is there something you are going to do here to deal with what happened?"

"Since that night, I asked the tengus to help me out. They can fly around and report if there is something suspicious. I also summoned Kazu so we can have a proper talk. We have only been communicating by letters.

"Kazuki? Who is that?"

"Ah, it is right. You two did not meet yet. She is our captain."

"I see."

Ryoma smelled his wife's silky hair and she smiled.

"Are you sniffing me again?

"You continue to smell sweet."

"Really?"

"Yes. And it is getting stronger."

"I do not fell anything." She picked up a lock of her hair and smelled it as well. "Maybe you are imagining things."

"I am definitely not." He said, seriously.

"Does it bother you?"

"Not at all." he smiled at her, showing his fangs. "I find it very fascinating. Especially when our bodies are united. I can notice it more."

She smiled.

"So, you are saying that I am sweet when we make love?"

"Oh, wife." he kissed her cheek, gently. "You are the sweetest."

##########

Two weeks passed by quickly and the leaves had started to change.

Nanjirouh was on the front porch, drinking some tea and enjoying the afternoon breeze, when he saw his son approaching.

"Good afternoon, Tou-san." He said, gently.

Their relationship had really improved since Nanjirouh helped Sakuno and the couple would visit them when they had the time.

"Hello, son." He smiled. "Where's the little lady?"

The demon lord sat by his father side.

"My wife is resting at home."

"Is everything all right?"

"Yes." He said, with a small smile. "I came to inform you that you are going to be a grandfather, Tou-san. Sakuno is with child."


	34. Chapter 34

"Oh, really?" Nanjirouh had an amused smile on his face. "It was about time!"

"We just found out last night. She was feeling nauseated for a while, I asked Kaguya to check on her. She is around 12 weeks."

"Is she all right?"

"Yes, she just needs to avoid some foods and rest a little more."

"That is good, then. I will tell your mother the news first thing in the morning." the older oni stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to bring you good sake. We have to celebrate this kid!"

Ryoma was surprised for a moment, but accepted his father's offering.

Nanjirouh returned with the sake bottle and two cups.

"So, was the little lady happy?" he asked, while pouring the alcohol on his son's cup.

"Yes." He remembered how Sakuno showed him her most beautiful smile when telling him the good news, before hugging him tightly. "We had talked about children before, but it was still a surprise."

"And what about you?" he asked, before drinking. "Are you happy, son?"

"I am very pleased." The golden eyes were sincere.

Nanjirouh smiled, before taking another sip of his cup.

"Sakuno and I also talked about what you had told me. About the incident with the kappa."

"Really?" he was surprised.

"I am not going to be at the labor. We are going to have the same measures than the ones for the bloody moon."

"I see." He drank a little more. "Are you worried about it? It will happen soon, right?"

"Yes. But I will be chained the entire time. Sakuno will be safe."

"I hated those days." There was a frown on his face with the memories. "Your mother always refused to eat humans, so she suffered so much."

"It will be all right." He finished the liquid on his cup. "It would be only a week."

"Did you tell your wife what happens?"

"No. There is no need for her to know." He said, before fishing his cup and Nanjirouh noticed Ryoma didn't want to extend the topic.

"So, what about names?" he asked, while pouring more alcohol on his cup. "Did you two choose some?"

"Not yet. We are going to wait until it is born. How did you and mother choose my name?"

"Ah, it was easy. You were born in winter time, so I chose the kanji regulated to the brightness of the snow on your name. And your mother liked. She said it was a good omen, since she was sure you would be a bright ruler."

He was surprised. It was very thoughtful.

"Ryoma, your mother would be very proud of you. You are a great king and husband. I'm sure you will be an excellent father as well."

Nanjirouh looked at him with some sadness on his dark eyes.

"I'm sorry I couldn't support you when you needed me the most. You had to deal with your Rinko's death and being a king all on your own. I'm really sorry."

"You should not apologize, Tou-san. I know how difficult it was for you as well." His words were very sincere and gentle.

Nanjirouh was overwhelmed for finally being able to have a proper conversation to his son, after all that time.

"Your wife is a remarkable young woman and I am sure the child you two made together will bring you a lot of joy."

His father raised his cup and grinned happily at him.

"I hope it comes healthy and that Sakuno-chan has a safe labor when the time comes."

"Thank you, Tou-san." The demon lord had a small smile on his face before their cups touched and they drank together.

#######

Ryoma looked at his wife, sitting by his side and was bothered. Sakuno had her face down and the long hair was hiding her eyes. Her whole body was tense.

He looked at the person sitting a few meters across from them. Her name was Yoshie. She was a beautiful middle-aged woman with short dark grey hair and cold dark eyes with a displeased expression.

When the demon king arrived home after talking to his father, Syuusuke was waiting for him, saying Sakuno's stepmother was at the castle, demanding to talk to him.

So that was the woman who inflicted so much suffering on his wife before they met.

"I apologize deeply for coming without being announced, Ryoma-sama, but I had no more patience to wait. I sent you many letters and no one them were replied." She was visibly upset.

The human princess looked at him surprised for a moment.

"She wrote you?" she asked, quietly.

"Ryuzaki-sama, I deeply apologize for the delay on an answer." Ryoma said, calmly. "But, unfortunately, your letters are not the only ones I receive. I have a country undergoing deep changes, so I must contact my subordinates to keep things running properly. My days always start early and ends very late." He looked at Sakuno gently. "When I do have some free time, my attentions belong to your daughter."

"She is not my daughter." She corrected him, coldly. "A real daughter of mine would never be so ungrateful. She arranged this marriage by herself, being insolent in front of all the human families. She just said "I am leaving to the youkai country" without any other explanations."

His wife lowered her head again.

"Were you sad she was gone? Did you wish her to stay with you?"

"That is not the issue. I think you were aware that she was betrothed before. Tomoharu-san's had paied a generous dowry for her hand, but his secretary asked for the money back when she came here. It left me in a big financial trouble. I need some compensation for your marriage."

The noticed how his wife grabbed the cloth of her clothes tightly and angrily when hearing that.

"I understand that Sakuno's father had a castle and some lands. And my wife was kind enough to left all to you. Did it ever cross your mind to sell some of the properties? Why do you need a castle, my lady?"

Syuusuke made a great effort not to laugh on the king's reply.

"That is an outrage proposal. That castle is in the Ryuzaki family for three generations."

"But you are not a Ryuzaki." Ryoma narrowed his eyes. "Those properties belong to my wife. She could take it away if she wishes to do so." Ryoma touched Sakuno's hand and she looked at him surprised. "Do you wish to have that castle back? Do you want me to take it for you?"

"My lord!" she raised her voice, but the oni king looked at her with the corner of his golden eyes and one of his canines showing.

"I am talking to my wife. Please, do not interrupt." He asked again, gently. "What do you wish for?"

Sakuno looked at her stepmother, seriously, for a long and silent moment, before replying.

"I want it to be gone. Can you burn it down for me?"

"What?! Are you out of your mind?! That is the only roof above my head!" she was desperate. "That was your father's home, how can you say such things?"

"How can I?" a sarcastic smile appeared on her features. "That place is nothing but a building filled with horrible memories, because of you. I am sure my father would not be pleased with the way you treated me."

She stood up and walked towards the older woman. The scarlet eyes were filled with contained anger.

"Did you think I would forget? The cruel words, the hunger. You said that Tomoharu would probably cheat on me while he was on war, because I was not good enough. Do you know how long I hold those words inside of me? I doubt myself and my worth for so long. You tried to sell me like I was some kind of livestock."

"And what do you think you are, my dear?!" she finally showed her true colors. "Being the wife of such creature!"

The sound of the hard slap Sakuno gave her echoed on the room.

"You hit me." Her stepmother stammered, unbelieving, her trembling hands over her bruised face. "You hit me because of a monster!"

Sakuno came close and grabbed her collar with both hands, firmly.

"Hold your tongue before speaking of my husband. I am proud to be the wife of the demon lord and I am proudly carrying his child as well."

"What? You are…" she was shocked.

"If you ever say anything bad about him, the next thing I will set on fire will be you. Do not doubt me." She released the woman with a push, before turning her back and walking towards Ryoma. The demon king had a very satisfied look on his face. "Syuusuke-san?"

"Yes, my lady?"

"Please, show her the exit, will you? She has no business here anymore."

"Of course, Sakuno-sama."

"Do not touch me, you filthy beast!" she screamed. "Do not touch me!"

"As you wish." Syuusuke grabbed her by her clothes and started to drag her across the hallways while she tossed and turned.

"You are going to regret that, you little whore! Mark my words!"

They could hear her shouting for a while before everything was quiet again.

"You did well, wife." He smiled, showing his canines. "I am proud of you."

Sakuno kneeled in front of him and hugged him tightly. He noticed her whole body was trembling.

"It is all right." He whispered, touching her hair. "Let it out. Holding back on such bad feelings is not good for you or our child."

She sobbed and he could feel her tears on his chest.

"It is okay, Sakuno. Let it all out." His voice was filled with love. "I am here for you."

Ryoma continued to hug his wife until she felt the lightness on her chest. Her heart was completely freed of those sad memories she had carried for so long.


	35. Chapter 35

Ryoma made a worried face when reading one of his letters.

"What is wrong, my lord?" Kunimitsu asked.

"Kazuki says she cannot come yet. She is busy with the tournament."

"Oh, that is right." He adjusted his glasses. "What are you going to do, my lord?"

"I was supposed to travel there anyway." He took a deep breath. "But, I will only worry about this after the bloody moon."

"I see."

"Is everything ready for that, Kunimitsu?"

"Yes, Ryoma-sama."

"Promise me again you not let Sakuno get anywhere near the warehouse on those days." Ryoma looked at him seriously.

"I give you my word, my lord."

"Thank you."

###########

Ryoma stopped and smiled to himself, leaning on a wood pillar. His wife was at the shooting range. It was night and there were many laterns around to illuminate the area.

The scarlet eyes were glistering with the fire, serious and unwavering, looking at the target.

Her back was straight and her arms were steady. She had removed the outer layer of her kimono to have more freedom on her upper body, using just the white inner garment.

She shoot the first arrow in the middle of the target in a powerful and perfect hit.

Just a few months ago, she meant nothing for him, just an obligation. The oni king had fallen in love slowly but fully. Sakuno had taught him so many things about love, about sharing his days and life with someone else.

He looked at her still flat belly and his chest was tight.

" _At each passing moment, my child is growing inside of her._ "

His wife had offered her life to him, but he was the one who willingly gave his heart away.

He watched while she hit three more arrows in other targets, before she smiled to herself, feeling accomplished. Ryoma clapped and the princess looked at him gently.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, before going into his direction. She placed her bowl in a small basket.

"I came to invite you for dinner." Her hands were on the back of his neck and she smile at him.

"I thought you were coming home late tonight again."

"I just finished work. What about you? Did you feel nauseated today"

"No, I am fine."

"Let's go eat, then?" he offered his arm to her.

"Yes!" she held it happily.

############

He was amused, watching his wife eating. They were sitting across from each other on the table of their chambers. She had a bowl of rice on her hand at the same time she picked up meat and vegetables with the hashis.

Sakuno could only answer to their conversations trough nodding and one-syllables.

"Does the food taste good, wife?" he asked, with a smile.

She finally realized the way she was eating and blushed interely.

"I am sorry! I am eating so much!"

"What are you saying? You are pregnant. Eat to your heart's content." Ryoma got closer offered her his bowl with stew. "Would you like mine as well? I am full."

"It is really okay?"

"Of course." The king kissed her cheek, gently.

"Thank you!" she said, before eating from his bowl too.

"Would you like to travel with me again?"

"Where to?" she asked, after swallowing some food.

"I need to go to the river lands. A tournament will happen soon, for new soldiers to the country's army. There will be some try outs, like sword duel and bow and arrow."

"I want to go!" her eyes sparkled happily. "Can I participate as well?! For bow and arrow?!"

"Why would you like to do such a thing?" he was really surprised.

"Because it is fun!"

Ryoma touched his wife's hair and his forehead was against hers, looking at her eyes deeply.

"I did not know you were so competitive, wife."

She averted her eyes, smiling nervously.

"Ah, well…"

The oni king laughed.

"You can do as you like, wife." He caressed her face. "But, do not overdo it, because of your condition. You have to take it easy."

Her heart fluttered with his concern towards her and their baby and she kissed his husband gently.

The bloody moon would come in a couple of days and she was trying her best to not talk about it, although she had many questions and concerns he was not willing to answer. Having those sweet moments with him as a good way to calm her mind.

"I will take good care of our child, Ryoma. Do not worry."

"I know you will." He said, before hugging her and kissing her forehead softly. "But I have to worry. It is my job as a husband and father."

Her face against his heart and she smiled.


	36. Chapter 36

Tomoharu's light eyes were drawn to the fireplace. The dancing flames reminded him of Sakuno.

He still could feel the taste of her mouth and the warmth of her body close to his when he embraced her tightly between serious and intimate kisses. It was so painful to distance himself from her after doing just that much. He was an honored man, she was a maiden, they were deeply in love. Waiting after a wedding ceremony and bed her as husband and wife was the proper thing to do.

Tomoharu fell in love at first sight. He was extremely attracted to her beautiful face and the deep scarlet eyes before her gentle and sweet nature also captivated his heart. He learned from by the other lords about the hardships she endured with her stepmother and promised to save her.

He would make Sakuno his and give her happiness.

But, then, war came and he was at the front. It took him all his will to recover of his injuries so he could return to her and made her his wife.

The young human took a deep breath and lowered his head; his lose dark green hair over his face.

He could hear his heart beating filled with hate, from the news of a couple of hours ago.

Her stepmother banged on his door, to tell him she was carrying the child of the demon lord. He was not able to reply anything and locked himself on his room since.

There were no doubts that filthy youkai must had forced himself upon her.

Tomoharu's jaw clenched with the thought of his sweet Sakuno being defiled by that monster.

He was the one who was supposed to have her body. She belonged by his side. Not only the oni had stolen his bride, he had also filled her with his foul seed.

The young human raised his eyes to the fireplace again and his light green eyes were glistering with the flames.

That cursed child had to die and he would put the head of the demon lord in a spike.

Tomoharu promised himself that, this time, he was going to save Sakuno for real and they were finally going to have the life they deserved.

############

The body of the human princess was curled on the bed, while she held her head and covered her ears.

It was the second night of the bloody moon and the painful and hungry roars of the oni king echoed throughout the castle.

She was on the edge of tears seeing Ryoma before he was locked away on the warehouse. There was a thick chain around his neck and both his wrists. Even though, he was able to show her a small smile before Syuusuke took her away and the doors were closed.

His voice pierced her ears and her heart and she felt so useless.

"My lady?" Syuusuke appeared by her door and she turned around and sat down when hearing his voice. He had a gentle but concern look on his face. "I brought your dinner."

"I am not hungry, thank you." She replied, sadly. The fox youkai came closer and put the food on the short table, before sitting by the futon. He held her hand kindly.

"You almost did not eat today and yesterday as well. It is not good for you or for your child. You need to be healthy for both of you."

"How can I eat while Ryoma is like that? While he is suffering like that?"

"I understand your concern, but our lord is strong." The blue eyes looked at her gently. "He is enduring such a thing so he can set an example and the peace between humans and youkais can remain. His hunger will secure a better place for this little one inside of you."

"Is there anything I can do to help him, Syuusuke-san?"

"Unfortunately, there is not, my lady. This is the price Ryoma-sama has to pay for the strength of his bloodline. He still has need for human blood and flesh, even though he has such great self control. If he was able to do it, the effects of the bloody moon would cease shortly. This is the first time since the war ended he will have to go through the whole seven days."

She lowered her head sadly.

"I am his queen but I am so useless."

"What are you saying?" he hugged her gently. "You are here tending to his heir. That is your most important role for now."

The kitsune stayed with his lady, trying to humor her as she ate a little. As soon as he left, Sakuno returned to bed but she was unable to sleep.

The hungry and painful roars of the oni king continued to resonate throughout the night with the red full moon.


	37. Chapter 37

"Ouch." Sakuno had a pained expression when Kaguya applied the ointmen on her right shoulder. There was a deep bite mark there.

"I am so sorry, Hime-sama." She said, concerned.

"It is okay." The human smiled, trying to ease her mind. "It only stings in the beginning."

"It is still very swollen." she placed the medicine gently and slowly on the reddish injury. "It is good you had no fever."

"I am fine. Just a little painful." She smiled to herself, lowering her head. "How is he, Kaguya-san?"

"Ryoma-sama is getting better as well, Hime-sama. His neck and wrists are healing properly."

"Good."

Kaguya felt horrible with the sad expression that appeared on Sakuno's face.

On the third night of the bloody moon, exhausted and pained by her husband's suffering, she barged in the warehouse. It was the first time she ever raised her voice against them, demanding Kaguya, Kunimitsu and Syuusuke to let her pass, since she was their queen.

Her scarlet eyes were filled with tears and she walked, steadily and bravely towards her husband, without any fears as witnessing his true form.

His horns were a palm in length and his eyes were completely taken by yellow. His claws and teeth were longer and menacing and his whole face was transformed into a hungry and dangerous beast.

The oni king had severe injuries already, from forcing the heavy chains around his neck and arms due to the effects of the red full moon.

His screams reached the princess heart and soul to the core and she just couldn't witness his distress anymore.

They could do nothing but obey even fearing for her life.

Sakuno kneeled in front of him and removed the upper part of her clothes, showing her naked shoulders and neck. There was a glimpse of clarity on his mind, triggered by her voice and smell and she was able to cup his face and smiled at him.

" _Ryoma, I offer my blood and flesh to you. Please, take what you need. It is all right._ " She said, in the sweetest voice.

Her husband bit her shoulder with all the strength of his jaws and made her scream. Her blood dripped from his face, creating small stains on the floor, while he held her tight.

He fed on her for a long time like she was a lost oasis in the middle of the desert.

When he finally returned to his senses and his features softened again, the princess showed him a small and relieved smile before collapsing in front of her husband.

Everyone was glad when Sakuno finally woke up on the next day and, even after losing so much blood, she and their child were well.

But, Ryoma did not talked to her or visit her since and two days had passed already. He was on her old chambers, healing from his own wounds.

"Do you think he will come to see me today?" she looked at Kaguya, hopeful, while she was wrapping the bandages around her shoulder.

"I do not know, my lady." She replied, kindly. "Ryoma-sama needs to rest as well." Kaguya wanted to soothe her uneasiness.

"Does he ask about me? About our baby?"

"He does. Every time I go there to take care of his wounds." She said the truth.

"I am so sorry for putting all of you in such difficult position, Kaguya-san." The scarlet eyes looked at the blue ones. "But, I simply could not let him suffer anymore."

"I understand, Sakuno-sama." The female youkai showed her a gentle smile. "It is all right."

##########

"My lord?" Kunimitsu called him, politely. They were sitting on the back porch of the room, having a meeting. The demon's lord gaze got lost far away for a minute. "My lord?"

"I am sorry, Kunimitsu. My mind wondered for a moment."

"That is okay, my lord, do not apologize. You are probably very tired still." He adjusted his glasses. "If you wish, we can finish this another time, so…"

"No, it is okay. Please, continue. I need to catch up with the lost time."

"All right." He turned the page of his notebook. "Your trip for the river lands is booked for the next two days, but I guess you wanted me to postpone that."

"Not at all." He said, seriously, before pouring some sake and drinking in one gulp. "The tournament is going to start. I need to be there."

"But, my lord, your state…"

"I will be fine. I am sure these wounds would be healed until there."

"What about Hime-sama? Is she traveling with you?"

He took a deep breath.

"You will need to discuss this with my wife directly."

"But, my lord..."

"Talk to her, Kunimitsu." He looked at him, seriously.

"As you wish, my lord." How was it possible for them to travel together if he was not even going near her after everything that happened?


	38. Chapter 38

"How are they?" Shuichirou asked, when having dinner with Kaguya on his chambers after she returned from Sakuno's chambers. He had just returned from the human country on the night before and his fiancée told him about what happened. He had talked to the youkai king briefly.

"Their wounds are healing fine. Hime-sama and the baby are well too." She ate some vegetables. "But, Ryoma-sama is still not talking to her."

"It is a shame." He said, before eating some chicken.

"Hime-sama risked too much. It is not only about her, she is expecting. He is probably very upset about what happened."

"I understand her reasons, though." He said, calmly and she looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"We are human. There is not much we can do. On that day, Nanjirouh-sama could have ripped my arm off, he could have devour me and Hime-sama, even thought I tried my best to stop him. You were the one who saved us. I was absolutely useless." He showed her a small smile. "It is a constant feeling over my head."

"No one considers you useless." She put her hashis down and touched his hand. "Do not think such a thing. You are very valuable to Ryoma-sama and for our country as well."

"But I am. And I am sure that Hime-sama understands her human condition too. She is the wife of the oni king, she has a precious heir inside of her, but, what can she really do? She has no powers. Her blood is all she has to offer." The green eyes were filled with love. "The only powerful thing I truly possess is my love for you, Kaguya." He touched her face gently.

"It is more than enough." She said, before coming close and kissing him tenderly.

############

Sakuno smiled to herself in front of the big mirror. She was wearing a lose yukata and her hands were over her belly. The princess was observing it and caressing it, with a big smile on her face. It had finally started to show, even thought it was just a discreet bump.

She was so worried about Ryoma that she was not able to realize the changes on her body.

"You are really in there, right?"

She was so happy!

Going to her closet, she picked a colorful kimono over her yukata, before leaving her chambers.

In a few and hurried steps, she entered her husband's room. She was sure he would not mind for her to visit him and give the good news.

"Ryoma!"

The oni king looked at her surprised. He was drinking some tea and reading.

"Sakuno, what…" he was not able to complete his question. She got close and kneeled in front of him, putting his hand over her belly.

"See?! It started to show! Our child is really growing!"

"It really is." He said, seriously and her smile died when he removed his hands.

"What is wrong? Are you not happy?" she investigated his face, but he just averted his eyes, the black bangs over his eyes.

"How is your wound?"

"It is fine." She sat down and smiled. "Kaguya-san said it is healing well."

"I see."

"How about you?" she was about to touch the bandages on his neck, but he moved a way and looked at her with a deep frown on his face. "Ryoma...?"

"How can you ask me such a thing? Do you have any ideia of what have you done? Do you understand the risks you put yourself into? Not only you, but our child as well. I told you a million times, you were not supposed to enter the warehouse."

"I regret nothing." She replied gently. "I could not take it anymore, seeing you like that, starving. If you were in pain and I could help, why shouldn't I?"

"Because it is not your role." he stood up, angrily. "I did not marry you so you can be a supply for my cravings."

"I do not mind."

"How would you do if your blood was not enough? I could have devoured you completely."

"But it was." She smiled kindly. "And you did not have to spend a week in pain."

"Why are you so stubborn, Sakuno?!"

"Don't you remember the vows we exchanged? To respect, to cherish, to take care of each other. Those were not empty words to me and they are even more important now. You are not only my husband; you are the father of my baby as well. It was just some drops of blood."

"It was not only some drops and you know it." He said, with clenched teeth. "You were pale as a sheet. You could have died!"

She stood up and looked at him with a deep frown on her face.

"What should have I done, then? Watch you suffer? Even being just a human, I am your queen and that was something only I could do." Nanjirouh's words came to her mind. "If giving away my blood is going to help you, I will give it to you every time you need it."

"You are impossible!" he growled, angrily, filled with frustration. Why couldn't she understand?!

"Ryoma…"

"I cannot have this conversation now." He took a deep breath. "I cannot deal with this fear of you sacrificing yourself for me without thinking about the consequences."

Sakuno lowered her head and both of her hands were over her belly.

"Do you wish to leave me?" She asked in the sweetest way and her words made his chest clench.

"I do not. How could I? I love you. All of you, even your damn stubbornness."

Sakuno smiled to herself.

"But I cannot be around you for now. I am sorry. It is too much."

"I understand. I am sorry for bothering you." she turned around and was about to go outside when he stopped her, holding her hand gently.

"Do not apologize for bringing me news about our child." He said, with a calm voice. "I am glad you both are well."

"Yes." She said, quietly, before leaving the room.


	39. Chapter 39

Sakuno smiled when seeing Asami and Kunimitsu sitting together on the gardens. They had such lovely expressions towards each other.

It was night and they were finally having a big dinner, to celebrate the engagement of Shuichirou and Kaguya. The couple was talking with the tengu and her husband.

Ryoma was sitting on the porch, leaning on the wall, while drinking some sake alone. His father had left an hour ago. He congratulated Sakuno for the pregnancy. Nanjirouh was very happy on being a grandfather. After talking briefly with her father-in-law, she left them to talk by themselves. But, she missed him and wanted to be by his side, even if he said he wanted to be alone again.

Sakuno sat down by her husband's side, while they observed the other couples.

"Asami-san is so beautiful with that big belly." She was on her 8th month.

"She truly is." He replied, quietly.

Kunimitsu touched his wife's belly and his serious expression softened a little.

"Kunimitsu-san looks even more in love."

"It is a great happiness to witness your child growing inside your wife." The golden eyes were serious but gently. "I understand how he feels."

Sakuno smiled to herself.

##########

"How long is Ryoma-sama not going to talk to Hime-sama?!" Syuusuke complained, eating some food quickly. They were many meters away from each other. "She is carrying his child; he cannot treat her like that!"

"Well, she could have died." Kunimitsu said. "And you were the one who would suffer with our lord's wrath the most, since you are responsible for her."

"I would do the same for you, my love." Asami touched his hand. "Would you be upset with me as well?"

"I would never be upset with you." He kissed her forehead. He could be extremely amorous, even with such stern face. His wife smiled.

"What was I supposed to do? She is our queen. If she tells me to let her go, I will obey." Syuusuke drank a full cup of sake. "She can be very scary sometimes!"

"Everything that happens with Hime-sama reverberates on the treaty with the human country." Shuichirou said. "Sakuno-sama's life does not belong only to herself."

"And we would also have to deal with Ryoma-sama if something happens to her. He would never forgive himself if she lost her life or their child on his behalf. He loves her so much."

Kaguya remembered how desperate the demon lord was while holding his fainted wife. He was covered on her blood. In all those years of knowing each other, it was the first time she saw Ryoma as desperate as the night his mother passed away on his arms. The doctor knew how scared he was. Even after, when the princess was well and stable, the shoulders of the oni king continued to tremble, with the deep fear of losing her.

"You could have chosen a less strongwilled bride, Shuichirou." Kunimitsu said.

"Nonsense, my love." Asami looked at the king and his wife. "They were made for each other. Even their stubbornness match."

All of them giggled, agreeing with the tengu's words.

##############

"Kunimitsu-san talked to me about the trip to the river lands tomorrow." She looked at him gently. "I decided I want to go with you. Is that okay?"

"You can do as you wish." He drank another cup of sake. "As long as you do not put a strain on your body."

"Ryoma, how long are you going to be mad at me? We are finally having such peaceful days."

"I am not mad at you." He looked at her. "I am still troubled for what happened."

"Is there anything I can say or do to make things better?"

He touched her face and his thumb brushed her cheek.

"Promise me you will never do such dangerous thing again."

She smiled at him.

"I cannot do that. There will be still many bloody moons to come. And I will help you in all of them."

He retrieved his hand and looked at her upsetly.

"Why are you saying such things? Do you wish to make me a widower? Should I start to look for a second wife right now?"

Sakuno knew he was being serious but she couldn't stop herself from giggling.

"I have no such intentions." Her voice was so sweet. She touched his hand with her both and brought it to her heart. "If something bad ever happens to me, I will become a ghost and I will come back to haunt you, so you will not feel lonely."

The oni king's laugh echoed and the other couples looked at them, surprised.

Ryoma held the princess tightly, making her sit on his lap.

"You are something else, wife." He kissed her cheek gently. "What I am going to do with you?"

"For now you could just kiss me." She caressed his face.

He showed her a small smile, before obeying.

The couples looked at each other and smiled, since they had finally made up.


	40. Chapter 40

Sakuno and Ryoma crossed the distance from the door of their chambers to their bed in a few hurried steps, while their mouths were locked together. His wife removed the upper part of his clothes, her hands caressing his warm chest without breaking the kiss.

She kissed the new healed tissue of his neck, where the bandages were before. The skin was still pink and sensitive.

"Sakuno…" it took him a while to be able to formulate his senses. "Can we really? Is it safe?"

"Yes." She responded, between deep kisses. "Please. I have missed you."

"I have missed you too, wife."

The sweet scent of her skin was inebriating. The oni king gently pushed her to the mattress, his tongue on hers. His hands were on her breasts, under the soft fabric of her kimono and he kissed her cleavage.

"They are a little bigger." He whispered.

"Do not say such things, please." there was a light blush on her face and he wondered if she had any idea of how alluring her expression was.

His wife's hands were inside his short hair when his mouth was on her chest.

He took his time with his fingers and lips around her. One of his hands opened her obi and caressed her body until reaching the sensitive place between her legs. Even before he teased her with his middle finger, he noticed she was more than ready.

Ryoma looked at her and the scarlet eyes were heavy and drunk with raw passion. He placed a soft and slow kiss on her mouth before pushing away those useless layers of cloth between them and positioning himself between her firm thighs.

He clenched his jaw, being sure he would never get used to her tightness and heat. It didn't take long for her hands to press his shoulders when she climax the first time, crying out his name. Sakuno was overflowing around him and it felt incredible. He wondered if the pregnancy was making her extra exuberant.

He was supporting his body on his arms, not waiting to press her belly and her legs were crossed on his lower back, pressing all of him inside of her.

She wanted to kiss him, trying to dissipate some of that scalding feeling all over her body. But, when she rose from the bed, her clothes slid from her shoulders and Ryoma saw the bandages she was still using.

His head was filled with the memories of that moment, the taste of her blood, the coldness and whiteness of her body. He forgot how to breathe and his chest ached deeply.

The demon lord's desire was completely gone and his wife was worried when he sat down.

"Ryoma, what happened?" she wanted to examinated his expression, but he averted his eyes, not being able to look at her.

"I am so sorry, I…" he couldn't find the words.

The princess hugged his torso and rubbed his back gently.

"It is okay. Do not apologize." She looked up and cupped his face. The golden eyes were so troubled, it broke her heart. "You are probably very tired, right? Let's go to sleep. It is late already and we are traveling in the morning."

Even in such circumstances she was still nothing but kind towards him. She got dressed with a yukata near, before they laid down together.

She hugged him tightly and his face was on her chest. Sakuno caressed his dark hair and kissed his forehead.

"Sleep well, Ryoma." Her voice was so damn sweet. His heart was painfully tight.

"Good night, wife." He replied, quietly, before hugging her. The oni king closed his eyes and took a deep breath, wishing those bad thoughts could disappear under the princess soft fingers.


	41. Chapter 41

"Welcome to the river lands, my lord." the beautiful young woman made a deep reverence in front of them as soon as they left their carriage. She had bright orange hair and hazel eyes. She was carrying a pair of katana on her kimono and her hair was tight on a long braid. There were some glistering small scales on her cheekbones, with greenish and blue tones and also covering her upper arms.

"Long time no see, Kazuki." Ryoma showed her a small smile. "This is my wife, Sakuno."

He made a hand gesture and the human made a reverence as well.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Kazuki-san. Thank you for your hard work and services to the youkai country."

"I am only a humble servant, my lady." Sakuno was wearing a kimono with the same colors and pattern of her husband's. It was black with white and red roses on it. Her long hair was tight on a ponytail. The rumors about her beauty were completely true. "Congratulations on your child."

"Thank you very much." She held Ryoma's arm. "We are very happy."

"Indeed." Her husband said gently.

"It is good to see you too, Syuusuke." The youkai looked at the kitsune and he had one of his usual smiles on.

"Always working so hard, Kazuki-chan!"

"Your sisters are waiting anxiously for you. And for our king and queen as well."

"You have sisters?" Sakuno looked at him surprised.

"Yes, two of them. I am a baby brother."

"So, how are things in the tournament? Is everything ready?" They started to walk towards a big mansion near. It was Syuusuke's home.

"Yes, my lord. We had over a hundred applicants this time. They were divided on swords, wrestling and bow and arrow."

"So, that kind of place is this, Syuusuke-san?" Sakuno asked. While her husband was talking to Kazuki, she was walking a few steps behind, with Syuusuke.

"Well, the river lands are the home of the kitsunes"

"Really?!

"Yes. There are plenty of us in here."

#########

"Syuusuke!" a couple of female kitsune ran towards him, as soon as they entered the gardens of the mansion.

The color of their long hair and fur on their tails was in a tone darker than Syuusuke's but they shared the same tone of eyes. They were identical twins, only the different clothes could tell them apart. The young women were tall, beautiful and were hugging him tightly. "You are finally home, we missed you so much!"

"I have missed you two, Yumiko." He smiled to the one dressing with light green robes. "And you too, Yuriko."

"Why did you take so long to return home?!"

"And you look so thin?!" the one with pink robes cupped his face. "Are they really taking good care of you in the capital?! Aren't you working too much?!"

"I am so sorry." Sakuno came close to them and made a reverence. "I am the one who keeps Syuusuke-san busy."

"Ah!" they both exclaimed, overwhelmed. "It is Sakuno-hime-sama!"

They both held her hands and their blue eyes sparkled.

"You are so cute! No wonder Syuusuke is so devoted to you!"

"Don't you want to enter our family?! Your children would be lovely!"

"Hey." Ryoma made a face. "Her husband is right here, you now."

"Oh, my lord." They showed him a smile filled with irony. They had grown up together, since they were the same age. Syuusuke was younger than his sister by four years. "There is no way you could be a match for our little brother. Syuusuke is simply perfect."

"Syuusuke-san is wonderful, but…" Sakuno held her husband by his torso and smiled at Ryoma. "I have a weak spot for a particular oni."

"Hime-sama is so sweet! She would be an excellent wife indeed for you!" they said, looking at their brother and the princess giggled with their persistence. "Do not give up, Syuusuke!"

#########

"My lord, what about the incident with Hime-sama?" Kazuki asked, concerned. It was night already and they were having dinner together. Syuusuke's sisters arranged a small banquet and they were all sitting around the big table. "Do you have any new leads about who attacked her?"

"None. Shuichirou stayed a long time on the human country, but no leads were found."

"You must have been so afraid, Hime-sama!" Yumiko said.

"I was. But, everyone took care of me, so I got better." She smiled at Syuusuke. "Syuusuke-san risked himself for me and I will always be on his debt."

"My life is yours, my lady." He replied, gently.

The twins smiled happily and their conversations continued over the delicious food.

###########

"What time do we need to be up tomorrow?" Sakuno asked, before laying down on bed.

Dinner had ended and they went to bath before returning to their chambers.

She hugged her husband's torso and her face was on his chest. He kissed her forehead gently.

"Very early. We are going to the arena for the begging of the tournament."

"You should have told me you told Kazuki-san to sign me up already."

"If I had, it would not be a surprise." He showed her a small smile. "But, are you sure you can compete? What about your shoulder?"

"It is fine." She smiled, gently, trying to ease his concern.

"I am so sorry I hurt you." He caressed her face. "I am also sorry for last night. I was not able to fulfill your needs."

"What are you talking about?" She placed a small kiss on his mouth. "There is nothing to apologize. I just wanted to enjoy our time together since I will be very big soon."

"Let me see this belly of yours properly, wife. I still did not have the chance."

Sakuno rolled on her back and lose her obi. Ryoma looked at her belly, carefully, before putting his palm over it.

"Women bodies are amazing. It is so small, but there is a whole new person inside of you." His thumb caressed her skin. "You created life, Sakuno. A heart, lungs, legs and arms. Just like a goodness." He kissed her belly. "You are my own goodness, wife."

She giggled.

"It is funny. We still have some months to go, but I already made so many plans."

"What kind of plans?" he looked at her, curiously.

"Well, first, I had to choose a pronoun. I could not call our child "it" until the birth."

"Oh." He was interested. "What pronoun are you using?"

"She." The princess smiled. "I want a little girl."

"Really?"

"I want to give you and your country a queen. A great queen, like your mother was."

Her words really surprised him.

"And, I want her to be kind and good. I want her to learn how to cook with Syuusuke-san and learn medicine with Kaguya-san as well, because it is a very useful skill. I know that Kunimitsu-san will teach her literature and other things. And that Nanjirouh-sama will make her laugh." He noticed the scarlet eyes were glistering with tears and he came close, caressing her face again. "I want to teach her to use a bow, just like my father did. But… above all else, I want her to be happy. I want her always to be safe and never fells alone. Even if she ever fells afraid, I want her to know we will be by her side, no matter what."

Her smiled was wider when she rubbed her hand on her face, trying to dry the small tears that started to fall. Ryoma looked at her concerned.

"I am all right, do not worry. It is only the hormones."

The oni king's heart was heavy, seeing her talking about their unborn child with such devotion and love. He wondered if their child knew how lucky she was already, for having such a wonderful mother.

Ryoma kissed his wife gently and deeply, wanting to convey all the emotions he was feeling on that moment. He already wanted to share all those plans with her and much more on the future that would come for them.

"Let's call her Ai for now." He whispered, the golden eyes filled with tenderness. "It is the perfect name for such a special child."

She was surprised for a second. A last tear crossed her cheek and Sakuno grinned, happily.

"Yes!"


	42. Chapter 42

"Yoko-sama." Ryoma said, gently, when he approached the older kitsune. He had long silver hair and dark eyes and was sitting by himself around the arena, watching the first event of the trials. It was sword fighting.

"Oh, Ryoma-sama." He smiled. "Long time no see."

"Can I sit with you?"

"Of course! How are things at the capital?"

"Busy."

"I heard there is a child on the way. You have been busy indeed. Congratulations."

The king smiled on his words.

"Thank you."

"Where is Sakuno-sama? My daughters said she is lovely. I would like to meet her."

"She is around with Syuusuke somewhere. She is going to participate for the bow and arrow tomorrow."

"Oh, really?"

"She likes it." He shrugged.

"Is she really okay around so many youkais after what happened?"

"She is very amusing, that wife of mine." He showed him a small smile. "She really likes youkais and it is happy to be here."

"Is that so? My late wife was extremely terrified. For all the time we were together, only a couple of servants were allowed on her chambers and she lever left the house."

Yoko was one of the first youkais who married a human in their country. He was the only heir of one of the kitsune's powerful families. Since the fox youkais were always friendly towards humans, their union was well received inside his kin, but there were harsh words coming from other youkais. His wife and son died on a difficult childbirth. The kitsune was depressed for a long time. He adopted and raised Syuusuke and his sisters when they were still small children. Once they had grown, he moved to the farthest part of the river lands, but they were always visiting each other.

"Can I ask you a private question, Yoko-sama?"

"Of course."

"Did your wife have a sweet smell? Do you remember such a thing?"

"Oh, sure. It happened when she was pregnant. It was the first sign of it, actually. The usual symptoms appeared later. But, I did not know about it at the time."

"Is that so?" Ryoma was surprised.

"Is Hime-sama with the same scent?"

"Yes. I also noticed a few weeks before her pregnancy was confirmed."

"I was told that was a way the half blood child would secure safety. To keep the youkai mate close, so they could take care of the mother. Like a flower that allures the bees."

He looked at Ryoma with a smile.

"The smell becomes stronger when you embrace Hime-sama, right? And you are more attracted to her lately."

"Ah, well…" the king felt a little embarrassed. It was the absolute truth, but also, a very private topic.

The kitsune chuckled.

"The same happened to me. Be at ease."

"There is still a lot I do not know about having a human wife. Up until know, her pregnancy has not present any harm on her body, but I still worry."

"What happened to me was an unfortunate incident, Ryoma-sama." He looked at him kindly. "It was not caused because I was a youkai and she was human. Unfortunately, every birth puts a heavy strain on the mother's body. After many years of grief, I understood that. But, there are many half-bloods being born lately and they are well." Yoko showed him a small smile. "I am sure your wife and child will be fine too."

"Thank you, Yoko-sama."

"And how about my son? Is he able to serve you and Hime-sama properly? I was still not able to see him since he arrived."

"Syuusuke is the best guardian I could ask for. Thank you again for sending him to me. Unfortunately, I have lost his obedience. He is totally devoted to Sakuno."

"He is so talent; it would be a waste to keep him here."

"I just wish he did not flirt with my wife so much. It is annoying sometimes."

The older kitsune laughed at his complain.

#########

Syuusuke was watching Sakuno train in the stand. There were many other youkai there, also training or taking their time. At first, when they arrived, the youkais were looking at her in a mix of curiosity and awe because of her beauty. Syuusuke just transformed, quickly, without the princess realizing and looked at them with an extremely dangerous expression, showing his teeth. It was enough for them to not stare at the princess anymore.

He noticed his mistress was not on her best shape. Her body was stiff and she was not hitting the target perfectly, like she usually did. She always looked seriously when using the bow, but there was an unfamiliar and discreet frown on her forehead.

" _She is probably in pain._ " He thought to himself, worried. "Hime-sama, why don't you take a break? It has been an hour already."

"I am fine, Syuusuke-san." She smiled at him gently.

"Please, my lady, rest a little for a moment. For your child at least." He knew she would listen to him if he mention her baby.

"Okay, then." Sakuno sat by his side and he offered her a cup of cold water that he had brought. "Thank you, Syuusuke-san."

"Is your arm hurting, my lady?" he asked, worried. "Do you wish to go to the medical team so they can take a look?"

"I am fine, do not worry." He noticed some sadness on her eyes. "And if I would go there, even for a simple check-up, Ryoma would worry. He is still not well over what happened. I just… wanted us to have some peaceful time, away from those worries."

She remembered when he stopped their love making on the night before the trip. Sakuno had noticed the pain on his expression every time he saw her bandages when she was changing clothes. Her husband was not even holding her before going to sleep and she was feeling lonely without the warmth of his body. The princess had gotten used to the softness of his hair while she petted it until falling asleep by his side.

"Hime-sama." The serious and deep voice called their attention and they turned around.

"Ryuu-san!" she stood up and smiled at him. "It has been a while."

"Hello, my lady." He made a quick reverence to her, before looking at the kitsune. "Syuusuke-san."

"It is good to see you, Ryuu-san."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came with some tengu warriors that enrolled on the trials." He had a packaged covered in silk paper on his hands and gave it to her. "My father sent you this. And his congratulations for your pregnancy."

"Really?!" she opened the wrapping.

"It seems you really impressed the tengu lord, Hime-sama."

"It is so beautiful!" and there was a thick and white wool blanket. "And so soft too!" she hugged it happily.

"It is from our sheep herds. The best wool in all youkai country."

"Thank you so much, Ryuu-san! I will show it to Ryoma right away!" she left them in hurry steps.

"So, Ryuu-san, my sisters did not see you yet, right?" Syuusuke smirked at him. "You still have all your clothes on."

"Please, do not tell them." He blushed. "I have much to do still. I cannot just…"

"No worries. I will not say anything. But, I advise you to appear at our place tonight. Otherwise they will be heartbroken."

"I will." He said, before Syusuke left after his mistress.

#########

When the kitsune arrived at the main arena on the spot the king was supposed to be, Sakuno was there, pressing the baby blanket on her chest and a confused look on her face.

He looked at his king and Ryoma was talking to a female kitsune. She had long orange hair and fur and hazel eyes. She was holding one of his hands and he had a small smile towards her.

"Syuusuke-san, who is that?" she asked, quietly.

"That is Yume-sama. She is the leader of the river lands."

"And why is she touching my husband? Are they close?

"Well, Hime-sama…" he really didn't want to be the one to talk to her about it.

"Please, tell me." Sakuno looked at him worried.

"She is Ryoma-sama's former fiancee."


	43. Chapter 43

"Syuusuke." Ryoma said, coming close to the kitsune. He was sitting over a tree, watching his mistress while she was on her warm up on the shooting range. The first trials would happen in an hour and they were there since the sunrise.

"Good morning, my lord." He made a quick reverence.

"Tell me, is there something wrong with my wife?" he asked, looking at her while she shot the arrows.

"What do you mean?"

"She has been very quiet since yesterday. It is odd."

"I did not notice anything, my lord." He smiled, playing dumb. He really didn't want to get involve. "Maybe she is just tired. It was a long trip, she is training a lot and she is expecting too."

"You are probably right. Make sure she rests a little before her time at the competition, please. She is too stubborn and would not listen to me if I said something."

"Yes, Ryoma-sama." He said, before the demon king turned around and left.

Sakuno took a deep breath, looking at the targets. She was still not happy with her shooting. It was not elegant, it was hard and it felt weird. The princess could feel her shoulder trobbing. She had removed the bandages since the skin had healed but her muscles were still sore. She had applied some ice during her bath last night, but it was not enough.

"My lady, the trails are going to start in 10 minutes." Syuusuke showed her a gentle smile when she came close. "Let's go to the main area?"

"Yes." She replied, gently.

They were already at the main area, when Yume approached them with a small smile on her face. She was wearing a bright red furisode with small white cranes embroided on it.

" _Oh, no_." Syuusuke tought to himself.

"Good morning, Hime-sama. I am Yume, the leader of the kitsunes. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"The pleasure is mine, Yume-sama." Sakuno replied, gently.

"You are participating of the arrow and bow, right, my lady? Can I accompany you?" she looked at the male kitsune. "Syuusuke-san, you can leave us, please."

"My lady?" he looked at the princess, wishing she would tell him to stay.

"Just be close by. My husband would be worried if we were too much apart."

"Yes, Hime-sama. I will be right here if you need anything."

They walked until the main arena for the event. Many participants were there already and they sat in a more reserved spot.

"Is there any special reason to participate on such a thing, my lady?"

"Not at all. Since I am here, I thought it would be better to enjoy this time."

"I see." Without realizing, Sakuno's hand touched her belly and the kitsune noticed. "By the way, congratulations on your pregnancy, Hime-sama."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"You should have known by now, but I was supposed to be Ryoma-sama's wife. He broke the engagement off after making a deal with the human lords, to end the war."

"I do know."

"I was the one who should be the mother of his children." The hazel eyes had a strange glare. "But, I am glad it worked out for him. You carrying his child lifts a heavy weight from his shoulders, right? Since an heir was demanded for the alliance with the human country."

"You are wrong." She said, seriously."This child is much more than that. It is a proof of the bonds between my husband and me. It was not an obligation."

"Oh." her gentle smiled transformed into a wicked one. "You really believe that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do not fool yourself, my lady. Ryoma-sama would never be able to love a half-blood for real. He is the king of the youkai country. His bloodline is pure and strong. Do you really believe such a child could be a proper heir? It will be half human and humans are weak."

Sakuno was unable to respond to her. Her heart was racing with her words.

"I understand that he is nice and gentle to you. But he is obligated to do so. If you were not happy by his side, that would bring him a lot of problems. I know him long enough to know Ryoma-sama hates hassles."

"You do not know what you are saying." The princess was about to stand up, when the kitsune held her wrist tightly, making her stop.

"Even when he claims your body, he does it out of duty. Does he whisper sweet words? It is just to make you more willing to let him have his way with you and make you conceive the child he needs."

Sakuno pulled her arm quickly and looked at her with a deep frown on her face.

"Do you think the youkais accept you? You walk among us just because you have a tittle. No wonder the youkais tried to eat you at the first opportunity in the capital. You will always be a tool, a prey and nothing more than that."

"Hime-sama." Syuusuke called Sakuno a few meters away. He had a serious look on his face. "It is time. They are already calling the participants."

"Yes, Syuusuke-san, thank you." Sakuno turned around and walked away from the female kitsune without saying anything else.

Yume looked at her with an amused smile.

"Such stupid creature"." She said to herself, before leaving the place.

###########

"Hime-sama." Syuusuke was worried. He was by her side, while she adjusted her bow and checked her arrows. "What did Yume-sama say to you? You should not believe in any of her words. She has always been a nasty person and she is jealous of you."

"I am fine, Syuusuke-san." She faked a small smile, but he noticed her hands were trembling when she held her bow.

"Hime-sama…"

"You can go now. I will be fine."

######

"Oh, it is Sakuno-sama's turn." Yoko said. He was sitting with his daughets and Ryoma.

"Sakuno-sama is really amazing! She is gorgeous even holding a bow!" Yumiko and Yuriko said, excited.

Sakuno was wearing a dark blue kimono with white sakuras. It was a gift from her husband. Her hair was tight on a ponytail and she was extremely serious.

"She seems so calm, even with so many eyes over her." Yoko noticed, while she was still sitting, waiting for her turn.

Ryoma looked at his wife and worried about her arm. The golden eyes only looked away for a minute when Syuusuke joined them.

"Were you able to make her rest?"

"A little, my lord." Syuusuke said, looking at her as well. "But not enough."

Sakuno was the last of her row to shoot. She took a deep breath and positioned the arrow. Syuusuke noticed the slight frown on her face with the extension of her injured arm.

" _Why are you forcing yourself, Hime-sama?_ " He told himself. " _You do not have to prove anything_."

Her arm trembled with the strain and her arrow hit the farthest circle inside the target.

"Oh, Hime-sama missed!" Yuriko said.

"Didn't you say she was very good, Syuusuke?" Yumiko asked.

"She is. She is not on her usual self."

"Did something happened, Syuusuke?"

"Yume-sama approached her, my lord." The kitsune looked at him, seriously. "I do not know what they talked about, but I am sure she was not nice to Sakuno-sama."

"Oh, my." Yoko said. "Yume can be very spiteful. She was never over the fact you got married to a human."

"Why did you leave them alone?" the oni king looked at Syuusuke upsetly.

"Hime-sama was the one who dismissed me. But, I returned to her side as soon as I realized something was wrong. Hime-sama was all tense and uncomfortable."

Sakuno missed the center of her second arrow, now hitting the wall behind the target.

"She only has three more hits." Yuriko said. "Otherwise she will be desqualificated for the first round."

###########

Sakuno could feel her blood boiling inside her veins. Her arm hurt tremendously and she was not able to think straight. She was trying to concentrate on her hits, but the poisoned words of Yume were echoing on her mind.

She looked at her husband for a moment before picking another arrow. The golden eyes were serious over her and he looked worried.

" _Your father is watching us, Ai_." She talked to her unborn child. " _There is no way such gaze could be a lie._ "

She slowly placed another arrow on its position against her bow and looked at the target.

" _Ryoma loves me. Our child was not made out of a duty. His words while embracing me were not deceiving._ "

She could feel the tightness on her throat. She used that anger towards the words of the kitsune and hit the target perfectly.

"Oh, such a beautiful shot!" the twins said.

The princess didn't even take too much time to shot the next arrow, hitting it on the center again in a straight and powerful shoot.

"Just one more, Hime-sama." Syuusuke said, worried.

The whole crowd cheered and clapped after she shot her last arrow. It was a perfect hit, piercing the circle one side to the other. It was more than beautiful; it was a powerful blow, like Sakuno was using her own heartstrings.

She was finally able to breathe properly again. When she looked at Ryoma, all the noise went silent and there was only him in front of her eyes. The demon lord had a satisfy smile on his face.

###########

"Can I come in?" Ryoma asked, gently, entering the bath room. Sakuno was there inside the large bath. It was night already and the competition for bow and arrow finished a couple of hours before. The princess got first place, hitting five more perfect shots on the afternoon.

She received a crown of flowers and smiled happily, personally thanking each one of the other contestants and thanking them for their participation, even the ones who were not classified.

They had a small dinner to celebrate her victory, but Ryoma noticed she was still not well.

"Of course." She replied, quietly. His wife was sitting on the middle and looking at her own reflection on the warm water. Her hair was loose and the wet bangs covered part of her eyes.

Ryoma entered the water and sat down, leaning his back on the edge. He hugged, being careful to avoid her shoulder.

"Congratulations for your winning." He placed a soft kiss on her cheek. They didn't have much time to talk yet. "I am very proud of you. You were splendid."

"Thank you." She continued with her head down.

"Syuusuke told me about your encounter with Yume. What did you talk about?"

"Why did you not tell me about her? About your previous engagement?"

"There was no need. Our engagement was something arranged by our grandparents. My own parents could not care less. I started to be with Kaguya and I decided not to deal with her until I was forced to do so."

She turned around and finally looked at him.

"So, all the time you were with Kaguya-san…?"

"I was engaged."

"How could you? Did you never think you were hurting her feelings?!"

Ryoma laughed.

"Oh, wife. That kitsune has never cared about me. She only worries about power and status. She just wanted to be queen." He touched her face and caressed her cheek. "I have never even touched her."

"She was touching you yesterday." Sakuno frowned. "I saw you two."

"And I told her to stop. Discretely, because she is the leader of the kitsune and I am the king. I could not make a scene. But, I did tell her to take her hands away from me." He showed her a small smile. "I told her my wife was very jealous and would put an arrow across her skull."

"It is not a time for jokes." The princess looked down again. "Why am I always the last one to know about the women in your life? How many are there anyway?!"

"There are no other women, wife. There was only Kaguya." His voice was so gentle and he caressed her hair. "And you are the only one I ever surrendered my heart to."

"She told me that you were only using me. That you only embraced me out of duty. " He noticed her voice trembled. "That our child was just a tool for you as well and you would never be able to love a half-blood, since she would be useless as a ruler."

Ryoma's heart was filled with anger hearing those things. How dare she?!

His hand touched his wife's chin and made her look at him. His other hand caressed her cheek.

"You know those are horrible lies, right?" the oni placed a small kiss on her lips. "I claim your body out of love. This child growing inside of you was made out of love. Our Ai will be wonderful, just like her mother. And she will be strong and powerful as well, in her own way." He showed her a small smile. "Didn't you tell me you were going to give me a great queen? I am already waiting anxiously for her to be born."

Sakuno held his torso tightly.

"I am so sorry you had to hear such vile words." He kissed her forehead. "Especially on your state."

"Sometimes I wish I could transform into a youkai. Things would be easier."

"What are you saying, wife?" he cupped her face. "There is no need. My affections are not bound for such small thing. I love your soul." He smiled, showing her his fangs. "This beautiful outside of yours it is just a bonus."

Ryoma finally made her smile.

"How is your arm?" he asked, concerned.

"It hurt a lot before!" she grinned. "I thought it would fall from my body every time I shoot!"

"And even so you continued." He smirked. "You too competitive, wife."

He pulled her to sit on his lap and removed the wet hair from the mark on her shoulder. He touched it with his thumb, slowly, feeling the freshly healed tissue.

"Ryoma, do not look so guilty." She touched his face. "And do not keep your distance because of it. I told you before, I regret nothing."

"Sakuno…"

"Make peace with it." She leaned her face on his chest. "It will never disappear completely. I prefer to see it like a remainder of the day I was useful to you."

The oni king hugged his wife gently, feeling extremely lucky for having her.

"I found out something interesting."

"What is it?"

"The sweet smell you have, it is because of your pregnancy." He showed her a small smile.

"Really?!"

"Hm." Ryoma cupped her face. "It makes me want to embrace you even more than before."

The princess kissed her husband deeply and slowly, her wet body pressed on his.

One of her hands touched him, teasing him and the oni king became alert inside her fingers.

"What are you waiting for, Ryoma?" she whispered on his ear.

His hands were on her waist and he brought his wife to him. Her knees were on each side of his ribcages and she hugged his head while his mouth was on her breasts. His arms were crossed on her back, wanting to feel all of her body while their hips met each others.

How Yume dared saying he would make love out of duty? Since the first time, his wife offered herself entirely to him, trusting him, accepting him, wanting to please him as much as he was pleasing her too.

It was much more than physical pleasure. Every time their bodies met Ryoma knew the bonds between them became as deep as the scalding sensation spreading from their skins to their very core.

"Ryoma?" her voice was so sweet.

"Yes?" it took him a while to be able to respond.

"My legs… they are starting to hurt."

Ah, sure. Pregnancy cramps. Kaguya had told him about that. He had asked the female youkai about what symptoms to expect, so he could help his wife.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Sakuno turned around and her hands were on the edge of the bathtub, being on her knees.

She looked at her husband with the corner of one scarlet eye, her face flushed.

"Do not stop. Please."

He smiled, showing his fangs. Did she have any idea of how painfully erotic that invitation was?

The demon lord was on his knees as well and he hugged his wife possessively, when their bodies met again. Sakuno's hips move towards his and he trembled with that fierce sensation. She held herself and lift her body to be able to kiss him, but she was unable to do it for a long time. Her back was glued on his chest and she moaned his name while he increased his pace into her and his hands were teasing her breasts.

########

Yume walked towards the door of her chambers when she heard the soft knock. It was late already and she was getting ready to sleep. She opened the door slowly and the hazel eyes were wide in surprise when seeing the familiar face in front of her.

"Ryoma-sama."

"Good night, Yume. Sorry to bother you." He showed her a small smile. "Can I go inside for a moment?"


	44. Chapter 44

"Ryuu!" the twins moaned, in the most sensuous tone and grabbed his hair gently. They were sitting on the tengu's legs while his fingers touched them. He would always try his best to pay attention to both of them equally, but he always felt a little overwhelmed. There were two stunning naked kitsunes on top of him, four perfect and delicious breasts in front of him. He wished he could be divided in two to give them both the pleasure they deserved.

"Please, lower your voice." He was embarrassed and whispered. "There are people around, Ryoma-sama is on the next room!"

"Oh, Ryuu. Do you really think our lord is paying attention to us?" Yumiko smiled.

"We saw him going inside the bath room. Hime-sama was there." Yuriko touched his face and smiled at him, showing their fangs. "They are probably doing the same as us right know."

"Even so…"

The twins kissed him hard, pressing his body on their bed.

"You are always so tense, Ryuu." Yuriko kissed his chest. "This is no good."

"Let us make you relax." Yumiko licked the muscles on his stomach and he closed his eyes, enjoying all those hands and lips over his body.

###############

"It is a pleasure to see you, my lord." Yume opened the door and Ryoma entered her chambers. The kitsune slid the shoji after. "I apologize for my clothes. I was about to go to bed."

She was wearing a light yukata with a loose obi that was glued to her big breasts and curvy body.

"I am sorry for bothering you."

"It is not a bother at all. Come, lets see on the porch outside. The night is beautiful and full of stars.

They sat down by each other's side.

"The night is indeed beautiful." He looked up for a moment, before looking at her. "But, not as beautiful as you, Yume."

"It must be hard, right, my lord? Having a human wife. Such weak creatures. And, a pregnant one, netherless. You are probably frustrated. Sex with her must be utterly boring."

She pulled the collar of her kimono and showed her cleavage to him. Coming close, she whispered on his ear.

"Embrace me, my lord. I will satisfy you fully. Forget your forced ties with that human."

Ryoma touched her face and his thumb brushed her cheek, gently.

"Even a beautiful night, can be wicked." The oni king smiled dangerously, his fangs showing. "And you are terribly wrong. There is nothing boring about my wife. Every time our bodies meet, I feel extremely satisfied. I always love her to my fullest. That child growing inside of her was made in one of many passionate moments we shared. I could never forget her, not even for a second. My heart belongs to Sakuno."

"There is no way you could be so devoted to a human." She distanced himself and looked at him angrily.

"I am. Entirely." The golden eyes were glistering under the fall moon.

The demon lord grabbed her wrist and pulled her close, his face in front of hers. "Can you feel it? Her scent all over me. I embraced her just a few moments ago. It was amazing. She is now sleeping on my bed. A place you will never be."

There was a deep frown on her face.

"My wife told me about the horrible things you told her. How dare you, kitsune?"

Yume growled and freed herself from his grasp. She stood up and looked at him, showing her fangs.

"Do you have any idea of how insulted I was?! First it was Kaguya. You paraded your infidelity all over the youkai country even though you were bonded to me! I was quiet and patient and then, right before our wedding, you go and marry such a low life human!" she pointed to herself. "I am the most suited to be queen! I was supposed to be your wife, not her! I have prepared for this position for all my life!"

Ryoma chuckled, before standing up as well.

"Let me tell you what would happen if we got married, Yume. I would cheat on you. Daily, with different women. I could even share your bed, but that would be out of obligation." He looked at her seriously. "I was never attracted to you. You reek of greed. You hide behind this mask of a proper lady, but you are a snake and your words are nothing but venom. Not even the other kitsunes like you."

"I do not need to be liked! A leader must be feared!"

Ryoma grabbed her by the colar of her clothes and roared on her face.

"So, fear me now." His voice was deep and serious. "If you ever come near my wife again, I will make a scarf with your tail and give it to her as a present. Sakuno is kind and sweet, but I am not. She is your queen, she is the mother of the heir, so know your place!"

He let go and turned around.

"Are you really treating me like that? Because of a human?!"

"Yes." He stopped and turned his face a little, smiling at her. "And because you have no shame. Trying to seduce a happily married man. Such a filthy behavior."

Ryoma left her chambers silently and smiled to himself when hearing her frustrated screams by the door.

############

When the oni king returned to his room, he changed to his black yukata, before join his wife on bed. The night was chilly and she was under a heavy cover.

Ryoma looked at her with the golden eyes filled with care, before placing a small kiss on her cheek.

She moved a little.

"Why are you still awake?" Sakuno asked with a sweet voice, her eyes still closed.

"I was admiring you sleep." He caressed her hair. "You are so beautiful."

The human princess smiled a little, before hugging him tight, kissing a spot on his chest. She was still half asleep. Ryoma embraced her too, before kissing her forehead and closing his eyes as well.


	45. Chapter 45

Ryuu woke up slowly. The kitsunes were hugging him, one on each side of his body. Their beautiful faces were on his chest.

He smiled to himself, seeing them asleep. The tengu loved them both so much.

Ryuu moved a little, trying to get up to get dress and bring them breakfast when their ears captured his small movement and they woke up.

"Good morning, Ryuu." They smiled at him.

"Good morning, Yumiko." he kissed them both, one at time. "Good morning, Yuriko."

"Where were you going? It is still so early."

"Today is the last day of the tournament. I need to be with the other tengus."

"Do not go! Stay with us!" they hugged him tightly.

Ryuu smiled gently.

"I really need to go. But, it ends today, so, I will be available for the rest of the night."

"Really?" they smiled happily and sat down, the light hair over their breasts.

"Yes." He sat down as well and caressed their faces. "There is something important I need to talk to you both too."

"What is it?" Yumiko asked, worried.

"Did something happen?" Yuriko investigated his face.

"Well, you remember the last time we saw each other, my father had asked me to get married. I have already come to age."

They had talked about it on the month before, on his last visit.

"Ah, I see." Yuriko lowered her face.

"So, you had finally decided." Yumiko smiled sadly. "Which one of us do you want to get married to, Ryuu?"

He touched their chins and looked gently at them.

"I would like to have you both as my wives."

"What?" the light blue eyes were wide in absolute surprised.

"What are you saying?"

"There is no way I could be apart from any of you."

"But, what will Katsuro-sama say?! Yumiko asked.

"He is not going to allow it!" Yuriko's eyes were filled with tears.

"I already talked to him about it. He was very pleased. He said it was lucky for him to have such beautiful daughters-in-law. I was surprised as well. I was ready to say many things to him, since I would not change my mind."

"Really?" they touched his face.

"I wrote Kunimitsu-san and there is nothing on the country's law that forbids us to do so." The tengu smiled gently at them. They were the only people who could soften Ryuu's semblance "You just have to give me your answer."

The twins looked at each other, before smiling and jumping on the tengu's strong chest, holding him tightly. They scattered many happy kisses on his face.

"We accept it! We want to be your wives, Ryuu!"

"Good." He showed them a small smile, hugging both of them.

#########

"Good morning, my lady." Syuusuke smiled, entering Sakuno's chambers. He had a breakfast tray with him. She woke up and sat down, rubbing her face.

"Good morning, Syuusuke-san." She smiled at him.

"Ryoma-sama asked me to bring it to you." He placed it on the short table at the room.

"Where is my husband?"

"He is following the last day of tournament, Hime-sama. But, he said you should rest for the day, since you have been so busy since we arrived. There will be a small party at night; Ryoma-sama would like you to attend it."

"All right." She stood up and sat by the table. "Would you have breakfast with me, Syuusuke-san?"

"Oh, that would be an honor."

They started to eat and Syuusuke poured her some tea.

"What about your sisters? Are they watching the tournament?"

"Not at all. They are probably still in bed with Ryuu-san."

Sakuno coughed her tea.

"What… what?!"

"Ah, you did not know. Yumiko and Yuriko are Ryuu-san's lovers. They have been together for a long time already."

"But… both of them?!" Sakuno blushed.

"Yes." He smiled, naturally. "The three of them get along great. I just feel sorry for Ryuu-san sometimes. There are days he walks around like a zombie after spending time with them. I am pretty sure they will suck his life force entirely someday."

She giggled at his words.

"I could never do that. Sharing Ryoma with someone else? Impossible!"

"Well, they were always sharing things since before birth." He shrugged. "Ryuu-san was the only outsider who was able to tell them apart when we were children and they were always very close. I think it was bound to happen."

"What does your father think about that?"

"He is happy as long as they are happy. And Ryuu-san has always treasured both of them very much. He even asked our father's permission before starting to court them." Syuusuke giggled. "It was so funny, he was very nervous!"

"Ryuu-san, nervous?!"

"Yes. My sisters are the tengu's weak spot."

"Syuusuke-san, can I ask you a private question? You do not need to feel forced to answer me."

"Of course, my lady. What is it?"

"Why did Yoko-san raised you three? Where are your parents?"

"They were killed, Hime-sama." He smiled sadly at the memories. "When I was still a baby."

"That is horrible! I am so sorry!"

"There are still some humans that think kitsune fur has magical powers. So, they attacked our family. They died protecting us. Yoko-san was the one who found us. Two days had passed already."

"Humans?"

"My sisters were traumatized for a long time. They had horrible nightmares. I was inside my mother's embrace, covered with her blood."

Sakuno lowered her head, feeling her hands trembling.

"Yoko-san had lost his own wife and child on a difficult labor, so he took us in. He was the one who give me my name. We have been a family since then." He smiled at her, but soon his smile died, when realizing the big and serious tears falling from her face. "Hime-sama?!"

"I am so sorry!" the princess looked at him, the scarlet eyes filled with pain. "I am so sorry humans had hurt you and your sisters so much!"

He sat by her side and held her shaking hands.

"Hime-sama, do not cry, please." He asked, gently.

"And even so, you serve me. You risk yourself for my sake. Why is that?"

"Because I am a fox." His thumb brushed away some of her tears. "And like all foxes, I am curious. When my father told me Ryoma-sama was getting married to a human that offered herself to be his bride, I thought you must be a very interesting person. And I was not wrong, my lady."

"So… you don't hate humans?"

"Not at all. Why should I? Youkais can also be very cruel to each other. My sisters and I heard horrible things because we were adopted and we were not from a prestigious bloodline like our father." He held Sakuno's hands and kissed them. "You are always nothing but kind towards everyone, my lady. You are sheding tears for me right now. You are exactly the queen our country and our lord needed."

"Syuusuke-san…"

"When your child is born, it will be an honor to take care of it as well." He looked at her and the blue eyes were filled with tenderness.

#########

The music on the banquet for the end of the tournament filled the cold night.

There were a big bonfire and a lot of food and drink.

The participants from different youkai clans were celebrating happily.

Ryoma, Sakuno, Kazuki, Yoko, Syuusuke, his sisters and Ryuu were all sitting on the king's tent, drinking and eating.

"Congratulations on an excellent tournament, Kazuki." Ryoma raised his sake cup to toast with the captain. She was very beautiful. It was the first time Sakuno saw her with regular clothes. She was wearing a dark blue furisode with sunflowers and her orange hair was tight on a ponytail.

"Thank you, my lord." She smiled at him. "It is always an honor to have you here." The youkai looked at Sakuno gently. "It is also an honor to have you here, my lady. I hope you can join Ryoma-sama on the years to come."

"I would like that very much." The queen smiled.

"Ah, excuse, my lord, my lady." Ryuu said, seriously. "I would like a moment of your attention, please." He looked around to all of them.

"What is it, Ryuu-san?" Ryoma asked.

"Ah…" he took a deep breath before looking at Yoko and bowing deeply in front of him. "Yoko-san, I humbly ask for the hand of your daughters in marriage!"

"He really did it!" Yumiko and Yuriko looked at each other happily.

"Oh! That is good!" Syuusuke grinned.

"My… daughters?" Yoko was really confused. "Both of them?"

"Is that even allowed?" Sakuno whispered to her husband.

"I think it is." Ryoma whispered back. "Ryuu-san would never say such a thing before checking things out."

"Is Katsuro-san okay with such arrangement?" Yoko asked seriously. "I would not let my precious daughters to be mistreated by the tengu."

"He is in full agreement." Ryuu raised his head and looked at the older kitsune seriously. "And even if he was not, I was ready to leave our village and forsake my heritage. I do not want to be apart from Yuriko and Yumiko anymore. I want to get married to them, so the three of us can be a family properly."

"Yuriko, Yumiko." He looked at his daughters. "What do you wish for?"

"We want to be with Ryuu, Tou-sama." Yumiko said.

"He proposed to both of us earlier, Tou-sama and we both accepted." Yumiko replied as well.

"I see. Well, you have my permission then." He smiled gently.

"Thank you so much, Yoko-san." Ryuu made another reverence.

"Thank you, Tou-sama!" the twins hugged their father, with a big smile on their beautiful faces.

"I wish you two all the happiness in the world." He touched their hair.

Before they could celebrate the kitsunes engagement, the sound of horses on full speed was heard and the music stopped.

"What is going on?" Kazuki stood up and all of them did the same.

"Ryoma-sama!" Kunimitsu's voice reached them.

The youkais opened the gathering for the horses to pass. Kunimitsu was with Asami, Shuichirou and Kaguya were also with them, on different horses.

They were covered in ashes and had some bruises on them.

"What happened?!" Ryoma asked.

"My lord, the humans attacked your castle!" Kaguya responded on the edge of tears. "They had burned it to the grounds!"


	46. Chapter 46

Sakuno opened her eyes, listening to the crepitating fireplace. She was on their bed, a heavy cover over her. Ryoma was sitting by her side, looking at the dancing flames, with a deep frown on his face. The golden eyes were lost faraway. He didn't realize his wife was awake, until she called his name with a weak voice.

"Ryoma?"

"Sakuno?" he looked at her terribly relieved. "You are finally awake."

"What happened?" her husband helped her to sit down.

"You fainted. And you also lost some blood." His eyes were filled with worry. "Kaguya took care of you."

"Our baby?! Is she safe?!"

"She is well. You have to calm down." He held her hand and kissed, gently, trying to ease her mind. "You have put too much strain on your body lately. And with the news we received…"

"Ryoma, what about everyone? And Nanjirouh-san too? Are they safe?"

"Everyone is fine. Shuichirou was able to save them in time. My father is well too. He refused to leave my mother's grave, but since no one knew he was leaving near the castle, he was not attacked."

"How could that happened? Kunimitsu-san can control flames."

"The humans knew what they were doing. They used that poison on Kunimitsu, Kaguya and Asami-san. They were unable to do anything. My father took care of them while the poison faded a little, so they could come in here."

"What about Asami-san and her baby?"

"She had just a few bruises; the child is well, too."

"Why did the humans do that?" the scarlet eyes were glistering with tears. "Why did they destroy our home?"

"I do not know." The oni king looked completely exhausted.

"What are we going to do, Ryoma?"

He took a deep breath, before looking at her seriously.

"Sakuno, I need to tell you something and I need you to listen to me. Please."

"What is it?" she touched his worried face.

"I will go back to the capital as soon as Kunimitsu recovers completely. We need to investigate things trough." She noticed the pain on his handsome face, before continuing. "You will go to the tengu village with Ryuu-san, Syuusuke and his sisters. Kaguya and Asami are going there as well."

"No!" the princess grabbed the collar of his clothes. "I want to go with you; I do not want to be apart, specially at such time! I am your queen, I belong by your side!"

Ryoma hugged his wife tightly and the princess could feel his whole body trembling.

"You will not, Sakuno! I beg you, at least this time, listen to me!"

"Ryoma…"

"I need you to be safe! I need you and our child to be safe! I cannot lose anyone else!"

The demon lord cupped her face and looked at her with watery eyes. Sakuno heart was terribly tight with such sight.

"Kaguya was able to stop the bleeding but it is still risky." His thumb caressed her cheek. "You will be at the tengu's village on bed rest, so nothing bad happens to neither of you."

"What about you? Who will take care of you?" her voice was so sweet.

"I will manage somehow. I need to solve this situation once and for all." He showed her a small smile. "I will be fine and I will return to you as soon as possible. I promise, Sakuno."

The princess hugged her husband tightly, her forehead on his chest.

"Please, come back safely to us." She whispered, wishing all those horrible events were just a bad and fleeting dream.

############

"So, what are we going to do now, Tomoharu-sama?" one of the humans asked. They were having a meeting on his castle. About 10 men were there. Tomoharu had created a resistance group against the peace trait between the two countries. "The demon lord's wife was not in the castle."

"We need to find where Sakuno is." He said, seriously. "I will take her and everyone will know how horrible that beast treats her and that is impossible for us and those monsters to coexist."

"And what are you going to do with the child? Do you really think the youkais will let you take their heir?" another human asked.

"Sakuno is their rightful queen. They will not go against her wishes. I am sure she is counting the seconds to be saved."


	47. Chapter 47

"Ryoma-sama." Syuusuke approached him when he left their chambers. He had a worried look on his face. "How is Hime-sama? Did she wake up?"

"She is well, Syuusuke. She just returned to sleep." He looked at the kitsune gently. "Thank you for your concern."

"How about you, my lord? Do you need anything? You did not have anything to eat and it is late already."

He took a long, tired breath.

"I accept some sake, Syuusuke. Come, drink with me."

##########

The kitsune poured the transparent liquid on his king's cup gently, before pouring to himself.

"Is everyone sleeping already?" Ryoma asked, after a sip.

"Yes, my lord. They had a meal and a bath before."

"I am sorry I could not help much." He lowered his face. "After Sakuno fainted, I…"

"We understand, my lord. Be at ease." He said, gently. "Fortunately, Hime-sama and your child are well."

"Ai." Ryoma's voice was filled with tenderness. "Sakuno wants a girl. We are calling her Ai."

"Such a beautiful name." he smiled, gently.

"Syuusuke, I never said thank you for everything you do for my wife." The oni king was serious. "Not only your protecting but your friendship and concerned towards her as well. I really appreciate it."

The kitsune was really touched.

"You do not have to say such things, my lord."

"Syuusuke, if something happens to me while I am dealing with the situation with the humans, could you stay by Sakuno's side and help her to raise our child?"

"My lord…" the blue eyes were wide in surprise.

"Please, promise me. I need some peace of mind. I do not know what kind of things we will face."

"If I promise such thing to you, my lord, Hime-sama would scold me."

The king chuckled.

"Your devotion is really annoying, kitsune."

"I wish for my lady's happiness, Ryoma-sama. You returning safe and well is a great part of it. So I cannot even think about such a gloom outcome."

"Please, make her company while I am away. Being on bed rest is going to be hard on her."

"Do not worry, my lord."

##########

A new morning came and all of them were sitting to have breakfast together. Sadness was on each of their faces and they ate quietly and silently.

"Asami-san, how are you feeling?" Ryoma asked, genuinely concern. She was already on her 9th month.

"I am well, my lord. Thank you for asking." Her hand was on her belly. "Fortunately the poison did not affect our child."

"As long as the humans have this poison we are at their mercy." Kunimitsu said, angrily. It was the first time Ryoma saw him losing his calm composure.

"Kaguya, do you have any idea about this poison? Why does it affect us so much?"

"I do not, my lord." She answered, worried, touching her neck where the dart hit her. "I have never felt such pain, going throughout my body completely. But, the dose they used was lower than the one who hit Syuusuke-san. My powers are returning already."

"They first entered the castle, after attacking the guards and then they attacked Kunimitsu-san first. They knew about his ability to control fire. I was returning from Nanjirouh-sama's place." Shuichirou lowered his head and his voice was filled with sadness. "If only I was home…"

"Do not blame yourself." Kaguya touched his hand. "You saved all of us."

"We have to return to the capital at once." Kunimitsu said, seriously.

Asami looked at him, surprised and Ryuu noticed when his sister's eyes were filled with tears before she lowered her head. The dark blue bangs were over her eyes.

"Asami, are you all right?" her brother asked, concerned and Kunimitsu looked at her and touched her hand.

"What is wrong, Asami?"

"I do not want you to go to the capital." Her voice and hands were trembling.

"But…"

"I know we promise to always put the country and Ryoma-sama's needs first, but, I do not want you to go!" she looked at him and a serious tear ran down her face. "I know I am being selfish, but I am about to give birth and such horrible thing just happened to us. I was so afraid! I do not want to be apart from you, Kunimitsu. I do not want to have this baby by myself!"

"Asami-san…" Kaguya felt sorry for her.

The youkai looked at his wife and kissed her forehead, trying to ease her sadness.

"I understand. You are not being selfish at all." He looked at Ryoma. "My lord, I…"

"It is all right, Kunimitsu. Stay with your wife and be by her side when your child comes." He looked at them gently. "You are a father-to-be and that must be your priority for now."

"My lord, if it is all right with you, I would like to accompany you in my brother-in-law's place. I know I will not be as useful as Kunimitsu-san, but I put myself at your disposition." Ryuu said, seriously.

"Is that all right with you, Yumiko, Yuriko?" Ryoma asked to the kitsunes.

The twins looked at each other, before answering.

"My lord, can you give us at least one day at the tengu village? So Ryuu and us can get married?"

All of them were surprised, including the male tengu.

"Are you sure?" Ryuu asked. "We will not have the time to arrange a proper ceremony."

"It is all right." Yuriko smiled at him.

"We do not need a big wedding." Yumiko looked at him gently. "We want to say goodbye to you as proper wives this time."

"Please, my lord." Yuriko made a reverence.

"Of course. At least some happy event to give us strength for the days to come." He looked at all of them. "All of you are going to be apart from your loved ones. I really appreciate your commitment to the country and to me as well." Ryoma made a reverence to them. "I feel humble and bless to have you as my subordinates."

"Ryoma-sama, since we are spending the day at the tengu village, I think it is time to summon the other lords. So everyone can be aware of the whole situation and help you out."

"Good idea, Kazuki." He stood up. "I will talk to Yume and invite her myself. I also need to thank her for all the support she is giving us at the moment. You are all dismissed. Please, rest for the day."


	48. Chapter 48

"Hello, little one." Tomoharu said, entering the dark dungeon of his castle. There were only a couple of torches burning.

The white eye glistered on the darkness, between the long and dirty black hair, the vertical pupil showing. The little boy was cornered and his whole body trembled while the human got closer. He was wearing torn and filfty clothes. There were black shiny scales on his arms and many deep cuts all over his skin. He was about 10 years old and was chained on the floor.

"The guards told me you are not eating properly." The human said, seriously, looking at the child from above. He growled, showing his pointy teeth, but it was clear he was deeply afraid.

Tomohoaru had a dead rabbit with him and thrown the animal on the child's feet.

"Eat. If you do not eat, you will die. And your blood is too precious to be wasted like that, uwabami."

The young snake youkai moved away from the dead animal and averted his eyes.

"Very well, then. Be as stubborn as you want. Let's see how long your body will take it." He said, before leaving the place.

The child held his small body tightly, feeling the new tears running down his face. He didn't remember how many times that man had come and make others to harm him and take his blood to the point he would faint. He didn't understand his conditions, but he knew the human was dangerous and wicked.

The little boy continued to hold himself inside the dark room, sitting on the cold stones, wishing he could disappear.

#############

Sakuno smiled, hearing the music outside. She was at the tengu village, on Asami's home. The celebration for the wedding of Ryuu and the kitsune twins was happening.

Unfortunately, she couldn't attend, but the brides and groom went to visit her before the ceremony started.

Yumiko and Yuriko were extremely beautiful, dressed with the traditional white kimono and bright red outer layers. Ryuu was also very distinguish with the groom attire and even with such serious face, Sakuno noticed he was very happy.

Everyone was very kind towards her bed rest. Even the tengu leader went to visit. Katsuro was worried about her and put himself at the queen's disposition. She was very grateful.

She took a deep breath, feeling a little sad for the situation. The human princess loved to spend time with the youkais. Since her parent's death, they were the first real family she had.

Sakuno put her hands over the slight roundness of her belly and there was a small smile on her face.

"Do not worry, Ai. I will do everything so you can be safe. Continue to grown properly, okay?"

The conversation with her child was interrupted by the opening door. Her husband entered their room and showed her a small smile. The oni king was dressed with a purple kimono with a black outer layer, filled with purple morning glories on its fabric.

His wife was the one who chose it for him and he was very handsome.

"Ryoma." She smiled to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to stay with you." He said, sitting by her side on bed.

"But, what about the wedding? You should not miss it."

"Everyone is just drinking now. Being in such event without my wife is boring." He caressed her face. "I'd rather stay here with you."

"Thank you." She kissed his palm. "Change clothes and come to bed. You are tired, right?"

"I sure am." He said, before standing up and going to the wardrobe, starting to undress.

He returned to bed wearing some of his countless black robes. Ryoma laid down and his wife laid hugging his torso, her face resting on his chest.

"So, how was the ceremony?"

"Very nice. Katsuro-sama was on the edge of tears when he saw the twins."

"Really?!"

"Yes. He was very touched. Yoko-san as well. He and Syuusuke accompany the brides."

"That is so nice." She smiled. "I was so nervous on our wedding day. You did not even look or talked to me properly. I thought I displeased you."

"I am sorry for that." he was very sincere. "I wish I could turn back and time and change things at the begging of our marriage."

"That is okay." She snuggled on his neck. "We became closer from small, unhurried steps. I fell in love with you slowly, but deeply."

The demon king looked at his wife and the golden eyes were filled with care.

"It was the same for me."

She had a happy smile on her face. Ryoma caressed her long hair.

"Kaguya-san told me that, if everything goes well, I will be out of bed rest in a month."

"Good." He kissed her forehead. "I know how hard it will be for you, but, please, take care of your body."

"I will, do not worry. Ai will be fine too."

He showed her a small smile.

"Ryoma, you will have a meeting with the other lords tomorrow, right? Is Arashi-san coming?"

"Yes, the tanuki will be here." They had met on their wedding. "And the wild boar as well."

"There is a ningyo too, right? What is her name?"

"That is Kazuki. Did you not notice the scales on her body?"

"I had no idea she was a mermaid! Can her legs really transform?!"

"Yes, but only on sea water." He was always amused with her enthusiasm towards the youkais.

"Who is the wild boar?"

"Ayana-san. You did not meet her at the wedding, since Kunimitsu was representing their village."

"I could never imagine Kunimitsu-san was a wild boar. His other form is completely human. Now I understand when Asami-san said she fell in love with his tusks."

"Sakuno."

"Yes?"

"Were you afraid of me?" he asked, seriously. "When you saw my real form at the bloody moon?"

She moved her head negatively, before touching his face.

"You are my husband. No matter what you look like." She grinned. "You will still love me when I become all big and round, right?"

The king chuckled.

"Of course, wife." He placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Ryoma, is Yume-san coming to the meeting as well?"

"Not at all. She said she was busy with things and asked to be excuse. I will let her know about any new information trough letters." He had to admit he was relieved with her decline.

"Good." She said, seriously. "I know I cannot avoid you meeting her and that is childish, but… at least for now, I…"

The oni king kissed his wife again, this time deeper and slowly. His thumb brushed her cheek.

"You are not being childish. I also do not want to be near her. I wish I could never leave this bed."

She hugged him very tight.

The fireplace crepitated and he placed the covers over them. The oni king kissed his wife gently one more time before they fell asleep inside each other's embrace enjoying their warmth on that cold night.


	49. Chapter 49

"Hahaue." Kunimitsu smiled gently to the older and beautiful woman in front of him. His mother had just arrived to the tengu village. They shared the same color of hair and she had dark eyes.

"Kunimitsu." She touched his face and looked at him gently. "It has been so long. Why didn't you ever visit me?"

"I am so sorry, Hahaue. Things have been chaotic."

"Where is my daughter-in-law? I want to see her."

"Come with me, please." He offered his arm to his mother and she held it, before they entered his house together.

"Ayana-san!" Asami smiled happily when seeing her. She was sitting on their bed, resting.

"Oh, my dear." Ayana smiled, sitting by her side and touching her hands gently. "How are you? Look how big you are already."

"We are just fine."

"I am so sorry you had to go through a terrible scare on your condition." She looked at her son, upsetly. "You should had listened to me, Kunimitsu. Asami was supposed to live with us at our village months ago."

"Hahaue…" they had that conversation many times before.

"What are you saying, Ayana?!" the voice of Katsuro was heard by the door. He looked at her angrily. "My daughter was under my care and she was just fine in here!"

"Tengu." Ayana stood up and looked at him with a deep frown on his face. Their parents had never got along, from their younger age. "I thought I sensed your foul scent."

"You two, please." Asami said, tired. "The baby and me are fine, but we will not be well if you keep fighting. At least for now, could you be civil towards each other?" she placed her hands on her round belly. "Otherwise your grandchild will be sad."

"Oh, Asami!" her father was worried and kneeled by her side, holding her hand. "Do not worry. I will be polite towards this wrenched boar."

"And I will treat this old stupid tengu nicely as well." Ayana smiled. "Everything for my grandchild."

"Thank you so much." Kunimitsu said, relieved.

#############

"Sakuno-sama." a tall young man with long brown hair and brown eyes entered her room. He had a tanuki tail and tanuki ears on the top of his head.

"Arashi-san." she smiled, when he got closer and held her hand, looking at her with worried eyes. "It has been so long."

"My lady it is such a pleasure to see you again." His voice was very gentle. "I am so sorry you are in such condition."

Tanukis, as kitsunes, liked humans very much. They could even transform into people and mimic them. Arashi was the first youkai from outside the castle that was kind to her. They talked trough the whole wedding ceremony.

"I am fine, Arashi-san, thank you for your concern." She said, gently. "I am on bed rest just for precaution but the baby and I are fine already."

"I brought you a gift, my lady." He removed a small package from the inside pocket of his dark green kimono.

"Oh, you should not have worry about such a thing." She opened the silk paper and there was a small light blue yukata with dandelions embroided on its fabric. "Ah, it is so cute! Thank you so much!"

"I am glad you liked it, my queen. Are you and Ryoma-sama hoping for a boy or a girl?"

"We want a little girl." She smiled. "We are calling her Ai so far."

"Such a lovely name." the tanuki eyes were kind. "Very proper."

"Thank you." She grinned, happily.

"Who could guess that wedding would bear such fruit, right, my lady? I still remember you sitting at the gazebo, eating all by yourself. I am so glad you and Ryoma-sama got along properly."

"I am too." The scarlet eyes were filled with tenderness.

###############

All the leaders of the youkai villages were finally sitting together with the king after lunch time.

They were on Katsuro's home at the meeting hall. Ryoma had Kunimitsu and Syuusuke on his right side and Kaguya and Shuichirou sitting on his left.

"I am very thankful for all of you joining me on this meeting." The demon lord said.

"I hope you are not letting the humans go away from destroying your home and attack the people on the castle, Ryoma-sama!" the tengu lord said, angrily. "It was clearly an invitation for war!"

"What are you talking about?" Ayana said. "The peace treaty was achieved after so much bloodshed. Do you want our lord to ruin all his work?"

"My daughter and my grandchild could have died!"

"My son too. And it is my grandchild as well. But you do not see me talking nonsense, tengu." She growled.

"Please, my lord, my lady." Kazuki said. "Arguing with each other will not take us anywhere."

"Ryoma-sama, do you have any idea of why the castle was attacked?" Arashi asked.

"They were looking for Hime-sama." Kunimitsu said, after adjusting his glasses. Syuusuke looked at him surprised. "They put the castle on fire when realizing she was not there."

Ryoma lowered his head and Syuusuke understood he kept the information to himself so not to worry his mistress.

"It was the second time my wife was the target of such violence. As I feared, the attack at the festival was not an isolated event. It was fortunate she was with me at the kitsune village."

"It does not make any sense. Why the humans would attack her?" Arashi asked, worried.

"Ryoma-sama's marriage was only the first step for peace. There was also Hime-sama's well being and an heir." Kaguya answered.

"If Hime-sama gets killed while staying at the youkai country, they would have motive to fight against us." Shuichirou completed. "Sakuno-sama is the sole piece holding the treaty together."

"Is she aware of it?" Ryuu asked.

"Not at all." Ryoma answered. "My wife was ill and almost lost our child. She was deeply shaken by the attack and the destruction of our home. I cannot tell her the reasons for why it happened."

"What do you wish from us, Ryoma-sama?" Arashi asked. "What can we do for you and Hime-sama?"

"I need you to patrol. Look at your villages and borders about any suspect human activity. And, also, be cautions. They had no reservations in attacking the castle, they are probably not having problems on attacking the villages. We are at risk. Especially with that venom of them."

"My son wrote me about the venom when Syuusuke-san was attacked." Ayana said. "I looked into our old books and I found out that there is only one ingredient that could affect a youkai that powerfully."

"What is it, Hahaue?"

"The blood of a black uwabami." All of them were tense by her words.

"Nonsense!" Katsuro said. "Snake youkais are long extinct!"

"Are they really?" she looked at him calmly. "Black snakes can only be born from regular snake youkais and humans. For some reason they blood is extremely toxic. There are plenty of half-bloods around lately." She looked at Syuusuke. "Yoko-san himself was married to a human more than 20 years ago." She looked at the tengu again "Is that really such a remote possibility?"

"But, why a black snake would be against us?" Arashi asked. "Why would it help humans?"

"We have to locate any remaining snake youkais." Ryuu said.

"I can tell the soldiers from all over the country to investigate, my lord."

"Do that, Kazuki, please." Ryoma answered. "And, all of you do not say a word to my wife if you are to encounter her after this meeting. She is still recovering, she cannot know." He made a reverence. "I beg you."

The youkais looked at each other, touched by their king concern about his wife and they all agreed to his request.


	50. Chapter 50

"Ryoma, welcome back." His wife smiled at him when he returned to their room. He was carrying a tray with dinner for them and she was surprised. "You brought food."

"I ask Syuusuke to prepare it." He placed it on the small table next to their bed. "So we could have a special dinner."

"Thank you!"

The food smelled great. There was grilled lamb, rice and steamed vegetables. The dessert was fall fruits with syrup.

"This is so good!" Sakuno said, happily.

"Eat as much as you like." Ryoma smiled at her, before eating some of the meat.

"Was the meeting with the leaders all right?"

"Yes. We settled everything."

"What did you decide?"

"Let's not talk about it now." He smiled gently. "Let's enjoy our dinner. Ai must be hungry as well."

"I want to know." She said, seriously, putting her bowl down. "I am the queen; I must know what is happening in our country."

"All the leaders are going to put their soldiers in alert towards any human attacks. We are also going to investigate about the poison they used on us."

"Poison?"

"We have a lead that is made with the blood of some type of youkai, the black snake. But, they are the offspring of a human and a regular snake youkai. Since uwabamis are not seen for many years, we are going to look for anyone who can have a lead on this."

"Do you think it is possible for a youkai to go against its own kin?" she was worried.

"Who knows. But we are totally powerless against this poison. If there is another war, we will be defeated."

"It will not come to this." The scarlet eyes were kind. "I am sure of it."

"Let's hope for the best." His hand was over her belly. "We have a precious future we have to protect."

Sakuno lowered her head and the red hair was in front of her eyes. Her hands covered his.

"I wish there was something I could do. Maybe if I could go to the human country and talk to them, perhaps…"

"There is no way I am letting you go to that place." He said, seriously and his wife looked at him.

"But!"

"No buts!" he barked. "Even when your bed rest is finished, you will stay here where is safe."

"What are you saying?" there was a deep frown on her face. "Am I grounded here?!"

"It is not such a thing."

"How come? You told me that we would be together again after I recovered, but now I cannot leave the tengu village? Am I not going to be allowed by your side?"

"Not as long as this situation is not resolve. Political wars are much worse than the real ones. At least you know when battles start and finish, you face your enemies." He touched her face. "I do not know who is trying to hurt us, who is behind all of this."

Sakuno stood up and looked at him for a moment before laying on their bed.

Ryoma took a deep breath. He just wanted to be able to have a nice time with his wife.

He walked towards her and laid down, hugging her from her back, feeling relieved that she, at least, didn't push him away.

"I am sorry, Sakuno."

"When are you leaving?" she asked, quietly.

"Tomorrow at sunrise."

"I see."

There was a long and deep silence that bothered the demon lord very much.

"Do you remembered the first time we came here?" his voice was very sweet. "It was also the first time we slept together on the same bed."

"I do."

Her husband kissed her neck.

"It was very nice to sleep with you inside my arms. I became totally addicted."

"You are trying to flatter me." She was upset. "Stop it."

"I am not, wife." He tightened the embrace. "I cannot sleep well anymore without you by my side."

His queen turned around and investigated his face. Ryoma caressed her cheek.

"The bed is too wide, cold and unfamiliar without you." He showed her a gentle smile.

"If you have the time, come to visit me. Even if just for a day. Please."

The oni king placed a small kiss on her lips.

"I will. I promise, wife."

Sakuno touched the back of his neck and brought him close, to a deeper kiss. Ryoma moaned on her mouth when her tongue touched his sensuously. They kissed for a long time, with no hurries, just enjoying each other's mouths.

His hand reached the obi of her yukata and he loosened a little. One of his hand caressed her legs.

"Ryoma, wait." She whispered.

"Tomorrow we will be apart." He kissed her neck. "I want to taste all of you."

"But, we cannot."

"What are you saying, wife?" he smiled, showing his fangs. "Do you take me as a fool?"

"Eh?"

"I am well aware of our limitation. But, "that" is only one of the many ways I can obtain pleasure. Seeing your body responding to me and your voice crying out my name is where my satisfaction truly lies."

He touched her lips with his thumb, the golden eyes looking deeply inside the scarlet ones. Sakuno kissed him again, before removing his clothes.

"I want to make you feel good too." His heart and other part of his anatomy were tight with her sweet words. He got on his knees and she sat down.

"Do as you please."

His wife scattered small kisses all over his lean abdomen before touching his hardness. She took him on her hot mouth and Ryoma moaned, lowering his head while caressing her soft hair.

Someday he would tell his talented wife that "good" couldn't even start to describe the way he felt with such attentions.

It didn't take long for him to be on the edge. The demon lord closed his fists tightly and suppressed a groan on his throat, before distancing himself from her.

Sakuno looked at him a little confused, before he kissed her fiercely, making her lay down again.

"Sakuno, touch me. Please." He whispered and she obeyed. Ryoma spilled himself on her fingers while his mouth devoured hers.

##########

Sakuno bit her lips, avoiding being loud. Her husband's mouth was on her breast while his fingers were rubbing her wet folds and teasing the sensitive little flesh between her thighs.

Her eyes were closed tightly and her whole body was tense.

"Relax, Sakuno."

"How?! You…" he licked her slowly, in a circular movement, teasing her more.

Ryoma offered his free hand to her and she grabbed it with all her strength. He smiled to himself.

"Wife." The oni king whispered on her ear. "I love you."

She couldn't answer back. Sakuno wanted to say one hundred, ten thousand times how much she loved him too, but the words were all scattered on her brain. She could only hug him by his shoulders while his ministrations continued. Her whole body was melting under his touches.


	51. Chapter 51

Sakuno woke up and sat down slowly, the long red hair falling over her naked body. She silently watched Ryoma finishing to get dress. The sun was not even completely up yet and her heart was awfully painful.

"You are leaving already?" her quiet voice called his attention and he looked at her.

"I am sorry. Did I wake you?" he got close to his wife and caressed her face. "Go back to sleep. It is very early still."

The princess lowered her eyes, not being able to look at him.

"Please, be safe, Ryoma. Take good care of yourself."

He hugged her gently, caressing her hair.

"Do not make such a face, wife. I will be all right."

Ryoma touched her chin and made her look at him, showing her a small smile.

"I need you to be all right as well."

She felt tears invading the scarlet eyes, but she was able to hold them back.

The demon lord touched his wife's belly and his voice was very sweet.

"I will be away for a while, Ai. Continue to be safe and growing properly inside your mother. Make her eat and sleep a lot."

Sakuno smiled at his words.

"I have something for you, wife." He pulled a black thin collar from a pocket of his kimono and showed it to her on the palm of his hand. The pendant was a sharp canine tooth."

"What is it?"

"One of my fangs, of course."

"Eh?!" she was horrified. "Why did you do that?! Are you all right?!"

"I am just fine." He smiled, showing there was no bleeding and his canines were on the exact same place.

"But…" she was confused.

"It grew back immediately." He smiled.

"Didn't it hurt?" she cupped his face.

"Not at all." He put the collar around her neck. "I want you to keep a piece of me."

"Onis tolkiens of affection are weird." He chuckled at her words. But his wife held his fang and pressed it on her chest. "I will treasure it forever. Thank you, Ryoma."

He kissed his wife so gently, it made her heart tight. His thumb caressed her cheek and the golden eyes were filled with love.

"Behave yourself. I will see you soon."

################

Ryoma took a deep breath, looking around the wreckages of the burned castle. Only some structures made of bricks and iron resisted.

"What a horrible sight." Ryuu said. He had visited the place sometimes before.

"At least Kaguya's green house was not affected. Otherwise, we wouldn't have any medication." Suichirou's voice was quiet and sad.

His whole body was taken by anger. That was the home of the oni kings and queens for many generations. It was the place his mother grown up, the place he lived all his life as well. Sometimes, after work, returning to his chambers late at night, he imagined his daughter growing up on the hallways and gardens of that ancient place.

All the beautiful clothes he had bought his wife, the bed were they loved each other, his books, his mother's notes and the manuscripts with many information about the youkai country. Everything was completely gone.

"Son." Nanjirou was by his side, with a worried look.

"Tou-san. Are you all right?"

"I am fine. And you?"

"I lost my home and my pregnant wife almost lost our child because of this." He had a terrible expression on. "I am pissed."

"Let's go to my place. You traveled a long way; you are probably hungry and tired." The older oni said, gently, before looking at Ryuu and Shuichirou as well. "You two. Come with us."

##########

"So, how is Sakuno-chan? Is the baby still at risk?" Nanjirouh asked, after pouring some tea to his son. Ryoma had written him, telling about what happened.

"Not at all. Kaguya said that she will be probably out of bed rest in a month. It is just to be safe."

"That is good." He looked at Ryuu. The tengu was eating silently. "Thank you for coming here with my son, Ryuu-san. You even left your new brides."

"You should not thank me, my lord." He said, seriously. "It is an honor to be here and be useful to Ryoma-sama at such time."

"How about you, Shuichirou?" Nanjirouh looked at the young human, worried. "Are you well?"

"I will be fine when we find out who is the culprit of such horrible act." His whole body was tense with anger. "The palace has been my home as well, for many years now. I feel deeply ashamed, as a human, for what happened."

"Do not, Shuichirou." Ryoma looked at him. "You are the reason everyone is safe."

"So, what are you going to do now, son?"

"We are going to the human country first thing in the morning, reuniting with the human lords."

"Are you sure is wise going to their territory? After everything that happened."

"It is the interest of the human lords peace remains, Tou-san. If they try anything, I will destroy their capital completely." He said, his fangs showing.

############

"Hime-sama, it is time for dinner." Syuusuke smiled at her, after entering her chambers.

"Thank you, Syuusuke-san." She smiled back.

"Ryuu-san sent a crow. He said they arrived safely and are staying with Nanjirouh-sama."

"Ah, that is good! How about your sisters? Are they well with their husband gone?"

"They are just fine." He smiled, getting close to held her stand from the bed. "They are going to make up for the lost time when he returns. I feel sorry for him, though. Ryuu-san is probably going to die out of exhaustion."

Sakuno giggled with his words before she sat down by the short table.

"How about you, my lady?" Syuusuke asked, concerned. "How are you with all these things happening?"

"I am trying not to think much about it; otherwise I will never stop crying." She smiled, sadly, placing her hands over her belly. "I need to be strong for Ai. Kaguya-san told me the baby can feel the mother's sadness or happiness, so I want her to only feel good things."

"Sakuno-sama…"

"I cannot give Ryoma any more problems as well." She pulled the fang from inside her clothes and held it dearly. "I need to be a strong queen."

"Hime-sama!" the kitsune sat in front of her, the blue eyes wide in absolute surprise. "This thing on your neck!"

"Ryoma gave it to me before he left. It is one of his fangs."

"Do you know what it means, my lady?!"

"He told me he wanted a piece of him with me. Isn't that so?"

"Oh, Sakuno-sama, is much more than that! When an oni give one of his fangs to someone, it is a tolkien of a everlasting bond! Ryoma-sama gave you a proof of forever love!"

"Eh?! He did not say anything like that!"

Syuusuke chuckled.

"He is very smooth, our lord."

"Oh, Ryoma." She smiled to herself, holding the pendant with both hands, feeling extremely happy for such a gift.


	52. Chapter 52

Ryoma took a cup of tea in a long sip. He was sitting with Ryu and Shuichirou along with other five human lords. He finished his drink and the golden eyes narrowed towards the humans.

"So let me see if I understood correctly." He said, seriously. "Your people invaded my capital, hurt my subordinates and burnt my house and you want to offer me financial compensation for all those crimes? Do you really think golden coins are going to fix things?"

"How are you sure humans were the one who did it?" another human, tall and thin, asked.

"Are you doubting our lord?" Ryuu said, with a deep frown on his face. The tengu opened his wings and he looked like a falcon ready to attack.

The tengu warrior was very tall and with a strong build. Intimidating someone was not a hard task.

"Not…not at all." The human was very afraid.

"I was there." Shuichirou said, seriously. "I was the one who took my friends from inside the flames."

"What about your wife?" another human asked. "Is she safe?"

"Fortunately, she is. If she was hurt, your cities would be the ones burning now."

A golden aurea was around Ryoma's body and his face was transformed. His horns were bigger and his fangs sharper, his eyes were completely taken by a dangerous glare.

"Let me clear, my lords. If something happens to my wife, by human hands, this peace treaty is over."

The humans were terrified.

"Starting today, I will command all the lords of the youkai cities to kill trespassing humans."

"You cannot do such a thing!" one of the humans banged on the table and Ryoma roared, standing up.

"Do not dear to tell me what to do! You do not even control your people. I always obeyed all that you asked for me. I married a human, I made a child, I maintained peace. And how do humans thank me for my efforts? Burning my house and attacking my family."

He controlled his powers and his features were soft again.

"I want you to investigate who did such a thing. I want the culprits in front of me, so I can eat them. I will tear their arms apart slowly and painfully."

He stood up.

"Do not forget, my lords. Humans were our preys for a long time. It would not take me much to lift this peace treaty if any of your kin try to hurt us again."

The human lords looked at each other, before Ryoma, Ryuu and Shuichirou left the room.

#########

There were many humans around the castle entrance, on a circle, waiting to see the oni king.

Ryoma was in a terrible mood. Only looking at the people made some humans frindge and avert their eyes.

Suddenly, a familiar face appeared from the crownd and the demon lord stopped near his carriage.

"Tomoharu-san."

Shuichirou stopped, surprised and Ryuu looked at the human coming close to his lord with a suspicious expression. They were a few steps behind Ryoma.

"Who is that, Shuichirou-san?" he asked, discreetely.

"Sakuno-sama ex-fiancé." The tengu was extremely surprised with the response.

"Ryoma-sama." It was the first time they were face to face with each other. "I am sorry for disturbing you, but, I heard about the attack on your castle. How is Sakuno?"

"Fortunately, she was not in the castle at the time. She is fine. Our child as well."

"Is it possible for me to see her? Please."

"It is not." Ryoma answered, politely. "My wife is safely guard by powerful youkai. I know you worry about her, but I can guarantee you she is safe."

"I see."

"Thank you for your concern, Tomoharu-san."

"Could you tell Sakuno I send my regards?"

"Of course."

"Thank you, Ryoma-sama." Tomoharu made a small reverence before the demon lord, the tengu and the human entered the carriage to leave the city.

His green eyes accompanied the carriage, burning in silent rage.

##############

Sakuno looked at the naked trees. Syuusuke had opened the back shoji of her chambers a little after lunch, so she could have some fresh air. She was wearing a heavy kimono over her white yukata, since the temperature was getting colder at each day.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, enjoying the smell of the wind on that ending afternoon.

Two weeks had passed by terribly slowly. Time seemed to drag while she was on bed rest. Syuusuke would come and make her company, his sisters as well. Kaguya would come to talk and check on her health from time to time. All of them were doing their best to make her feel comfortable, but it was really hard for the princess to remain still for so long.

She caressed her 5-month belly. Her baby had still not start moving. Kaguya told her it was different for every pregnancy and she and the baby were fine, but after everything she went through, the young human just wanted a normal milestone.

The princess looked at the letters on her bedside table and smiled to herself. Her husband would write frequently. Ryoma wouldn't tell her much about the situation with the humans, but he would always ask about her health and their child. His letters were filled with sweetness and care and he complained about the distance between them.

"Are you waiting for your father, Ai?" she asked, gently. "I want him here too, but, you could move just a little, so my heart could be more at ease."

There was still no movement and Sakuno chuckled to herself.

"You are probably strong willed, just like Ryoma. I wonder if you will get more of his traits. You probably will, right? Since your father is such a powerful being."

Her smile had a hint of sadness.

"I am sorry, Ai. I am just a mere human. I still have to ask your father how is that going to affect you. But, I promise you, I will love you and take care of you as fierce as a mighty youkai. So, do not worry, okay? I will make it up for you."


	53. Chapter 53

Sakuno smiled happily when Kunimitsu entered her chambers. He looked at her gently, carrying his brand new son on his arms, wrapped inside a thick yellow wool blanket.

"Tsubasa, this is Sakuno-sama." He said, after sitting down next to her on bed, showing the baby boy to her. "She is our queen."

"Ah, he is so cute." the baby had Kunimitsu's hair and was sleeping soundly. "Is Asami-san well? I am sorry I could not go there to help."

"She is just fine, my lady. It was a quick and safe birth. She is resting right now."

"As soon as Kaguya-san says is okay, I will go there to visit her." She couldn't keep her eyes away from the round cheeks and face. "I bet Katsuro-sama is happy. Such a beautiful boy."

"He cried when I placed him on his arms." He looked at his son and Sakuno noticed his expression had softened a little. "Do you want to hold him, Hime-sama?"

"Can I really?"

"Of course. It would be a good practice."

Kunimitsu placed the baby slowly and gently inside the princess arms and he moved a little, but without waking up.

"You are perfect." Sakuno said, touching the little fingers. "Your mother was really anxious to meet you, you know?"

"I already sent a crow to Ryoma-sama telling him about the birth."

"When he returns, let's celebrate all together." She smiled gently at him. "Kunimitsu-san, you are a father now. How does it feel?"

"It is an indescribable happiness, my lady." He touched his son's soft hair. "I hope I can be a proper father to him."

"I am sure you will." She placed the baby back to his arms. "He is very luck for having you and Asami-san as parents."

"It is the same for your child as well, Hime-sama."

"Thank you." She smiled, gently.

########

Ryoma drank a long sip of sake. He was sitting on the outside porch of his father's home, drinking alone. They had a special dinner to celebrate Ryuu's nephew and everyone had gone to bed already.

He could not sleep well lately. Not only he missed his wife and worried about her and their child, there were so many things in his mind, it was painful.

There were no developments on the investigation about the attackers of his castle and the black snake youkai so far. The rebuilt of his castle had started and he was supervisioning things.

He felt so tired. The only thing he wanted was to fall asleep holding Sakuno close. He missed her terribly.

The oni king looked up and wondered if his wife was all right. On the last letter they shared, she told him their baby had still not move and he tried to ease her concerns, saying their daughter had her own time. Ryoma wished his words were enough.

He took a deep breath, before drinking again.

"Can't sleep?" his father asked with a small smile, before sitting close to him.

"Not at all."

"You are drinking more lately. It is not so good for your health."

"It helps to ease my mind."

"You are missing Sakuno-chan a lot, right, son?"

"Yes." He drank again. "I am feeling so powerless. My home was destroyed, my wife is stuck on a bed and I cannot be with her."

"You are nothing of the sort, Ryoma. It is just a rough time. Everything will be fine. It is you, after all."

Ryoma looked at his father with a genuine concern.

"Is it supposed to be that scary? To live your live worrying about someone else, more than yourself? Is that what being a husband and a father is about?"

"Oh, son." He touched his shoulder with a gentle smile. "You and Sakuno-chan are just taking the first steps. It does not become any easier when the child is born. Your list of worries will just be different at each age. I worry about you up to this day and I will worry about you forever. And I will worry about my grandchild as well."

"You know, we chose a name. Sakuno wants a girl. We are calling her Ai."

"Is that so? It is a nice name. Mothers wishes are a powerful thing. I wanted a girl, but your mother wanted a boy, so here you are."

"I am sorry I disappointed you with my penis." He took another sip of sake and his father laughed.

"Not at all, son!"

"Tou-san." The golden eyes were sincere and his voice was serious. "I have missed you. I am sorry we spent so much time apart."

Nanjirouh looked at him in absolute surprised for a while. He was so overwhelmed. Then, he grinned, happily for his words.

"I have missed you too."

#########

Another three weeks passed by quickly. It was a cold night. Ryoma was sitting on the special room of the Lotus House, the most prestigious pleasure house at the red light district. The placed was known for its high prices and for accepting humans as well.

He drank some sake, while waiting for his company for the night.

The shoji opened and closed slowly and he turned around.

"Good evening, Ryoma-sama." The beautiful young woman had bright blue hair and white eyes with a vertical black pupil. She got close and her robes slid to the floor, revealing her naked figure while she walked towards him.

She had blue scales that were glistering with the fireplace over her backbone and her forearms. She kneeled in front of the oni and showed him a sly smile.

"I was humbled when you booked me, my lord." She smiled. "Thank you for choosing me."

"I am sorry for disappointing you." Ryoma smiled, distancing himself when she was about to touch his face and showed her fangs. "My wife is the only one who can touch me. I came here to talk, hebi."

"I do not understand."

"Why don't we start with you telling me about the half blood you gave birth 10 years ago?" he looked at him seriously. "Where is the uwabami?"


	54. Chapter 54

"What...how?" the snake youkai was extremely distressed his questions.

"I am sure you heard about the destruction of my castle. That was only possible because my guards and subordinates were attacked and were under the effect of a powerful poison that neutralizes our powers. Such poison can only be obtained with the blood of an uwabami." he looked at her seriously. "We have been investigating for a long time, until we found out the last black snake was born 10 years ago and the child was yours, Aoi-san."

"I do not know where he is." She said, lowering her head. "I never saw him again after the birth."

"So it is a boy. How do you not know? Aren't you his mother?"

"Do you realize your surroundings, my lord?" she smiled painfully at him. "You are in a pleasure house. Do you think I am fit to raise a child? Especially back then, when humans were nothing but food? Do you have any idea how a half blood would be received?"

"What happened to him?"

"His father took him away. He paid for my expenses here due to my absence and I moved to a small, hidden house until I gave birth. It was not like we had a special bond or anything, that pregnancy was not meant to be. But, later I found out he was married and had a son already. So, I guess he felt guilty over the child."

"So he was taken to the human country?"

"Yes." He noticed her words were truthful. "But, I do not know anything else, I promise you. I do not even know the boy's name."

"How could you live like that? Knowing you have a child somewhere and not wanting to know about him?"

"Oh, my lord." She scoffed. "What good would that bring? His father was just a client, but he promised me he would take good care of him. It was the only chance the child had."

"I see." Ryoma drank, slowly. "Do you remember the human's name?"

"He did not use his real name, Ryoma-sama. It is a common thing in here. We had never talked again after he took the baby. Five years ago, he sent me a letter, saying the boy was fine, but that was it. There was no address or any other hint on his whereabouts."

The oni king stood up.

"Thank you so much for your cooperation."

"I am sorry I could not help much." She said, sincerely, before he left the room.

#############

"Hello, Asami-san." The princess smiled at the tengu. She was on her room, nursing the baby. "Can I come in?"

"Hime-sama. You are out of bed." She said, smiling back. "Come in, come in."

"Yes!" Sakuno sat by her side. "Kaguya-san said the baby and I are just fine." She touched her belly. "And since she finally started to move, it is also a good sign."

"I am so happy for you, my lady."

"So, how are you two?" she looked at the baby, asleep while on his mother's breast.

"We are well. I am just tired, because of the night routine. Kunimitsu is tired as well, since he is also working from afar to Ryoma-sama. Chichiue comes sometimes and stays with him, so I can sleep between the feeding times when Kunimitsu is not around. The twins are also helping me."

"Asami-san, can I ask you something?"

"What is it, my lady?"

"Does it really hurt?" she whispered with an anxious expression.

"Horribly." The tengu answered with a straight face. "It was the worst pain I ever felt on my life and I was a warrior. I thought my body was splitting in two." She took a deep breath. "Kunimitsu was so sweet to me, rubbing my back and saying loving things. I almost broke his hand, but all I wanted was to punch his face."

"Really?" Sakuno was terrified.

"I had to use some ice on my lady parts on the first couple of days. It was so embarrassing!" she whispered. "I wish Kaguya-san would tell me it was so bad!"

"I am so sorry!"

"But…" she looked at her son sleeping on her chest and she had the sweetest expression. "It was so worthy. When we were alone, Kunimitsu cried and thank me, while holding him. It was the first time I saw his tears."

The purple eyes were filled with tenderness.

"I feel my heart is overflowing every time I look at him."

"Asami-san…" Sakuno smiled.

One of her hands caressed the baby's round cheek.

"The pain will be gone and this incredible feeling of accomplishment lingers. I made a child with the person I love." She kissed the baby's forehead. "That is the most important thing."

###########

" _Hikaru._ " The masculine voice reached the little boy's ear and he turned around, happily. His father was there, with the arms wide open and he ran to him, hugging him tightly.

" _Tou-san!_ " he smiled happily when the middle age human hugged him back, caressing his short black hair.

" _Are you behaving well?_ " he asked, with a gentle voice.

The child lived with a human nanny on a small house on the outskirts of the human country. His father could only see him from time to time and he was always anxious to his visits. He would bring toys and tell him stories.

" _Yes!_ " he smiled, showing his pointy fangs.

" _Good boy._ " His father hugged him again. They shared the same color of hair but his father had light green eyes that always looked at him gently.

His happy memories were replaced for by deep darkness and he ran around, terrified, wanting to see his father again, calling for him inside the deep black surroundings.

When Tomoharu arrived at the dungeon, he saw the little boy asleep, his body curved and he was holding himself tightly. He noticed he was having a nightmare. The place was very cold and the child did not have any blankets to protect himself from the temperature.

"Tou-san." He whispered on his sleep, a small tear running down his dirty face.

The young human picked up a bucket with water and thrown it on the boy, making him wake up in a terribly scare.

"Nii-san…" he said, trembling, before Tomoharu picked him up by his clothes violently.

"I told you a million times, to not call me like that." he had a deep frown on his face. "Sharing my blood with you is a disgrace."

Tomoharu pushed the child back to the floor. His arms and legs were covered in bandages, since they took his blood on the day before.

"They told me they could not take as much blood as before, because you are not eating properly. If you want to die, tell me already. Otherwise I will not waste any more time on you."

Hikaru lowered his head and started to cry again after his older brother left. On his small and scared heart, he begged for his father's help again and again.


	55. Chapter 55

"Good news, my lord?" Shuichirou asked, gently, when seeing Ryoma with a small smile on his face, while reading Sakuno's latest letter.

"Sakuno is finally out of bed rest."

"Oh, that is wonderful." He sat by his side.

"Indeed." He folded the paper and put inside one of his pockets. "Any news about the uwabami, Shuichirou?"

"Not at all, my lord, I am sorry. I decided to go to the human country and search things from there, if it is all right with you."

"Do you think it is all right? I need to return you to Kaguya safely."

"I will be okay, my lord." He smiled. "Why don't you go visit Hime-sama for a while? It has been six weeks already since you saw each other. The castle rebuilding is almost done; there is nothing you can do at the moment. You should really go with Ryuu-san. It will probably be start snowing soon and it would be harder to take the road."

"I guess you are right."

#############

Tomoharu looked at the poisons flasks on the shelf of his father. There were only five of them.

He picked one of the flasks and looked at it, the red liquid glistering.

"Who wondered that beast would be useful for me?"

He remembered the first time he saw Hikaru. He was 15 and his parents were fighting a lot lately. One night he followed his father when he traveled. Arriving at the house, he saw him holding the baby.

His heart was full of rage and he entered the place, screaming to his father and demanding explanations. His father was also a soldier. His entire family had a long lineage of fighting against youkais, how could he?!

Tomoharu returned to the capital and told his mother about the child. On the next morning, he found his mother's lifeless body hanging from the ceiling, a rope around her neck.

He never talked to his father after what happened, joining the army and living on the headquarters of different human towns. Tomoharu only returned when receiving a letter about his father's death.

Hikaru was seven at the time. He found the little boy crying deeply at his room on the small house. It was the first time he realized the type of youkai he was and how useful he could be.

His blood was responsible for the death of the youkai queen and Tomoharu smiled with the memory of Rinko's golden eyes filled with fear and pain before slitting her throat wide open.

"I am going to end the oni's bloodline. First, her son. Next, the foul parasite inside Sakuno. And then, everything will be fine."

#############

Sakuno crossed the hallway on the tengu's home in happy steps. She had just received a letter from Ryoma, saying he would visit her soon.

"Kaguya-san?" she called the doctor on her chambers and the spider youkai opened the door, smiling at her gently.

"Oh, Hime-sama. Come in. I was just having some tea."

"Thank you." She obeyed and entered her chambers, sitting next to the short table. There was tea and some biscuits.

Kaguya sat across from her and poured some of the dark liquid on a spare cup.

"Is everything all right?"

"Ryoma is coming to visit me!" she grinned happily.

"That's wonderful, my lady. When is he arriving?"

"Probably tomorrow."

"I see." She noticed a little hint of sadness on the blue eyes.

"I am sorry Shuichirou-san is not coming as well." The human princess touched her hand. "You must been missing him a lot."

"I am." Kaguya showed her a small smile. "But I keep myself busy, with Asami-san, Tsubasa-chan and you, my lady. I am happy I can take care of all of you and be useful somehow."

"Thank you so much for all you do for us, Kaguya-san."

Kaguya was surprised for a moment, but she smiled, very touched.

"So, how can I help you, Sakuno-sama? Are you feeling anything?"

"Ah, not at all." She blushed, unable to look straight at her. "It is just… I… I wanted to know if… With Ryoma coming here, if we…"

The doctor chuckled, finding her extremely adorable, before touching her hand.

"Making love is safe, my lady. Be at ease."

"Really?" she was worried.

"Yes. You are almost on your 7 month, you had no more bleedings and your baby is developing well. Just, do not over do it, okay?"

"Yes!"

###########

Ryoma took a deep, satisfied breath. He was laying on his wife's leg while Sakuno caressed his hair. He had arrived earlier and she ran to him, as fast as she could with her belly, to Syuusuke's horror, before jumping on his shoulders and holding him tightly.

"I missed this." He said, with closed eyes. "It is a good thing I could come now, otherwise your belly would be so big I would lose my spot."

His wife giggled and hugged him as much as possible with the round bump between them.

"I missed you so much."

Ryoma turned around and touched her face.

"I have missed you too, wife." His hand was on her belly. "Tell me about Ai. How is she doing?"

"She is just fine! Kaguya-san said she is in the perfect size. I am going to enter the last trimester soon."

"That is good." He moved his hand and his thumb brushed her cheek. "Motherhood fits you. You are even more beautiful."

She held his hand on her face and closed her eyes.

"It is all because of you, Ryoma."

He sat down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. The way the golden eyes looked at her was enough to make Sakuno's heart melt.

"The castle's renovations are almost done. I asked them to create a room next to our new chambers. It will be Ai's room when she grows up a little more."

"Really?"

"And I already ordered new clothes for you and her as well."

"Oh, Ryoma, you should not have worry about that. You have so many things to do. And you already bought me so many new clothes here."

"What are you saying? This is what I can do as a father. I still need to talk to Kunimitsu properly and ask for some advices from him. But, he looked like he was going to collapse from exhaustion at any minute when I arrived."

"He is sleeping away from Asami-san sometimes. And at other times, he takes the baby away so she can sleep as well."

"A newborn can be very tiresome."

"Ryoma, when Ai is born, if you want to change chambers, it is okay."

"What are you saying? There is no way I would do that. I want to share things with you."

"But, you will be even more busy and tired."

"I will talk this to Kunimitsu and everyone later, but, when Ai is born, I will ask them for at least a couple of free days. I want to be a proper father to her, since the beginning."

His wife hugged him very tight, surprising him.

"You already are. The best father ever!"

He smiled and caressed her hair.

"Good." He kissed her forehead before standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to take a bath, so we can have dinner. I am so tired." He touched his neck and moved it with closed eyes.

"Are your muscles stiff? I can go to the bath room with you and massage your back."

"There is no need, wife. The bath in here is not that big, you would be probably feel uncomfortable." He smiled gently. "I will be back in a while."

When he returned to their chambers, Syuusuke had already placed dinner on the table for them. They ate slowly, while talking about different things.

"Wife." He looked at her gently, after they finished dessert. "I think it is time for us to go to bed."

Sakuno's heart started to beat fast and anxiously. Her husband helped her to stand up and removed the outer and heavier layer of her clothes when they were on bed. But, nothing else happened. The oni king kissed her cheek, before laying down and he brought her close. He fell asleep quickly and deeply while holding her.

His wife caressed his face and noticed his exaustion. But, even if they wouldn't make love, she was more than happy to be inside his embrace again. She hugged him tightly and placed a small kiss on his neck, before falling asleep as well.


	56. Chapter 56

Tomoharu walked in hard steps. The servants had said the boy stopped moving during morning. He opened the door in a strong and angry kick, before grabbing Hikaru by his clothes and shaking his small, frail body.

"Wake up, half-blood!" he screamed on the little boy's face and there was no reaction. The human slapped him twice and the uwabami continued to be like a rag doll, motionless. He didn't accepted food for weeks and his men continued to try taking his blood. The boy's body was covered in purple bruises and marks of needles.

"Tomoharu-sama, there is no use." A servant said, quietly. "He is gone."

The young human dropped his body on the cold stone floor, before turning around, a deep frown on his face.

"What do you want to do with the body, my lord?"

"Take him to the forest. Let some wild best feed on him." He said, before leaving.

#############

Syuusuke had a happy smile on his face while getting close of Kunimitsu. The youkai was barely awake, holding his son on his arms. He was sitting on the outside porch of his room, with a heavy blanket around them. It was early in the morning.

"Kunimitsu, you are going to drop Tsubasa-chan." He said, gently, making his friend wake up.

"Ah, I am sorry." He was terribly tired. "He woke up a lot tonight, so, I took him out. Asami needs to rest."

'Why don't you give him to me for a while? Go rest with your wife."

"What about Ryoma-sama? Is he up?"

"Not yet. He is probably spending the day with Hime-sama."

"I see." He took a deep breath. "Is it really all right for you to take care of him? I do not want to impose on you."

"It is just fine." The kitsune picked up the baby gently. "You need your sleep too."

"He just ate and I changed him, but if he cries, you can call me."

"No problem." He smiled at his tired friend.

"Thank you so much, Syuusuke." He said, in a quiet voice. It took him all his strength to stand up and return to his room.

"Let's go, Tsubasa-chan. Let Papa and Mama sleep for a while." The fox youkai smiled at the baby, before flashing to the living room. The house was still very quiet and he sat with the baby a few steps from the fireplace. Tsubasa continued to sleep soundly while Syuusuke rocked him gently inside his arms.

##########

Ryoma woke feeling the emptiness on the bed. He opened his eyes and sat down, looking for his wife. The oni king was intrigued when seeing her sitting on the outside porch with the shoji slightly opened. It was cold and she was wearing a thick kimono over her clothes.

He stood up and walked towards her, finding the human princess knitting a red scarf with a small smile on her face.

"What are you doing, wife?" he asked, curiously, before sitting by her side.

"Ah!" Sakuno was surprised and held the scarf tightly on her hands. "I am sorry. Did I awake you?"

"Not at all." He touched the object. It was made of wool and it was very soft. "What is this?"

"I was making it for you." She showed him a small smile. "Since I had so much time on bed rest, I started a while after you left. It was supposed to be a surprise."

"You should not have worry." He touched her belly, feeling the baby move. "You are already giving me a very precious thing."

"But, your birthday is coming soon, right?" there was some sadness on her eyes. "I know you can have anything you want and this is just a silly, worthless gift, but… I just… wanted you to have something from me when you return for the capital."

"It is perfect, Sakuno." He caressed her face. "Thank you so much. I will wear it all the time when it is done."

"Really?" she smiled happily.

"Of course." Ryoma kissed her forehead. "Let's come inside. It is too cold in here."

"I was hoping to see snow this morning."

"You really like winter, right?" he asked, helping her to stand up.

"I do." She grinned, while they walked back to bed.

Sakuno put the scarf and the needles on the bedside table before sitting down. She caressed her belly.

"Ai is moving a lot this morning. She is probably happy you are here."

"Is that so?" Ryoma sit in front of her and put his palms over her belly. "Such strong movements. She is sure healthy. Thank you so much for taking good care of our child."

"This is my job as a mother. And it is not really difficult actually. I am sleepy all the time and hungry too."

"Talking about hungry, Syuusuke still did not come with breakfast. I wonder if something happened."

"He is spending a lot of time helping Kunimitsu-san with the baby." She smiled. "He said it is a good practice to help out when our child is born."

"Is that so?"

"He also told me about the meaning of your fang."

He averted his eyes, feeling a little shy.

"That damn kitsune. He talks too much."

Sakuno giggled and cupped his face.

"You are so silly. I was very happy. I also offer my forever love to you."

"Really?" he showed her a small smile. "You know it means you agree to be stuck with me forever."

"I will gladly do it." She placed a small kiss on his mouth.

############

Asami opened her eyes and smiled, when seeing her husband sleeping by her side, holding her close. She caressed his hair and kissed his forehead. Since their son was born, they rarely had the opportunity of sleeping together until late in the morning. The baby was always hungry or in need of changing and they would take turns to take care of him.

She was about to leave the bed to check on their son, when Kunimitsu tignted his embrace.

"Syuusuke is taking care of him." He said, in a soft, sleepy voice. "Stay here."

"My love." She smiled and caressed his face. "Good morning."

"Good morning." The dark eyes were kind. "Were you able to rest?"

"Yes. And you?"

"I have been here just for a couple of hours but I slept like a rock."

"I am sorry you are so tired."

"What are you saying? The hardest part is all yours. You are the one who gave birth and now is breastfeeding. How long has been since you last spread your wings outside?" he kissed her softly. "I want to share the responsibilities as much as possible."

"I love you so much." Her thumb brushed his cheek. "But, I want you to return with Ryoma-sama when he goes back to the capital."

"Why?" he sat down, worried. "Don't you want me around?"

"It is nothing of this sort." She held his hand. "I am very grateful you stayed here with me, but Tsubasa and I are fine. We have the twins and my father to help us out. I am a retired soldier, but you will always be our lord right hand. And he needs you by his side. I still did not talk to Ryuu, but he wrote me before and I am sure he will return to the capital as well."

"Are you sure?"

"I am, my love. It is all right."

Kunimitsu held her tightly, before kissing his wife deeply, but they were interrupted when they heard the baby cry on the other side of the door, before hearing the kitsune's voice and his knocking.

"Kunimitsu, I think Tsubasa-chan is hungry."

They smiled at each other, before Kunimitsu put on his glasses and stood up.

##############

Hikaru took a deep breath and sat down, scared. His little heart was about to jump out of his chest. The boy looked around and it took his eyes a while to understand his surroundings. He was inside of a deep, dark forest.

He grabbed the thin cloth of his clothes and his whole body was trembling.

"It worked." He said to himself.

The boy was helped by one of his brother's servants. The old woman couldn't see the cruel things that were done to the child anymore. She was the servant of Tomoharu's father and knew how much the late lord loved his younger son. She had some knowledge about snake youkais and told him to stop eating. His body would shut down for a moment, to save energy and that would be his chance to escape.

" _Find your way to the youkai country and look for the oni king. He is going to help you._ " The words of the old lady echoed on his mind and the little boy looked through the vast darkness, fighting his own fears.

In hesitant steps, he started his solitary quest towards the demon lord into the cold winter night.


	57. Chapter 57

"Congratulations on your grandchild, Katsuro-sama." Ryoma said, raising his small cup, before taking a sip. He went to visit the tengu lord after having breakfast with his wife and finally meeting Tsubasa. "He is a beautiful boy."

"Of course he is!" the old tengu said, proudly. "As expected from my Asami! I am counting the days Ryuu will give me grandchildren as well!" he drank his sake in one gulp. "And you? Anxious about yours?"

"I am happy and relieved Sakuno and our child are well. And thank you for your kindness towards my wife." He made a small reverence. "I really appreciate it."

"Do not mention it. And the uwabami investigation? Anything new?"

"Nothing beyond what I wrote you and the other leaders about. There is a black snake in the human country, but we still do not know his whereabouts."

"What are you going to do when you find this child?"

"First, I will ask questions. If he is just a boy, it is more likely someone is using him. Who knows the kind of lies humans that hate youkai could tell?" he took a long sip from the sake. "And maybe he can tell me something about my mother's murder."

Katsuro poured more sake to the king and offered a toast.

"Let's hope things are peaceful again, before the heir comes."

"Yes." Ryoma replied quietly.

###############

"My lord?" Kaguya got close to the oni king when he returned to Asami's home.

"Good morning, Kaguya." He said, gently. "Can I help you?"

"Ryoma-sama, since you are returning to the capital tomorrow morning, is it possible to give this to Shuichirou?" she showed him a small letter.

Ryoma noticed the longing on the blue eyes and touched her hand.

"Why don't you give it to him yourself?"

"My lord?" she was confused.

"Come back to the capital with us. Kunimitsu is returning as well. I talked to Sakuno this morning. She and our child are fine. Asami-san and the baby are also well and tended to. It is time for you to reunite with your fiancée. Shuichirou is working so hard for the country's sake. I am sure he is missing you a lot."

"Thank you, Ryoma-sama."

"Thank you, Kaguya, for taking care of Sakuno in my absence. It is because of you that my wife and the heir are well. I will forever be at your debt."

"No need to thank me, my lord. It is a great pleasure to serve you and Hime-sama." She smiled, gently.

###########

The twins and Syuusuke offered a big dinner on that last night the demon lord would spend at the mountains and they all shared a lovely meal and conversation. It was like the old, peaceful days.

It was already late at night when they said good night to each other and moved back to their respective rooms.

Sakuno took a deep breath, looking at the ceiling of the bath house. She told her husband she was going to take a bath before sleeping and Ryoma just kissed her cheek, saying he would wait for her on their room.

"He did not say anything or made any moves." Since he arrived, she was expecting her husband to carry her to bed and not letting go. The princess looked down, to the roundness of her breasts and belly. "My body is so different from the last time. Maybe he is just not interested."

Sakuno remembered how jealous she felt when the kitsunes were talking about the long loving hours with their husband, to Ryuu's absolute embarrassament, during dinner time.

#########

Ryoma smiled when Sakuno entered the room.

She was wearing a white yukata and her long hair was completely loose.

"Be careful, wife." He helped her to lay down, offering his hand.

"Thank you, Ryoma." She smiled gently.

His hand stopped on her belly and he caressed it.

"She is kicking again."

"Do you want to see it?"

"Yes." His wife opened her yukata a little and the roundness was showing completely. The golden eyes were wide in surprise when seeing the movements of the baby.

"Are you impatient to come out, little one?"

Sakuno smiled and caressed his hair.

"You are a very special child, you know that? You exist because there are peace and hope for youkais and humans and your mother was the one who made that possible."

Ryoma's gentle words made her heart tight. While he was still observing her belly, big tears started to fall from the scarlet eyes and the princess laid on her side, holding the pillows tight, hiding her face.

"Sakuno, what is wrong?" he asked, worried.

She moved her head negatively but her shoulders were trembling.

"Please, look at me." He touched her chin and made her look at him. The scarlet eyes were filled with sadness.

"I am sorry, I have been like this sometimes, it is because I am pregnant." She tried to smile. "Do not mind me."

"There is no way I would not mind. Talk to me, wife. Please."

"I cannot be selfish." She sobbed, rubbing her hands on her face.

"You can." The golden eyes were filled with love. "It is okay."

"I worry terribly if you are safe. You are going through so much and I cannot even be by your side to hold you when you are troubled or tired." More tears were falling. "I miss sleeping by your side and you saying good morning and good night to me."

"Sakuno…"

"When are we going to be together again?"

He waited patiently until she calmed herself, just caressing her hair.

"I am sorry." She sniffed.

"Do not apologize." The oni dried her face.

He hugged her tightly.

"Everything will be all right. Just be patient." The oni king whipped away her tears and showed her a small, gentle smile. "When you least expect, we will be reunited."

Sakuno touched her husband's face and looked into the golden eyes before kissing him. It was slow, moist and Sakuno melted on that familiar sensation she had missed so much. His tongue touching hers already made the human princess breathe deeply in anticipation.

"I recognize this look on your face." He said, gently, caressing her cheek.

"I want to make love. Kaguya-san said it is safe. I know my body is weird, but…"

"What are you saying, wife? Do you have any idea of how much I suffered from the desire of holding you?" he nibbled the soft curve of her neck. "Since the minute I arrived yesterday I wanted to tear your clothes apart."

"But you did not do anything." She complained. "When you arrived I offered to take a bath with you, but you refuse my company. Today, when I went to the bath room as well."

"That bathtub is so damn small. There is no way I could love you properly there. And, also… I needed to calm down a little." He averted his eyes and his wife noticed he was embarrassed. "I did not want you to see me getting all excited just from seeing you without clothes, like a horny teenager. It is not befitting."

Sakuno giggled, before cupping his face.

"So, that means you still desire me? Even when I am this big?" she asked in the most sensuous tone.

"Do not ever doubt it, wife." The golden eyes were filled with tenderness and one of his hands stopped over her belly. "Your body changed because we loved each other countless times. You are carrying my child. Your new forms make me extremely proud."

The princess kissed him again, before her husband finally opened her clothes.

Ryoma's hands touched her breasts, with both hands and kissed the space between them.

"You smell is really strong." He closed his eyes and inhaled her scent. "So sweet, it is painful."

Ryoma remove his clothes. They had barely touched and he was already so stiff. He kissed his wife passionately and his hands brushed on her creamy skin.

"You are so beautiful, Sakuno." He whispered in a very gentle tone. His kisses trailed her neck, her collarbones, before reaching her breasts.

"Ryoma, it has been a while, so..." her voice was very sweet while caressing his hair.

"Do not worry." He showed her a small smile. "I will be gentle."

His fingers rubbed her moistness slowly while his mouth finally reached her intimacy. He had missed the taste of her body terribly and he took his time, until she climax with his lips and tongue.

The oni king looked at his wife and the scarlet eyes were heavy with raw passion. He gave her a soft kiss, before changing positions.

He needed to be careful with her belly and wanted her to be comfortable.

He laid on her back and brought her to him from holding her waist. Ryoma took a deep breath when their bodies were finally joined again.

The demon lord rocked against her with all his length and with no hurries. After so long, he wanted to feel his wife entirely.

Sakuno grabbed his arms around her. The human princess was overflowing. New waves of pleasure started to rush on her body. She desperately wanted to kiss him and the distance to his mouth bothered her.

She turned around a little and her fingers gently grabbed his dark hair, bringing his face close to a serious, hungry kiss.

Her husband hand was on her knee, opening her legs more to him. He continued his slow pace, but the feeling of being constricted by her walls was too much.

"Sakuno, I am almost…" He whispered on her neck, closing his eyes. His whole body was tense.

He couldn't finish his sentence. The need to increase his pace made him growl softly while the princess deliciously cried his name out. Ryoma could feel the sweat on his bangs and going down his back.

He was losing himself and his mind was blurry on those last thrusts, his thoughts filled by her heat and her smell while the weight of his love made his chest heavy.

##############

Ryoma was hugging his wife. The crepitating fireplace was the only sound heard. His fingers were sweeping on her back and her forehead rested against his heart. They were under the heavy covers and he kissed the top of her head, enjoying her scent.

"Ryoma?"

"Yes?" he looked at her gently.

"How is an oni half blood? Will Ai have any horns?"

"Well, there was never such child before that we know of. But, I am sure she will have both of them." He smiled, showing his fangs. "She is from the most powerful oni bloodline on the country after all."

"Is she… going to be born with them?" he noticed the concern on her question.

"No, wife. They start to show only after her first month. Do not worry, they will not hurt you."

"Really?!" the scarlet eyes sparkled in absolute happiness. "I am so relieved! I kept imagining how a couple of pointy things would come out!"

The oni king laughed, before hugging her tightly.

"You are so amusing."

"Do not laugh! You are the father, you would never understand such a fear. Asami-san said it was the worst pain she ever felt!"

"Are you afraid of the labor pains?"

"I would be lying if I say I am not. But, since you are not going to be with me, there is something else I worried about."

"What is it?"

"Can you lend me some of your robes on the day I give birth?"

"What for?"

"I want to wrap Ai on them. So she can sense your smell just after she is born." She grinned. "At least, until you are able to be with us."

Ryoma was touched by her preoccupation over such thing and placed a small kiss on her lips.

"Anything you want, wife."


	58. Chapter 58

"Tomoharu-sama, what are we going to do now, without the black snake blood?" one human asked. They were having a meeting at Tomoharu's home.

"Let's wait." He said with a confidant small smile. "The renovations on the oni's castle are ending soon. He will probably bring Sakuno back. I am going to fetch her. It would be the perfect opportunity to show everyone he is not able to take care of her."

"How about the child she is expecting?" another human asked. "Since the announcement was made, she is going to give birth soon. What are you going to do with the oni's heir?"

"I will kill them both if it is born yet. Otherwise, I am sure Sakuno will be glad to get rid of it." He drank some sake, slowly.

"How can you be so sure she is even willing to come back with you?" an older human asked. "She is there for almost a year now. She never tried to escape and the word around is that the queen and the king of the youkai country are very happy together." He smiled. "Are you sure she still has affections for you, Tomoharu-sama?"

"She is a hostage." His features changed to absolute rage. "There is no way she can be happy at such conditions, living and being touched by that beast when she could be with me! I tried to see her and the demon lord did not allow it. What are his fears if their marriage is so fulfilling? Sakuno would probably beg for help if she saw me." He took another cup of sake in a quick gulp. "I am a patient man and I will do things properly. And I will get my revenge on that monster for taking her away and with the poison left; I will end the leaders of the youkai villages and take over their country."

##################

Sakuno woke up with the familiar feeling of being held by her husband. Ryoma seemed to be finally a little more relaxed and less tired. She smiled to herself and caressed his black hair. There a nice smell of warm food and she knew Syuusuke had already stopped by to place their breakfast on the , her eyes wandered to the small clock by their bed and she sat down, nervously.

"Ryoma, wake up!" she shook him by his shoulders. The oni king moaned in complaint, before moving a little.

"What is it, wife?" he asked with closed eyes.

"It is the middle of the morning already! Weren't you leaving early today?! You are so late!" she shook him more. "Come on! Get up already!"

"Why are you so eager to quick me out of the bed?" he finally looked at her with a sly and sleepy smile. "I will think you only wanted to use my body."

"It is not time for such jokes!" she blushed deeply.

"It is okay, wife." He touched her face gently. "Look outside."

Sakuno was a little confused. She put on her clothes and stood up, going to the window. There was a big smile on her face when seeing everything covered in a thick layer of snow.

"Snow!" she turned around and looked at him happily.

"The snow comes first on the mountains. There was a storm yesterday after we fell asleep. I woke up early and talked to Kunimitsu and Syuusuke. Apparently, some trees had fallen on the road, so we cannot go to the capital today and…"

Before he could finish talking, his wife opened the shoji and ran to the outside porch. Her bare feet touched the snow and she turned around, with her palms up, wanting to grab the small snowflakes that were falling gently.

Ryoma smiled to himself. He got dressed and leaned on a pillar, watching his wife.

"You really love snow."

"Yes!" she grinned.

"I thought you would be happy because I am staying, not because it is snowing."

"The snow made you stay." The scarlet eyes looked at him with love.

His wife was so beautiful but on that snowy morning she was absolutely stunning. The loose red hair, the pinkish cheeks from the cold, that big and sincere smile on her face and her belly heavy and filled with his child.

"I cannot wait to see the castle surrounded by snow."

The oni king's heart was tight.

"Come back, wife. It is too cold, you might get sick or get frost bites." He offered his hands to her and Sakuno held them.

They returned to the room and Ryoma closed the door while his wife sat near the table.

"Sakuno, there is something you must know." He said, seriously, sitting in front of her. "I did not tell you before, because of your condition."

"What is it?" she cupped his face.

"The reason why the castle was attacked on that night it was you."

"What?" her hands dropped from his cheeks, but Ryoma held them gently.

"The humans were looking for you. As I feared, the attack on the festival was not an isolated incident."

"But, why?!"

"There were always humans that hate youkais and now, who are against our union. Your well being is the rope tying the treat together. If something happens to you while you are on the youkai country, there is a possibility of another war."

The human princess lowered her face and Ryoma noticed her fingers were trembling.

"I am sorry." She said, in a quiet voice. "I am so sorry, Ryoma."

"What are you saying? It was not your fault. You did nothing wrong, wife."

"You lost your home because of me!" she grabbed his hands tightly.

"Wife." He brought her hands to him and kissed them gently. "Everyone is safe. You and our child are safe. Those are the things that truly matters."

"But!" she raised her face and the golden eyes were filled with absolute love.

"My home is wherever we are together."

"Ryoma…"

"Do not feel sad or guilty." He hugged her gently and caressed her hair, his chin on the top of her head. "You cannot control the acts of hateful people."

Sakuno held him tightly, her face on his chest. She was, once again, feeling so useless.

"Let's have breakfast. Ai is probably hungry, right? Do not let such thing ruin this extra time we got." His thumb brushed her cheek. "Let's enjoy this snowy day together."

"Okay." She finally showed him a small smile and the oni king kissed his wife softly.

############

Hikaru was inside of the a small cave, protecting himself from the cold. He was eating a deer. Even being so weak and thin, the uwabami was still extremely agile and the poison on his fangs made him an excellent hunter.

It took him a while to feel full. After so much time without a proper meal, the child was starving. He finished half of the deer, before sitting down and taking a deep, satisfied breath, leaning his back on the rocky walls.

The boy looked at the dark night and heard the freezing wind blowing. He had walked so much already, but he still could sense the smell of humans, so he was probably not in the youkai country yet.

He wondered how long would take for him to meet the oni king. It would be his first time meeting another youkai!

His memories reminded him about all the times he asked his father why he looked so different. The human caressed his hair gently and smiled, saying their blood was the same and that was all that matter. For many years Hikaru believed on his father words, but, as soon as he met Tomoharu, he realized they were not truth.

There was a big difference between youkais and humans and the little boy had learned about it in the cruelest way.

The uwabami stood up again and removed the fur from the deer, wrapping himself on the furry side. He would return his walk tomorrow and he needed to rest so he could find the demon lord.


	59. Chapter 59

Sakuno smiled, happily, putting the finished scarf around her husband's neck. There was another blizzard and they spent the day next to the fireplace. The oni king watched his concentrated wife while she was knitting the final part of the gift.

"What do you think?"

He touched it and analyzed for a while before showing her a gentle smile.

"It is perfect, wife. Thank you so much." He caressed her face. "I will take good care of it."

"It has been a long time since I knitted something." She touched the edges of the scarf. "The last time I made a dark blue one for Tomoharu when we start dating, so I did not know if yours would turn out okay."

Ryoma was a little bothered when seeing her talking about him. He touched his wife's hands and looked seriously at her.

"Sakuno, do you ever miss him?"

"What do you mean?"

"I forgot to tell you. The human came to me when I visited the capital."

"Tomoharu did?!"

"He heard about the attack on the castle and asked to see you. I told him it was not possible and he sent his regards. He seemed very worried."

"He was always very sweet." She cupped the demon lord's face and the scarlet eyes were so kind. "But, I do not miss him. I do not miss anything from that old life. You make me that happy."

"Good." He kissed the princess and pushed her small body to bed slowly. Ryoma removed the scarf placing it carefully on the bed sheets, before kissing his wife's neck.

"Ryoma…"

"Yes?" he said, between kisses on her collarbones, before his wife pushed him away a little by the shoulders, surprising him. "What is it, wife?"

"Kaguya-san said we cannot over do it." She smiled at him and touched his hair.

"Oh, is that so?" he was a little disappointed.

"I am sorry."

"It is all right." He touched her belly. "She came so far. I want her to be safe." He looked at Sakuno with a dangerous smile, showing his fangs. "I will make love to you endless after you give birth."

His wife giggled at his words.

"You do not even have the time for such a thing!"

"I will always arrange time for you, wife." He got close and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Ryoma, is it possible for the heir to have siblings?"

"Do you want to have more children?"

"Wouldn't be nice? I was an only child and it was so lonely sometimes. Ai could have someone to play and grow up together with."

"Well, she will not have much time to play, actually."

"What do you mean?"

He laid on his back and took a deep breath.

"Being the heir is a great responsibility. I had many lessons while I was a child; it took me the whole day. When I was 15, my mother started to train me officially and I accompany her on her meetings and other duties."

Sakuno felt sorry for him. She had such an easy going childhood while her parents were alive.

She touched her husband's face and looked at him seriously.

"Ryoma, do you like to be the king?"

"It is the first time someone asks me such a thing." He thought it for a while. "I think it is not a matter of like. It is about duty. Something my bloodline demands from me."

"But, are you happy?" the scarlet eyes were worried. "Don't you ever wish you could have an easier life?"

"Not at all." He kissed the palm of her hand before looking at her gently. "Everything I lived so far made me who I am today. Even the hardships became lessons. And, if things were different, you and I would never meet." The demon lord showed her a small smile. "That would be a shame."

Sakuno hugged him tightly and he understood she was trying to comfort him. Ryoma's hugged her back and caressed her hair.

"Do not worry. I am very pleased with the life I have."

"Really?"

"Yes. I found myself a wife that I love dearly. Even though she is very stubborn sometimes."

Sakuno giggled.

"I also love you very much." She said, before kissing him.

############

Hikaru felt the softness of a heavy blanket over him. He could hear the fireplace cracking near and he was surrounded by warmth.

Was he dreaming again? He remembered his life on his old home, with his father. He opened the eyes slowly and the masculine unknown voice came to his ears.

"Oh, you're finally awake." The young man was sitting on the table, having some soup. He had purple hairs, spiky black hair and a friendly smile.

Hikaru screamed when seeing him and ran to the corner of the house. His whole body was trembling in fear.

"Hey, hey, calm down!" he came close and the boy groaled, showing his fangs. "I'm not going to hurt you! I found you unconscious on the woods with a twisted ankle, so I brought you in.

The uwabami looked down and there were some bandages on his right food and it felt a little painful.

"Your body was so cold, I thought you had died. Why were you alone out there? What were you doing, where are your parents?"

"Tou-san died." He said it with a sad voice, averting his face.

"I'm sorry." He got a little closer. "My name is Momoshiro Takeshi."

"You are not going to hurt me?" He finally looked at him.

"Not at all." He smiled gently. "What were you doing? We are in the border of the youkai country, did you get lost?"

"I need to go there!"

"You can go when your foot heals. I can take you." He looked at the boy's arms and legs and the injuries on them. "Those are needle marks, right? Did someone do bad things to you?"

He moved his head positively and the human felt incredibly sorry for him.

"I'm sorry. But you're safe here, I promise."

The boy's stomach rumbled and he felt embarrassed. Momoshiro chuckled.

"I made some soup. Come, let's eat." Momoshiro offered his hand to him and Hikaru held it hesitantly.

He sat down across the table from him and started to eat slowly when the human gave him a bowl of soup and some steamed buns.

"You're so thin, that is probably why you passed out." He ate a bun. "What kind of youkai are you? I never saw someone else with scales, only the ningyos."

"Snake." He said, while chewing.

"Of course. The cool pupils and all. And you probably don't handle cold well. What's your name?"

"Hikaru."

"That's a nice name. It must be because of the glistering scales, right?"

"Tou-san gave it to me." He noticed the sadness on the boy's expression.

"Do you like sweets?" He smiled, trying to cheer him up. "I made some jam from the fall fruits. You can eat after dinner."

"Thank you, Momoshiro-san." Even though he was in such a bad shape, the kid was very polite. The way he ate also showed he had a proper education. It was clear someone had raised him well and cared for him once.

"You're welcome, Hikaru." He said, gently, before starting to eat again.


	60. Chapter 60

Yume smiled satisfied, when seeing Ryoma entering her home. The river lands were near the mountains and the strong blizzard reached the road once more. It was difficult for them to continue their trip back to the capital and Kunimitsu insisted it was safer for them to spend the night at the kitsune's village to give the horses of the carriage some rest.

"Welcome, my lord." She made a small reverence.

"Thank you for your hospitality." He answered in a dry tone. He didn't want to be there at all.

"There is no need to thank me. My home is yours." She smiled at Kunimitsu, Kaguya and Ryuu. "I asked the servants to prepare a bath and clean clothes to all of you. There is also dinner waiting in your chambers. Kunimitsu-san, Ryuu-san, I hope you do not mind sharing the same room."

"We appreciate your care." Kunimitsu replied, politely.

"Kaguya-san, you will have a room to yourself."

"Thank you very much for your kindness, my lady." Kaguya knew the kitsune did not like her, but tried to make things civil.

"My lord, let me take you to your chambers." She made a hand gesture and Ryoma followed her. The kitsune slid the shoji and showed a big room to him. There was also a nice dinner on the short table and the smell was great.

"My room is across from yours. This one has a private bath and there are also some new clothes for you."

"Thank you."

She made a small reverence before leaving.

Ryoma took a long, annoyed breath. He touched the red scarf around his neck and smiled to himself.

" _Take care of yourself._ " Sakuno's words came to his mind and his heart was tight with longing already.

He removed the scarf and placed on the bedside table, carefully, before starting to undress and going to the bath room.

#############

"Is everything all right, my lady?" Syuusuke asked, after placing dinner at the table on her room and noticing the worried look on her face while watching the snow falling through the windows.

"Ryoma told me about the attack on the castle." She replied, sadly. "He told me they were after me."

Syuusuke felt sorry for her.

"I have been avoiding the subject while he was here, but I cannot stop worrying." She looked at him. "Did you know about that?"

"I did, my lady. I am sorry I could not tell you." He sat near her. "Ryoma-sama asked all of us. You were just placed on bed rest, he was afraid for your health."

"What can I do, Syuusuke-san?" she lowered her head. "I thought our marriage would really improve relations between our countries." Her hands touched her belly. "I thought our child would be born in a peaceful world."

"Sakuno-sama, it was not your fault. There are things that we simply cannot understand." The blue eyes were very kind. "Just keep doing what you are doing now. You are loyal towards Ryoma-sama and you are tending to the heir dearly. Those are important tasks only the queen could do."

"If I was a youkai, I could do so much more. No one would dare to try harming us. I could be with Ryoma instead of staying here, useless, while my husband go through such difficult times."

"Hime-sama, listen to me." He held her hands gently. "You are the reason why Ryoma-sama is trying so hard to keep peace, even after such vile attack. The oni king I knew would devastate the human country without any remorse. He would feed on humans to show his power. A war is painful to both sides and many youkais would suffer too. Your love made Ryoma-sama a better and wiser ruler."

"Syuusuke-san…" she was so touched with his words.

"You being human it is not a demerit. It is what makes you special."

She gave the kitsune a thankful and tight hug, making him smile.

"Let's have dinner, my lady. I prepare a nice meal for you and the little princess."

"Okay." She smiled at him.

############

Ryoma was drinking sake watching the fireplace on the living room. He was already on his third bottle, trying to get sleepy without any luck. There was so much on his mind and didn't want to be on his room. He was thinking about all the things he would have to do when returning to the capital. His father had sent him a letter before he left the tengus' mountains. The renovations were completely done. It was a good thing. He would have his castle back before snow reached his homeland.

He wondered if Shuichirou had any news about the black snake. Would it take long for Sakuno to be able to return to his side? He was already not going to be able to be on the same room on the birth of their child. It would be a pity if Ai couldn't be able to be born at the capital as well.

Ryoma smiled to himself, imaging their daughter. He was sure she was going to have his horns, but it would be lovely if she had Sakuno's features.

"I hope she has her mother's eyes." He smiled to himself, before pouring the last alcool on the little bottle. The king was intoxicated already and he was about to go to bed when Yume appeared on the room.

"My lord?" she came close to him. "Are you all right? It is so late already."

"I was just drinking a little." He was annoyed by her presence.

"Can I joy you?"

"I would rather not." The golden eyes were serious. "I did not forgive you for the horrible lies you said to my wife, kitsune."

"Oh, that silly thing." She smile, sitting by his side and took his cup and drank a sip. "She should be glad I made her skin thicker. She is too soft, that wife of yours. Well, she is human after all."

"Careful, kitsune." He said, showing his fangs.

"How long are you going to overprotect her? You give her no tools to be a queen for real. She is just a beautiful, fragile doll by your side."

"She is not such a thing." he picked his cup back and drank the remaining sake in one quick gulp. "You have no idea of Sakuno went through, on how strong her spirit is."

"Is that so?" she showed a sly smile. "You have been hiding her away in the mountains for a long time already, while you rule and deal with problems by yourself." Yume was about to touch Ryoma's jawline. "What will become of the country if something happens to you? Do you think your wife could take your place?"

"She could. Wonderfully." He said, proudly, before slapping her hand away. "All my subordinates are faithful to Sakuno as well, she has their respect. And I am sure she will help me raise a remarkable heir as well."

"Such high hopes for a mere human." She took a deep breath. "You are bewitched, my lord."

"There is no way you could understand, Yume." He scoffed. "You never loved anything on your life, besides yourself."

Her hand grabbed his wrist tightly and he noticed the pain on her eyes.

"I have loved you." Her voice was serious. "Even when you cheated on me, even when you treated me like I was nothing and chose the human. How could you say such things when you never give me a chance?"

"Would you have such feelings if I was not the king?"

"Did you forget who I am, my lord?" she smiled, showing her fangs. "I am the leader of the kitsunes. I have no need of your position. I have power already."

There was a strange glare on the hazel eyes. She was using her manipulative powers over him and he felt weak.

" _Is this the alcohol?_ " he asked himself on his clouded mind.

Yume's arms were around his neck and her mouth was so close to his.

"I do not ask much, my lord." Her eyes were so terribly alluring. "Make the human your second wife. You can keep her as a pet. I will hold no grudges."

"Yume…" Ryoma wanted to push her away but he was not able to.

The kitsune pressed his body to the floor when she kissed him possessively. The oni king tried to stop her, his hands were on her shoulders, but he had no strength.

Yume's hands wondered inside his clothes and was about to touch his groin when Kunimitsu appeared on the living room. He was the one who brought the sake to Ryoma before going to bed and worried if he was all right.

"My lord, did you…" his words died and the dark eyes could not believe the scene in front of him.

Ryoma used all his strength to sit down and pushed Yume away. He felt extremely troubled with the way the wild boar looked at him. There was a deep frown on Kunimitsu's face.

"I am sorry for interrupting." He said, before turning around and leave in hard steps.

"Kunimitsu, wait!"

Yume laughed at the king and Ryoma grabbed her neck tightly, growling at her face.

"What did you do, kitsune?!"

"I just enjoyed myself a little. I come from the most powerful kitsune bloodline. Did you really think I could not manipulate you in such intoxicated state?" She held his arm with both hands and removed if from her neck. "You really should not drink so much, Ryoma-sama. Everyone in the youkai country knows you do not hold your liquid well."

She rose and looked at him from above.

"Sleep well, my lord."

Ryoma rubbed his mouth with the sleeves of his clothes while she walked away, feeling extremely angry at himself.

###########

Sakuno woke up, startled. She sat down and rubbed her belly. Her baby had kicked her so strong, like never before.

"What is it, Ai?" she touched the roundness with both hands. "Were you having a bad dream?" she rubbed her belly gently. "Everything is all right. You are safe inside of me and things out here are well too."

The child kicked again, softly this time.

"Are you missing your father already? I am missing him too."

The human princess looked through the windows with a worried look on the scarlet eyes. The blizzard continued to blow heavily.

"I hope he is well and safe."


	61. Chapter 61

"Hikaru, I'm home!" Takeshi said, after closing the door of his house. He was wearing a heavy coat made of fur and he had a small basket with fishes.

"Welcome home, Momoshiro-san." The boy appeared and the young human rubbed his short hair, making him chuckle.

Two weeks had passed by quickly and the uwabami was more at ease around him. The needle wounds on his body had healed. His foot was well too, but the human told him he could stay until he would be on the proper weight for his age, so he could deal with the cold better. He already looked a little healthier.

Momoshiro got him some new, clean clothes and Hikaru cried on the first time he took a warm bath at his house. It had been so long. The human was extremely sorry for him and, even if the boy didn't say, it was easy to understand something horrible must happened to him.

"I brought us dinner. I got lucky today, there were many fishes trapped on a small pound." He went to the kitchen and pulled the fishes from the basket. "Are you hungry?"

His stomach growled in response and the human laughed.

"I… I am sorry!" the boy blushed profusely.

"I told you already, don't worry! You are growing, it's good you have an appetite!" he grinned at him. "Come here; let me teach you how to clean fishes."

"Okay." He said, coming close and there was a small smile on his face.

########

Kunimitsu had a gentle look on the dark eyes, while reading a letter from his wife. He was alone at the dining area. His work had finished for the day and he was able to enjoy his private time. Asami wrote about how much she missed him and about Tsubasa.

Their son already recognized other people and smiled at them. He was particularly fond of Syusuke and would cry when his grandfather tried to make goofy faces. Ayana had sent a lot of gifts and said she would visit as soon as the blizzards stopped on the mountains. She also told him that the baby's eyes got the same color of hers and Kunimitsu was sure it was a beautiful combination.

The wild boar was missing his family so much. It was weird to be apart from his wife again and he even missed his son's crying. He took a deep, dishearten breath.

"Is everything all right with Asami-san and your child?" Ryoma's voice called his attention and he closed the letter, putting back on his pocket.

"Yes, my lord." He responded, dryly, before drinking some tea.

Things between them were terribly. Kunimitsu just talked to him about the most necessary things and his face was even more serious every time they exchange words. Ryoma had tried to talked to him about the incident with Yume, but he always changed subjects.

Ryoma sat down, across from the table and looked at him seriously.

"Don't you think it has been enough? How long are you going to be so passive aggressive towards me?"

"I do not know what are you talking about, my lord." He said, before eating some noodles on the soup.

"Kunimitsu, we have known each other for all our lives. You are not only my first counselor, you are also my friend. Tell me what is in your mind, please."

He looked at the demon lord for a while, before removing his glasses.

"Very well, then. My lord, did you notice you did not have the scarf Hime-sama gave it to you when we left the kitsune village?"

Ryoma was surprised for a moment, before realizing it. They had left in a hurry, before sunrise on the next day. He was furious with Yume and wasn't going to be able to to treat her properly after what happened. Ryuu and Kaguya were very confused about it, but Kunimitsu kept silent over the scene.

"What are you going to do when Hime-sama asks you about it? She made that with a lot of care and you were so busy with Yume-sama, that…"

"I was intoxicated and she used her powers on me. Why can't you believe in me?"

"You have a history, my lord." The dark eyes narrowed. "First you cheated on Yume-sama and then you tried to use Kaguya-san to cheat on Hime-sama as well."

"That was way before the bonds Sakuno and I. You should understand that."

"I would never understand such a thing." The dark eyes were dead serious. "Asami is everything I could ever wish for. You know I gave up on my heritance to be with her. My mother was kind enough to shoulder the responsibilities alone after my father died. It was selfish of me, but it was the only way for Katsuro-sama to accept me back then."

"But you promise your child would be the next leader of the wild boars. Does Asami-san even know about that?" Ryoma crossed his arms and smiled at him.

"Of course she does. I will never do any arrangements about our marriage and our child without her. That is how marriage works. There are no lies. The first thing we do when we travel is to keep Hime-sama and the others inform and you did not let me send her a letter when we were at the kitsune's village. Why was that so?"

"Why should I upset my wife over nothing?"

"Did you already tell her what happened?"

"There is no way." He scoffed.

"Did you ever realize you always creating problems in your marriage because you are unable to tell the truth to your wife?"

"What are you saying?!"

"The first time you and Hime-sama had a fight, you had kissed Kaguya-san. The second time, you lied to her about preventing a pregnancy." There was a deep frown on Kunimitsu's face. "What will you do if Sakuno-sama finds out?"

"Are you going to tell her by any chance?" the golden eyes narrowed.

"Not at all." He put his glasses back. "It is not my place. But you have to, my lord."

"I told you over and over, nothing happened." Ryoma said, with clenched teeth. "Yume was just making fun of me."

"If you say so, my lord." the wild boar looked at him one last time, before standing up. Ryoma could be extremely stubborn and Kunimitsu just didn't have the patience. "If you excuse me, my lord, I am tired. Good night."

The demon lord watched him leave, feeling extremely bothered by his words.

########

Sakuno woke up, feeling the light caress of her husband's fingers on her face. It was early in the morning and she opened her eyes lazily.

"Good morning, wife." Ryoma whispered, with a small smile.

The human princess sat down, startled.

"Ryoma! What are you doing here?! Did something happen?!"

"Calm down, Sakuno." He held her hands. "Do not get yourself all worked up. It is not good for Ai."

"Why are you here?" she cupped her face and examinated the golden eyes.

"I missed you. Terribly."

"Oh, Ryoma." His wife looked at him gently. "But, your duties back in the capital? Were you not busy?"

"I talked to Shuichirou about it. He is taking over for me for now. The winter is getting stronger, so that is not much for me to do anyway. I would rather be with you." He touched her belly.

"You should not risk yourself on the road at such weather. Katsuro-sama said it will be even worse soon. Even with the tengus able to fly, the winds are very strong and it is dangerous."

"That is exactly why I came. I could not leave you to endure such harsh conditions. I came to take you to the ningyo village. The winter there is very mild and it only snows softly."

"Really?!" she smilled happily.

"Yes." He touched her face and caressed her cheek with his thumb. "I will stay with you until winter finishes so we can enjoy your last months of pregnancy together."

Sakuno jumped over her husband and hugged him tightly, being careful with the roundness between them.

"Thank you, Ryoma! Thank you so much!"

"Do not thank me, wife. I am sorry for all the time I left you alone." He said, hugging her back. "I love you, Sakuno. You know that, right?"

The princess noticed a sudden seriousness on her husband's voice and looked worried at him.

"I do know, Ryoma. Do not apologize." The scarlet eyes were so beautiful and sincere. "I love you too. I love you so much."

The demon lord kissed his wife deeply. On her soft lips he was desperately trying to dissipate the heavy guilty inside his heart.

################

 **Author's note:**

There are so many people following this story, but no feedbacks except from one person, I wonder if I am doing something wrong :(

Please, share your thoughts with me. I will be very grateful :)


	62. Chapter 62

Sakuno's long hair moved with the sea coldish breeze. She was standing on the outdoor porch of Kazuki's home, looking at the blue ocean. She took a deep breath, enjoying the smell.

There was a timid snow falling and the princess was wrapped inside her husband's thick black kimono. Her hands circulated her belly and her voice was very sweet.

"Look, Ai. Isn't beautiful? This is the ocean. When you are born, your father and I will bring you here to play."

A week passed by since they arrived to the ningyo village. Sakuno was so happy to know them. Kazuki was married before, but her husband lost his life on the first conflicts of the war and she took his place as Ryoma's captain.

Kazuki, then, fell in love again with another mermaid, Nanami. She had beautiful purple scales on her body and deep purple long hair tight on a braid and pink eyes. They offered a special dinner when the king and his wife arrived and it was a very enjoyable occasion.

The human princess felt incredibly happy for such easy going days with her husband.

Syuusuke, his sisters and Ryuu were with them and it was a good opportunity for the twins to reunite with their husband.

Sakuno smiled, watching the sunlight over the ocean waves.

"Let's go?" she talked to her belly. "Today is your father's special day."

She turned around and closed the shoji silently after returning to the room.

Ryoma woke up, feeling the soft lips of his wife on his own. The golden eyes looked at the scarlet ones and Sakuno caressed his face.

"Happy 22nd birthday."

"Thank you, wife." The back of his fingers brushed her face. She laid by his side and snuggled on his neck.

"I am sorry I do not have any gifts for you."

"I am the one who should apologize for losing your scarf at the road. I am really sorry."

"It is okay." She kissed his cheek. "There was a blizzard, right? I am glad nothing bad happened with you guys." She smiled at him and Ryoma felt his heart clench with deep guilt.

He hugged her tightly.

"Sakuno, thank you for giving yourself to me and becoming my wife." The golden eyes were filled with love. "Thank you for allowing me to make a child with you."

"What are you talking about?" she smiled gently. "There is nothing to thank me."

"I know we spend much time apart and I do not say it so often, but I want you to be sure how important you are to me."

"Oh, you are so in love with me!" She had a happy smile on her face, trying to tease him, but Ryoma just looked at her seriously.

"I am, wife. Deeply. I will love you even more as the years go by." He held her hand and kissed it. "Let's have a big family too. We can have as many children as you want. I know you will be a wonderful mother to all of them."

Sakuno's heart melted with his words and the way the demon lord looked at her. The human princess cupped his face and brought him close to a passionate kiss.

Her hands reached the obi of his black yukata and she opened his clothes. Her fingers caressed his shoulders and she kissed his collarbones.

"Wife." He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her lips brushing on his chest. "Syuusuke will come at any minute to bring our breakfast."

Sakuno laid on her back and there was a small blush on her face. She loose the obi of her yukata a little, showing her legs and cleavage to him. He loved the way his fang rested on the space between her breasts.

"Go lock the door, Ryoma."

"Your request is an order, wife." He said, with a small smile, before standing up.

########

Sakuno looked at her husband and covered him better with the thick sheets. He had fallen asleep after they made love. His face was on her chest. She petted his dark hair.

"There is something bothering him." She thought to herself. The oni king was always very passionate on their intimate moments, but there was something different. It was the first time they did it after he returned from the capital. She knew he was missing sex, but, he was never so desperate before.

He hugged her so tightly, like never wanting to let go and kissed her fiercely, wanting to convey something she could not understand fully. She had caressed his face and the golden eyes were heavy with something more than desire, the princess was sure of it. Sakuno knew Ryoma would never worry her with his problems if he could avoid it and would deal with everything by himself.

" _I wish you let me carry your burdens as well_." She thought to herself, before placing a small kiss on the spot between his horns.

##########

"I am home." Shuichirou said, with a tired voice, entering his chambers. It was already late at night and he just returned from a bath. Kaguya was brushing her hair at bed, when she stopped and looked at him with a smile.

"Welcome." He sat by her side and laid down, closing his eyes. "Tired?"

"Beat." The spider youkai hugged his chest and kissed his face.

"Thank you for the hard work today."

"Why did Ryoma-sama choose me to solve things in his place instead of Kunimitsu? My stamina is not as good as him." He took a deep breath. "I had to do so many things today, in here and I even had to go to the human country."

"I told you, before Ryoma-sama traveled, something was strange between the two of them. Since we returned from the kitsune village. I asked Kunimitsu had happened but he just changed subjects."

"Maybe Kunimitsu needs a break." He picked one of her hands and kissed it. "He had some rough days with his newborn and he came here just after. He did not have any time to rest."

"What do you plan on doing?"

"I will give him some days off. I will talk to him tomorrow."

"That is a good idea." Kaguya smiled.

"And you, how about your day? You have a lot of home visits on this weather right?"

"Yes, but I also had a very nice time today."

"Is that so?"

"I went to talk to a groom. He was so nervous! He is getting married two days from now and he had so many questions about the honeymoon, poor thing." Kaguya caressed Shuichirou's face. "He wanted to please his future wife, since she was inexperience too."

"Ah, that is nice. I hope they have a nice time together." He placed a small kiss on her lips. "Just like us."

She smiled and kissed him back.

"Kaguya, I know you said you wanted to wait until the heir was born, but, it is going to happen soon. We should start talking about it, right?"

"You worried about such a thing?" she was surprised.

"Of course. It will be our wedding day after all. Is there anything you would like? Any special requests?"

"Well, nothing really."

"I want us to be happy. Forever." The green eyes were very gentle.

"I am sure we will be." Kaguya sat down and caressed his face. "I am sorry I was so oblivious before and I did not choose you first."

"It is all right. Fate has a way to put things together. And I am sure we were meant to be, Kaguya." He kissed the palm of her hand and the youkai laid on top of him, happily.

"Is there anything you want?"

"From the ceremony? Not really." The human caressed her hair.

"And from the marriage?"

"Ah, well…" he averted his eyes and she noticed he was a little insecure.

"What is it?" the blue eyes looked at him so kindly. "You can tell me anything."

He sat down, carefully making her to sit on his lap.

"How do you feel about children?" he asked, seriously.

"Oh. I have never thought about it."

"Really?"

"Well, since the begging, with Ryoma-sama, I just thought it was something to be avoid, since he was already affianced with someone else." There was a hint of sadness on her smile. "So I have always taken precautions. I knew it would be nothing but a burden."

"Do you still think like that?" he investigated her eyes and she cupped his face, before showing him a beautiful smile.

"Not at all. I want to have your children, Shuichirou."

Oishi hugged her tightly, before kissing her with all his might. They kissed for a long time and his fiancée was already removing his clothes. She kissed his shoulders and neck.

"Kaguya…" he whispered.

"Yes?" she looked at him after, her warm delicate hands on his chest.

"Do not take those pills tonight." She looked at him surprised.

"Shuichirou…"

"Let's make a baby tonight. Please. This way, we can get marry and make a family right away."

Kaguya looked at the green eyes and she had no doubts. She never had any doubts by Shuichirou's side.

"Yes." Her voice was extremely sweet.

##############

"Oh!" Momoshiro smiled when seeing his old friend entering the tavern he worked. Takeshi and him joined the army at the same time and their friendship remained. "Tomoharu! Long time no see!"

"Good evening, Takeshi." He said, politely, before sitting down.

"What brings you here? You're far from home."

"I was looking for something." He was meeting with some informants, trying to discover Sakuno's whereabouts on the youkai country, but he had no answers.

Tomoharu took a deep breath, before drinking the cup of sake his friend poured him.

It was the end of the night and there was only him and another man drinking alone at the bar, so Takeshi was able to sit with him.

"So, how's life lately? I haven't seen you around since you returned from the war. Did you leave the army for good?"

"Yes." He poured himself another cup and drank it on one gulp. "But, I have been busy with other things."

"I heard about your fiancée and the demon lord. I am sorry for that. It must have been hard on you." He was sincere.

"Do not worry about." He showed him a small smile. " _Sakuno will be mine again soon._ " He completed on his mind. "What about you? Still living on that old shack by yourself?"

"Yep!" he said, happily. "Never been better. War really took a tool on my head. It took a long time so I can be well again. I like living near the forest. There are a lot to do."

"You have always been odd, Takeshi." His sentence made Momoshiro chuckled.

"I took a kid in, you know."

"A kid?"

"Yes, a youkai kid. He was alone on the woods. The poor thing, he was so afraid. He has no one. I told him he could stay until winter finishes, so I have some company now."

"How could you?" he asked, the dark green eyes serious. "You were a soldier, you fought again them. They killed many of ours."

"The war is over for a long time already, Tomoharu." He said, gently. "And I never hated youkais, you know that. I was a soldier because it was a job easy to get. Besides, there was no reason to not help a child in need. He is such a good kid."

"Why spend your food and fire with such thing? You are not responsible for anyone but yourself. Specially living on the woods on this weather."

"We need to help each other, Tomoharu." He poured him another drink. "No matter what we are."

"I hope you are right and this child does not eat you on your sleep."

"He would never do that!" Takeshi laughed, amused with his friend's words.


	63. Chapter 63

Kunimitsu took a deep, satisfied breath, waking up on that morning. His wife was asleep on his naked chest. The weeks had passed fast since he returned to the tengu village and winter was almost ending.

He looked to the other side and his son was sleeping soundly inside of his basket. He had grown so much and had already started to sleep for more hours during the night, so he and Asami could rest better.

The wild boar was happy for being able to stay with his family, but, at the same time, he worried about Ryoma, Sakuno and things at the capital. He exchanged letters with Shuichirou weekly.

Asami moved a little and opened the purple eyes to him, before smile.

"Good morning, my love." She kissed his face.

"Good morning, Asami." The dark eyes were kind looking at her. "Did you sleep well? Is your body all right?"

They finally made love again on the night before. Of course Kunimitsu had missed the intimate moments with his wife, but since he was away for so long and she was busy taking care of Tsubasa, he thought she wouldn't be interested in him like that for a while.

His wife brushed all his worries away, pulling him close and whispering "It is time." before kissing him passionately and removing his clothes. That long waited reunion was calm, gentle and silent because of the baby, but the couple was able to soothe their longing.

"I am just fine." She held him tighter. "I have missed you so much."

"I have missed you too." He kissed her forehead.

"Time went by so fast. It is the last day of the year already. Sakuno-sama is probably going to give birth at any time."

"Indeed."

"Are you sure it is okay to refuse Ryoma-sama's invitation to the party at Kazumi-san's tonight? If you are refusing because of us, be at ease." She caressed his face. "Chichiue is not going because Ryuu is already there and he will represent the tengus, but, if you leave this morning, you can still arrive there on time."

"I am fine with my decision." He said, gently, trying to ease his wife's mind.

The banquet for the new year was a tradition. All the leaders of the youkai villages around the country were invited and it would be the first time he was going to miss it. He had not told his mother about it, otherwise she would know something was wrong between him and Ryoma. Also, Kunimitsu was sure he wouldn't be able to face Sakuno. "I would rather be here with you and Tsubasa."

Asami smiled and kissed her husband again. They stayed in bed, enjoying each other's warmth while their son continued to sleep.

##########

Hikaru looked at the youkai king's castle. There were a couple of guards on the place. The boy was inside some thick bushes. He had finally said goodbye to Momoshiro and it was hard on both of them.

Because of the human's help, he was able to recover his health completely and he was on the right weight for a boy his age and able to endure the road to the capital. He hugged Momoshiro tightly and said thank you to him. The human was on edge of tears. Takeshi told him that, whenever he needed, he could return.

But, being right in front of the castle, about to meet the demon lord, his heart raced. What if the oni didn't like him because he was a half blood? What would he say to the guards so he was even allow to talk to him?

Hikaru turned around on the gardens and he saw Kaguya's green house. There were many beautiful flowers there and fruit too and the boy was amazed. How was that possible during winter?!

He was about to touch a strawberry when Shuichirou saw him inside and entered the green house, surprised.

"Hey, what are you doing here?!"

The boy screamed and ran inside some of the plants, hiding, totally terrified.

"Shuichirou, what happened?!" Kaguya arrived. They were going to treat some of the plants and her fiancé arrived first.

"There is a kid in there!" he pointed to a thick bush. "I think I scared him."

"A boy?" Kaguya walked, slowly and Hikaru looked at her, terrified, when she got closer, opening the vegetation. "Hey, it is okay. Do not be afraid, no one is going to hurt you." She smiled at the boy, trying to calm him down.

"Are you okay?" Shuichirou asked, coming close. The boy hissed when seeing him and the spider youkai noticed his fangs.

"You are… a uwabami." She looked at the human. "Shuichirou, go outside. Please. He is afraid of you."

"But…"

"Go!" he realized the seriousness on the blue eyes and obeyed.

Kaguya took a deep breath. She looked at Hikaru and his small body was trembling.

"I am Kaguya, I am a doctor. I can help you if you are hurt."

"I… I am not hurt." His voice was quiet and soft. "I am sorry I trespassed."

"It is okay." She smiled gently at him. "Would you come outside so I can see you better?"

It took the boy a while to trust her. When he was finally in front of her, Kaguya's heart skipped a beat. She could see clearly his eyes and the black scales on his body. She had read about black snakes but it was the first time in her entirely life she was seeing one of them.

"They are so beautiful." She looked at his scales. "Can I touch them?"

"You… you want to touch me?" he looked outside. "Isn't the human going to be mad?"

"His name is Shuichirou. He is my fiancé, he is not mad at you, he was just surprised to see you, that is all."

"Fiancé?"

"It means we are going to get married soon."

Hikaru was confused, but he trusted the gentleness of her voice. He offered his small hand to him and Kaguya touch it, analyzing his fingers and arm.

"This is amazing." She smiled "We have been looking for you for so long."

"Looking for me?"

"What is your name?"

"Hikaru."

"Would you come inside the castle with me, Hikaru-chan? You are probably hungry and your fingers are so cold."

"Is… is the oni king in there?"

"Not at the moment. It is just me and Shuichirou." She offered her hand to him. "Let's go?"

"He is going to hurt me." He lowered his face and the black hair was over his eyes.

"He is not." Kaguya touched his hair gently. "I promise."

She was so beautiful, Hikaru thought. It was the first time he was near another youkai. For some reason, he believed her words. Even if his heart was racing, he held her hand and squeezed tightly. Kaguya smiled at him and he felt safe.

########

"I am sorry I scared you." Shuichirou said, gently. They were sitting on their room, to avoid the looks of the guards and servants. Kaguya had brought food to him and the boy was eating quietly, sitting by her side.

"Is the food to your taste?" she asked, gently.

He just moved his head positively. He was still unconfortable around Shuichirou.

"Where are you from, Hikaru-chan?"

"The human country." He finally spoke.

"Why did you come in here?" Shuichirou asked and he dropped the small steamed bun on his hands.

Kaguya looked at him, displeased, and he muttered "sorry".

She picked up the bun and gave him another one.

"Here, eat this."

Hikaru thought she was going to scold him, but she was so kind!

"Thank you." He said, returning to eat.

"Why did you come here, Hikaru-chan?"

"I was told the oni king could help me." He said, sadly. "I ran away."

The adults looked at each other.

"Why did you run away? Did someone hurt you?"

He moved his head positively again.

"I am so sorry." Kaguya caressed his hair. "But you are safe in here. Ryoma-sama is away for a while, but we will take care of you, all right? You came to the right place."

"Can I stay?" he asked, surprised.

"Of course. You are probably tired, right? You have walked so much. I will prepare a bath and clothes for you after you finish eating and you can rest as much as you want."

The white eyes were filled with tears and he held Kaguya tightly.

"Thank you." He whispered, overwhelmed.

"You are very welcome, Hikaru-chan." She replied, gently caressing his soft hair.

##############

"You are big as the full moon, wife." Ryoma smiled, kissing Sakuno's cheek. It was night and he was helping her to get ready for the banquet. She was sitting in front of the mirror, applying some carmine on her lips.

His wife was dressed with a beautiful black kimono with pink sakuras on the sleeves and lower part. The obi was also pink and her hair was tight in a ponytail.

Ryoma was already dressed in one of his black kimonos. This one had white waves printed on it.

"I hope she decides to be out here soon." She smiled. "I have no more space for her to grow."

"You look extremely lovely." He looked at their reflection on the big mirror. "Soon it will be the three of us."

"Ryoma, can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course." He sat by her side.

"Do you remember when we were at the temple at the festival?"

"I do."

"Well, I have prayed to be pregnant." She grinned. "So, I want to return there after Ai is born and place an offering."

"Why did you not tell me back then?"

"I did not want to put pressure on you."

"You are always so kind." He kissed her forehead. "Thank you for worrying about me."

They heard the knocking on the door and Syuusuke opened the shoji a little.

"Excuse me, Ryoma-sama, Hime-sama." He smiled at them. He was very handsome, wearing a dark blue kimono. "The guests started to arrive."

"Thank you, Syuusuke." Ryoma said, before he made a small reverence and left.

"Let's go, Ai?" she rubbed her belly. "There will be a lot of delicious food."

The oni king smiled and helped his wife standing up.

Sakuno was holding his arm and they were smiling and talking to each other, before arriving at the hall on Kazuki's home. The captain was wearing a dark green kimono filed with white dandelions and her wife a red kimono with golden birds. They were both very beautiful and smiled at the couple when they arrived.

"You look lovely, my lady." Kazuki said.

"Thank you, you two are beautiful as well."

"Sakuno-sama, come with me, I saved you a place. You are so big; it is not good for you to stand so much."

"Thank you, Nanami-san."

The leaders arrived and greeted each other, before paying respects to the king and queen, sitting on the long table. There were plenty of food and drinks and it was a lovely evening.

"I am glad to see you in such good health, Sakuno-sama." Arashi-san said, gently, sitting next to her. "The birth is happening soon, right?"

"Yes." Sakuno smiled. "I cannot wait to meet her. Ryoma is the same, right?"

When Sakuno looked at her husband, there was a deep frown on his face and the golden eyes were filled with annoyance. He was not paying attention to her.

She looked to the entrance and Yume was there.

"Good evening to you all." All the conversations became silent when she approached the table and sat down on a spot across from the royal couple. "It is a great pleasure to see you again, my lady."

The kitsune had a satisfied smile on her face. Around her neck, being displayed like a prize, there was the red scarf Sakuno had knitted him.


	64. Chapter 64

"Is he all right?" Shuichirou asked when Kaguya returned to their room. She decided to have dinner on the chambers she prepared to Hikaru, so the boy could be more at ease.

"Yes. He fell sleepy just after we ate."

He noticed the sadness on the blue eyes when she sat by his side on bed and touched her shoulder.

"Kaguya, what happened?"

"He told me his father passed away and his older brother was treating him terribly. He had to pretend to be dead to run away."

"That is horrible!"

"He could tell me more things, he started to cry and his whole body was trembling." She lowered her head. "I cannot even imagine how much he suffered. And he is such a good boy. How could someone do such thing to him?"

"But he is fine now." He touched her face gently and made her look at him. "We are going to take care of him, until Ryoma-sama and Sakuno-sama return and decide what to do."

"I want to adopt him, Shuichirou." He said, seriously. "Can we?"

"Are you serious?"

"We have been trying for a while now, but, I was still not able to conceive. What if it is not possible for us, what if there is something wrong with my body?" Kaguya held his hands. "I still want to be your wife. And then, this little boy shows up and he is all alone. I do not think it was a coincidence for him to find us."

"Kaguya…"

"I understand if you do not want to, but…" she was determinate. "If he accepts me, I want to take care of Hikaru-chan."

"What are you saying? A family is not build only on blood." the green eyes were filled with love. "Did you not see the way he hugged you? That boy already accepted you."

She smiled, hugging him tightly and he caressed her hair.

"But, do you think he is going to be okay with me? He is completely terrified."

"He will come around, I am sure." She cupped his face. "How could someone not like you?"

#################

The party continued until late at night. The youkai lords had many drinks and they saw a beautiful display of fireworks.

Ryoma could not take his eyes of Sakuno. She was behaving normally, like her role demanded, but he knew something was wrong, even if she tried to hide with smiles. She was politely to everyone, even with Yume, that insisted to talk to her, provoking her with smirks and touching the scarf at all the times.

The hours passed and there was only the king's servants, Kazuki and her wife and the kitsune leader that insisted on stay.

The ningyo noticed the unconfort of the queen and she looked at Yume after drinking some sake.

"Yume-sama is really a surprise to see you here. You did not confirm your invitation."

"How could I confirm it if I did not receive an invitation?" She smiled. "Perhaps it was lost on winter winds."

"Or perhaps you were not wanted here." Syuusuke said, seriously. He was not able to hold back anymore. He knew about the scarf and he noticed the discomfort of his lady during all the time.

"Hold your tongue, Syuusuke." She smiled, showing her fangs. "You may be not on the river lands anymore, but I am still your leader."

"Maybe you are the one who should know your place." Yumiko said.

"You have the nerve to show yourself after being so horrible to Sakuno-sama." Yuriko completed.

"Horrible?" she laughed. "Even after I was so kind to receive her husband on my home and let him spend the night?"

"What do you mean?" Sakuno asked.

"Oh, you did not know, my lady? Ryoma-sama slept on my home when the winter started. He even left this beautiful scarf for me."

"I did not do such a thing." Ryoma said, with clenched teeth and Sakuno looked at him, unbelieving.

"Ryuu-san, you were there." She looked at the tengu and he was very uncomfortable. "Am I lying?"

"Ryuu, is that true?" the twins asked.

"We had to spend the night. A blizzard caught us on the road. Kunimitsu-san and Kaguya-san were there as well."

Sakuno lowered her head and touched her belly. He heart was racing and she forgot how to breathe for a moment. Syuusuke came close and touched her hand.

"My lady, are you all right?" he whispered, worried.

"I think I am tired." She smiled, but he noticed her hands were trembling when she touched his. "Could you help me to go to my chambers, Syuusuke-san?"

"I will go with you." Ryoma said and was about to stand up when Sakuno looked at him with a terrible glare.

"Stay." She was able to fake another smile. "Keep company for our guests. I will be all right."

The oni king waited until his wife left to jump on Yume's neck, roaring on her face.

"What are your plans, kitsune?! Didn't I tell you to keep yourself away from my wife?!"

"My lord!" Kazuki shouted, but Yume just laughed.

"Why are so nervous, my lord? I was just having a little fun." She held his arm with both hands. "Go on. Hurt me if you can."

"Ryoma-sama, please, do not do this. You cannot hurt a leader." Ryuu asked, his grip on his shoulder. "Let her go and reunite with your wife."

Ryoma looked at Yume one last time, before releasing her. He turned around and looked at her with the corner of one golden eye.

"You are not the leader of the kitsunes anymore, Yume."

"What?"

"I will give your position to Yoko-san. Leave now and never be in front of my sight again."

"You cannot do this! I am the most powerful kitsune, I come from the most prestigious bloodline!"

"Silence!" a sudden white fire explode around Ryoma and he was dead serious. "Be grateful I will not kill you tonight."

He left the room, crossing the hallways to meet Sakuno, his heart racing inside his chest in a mixture of rage and fear.

############

"Hime-sama…" Syuusuke felt so sorry for her. As soon as they entered the room, she fell on her knees and held him tightly, grabbing his clothes and crying on his chest.

The human princess was unable to say any words, her sadness and humiliation pouring down her face.

"Syuusuke." Ryoma's voice shook her spine and she opened her eyes. Sobbing one last time, she turned around and looked at him.

The golden eyes were serious, but filled with worry, while the king stood near the door.

"Leave us, please. I need to talk to my wife."

"Hime-sama, do you wish me to go?" he whispered, the blue eyes investigating the scarlet ones.

"It is okay, thank you." She showed him a small smile between tears. The kitsune disappeared in a flash and Sakuno stood up, looking at her husband.

"Wife, the things Yume said, I…" he started to walk towards hers, when the princess slapped his face with all her strength and disappointment.

Ryoma froze on his place, completely out of words.

Sakuno looked at him with the scarlet eyes filled with anger.

"How could you?" she whispered, with a trembling voice, before a serious, solitary tear ran down her already marked face.


	65. Chapter 65

"Sakuno, listen to me." his face and his heart were burning. "It is not what it seems."

"You spent the night with her!"

"It is not like that. We had to stop because of a blizzard. Ryuu told you himself. We left on a hurry and I forgot the scarf there."

"You are lying. Kunimitsu-san never informed me of such thing. He always writes to me about your whereabouts!"

"I was the one who told him not to do it." He said, seriously. "I did not want to upset you."

She smiled sadly with his words and big tears fell from her hurt eyes.

"Oh, I see. You did not want to upset me. How kind of you, Ryoma. So, instead, she walked here using the gift I made to you right on my face!" her fists were closed tighten and she screamed with all her might.

"Sakuno, I did not betray you." He said, calmly, trying to make her calm down as well. The princess sat down on the bed, touching her belly. She lowered her head and the red bangs in front of her eyes.

"You are a liar." Her voice was like a whisper and it hit his chest like an ice spear. "So, that was the reason you returned to me. That you brought me here." she felt so stupid. "You were indulging me because you felt guilty."

"Of course not." he sat on the edge of the bed. "I did not lie. I was missing you. I wanted to stay with you, since I am not going to be able to be by your side when you give birth."

"I gave my body to you. I entrusted you with my heart. I gave you my blood and flesh. I am carrying your child." she looked at him again, her beautiful face taken with deep sorrow. "You said it was okay I was human. You said you loved me."

"Sakuno, please, I…"

"What else do you want for me?! Why can't I be enough for you?!"

Ryoma was in front of her and held both of her hands.

"Sakuno, I do love you. Since the first time I said it, I never lied about that. You are the only one I ever loved. How can you doubt me?"

She cupped his face and looked deep inside the golden eyes.

"Tell me nothing happened, then. That you did not touch her while you were there. Look into my eyes and say it, Ryoma." A serious tear ran down her face. "Please."

He couldn't do it. The demon king averted his face, not being able to look at his wife.

"Yume kissed me." Sakuno distanced herself from him, her arms around her frame, trying to comfort her from all that disappointment. "I was intoxicated with sake and she used her powers on my mind, I could not push her away."

"What are you talking about?" she chuckled, sadly. "You always brag about being the most powerful oni and now you expect me to believe such a thing? Not only you shame me, you also doubt of my intelligence." The princess took a deep breath. "I should have known. You cheated on your fiancé and we started our marriage with you kissing Kaguya-san. Of course you would not change." She hid her face on her hands. "I did not want to see what was right in front of me."

"You are not being fair, Sakuno. You cannot go back in the past to accuse me. We had no bonds back then! You also had feelings for the human!"

"I never kissed anyone else!" she stood up as fast as she could with the heavy weight she was carrying. "I have always respected you, I…!" she felt a sharp pain on her back and she stopped talking, leaning on a wood pillar near.

"Sakuno!" Ryoma wanted to hold her, but she screamed at him.

"Do not touch me!"

"Please, Sakuno, just lie down. Look at you, you cannot be in such state!"

"Whose fault is that?" she looked at him angrily. She sat down on the bed, once more, taking a deep breath, her hands around her belly. "I cannot do this to myself anymore. I cannot do this with Ai."

"What are you talking about?"

"Syuusuke-san." She summoned him, quietly.

The kitsune appeared by her side. He had a horrible look on his face when he looked at Ryoma, before kneeling in front of her.

"What do you need from me, my lady?"

"Take him away from me." She held his hand tightly. "Please."

"Yes, my lady." He replied gently. "Be at ease."

Syuusuke stood up and walked towards Ryoma in hard steps.

"If you touch me, kitsune, I will kill you! Go away! It is between my wife and I!"

The fox youkai didn't reply. He grabbed Ryoma's arm but the oni king turned around and his claws were on the kitsune's neck and he thrown him on the wall, destroying it completely to the hallways outside.

"Syuusuke-san!" Sakuno screamed.

When Ryoma got near the wreckage, Syuusuke was coming from inside the pieces of wood, already on his true form.

"Not only you make Sakuno-sama cry, you also make a fool of yourself. Is that the way for a king to behave?" the blue eyes were dead serious and a blue area was around him. "You should feel ashamed, my lord."

"I am fed up with you intruding! Go away, Syuusuke!" he barked, his fangs showing.

"I would not have to intrude if you were a good husband, my lord. You were the one who made me Hime-sama's guardian."

"Syuusuke-san, are you hurt?!" Sakuno asked.

"I am fine, my lady." He showed her a small smile. "I will be done right away."

He flashed towards Ryoma and punched the oni king with great strength, making him go to the other side of the hallway.

The golden eyes were filled with rage and a white fire started to emanate from Ryoma's body.

"I will teach you a lesson, kitsune."

################

Syuusuke suppressed a painful moan when Yumiko was cleaning the wounds on his chest. They were deep and aching. Ryoma had hit him with his kanabo. It was the first time Sakuno saw her husband's weapon. It was a long and heavy club made of wood and covered in metal spikes. He summoned from his hand to attack the kitsune.

They had destroyed part of Kazuki's home before taking their fight outside to the beach.

The fox youkai attacked the demon lord with his wild fire, creating big flaming spheres with his hands.

Sakuno begged them to stop until Ryuu, Kazuki and her wife and the twins arrived to intervene, otherwise they would destroy the house completely before Ryoma killed his subordinate.

The ningyo captain controlled water and threw a big wave over them, before Yuriko and Yumiko stood in front of their brother, protecting him. They also were on their true forms. Even though they were not from a strong kitsune bloodine and could never win against the oni king they bravely threatened Ryoma, showing him her fangs if he dared to touch their little brother again.

The demon lord looked at his wife, that went towards the injured kitsune, before walking away.

"Here, all done." Yuriko said, finishing tying the bandages around her brother's torso, while Yumiko finished the bandages on his arm that Ryoma almost broke.

"Thank you." He smiled gently to his sisters, even with all the pain. He was already back to his shorter, more human form.

"I am so sorry, Syuusuke-san." Sakuno said, holding his hand, sitting by his side. She was on the edge of tears again.

"It was not your fault, Hime-sama. Please, stop crying." The blue eyes were so kind. "You have shed too many tears already."

"Hime-sama, you should go rest. Stay at Syuusuke's room, we are going to take care of him here. We can put a seal on the door and Ryoma-sama will not be able to go inside while you are there." Yuriko said.

"He will not bother you again." Yuriko touched her hand. "Let's go? Think about your baby. She is probably feeling all your distress. It is not good."

###################

There was no way the human princess was able to sleep after everything that happened. Her heart was still racing and it was hard to breathe. How could someone feel so much anger and pain inside? She remembered all the kisses and love making Ryoma and her shared since he returned. She felt so sick and wanted to erase him from her skin completely.

Sakuno sat down and rubbed her belly.

"I am so sorry, Ai. You are in the middle of all this mess. But, I cannot be here anymore." She smiled. "Do not worry. I will always take good care of you. No matter what. You will always come first."

##################

Tomoharu woke up, startled, when hearing the hard knocking on the heavy doors of his home.

He dressed quickly and in a hurry. Who could it be in such hours and in the middle of a snow storm?!

The young human opened the door in a strong movement and was about to scream, when his heart skipped a beat and the green eyes were wide in absolute shock.

"Tomoharu." Sakuno said, sadly. She was wearing thick clothes and her red hair was glistering with the snowflakes.

"Sakuno?" it was all he could say, before she hugged him tightly.

"Tomoharu, please, help me." She tightened her grip. "Please."

He hugged her back, before slamming the door close.


	66. Chapter 66

The young human got close to the princess, bringing a small cup of tea. They were sitting on the living room near the fireplace. He had offered her food, but she was not on the mood to eat anything.

"Here." He said, gently, offering the drink to her.

"Thank you, Tomoharu." Sakuno replied, before started to drink the sweet and warm liquid. She took a deep breath after the first sip.

"So, he cheated on you." He said, before sitting by her side.

"Yes." She said, quietly, lowering her head, the red bangs in front of her eyes. Sakuno felt so ashamed on telling him what happened. "You must think I am stupid, right?"

'Not at all." He caressed her hair. He had missed the sensation so much. "You were a victim in all of this to begin with. There was no way that creature could actually love you. It was wrong of the human lords to do such arrangement."

"I am so sorry to impose on you." She looked at him. "Especially after all this time, I…"

"It is all right. I am glad you came to me."

"I cannot stay here at the capital. Ryoma will look for me." She pressed the cup inside her hands. "He almost killed Syuusuke-san, he is probably going to attack the city."

"I have a place where you can stay. It is a small property my father owned near the border with the youkai country. No one will ever find you there."

"Really?!" she placed the cup down.

"Yes. We can go when the weather gets better." Tomoharu touched her face and his thumb brushed on her cheek. "You should rest, Sakuno. Your eyes are so sad. Sleep those bad feelings away. You are free from your ties with the demon lord."

She hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much, Tomoharu." She leaned her face on his chest. "You always have been so good to me."

The green eyes glistered with the light of the fireplace.

"Do not worry. I am here for you." He said, before kissing her forehead. The human had to use all his strength to be able to hide the disgust towards the roundness of her belly.

##########

Ryoma took a deep breath, looking at the ceiling of that strange spare room. Ryuu and Kazuki had put him there after the fight with Syuusuke, so he could calm down and scolded him. He looked through the windows and realized it was morning already.

He quietly listened to their words, since he knew his actions were terribly wrong. His temper had gotten the best of him and he would apologize to everyone later, specially to Syuusuke. But, first, he needed to talk to Sakuno.

The oni king stood up and he was ready to bow deeply to his wife and ask her forgiveness a thousand, a million times, if it was necessary.

He felt horrible everytime he remembered her painful tears and the scarlet eyes taken by deception. How could he be so idiot to make his wife cry like that again?

Ryoma hated to admit that Kunimitsu was right. He had made Sakuno suffer because of his own stubbornness.

He crossed the silent and dark hallways towards the room she was in. He waited a moment before knocking at the door.

"Sakuno, we need to talk." He said, before realizing the commanding tone of his voice. He called himself stupid, remembering how his wife hated that kind of thing. "Sakuno, please. I would like to talk to you."

It was not the first time she gave him the silence treatment, so he knew he had to be patient.

"Wife, I know you are hurt, but, please, just give me a chance to explain things properly." He leaned his forehead on the door. "I told you before; I could never embrace any other woman. You are the only one my heart and body desires."

Nothing. Absolute silence.

"I know I did not act correctly hiding things from you. But, I will do anything. Demand anything so I can at least see your face and check that you are all right. I beg you."

It was the first time on his entire life Ryoma said those last words. He closed his eyes and touched the door, waiting for her answer. Suddenly he noticed the kitsune mark on the wood and the absence of his wife's sweet smell.

"A seal?" He was not supposed to be near the door or touch it if Sakuno was inside.

His slid the shoji in a strong push. There was no one there. Abandoned on the bed, there was the collar with his fang.

Ryoma got close and picked up the object, pressing it on his hand. Her past words about leaving him if he ever lied to her again echoed on his mind. And he knew his wife well enough to know Sakuno's words were never empty.

He turned around and crossed the hallways in hard and fast steps, his heart burning inside his chest.

########

Shuichirou smiled when he entered Hikaru's room and saw the boy looking at the snow falling through the windows. It was morning and Kaguya was still asleep.

"Good morming." He said gently to the boy and Hikaru turned around, startled.

"Good…. Good morning. I am sorry, I…" the human noticed the boy was still afraid. He got close and caressed his hair.

"Are you hungry? Kaguya is still sleeping. Would it be okay if we have breakfast together today? The green eyes were very kind and Hikaru finally felt a little at ease.

He was already sitting with his face down, while Shuichirou brought a tray with food and started to set the table. Since the uwabami was so shy and nervous, he almost never left his room.

"Here you go." Shuichirou said, placing a small bowl of fish soup in front of him. Hikaru picked up hesitantly, before smelling it and start to drink. The young human started to eat as well, watching the boy. "Are you able to sleep properly?" he asked, gently, not wanting to scare him again.

Hikaru just moved his head positively, before eating some vegetables with the hashi.

"You know, I was about your age when I met Ryoma-sama."

The boy looked at him surprised.

"You know the oni king from so long ago?" it was the first time he looked at him while talking.

'Yeah, we practically grew up together. Kaguya and Kunimitsu as well. You will meet him soon."

"How did you end up here?"

"Well, Rinko-sama saved my mother. They were teenagers back then. Since young age, Ryoma-sama's mother thought it was wrong for the youkais to devour humans. They became very good friends. She kind of used me to make Ryoma-sama, Nanjirouh-sama and the others used around humans. Ryoma-sama needed someone to work in the human country, so I offered myself for the position."

"Who is Nanjirouh-sama?"

"He is Ryoma-sama's father. He is an oni."

"Can I meet him?" it was the first time he was excited about something. "I never met an oni before."

Shuichirou was about to agree when he remembered that the boy's blood was responsible for Rinko's death. Even if he was sure Hikaru would never hurt someone, he could not foresee Ryoma's or Nanjirouh's reaction on meeting him.

The human stopped eating and looked at the boy seriously.

"Hikaru, I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"I know bad things happened to you before you arrived here, but, I need to know. Did anyone take your blood?"

The uwabami was surprised for a moment, before lowering his face. It took him a while to respond.

"My brother did. Every day, many times." His voice trembled. "I do not know why. But it hurt so much."

"I am so sorry, Hikaru." He said, gently.

" _Nii-san_ does not like youkais. He was always saying I was a disgrace."

"Why did he do such a thing?"

"Because he is human." He looked at Shuichirou. "The servants told me his bride was stolen and he was mad because of it."

"His bride?"

"I do not know her name; Tomoharu-nii never said it, but…"

"Tomoharu?!" he grabbed the boy's shoulders, scaring him. "Your brother's name is Tomoharu-san?!"

"Ye…yes." He responded with a trembling voice.

"Thank you so much, Hikaru!" Shuichirou said, before leaving the room in a hurry.

###########

Syuusuke opened his eyes in a tired movement. He saw his sister with an anxious look on her face while looking through the windows

"Yumiko, did something happen?" he asked, about to sit down, when she got close to help him.

"Be careful." She tried to smile. "I am just worried about you."

"Where is Yuriko?"

"She is with Ryuu. She was scolding him before."

"Poor him." He chuckled, but soon he suppressed a painful moan. "How is Hime-sama?"

"Oh, Syuusuke." His sister held his hand and there was a deep sad look on her expression. "She is gone. She ran away from Ryoma-sama."

"What?" the blue eyes were wide in absolute shock.

"She took one of the horses and fled before sunrise."

The kitsune stood up quickly, a deep frown on his face due to the discomfort on his injured body.

"Syuusuke, wait!" she grabbed his clothes. "Where are you going? You are hurt!"

"I need to find Sakuno-sama!" he looked at her desperate. "She is about to give birth, her feelings are hurt and she is not thinking straight. I cannot let her alone somewhere!"

"You cannot risk yourself more because of her!" his sister screamed, held his wrist tightly. "You cannot be on this mess between them anymore; Ryoma-sama does not deserve you as his subordinate!"

"Yumiko…"

"Please, do not go." The blue eyes were filled with tears. "Please."

"I am sorry." He showed her a small smile. "But, I made a promise to Hime-sama, I will always protect her, no matter what. I need to go."

He kissed her forehead, before distancing himself a little. His body was surrounded by his blue energy and he transformed into a real fox, with light brown fur and the blue eyes. "I will stay in this form until my real body feels a little better. It will be easier to travel like this. Tell Yuriko to not worry about me. You too. I will be fine."

He disappeared in a flash, appearing on the middle of the beach, the snow falling slowly around him.

Syuusuke put his snout up and closed his eyes, sniffling the air, searching for any traces of his mistress scent.


	67. Chapter 67

"Yuriko, wait." Ryuu asked, gently, coming after his wife in fast steps. The kitsune was walking on the beach, trying to catch a glimpse of Syuusuke's scent so she could transform and go after her brother. Yumiko was at the front porch, looking at her husband and her sister, her heart tight inside her chest.

"I cannot find it…" she walked around, desperately, inside the slow snowflakes falling "Syuusuke's scent! I cannot find it!"

"Yuriko, calm down, please." The tengu held her hand and she turned around, angrily, releasing herself.

"Do not touch me!" her blue eyes were glistering with tears. "I need to find Syuusuke! He is hurt, I need to bring him back!"

"Yuriko, if he used his flashes, you will not be able to trace him. And if he is on his fox form, he can be anywhere. We do not know where Sakuno-sama is, Ryoma-sama fled without telling anyone, I cannot have you gone as well." The purple eyes were so kind. "Please, Yuriko."

"He is my baby brother." Her tears started to fall. "Our parents died protecting him, I am the older sister, it is my duty to take care of him." She sobbed and Ryuu got closer, hugging his wife's shorter and delicate body inside his arms. "I cannot lose him too."

"I know." He tightened his embrace. "I will bring him back. I promise you. But, please, stay here with Yumiko. I need some peace of mind that you two are safe. Please, promise me."

"I promise." She leaned her face on his chest.

"Thank you." He kissed her forehead, before Yumiko came close and hugged him from his back, on the space between his dark wings.

#############

"You are growing up so fast, Tsubasa!" Katsuro said, holding his grandchild. He was at his daughter's home, having lunch with them. "You will have a splendid pair of wings someday!"

"Or maybe he will have Kunimitsu's tusks!" Asami smiled happily.

"What?!" the older tengu was very disappointed.

"There are no signs of wings on his back so far. Aren't they supposed to be showing already?" his son-in-law asked, after drinking some tea.

"There is no way my grandson will be a wild boar! Like that wrenched Ayana!" he put the baby high and Tsubasa giggled. "Right, Tsubasa?"

"Tou-sama, do not speak such things of my mother-in-law!" Asami scolded him.

"No matter what happens, I just want him to be happy and safe." The dark eyes were gentle over the little boy.

Their conversation was interrupted by the knocking on the windows. It was a beak sound.

"A crow? At such weather." Asami said, surprised, when seeing the black bird in the middle of the snow storm.

"Odd." Kunimitsu stood up and opened the windows a little so the animal could enter. The bird landed on his forearm, shaking the snow from his feathers, before the wild boar took the small paper on his leg and the crow flew to a perch near the fireplace.

"What is it, Kunimitsu?" his wife asked, worried.

The dark eyes were wide in pure shock.

"It is from Kazuki-san. Sakuno-sama is gone." He looked at them with the dark eyes wide in pure shock. "Ryoma-sama and her had a fight and she disappeared."

"What?!" the female tengu stood up.

"Ryoma-sama left her home as well. No one knows where he is. And Syuusuke is also missing."

"Kunimitsu-san, you should go back to the capital." His father-in-law said, seriously. "I will take care of Tsubasa and Asami. You are our king's right hand. Shuichirou-san is probably in need of you as well."

"Asami." He looked at his wife, worried. "I am sorry, I…"

"It is okay." She held his hand and looked at him, giving the reassurance he needed. "Go. We will be fine."

##############

"Any news?" Kaguya got close to Shuichirou. He was at the side porch, looking at the skies trought the windows. The blizzard was very strong, and it was night already.

"Not at all. And, in such horrible weather, I do not think the crow was able to find Ryoma-sama yet." He looked at her. "How is Hikaru? I scared him, right? I am so sorry." He was so worried.

"It is okay. I talked to him already, he was afraid he had done something bad. He is fine." She smiled gently. "He was worried about you."

"He is such a good kid."

"We need to talk to Nanjirouh-sama about him soon, Shuichirou. We cannot hide him in here forever. If he meets Hikaru and understands that he was a victim in all this, it will be easier for Ryoma-sama to see him as not guilty as well."

"I know. But we need to tell Ryoma-sama about the connections of Sakuno-sama's ex-fiancé with the poison and the attacks."

"I feel sorry for Hime-sama. She is about to give birth; such thing will probably be a shock for her and…"

Their conversation stopped when the front doors of the castle were opened suddenly and violently. Ryoma entered and crushed the doors closed again, covered in snow. He had a horrible look on his face and walked in hard steps.

"Ryoma-sama!" Shuichirou called him, extremely surprised.

"What happened?! Why are you here?! Where is Hime-sama?!" Kaguya asked.

"I am looking for Sakuno." His voice was filled with grief. "I had hopes she would come here."

"What?!" the green eyes were filled with shock.

"What do you mean, Ryoma-sama? Hime-sama left?" Kaguya was so confused. "Why?"

"Shuichirou, please, call my father. I need to talk to all of you." He said, seriously and the female youkai noticed the despair on the golden eyes.

#######################

Sakuno woke up, feeling some pressure on her back. She sat down slowly and put a hand over her belly. She was already at Tomoharu's father house. They had traveled all day in a small carriage, and it was probably the reason she was feeling so sore. They ate something and she fell asleep out of tiredness.

"Are you okay, Ai? I am sorry, it was such an exhausting day." She took a deep breath. "But everything will be fine now. We have a safe shelter. Nothing bad will happen to us."

There was another strong pressure feeling.

"You are probably hungry, right? Let's find something to eat."

The princess's steps were slow and heavy until she reached the living room. Tomoharu was there, sitting in front of the fireplace, drinking some sake. His green eyes were glistering with the flames and his thoughts seemed to be far away.

"Tomoharu?" she said, gently.

"Sakuno, you are up." He finally noticed her presence. "Are you okay?"

"Just a little tired." She smiled. "Were you able to rest?"

"Yes. I prepared some soup." He pointed to the table on his left. "I was waiting for you so we could have dinner."

"Thank you so much."

They started to eat and Sakuno's whole body was warmed by the rich flavours.

"This is so good. I did not know you were such a good cook." she said, after eating some steamed bun.

"I needed to learn when I was at the army." He responded, quietly.

"I am so sorry to bring it up."

"Do not apologize. I have no problems talking about it."

"Tomoharu, can you really be here with me? What about your life back at the capital? Your family's home?"

"I want to be with you." He got closer to her and caressed her cheek. "We still have time. Let's erase all that happened when we were apart. When things calm down, we can leave this place and settle in the other side of the human country, we can build a new life, no one will know us. I want to take care of you and create a family, Sakuno."

"Tomoharu…"

The green eyes looked deep inside the scarlet ones.

"I know your heart is hurt and tired, but I guarantee my feelings did not change. You have no idea of how much I waited to see you again. So, if you able to, please, give me a chance to regain your love as well."

"But..." she averted her eyes. "I belonged to another man."

"Nothing else matters. Just you and me."

Sakuno looked at him again and cupped his face. Her heart was filled with gratitude for his feelings.

"Can you really do that? To love me still. To love and raise the child of the oni king?"

"Oh, Sakuno." He hugged her gently. "I would do anything for you."

She closed her eyes and leaned her face over his heart.

"I will set you free from all the horrible things he did to you." He kissed her forehead. "He hurt you so much. Let's hurt him as well."

The princess looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

His hand was over her belly.

"I will get rid of this abomination inside of you as soon as it comes to this world."

"What…?"

"Do you want me to drown it? Or chop it into small pieces? Maybe to set on fire. We can send the body to the demon lord inside of a beautiful package." There was a strange glare on the green eyes and Sakuno pushed him away.

"What are you talking about?! This is my child as well! I love her! She has nothing to do with him!"

She tried to stand up but Tomoharu grabbed her wrist violently.

"Poor you." His voice was so calm and gentle saying such horrific things, it created goosebumps on her spine. "He probably twisted your mind with his powers so you would believe you love this creature. But there is no way you could be the mother to such monster."

Her tears started to fall, and her heart raced inside her chest. Her whole body was trembling.

"Do not worry." Tomoharu smiled at her. "I told you before. Let's erase all your ties with that beast."

##########

 **Author's note:**

I'm feeling very dishearted witht the lack of reviews, even if there are so many people following this fic, so it will probably take a while to update.


	68. Chapter 68

The fox moved quickly on the thick snow. The blizzard had stopped, but the cold wind continued to blow, moving his fluffy and thick fur.

Syuusuke had flashed to different places of the youkai country during the day. He was so tired and his wounds were very painful still. There was no sign of Sakuno scent and the kitsune was feeling so disheartened.

"Please, Hime-sama. Call my name. Please." Syuusuke begged, before continuing to run into the night.

########

There was a deep and uncomfortable silence inside the castle. All of them where sitting on the living room, the fireplace crackling near. Ryoma had told them about his fight with Sakuno and Syuusuke and his wife's disappearance.

Kaguya had her head low and she held her hands tightly.

"It is all my fault." She said, sadly. "Yume-sama did such a thing to get revenge over me."

"Kaguya…" Shuichirou touched his bride's hand, wanting to comfort her.

"Kaguya, do not feel guilty. You did nothing wrong." He looked at his son, upset. "Ryoma was the one betrothed. His mother and I told him many times to not disrespect the kitsune and break the engagement off properly before being with you. And, even worse, being in her home, without his wife's knowledge."

"I told you already." He said, angrily. "I did nothing wrong; I would never cheat on Sakuno."

"But you were also not truthful to her! And now my daughter-in-law is somewhere, alone, in the cold, about to give birth!"

"She is my wife and expecting my child!" he showed his fangs towards his father. "I would never do anything to put them at risk!"

"Ryoma-sama, what are we going to do?" Shuichirou asked. "How we are bringing Sakuno-sama back home?"

"Kazuki already put many guards after her in the whole country. I am waiting to any leads. I also want to go to the human country and talk to the lords there." He had deep pain on the golden eyes. "Maybe her former fiancé would know her whereabouts."

Kaguya and Shuichirou looked at each other. It was time. The female youkai took a deep breath, before continuing to speak.

"Ryoma-sama, Nanjirouh-sama, we understand that is the worse time ever, but, there is someone you need to know."

"Someone?" the older oni asked.

"What are you talking about, Kaguya?"

Kaguya stood up and went to Hikaru's room. She took a while to return, holding the boy's hand. He was so afraid.

Shuichirou smiled at him, wanting to put him at ease.

"It is okay, Hikaru. Come here."

"A child?" Nanjirouh was surprised.

"He is not only a child." Ryoma had a terrible expression on. "He is a uwabami!"

Hikaru's entire body was trembling and he held Kaguya's body, afraid of the oni king.

"What do you mean?" his father was really confused.

"His blood was used to make the poison that affect us and stop our powers!" the demon lord stood up. "What is this child doing in here?!"

"It was not his fault!" Kaguya said, seriously. "He appeared in here after you left to the ningyo village, my lord. Shuichirou and I had been taking care of him since then. He is indeed a half blood and his human brother was the one who was mistreating him and taking his blood. He was suffering a great deal and for a long time. " She touched the boy's arms and lowered his sleeve, showing the needle scar on it. "He was used, my lord."

"I know it is difficult for you, Ryoma-sama, but…"

Before Shuichirou could finish his sentence, Ryoma charged towards the boy and grabbed him by his neck, liftign him from the ground.

"Ryoma!" Nanjirouh screamed at him.

"Ryoma-sama!" the human stood, shocked.

"Your blood was responsible for my mother's death." He said, in a cold tone of voice. The golden eyes were so terryfing. "Tell me the name of your brother, otherwise I will kill you right now."

The boy was without air and his small hands were on the demon's lord arms, trying to release himself.

Kaguya's webs were around Ryoma's arms, neck and torso and she made him release the uwabami.

"What are you doing, Kaguya?!" he screamed at her.

"You are not hurting him, Ryoma-sama! It is not Hikaru's fault!"

"Release me, Kaguya! I am your king, that is an order!"

Nanjirouh quietly walked towards the boy and Hikaru's legs were shaking, so he was not able to stand up and run.

But the older youkai just offered his hand to him and showed him a gentle smile.

"I'm sorry for my son's behavior. Are you all right?"

"Tou-san!" Ryoma screamed, enraged.

"I… I…"

Nanjirouh helped him to stand up and took a good look at the child's face.

"Aren't you one of a kind?" he caressed his black hair. "So, Hikaru-kun, can you tell me the name of your human brother? We really need to know who he is."

"To…To…"

"Hikaru, it is okay." Shuichirou reassured him and the boy took a deep breath.

"Tomoharu." He said it, clearly and Ryoma's breath was caught on his throat. "His name is Tomoharu. He said his bride was taken by the demon lord and he swore to get revenge."

###########

"Let me go!" Sakuno screamed, while Tomoharu pulled her from her wrist on his home's hallways. "Tomoharu, let me go!"

"I will give you time to clear your thoughts and think properly." He said, calmly.

The princess had tried to ran away after he said such cruel things about her child. But she was painful, heavy and slow and he stopped her easily.

They went downstairs and there was a room there with wood walls, like a cage. He pushed her inside and locked the door after closing it.

Sakuno fell on the ground and the pain she was feeling on her back spread to all her body. She held her belly tightly, worrying about her baby.

"You will stay here until you calm down. I will see you later. It is impossible to talk to you in such state."

"Tomoharu, please…" she looked at him, tears falling down her face. "Let me out. I will go away, you never see me again, please. I beg you."

"You may not understand now, Sakuno. But soon you will see I am doing the best for you."

The human princess sobbed and held her belly, feeling extremely alone and afraid for her child's sake.

"I am sorry, Ai. I am so sorry." She whispered, while her tears continued to fall.


	69. Chapter 69

Hikaru was at the door of Kaguya's room. She was sitting and drinking some tea, feeling extremely worried. Ryoma had left to the human country and Shuichirou followed him.

The boy was very worried about her.

"Kaguya-san?" he said, shyly and the youkai looked at him.

"Hikaru-chan, come here." She smiled gently at him. "Are you all right? Why are you still up?"

"I could not sleep." He lowered his head. "I am so sorry, Kaguya-san."

"Let me see your neck." There was still the mark of the oni king's tight grasp on his skin. After Ryoma left, Kaguya went to the boy, to calm him down and treat him. She applied some ice on his neck before putting him to bed. "Is it still hurting?"

"Not much." He looked so sad.

"Hikaru-chan, do not feel guilty. You did nothing wrong." She caressed his dark hair.

"But the demon lord was so mad!"

"It was not about you. A lot of things are happening, and he is afraid."

"Afraid? But he is the king."

"Everyone gets afraid." Kaguya held his smaller hands. "I was very afraid today. I am so sorry you got hurt."

"Don't be sad, Kaguya-san. You saved me. Not only today. And you always treat me so well."

She smiled at his words and caressed his face.

"Hikaru-chan, aside from today, do you like to live with me and Shuichirou?"

He moved his head positively.

"You know, we were talking and we would be really happy if you come to live with us for good. To be a part of our family."

"Family?" he was so surprised.

"Shuichirou and I will get married soon. So, we would like you to become our son. If it is okay with you."

"You… you want me?"

"Yes. You are a wonderful boy, Hikaru-chan. I do not want to let you be alone again. You already suffered so much" she touched his arms, seeing the scars on them.

"You really want me? But I am a half blood, a uwabami, my brother always said I was a disgrace, and…"

"Do not say such words." The blue eyes were so gentle. "Your brother was cruel. There is nothing wrong with you. It would be a great honor for us to have such a wonderful child in our lives."

Hikaru's heart was extremely tight. It was the first time, in all his life, since his father had died, someone talked to him with such kind words. His tears started to fall from his lowered face and he sobbed.

"I…I never have a family before." he was overwhelmed. "And what about the oni king? He is going to be mad again!"

The spider youkai hugged the boy tightly and caressed his back.

"Do not worry. Even if we have to leave here, Shuichirou and I will keep you safe. So, what do you say? Do you want to be our child?"

"Yes!" he looked at him and Kaguya caressed his tears away.

"Good." Kaguya kissed his forehead with all the love of a brand new mother.

But, their moment was interrupted with he sounds of the doors of the castle opening and closing. She stood up and looked at Hikaru.

"Stay here." She caressed his face before leaving the room.

"Kaguya." He was a deeply worried look on his face.

"Kunimitsu! What are you doing here?! What about Tsubasa-chan and Asami-san?"

"They are well at the tengu village. I heard about what happened. Where is Ryoma-sama?"

"He left, Kunimitsu. He went to the human country."

"What?!"

"Shuichirou is with him." The blue eyes were so sad. "He is after Sakuno-sama's ex-fiance."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, Kunimitsu. Let's sit and talk." She took a deep breath. "There is so much you need to know."

############

The horses at full speed broke the silent inside the human's capital streets during the late night.

Ryoma jumped from his horse and he was already on his full form, before destroying the walls of Tomoharu's home completely.

His servant arrived, terrified and Ryoma was near him in a flash, grabbing him from his troath and sinking his body on a tree trunk.

"My lord!" Shuichirou said, running to his side.

"Where is my wife?! Where is Tomoharu?!"

The human was trembling in absolute fear.

"Tell me now or I will kill you!" he barked, the white flames all around his body.

"Tomoharu-sama…took…Sakuno-sama to his home…at the border." He said, in breathless moments. "They are…near the youkai country."

That was a deep frown on the oni king's face. He pressed the neck of the human inside his hands, making his head explode. The blood was all over his dark robes, before he turned around, leaving the body there.

"Ryoma-sama…" the human's heart was racing in absolute fear. He had never seen Ryoma in such state, not even during the war times.

The oni king returned to his horse in hard steps. He was feeling so useless and frustrated!

"Let's go, Shuichirou." He said, calmly, his whole arm dripping flesh blood. The golden eyes were glistering under the big full moon and he looked more terrifying than ever. "I need to bring my wife back home."

############

Sakuno screamed in frustration, shaking the wood bars of her cage, trying to open them. Her hands were extremely sore, since she was doing that for some time already.

She leaned her head and took a deep, tired breath. The pain on her lower back had become stronger in the last hours and less spaced as well.

The human princess could feel the sweat on her bangs and she leaned on the stone wall near, looking for air. She looked at the yellow moon glistering in the skies. Sakuno remembered of Ryoma's eyes and her heart ached so much. She placed her hands on each side of her heaby belly, begging for strength. After loving the demon lord so deeply, was she fated to see her child being killed right in front of her eyes?

She lowered her head and her whole body trembled in despair.

"I am sorry, Ai. It is all my fault we are locked here. If only I had stayed at Kazuki-san's home. If only I had listen to the twins." Her heart hurt with the happy memories of the time she spent at the ningyo village. A big, serious tear ran down her face. "I wish I could at least see Syuusuke-san again." Her voice was heavy with sorrow, almost like a whisper.

But it was enough.

A sudden gush of wind moved her long hair and clothes. Sakuno turned around and the scarlet eyes were wide in absolute disbelief. In the middle of that horrifying darkness, there was Syuusuke's blue and warm aura. The kitsune was in front of her in his smaller form. The blue eyes were glistering with tears and he smiled gently at his mistress.


	70. Chapter 70

"Syuusuke-san!" she hugged the kitsune tightly and he embraced her as well.

"Hime-sama." He caressed her hair. "Why did you take so long to call me?"

She grabbed his clothes and he noticed her hands were trembling.

"Hime-sama, where are we?" he looked around. "What place is this?"

"This is Tomoharu's home. We are on the border of the youkai country. I asked for his help and he brought me here, he said he still loved me and wanted to be together, but he has lost his mind. He said he is going to kill Ai." The scarlet eyes were filled with despair.

"What?" his blood boiled with anger.

"Please, do not let him hurt my child. Please!" her words stopped when she felt another sharp pain on her back and she released a small moan of discomfort.

"Hime-sama, what happened?! Are you hurt?"

"My back is hurting for a while now. It comes and goes." She said, between deep breaths.

"Hime-sama…" he held her hands. "Is there any chance you are in labor?"

"Eh?!"

"You are probably having contractions." He smiled kindly.

"It is impossible! My water did not break, I…." she closed her eyes, feeling painful again.

"My lady, I helped Kaguya-san for a while before you arrived at the castle. You are definitely having contractions."

"What are we going to do?!"

"You sure chose a complicated time to be born, little one." He touched her belly. "But, do not worry. Let's go away from here."

"Sakuno?" Tomoharu's deep voice and steps reached them.

"Hime-sama, hide there. I will take care of it." The kitsune was serious and Sakuno obeyed.

She hid between the shadows and when Tomoharu appeared by the door, Syuusuke had transformed on her. It was like seeing herself on a mirror!

Her breath was caught on her troath when Tomoharu arrived and looked at her for a moment.

"Who are you talking to, Sakuno?"

"No one." Syuusuke was sitting on the floor and his head was low, the scarlet hair over his face. "I was talking to myself. I have been thinking about all the things you said to me." He finally looked at him with a gentle expression.

"Is that so?" he opened the lock and entered the cage, kneeling in front of her. The human touched her face, looking at her eyes. "I am glad."

"I still love you." How could the kitsune mimic her so well?! "I have faith in you. I know you can make me happy like we once were."

Syuusuke looked at Sakuno when the human hugged her and muttered the words "Go!".

"I will give you only profound happiness, Sakuno."

The princess was already outside the gate when another contraction hit her hard and she was not able to suppress a moan.

Tomoharu looked at her, with wide surprised eyes, before looking back at Syuusuke already on his true form.

"Hime-sama, ran away!"

Before he could do something with the human, Tomoharu removed a dagger from his pocket and shove the weapon on the side of the kitsune's body.

"Syuusuke-san!"

"I should have known." Tomoharu whispered, turning the dagger on his flesh and making him scream. "There was something odd with your smell, ayakashi."

"Hime-sama, go, now!" Syuusuke was able to put his hand on Tomoharu's face and use his fox fire on him, burning the human's face.

Since he was still weak from Ryoma's attack and he could only flash to short distances. The kitsune appeared in front of Sakuno when she was leaving the castle with all the strength and speed she could use due to the pain she was feeling. He put her on his arms and started to run.

"Hold tight, Hime-sama."

"Syuusuke-san, you are bleeding!"

"I will be okay." He flashed to a few meters away from the castle, but it was not enough. "Damn it!"

He flashed again, another couple of meters. He was so tired and painful and the extra weight of Sakuno was not helping his powers.

"Syuusuke-san, stop, please!"

"I have to take you home safe!" he screamed and it made her heart tight.

Suddenly, they heard a running horse. Tomoharu was coming after them, with a bow and arrow on his hands. He had a bad burning on his face, but the green eyes were unwavering.

The kitsune's blue eyes were wide in absolute horror and he started to run as well, flashing as much as he could.

The arrows started to hit their path and their side and Sakuno was sure that was their end.

A dark and huge shadow flew past them in a extremely fast movement and Tomoharu was knocked down from the horse to the snow on the ground in a hard fall.

"What?" Syuusuke stopped and he and the princess looked at the scene, unbelieving.

Ryuu was in front of Tomoharu with an angry frown on his handsome face. The purple eyes were dead serious under the moon light. The tengu had released many of his crows to search for Syuusuke all over the youkai country. He had waited for a clue of his whereabouts for the whole day. He was tired and extremely angry.

He grabbed the human by the collar of his clothes and opened his wings to him in an aggressive stance.

"Do not dare to hurt my brother-in-law and our queen." He punched the human on the face with all his strength, making him sink unconscious on the snow. His hand was dirty with Tomoharu's blood.

"Ryuu-san!" Syuusuke was on the edge of tears when he flew to them.

"Syuusuke-san, are you okay? And you, Hime-sama?"

"Ryuu-san, I am so glad to see you!" he noticed the way she flinched and grabbed the kitsune's clothes.

"Ryuu-san, Sakuno-sama is in labor. I am hurt and I cannot flash her to the castle. Could you take her? Please."

"What about you?"

"I will meet you little by little."

"Syuusuke-san is hurt, Ryuu-san."

"What?" he finally noticed the blood stain on his brother-in-law's clothes. "What happened?"

"We do not have time for this now." he put the princess on his arms. "Take her to the castle, Kaguya-san will take care of her. Go!"

"All right. Hime-sama, do not look down."

"Okay!"

"I will see you there!" Syuusuke said, before flashing out. Since he was not carrying her anymore, he was able to go further.

"Let's go, Hime-sama."

They were already flying for a while when new arrows appeared again. Ryuu looked down and Tomoharu was following them, riding his horse.

"That bastard again." He hissed and hugged the princess tighter to protect her.

But soon Ryuu learned those were not regular arrows. Tomoharu hit him on his leg and the tengu's wings stopped working, making them fall on the snowy ground.

Ryuu got the worst of the impact, since he protected Sakuno.

"Ryuu-san!" she touched his face, filled with deep pain. "Stand up! Please!"

"I cannot. I… am sorry." It was difficult even to speak. "Go down the road, there is a ravine near. Hide there until it is safe." They heard the horse coming near.

"I am not leaving you! Tomoharu will kill you!"

"You must, Sakuno-sama!" he said, seriously. "You must protect yourself and your child! Your lives are too precious!"

New arrows started to rain over them while Tomoharu got closer. Sakuno stood up and started to run for some meters.

She was about to jump down the cliff when she felt a horrible pain right bellow her right shoulder and Ryuu screamed her name.

The princess fell rolling on the snow, staining it with her blood. One of the human's arrows had hit her back and the last thing she able to do before passing out was calling the kitsune's name, hoping their bonds could bring him to her once more.


	71. Chapter 71

"Hime-sama!" Syuusuke appeared by her side and he was breathless for a moment, seeing his mistress on the ground with an arrow on her back. He pulled the arrow and ripped a part of his clothes, making a bandage to try stopping the bleeding.

"Syuu…" Sakuno tried to speak when he put her on his arms again. The scarlet eyes were heavy.

"I am here, my lady." He smiled gently at her, trying to hide his fear. "Do not worry, I will take you home."

"Ryuu-san… he…" the human princess tried to tell him about the tengu, but she was not able to.

The sensitive ears noticed steps and Syuusuke looked up. The blue eyes were wide in shock when seeing Tomoharu up on the edge, looking at them. His face was covered in blood, but even then, he looked extremely calm.

"It is a pity, Sakuno." He took another poisoned arrow from his back and prepared the bow. "You really were corrupted by these wrenched beings."

Syuusuke growled at him and showed him his fangs. The kitsune used all his strength to flash them out of there.

Tomoharu took a deep breath. He turned around and went to Ryuu. He grabbed the tengu by his hair and brought it next to his face.

"Tell me where I can find them."

"Never." Ryuu said, seriously.

"Very well, then." He picked up his dagger and was about to slice his neck open when the kanabo came flying in high speed into his direction, hitting his body and trowing the human a few meters away.

Ryoma's golden eyes were glistering in the middle of his white flames and the cold wind moved his dark hair. He stretched his arm and his weapon returned to his hand, in a powerful blow, before disappearing on his palm.

The demon lord ran to Ryuu's side and help him to sit.

"My lord…."

"What did he do to you? Do you know where Sakuno is?"

"Syuusuke-san…took her to the castle. He hurt… her." His whole body was painful. "The poison…. I got hit by a…poison arrow."

"Ryoma-sama!" Shuichirou arrived on his horse and jumped from the animal, going to them. "Ryuu-san, what happened?!"

"Shuichirou, Ryuu is poisoned. Take him to the castle, so Kaguya take care of him."

"But, my lord, what are you…?"

"Go, Shuichirou." He repeated, watching Tomoharu while he stood up, holding the side of his body that was bleeding already. His breathing was low and difficult, and the green eyes looked at the demon lord filled with rage. "I need to deal with that human."

############

Syuusuke's feet sank on the deep snow and the cold wind felt like a million shards of glass on his skin.

He was holding Sakuno tightly, trying to keep her warm. He was so weak and he had flashed many times already. The kitsune knew they were near the castle, so he kept on going, his blood falling in small drops on the white ground.

"Syuusuke-san…"

"Hime-sama, do not speak. Keep your strength." his voice trembled. "We are going to be at the castle at any time now. Please, be at ease."

She coughed and he saw the small drops of blood on her lips. Her breathing was very difficult.

"I was happy, Syuusuke-san…" she smiled to herself. "Living at…the youkai country… meeting everyone… meeting you."

"I was very happy to meet you too, my lady. And we are going to have tons of fun after Ai-chan is born, right?" He tried to humor her and hide his own sadness.

"I am….so sorry…for all the problems… I gave you."

"Sakuno-sama, what are you talking about? I am your guardian. My life is yours, my lady."

"I am not… going to live. But… I need… Ai to be safe."

"Hime-sama?" he was confused.

"Ask Kaguya-san….to take…this child from inside of me… so she can live."

"What are you talking about?! Nothing bad is going to happen! You are going to be a mother, Ai-chan will be here soon! Please, we are almost there, please!" he was not able to hide his despair anymore and the blue eyes were glistering with tears.

"Please… promise me… Syuusuke-san." She touched his bloody face with her fingertips and showed him a small smile. The scarlet eyes had already lost their sparkle and her beautiful face was so pale.

"Yes." He whispered, lowering his head, the light bangs over his eyes and Sakuno felt the warm tears running down his face.

"Thank…you."

She closed her eyes and her soft fingers fell from his cheek.

"Hime-sama…." He shook her gently. "Hime-sama, please…"

Syuusuke knees lost strength. His tears poured down silently while holding her lifeless body. No moves, no warmth, nothing. She was gone.

It seemed like time stopped and he was ready to sit there and die by his mistress side, surrounded by the freezing winds when he felt the light kick on his body.

"What?" he put his trembling palm on the roundness of her belly and realized the baby was still alive. "Ai-chan?"

Another kick and he chuckled between serious tears. The kitsune stood up and took a deep breath.

He started to run as fast as possible towards the castle, so he could, at least, try to fulfill his last promise. His wound opened even more and big blood drops were falling on the snow while Syuusuke begged to have enough time to save the little princess.

##########

Kunimitsu took a deep breath, looking trough the windows and Kaguya got close, putting her hand on his shoulder. The sun was about to set and the orange tones were over the snowy grounds.

"You should rest, Kunimitsu. At least eat something. It has been a whole day."

"How could I? I am feeling so useless." He lowered his head. "Why don't we have any news? There are so many crows around."

"If they are at the human country, it will be more difficult."

"I hope Ryoma-sama does not act harshly. This is a horrible situation, but he cannot harm any humans. Ever."

"Even if the humans hurt us? That man killed his mother, he almost killed Hime-sama once. He hurt Hotaru." The blue eyes were hard. "He deserves to die. There is no way someone so cruel should be in this world."

"You are part of his council, we cannot act on emotion. Remember the war days, the suffering. We cannot go backwards."

"But….!" Her words stopped when she looked to the outside and her expression was filled with disbelief.

"What is it?" Kunimitsu asked when Kaguya rushed outside.

He followed her in a hurry after realizing what was happening.

When they arrived at the front gardens, Syuusuke was there, his whole body was trembling and there was a trail of blood after him while he used his last strengths to carry Sakuno home.

"Syuusuke!" the spider youkai ran to him after he fell on his knees, cupping his coldish face. "Syuusuke, what happened?!"

"Syuusuke, Hime-sama…" Kunimitsu had no words.

"Please." He offered her body to Kaguya. His head was down, unable to face them. "Take the baby out."

Kaguya put both of her hands over her mouth and her whole expression was filled with deep sorrow.

"Syuusuke, what are you talking about?" the wild boar was afraid he had lost his mind due to the shock.

"Ai-chan is alive. She is moving. Hime-sama asked you to do it. Please."

"Syuusuke, I… I cannot do such a thing, it is…"

"Do it, Kaguya!" he lifted his head and screamed desperately. "We must keep this child safe! It was Sakuno-sama's last request!" a big, serious tear ran down his face. "There is no time to waste! I beg you!"


	72. Chapter 72

Big tears were falling from the dark blue eyes while Kaguya finished cleaning Sakuno's body. She was on the new bed on the new chambers of the reconstructed castle. The female youkai remembered how thoughtful Ryoma was on preparing their oom. A small crib was there, near their bed, ready to receive their child.

Kaguya sobbed, while removing the dry blood from her face and arms. She also had taken her bloody and wet clothes from the snow. The youkai queen was wearing a beautiful black kimono with red flowers on the end of its sleeves. She remembered the oni king saying it was going to be a gift for her after she gave birth. Her long red hair was spread over the sheets and her pale face was still so beautiful. Under those expensive clothes, on her body, there were a lot of stitches where Kaguya had cut her belly opened to remove their child and put her flesh and skin together after the heir was born.

"I am so sorry, Hime-sama." She whispered, holding her hand and closing her eyes due her sadness. "I hope you can forgive me."

She continued inside the room, dealing with her grief towards such horrible situation. The country had lost their queen and Ryoma had lost the love of his life.

There was still much to be done. Syuusuke needed medical attention and Ryuu was waiting for her as well. Her fiancé her brought him and he was giving them the first medical care while she dealt with Sakuno.

She took a deep, long breath, before caressing Sakuno's face with a small smile.

"Do not worry, Hime-sama. We will take good care of your child. I promise you."

She stood up, before a last tear ran down her body while she distanced herself from the princess.

#########

"Aren't you just perfect?" Nanjirouh said, holding the newborn. The baby was fed with goat's milk and was sleeping soundly inside a fuffly yellow blanket, wearing a light pink outfit. He was called to the castle just after Kaguya removed the child from her mother's body and it was incredible she survived for such a long time. The baby was well and heatlhy just like Sakuno wished for. "You got your father's hair."

He caressed the baby's dark and soft dark hair, the same of his late wife and there was a small smile between the deep sadness he was feeling.

Kunimitsu was the one who took him to the castle and broke the news and he was there, together with Nanjirouh.

"How such innocent child could have such a rough start on this world?" the older oni asked, disolated. "Life is not fair."

When Kaguya got close to them, he looked at her worried.

"Is she really well, Kaguya?"

"She is, my lord. Is a miracle. As soon as I took her out, she cried strongly." She touched the baby's pinkish and round cheek. "She is already so brave." She looked at Kunimitsu. "How's Syuusuke and Ryuu-san? Is Shuichirou still with them?"

"Yes, he is waiting for you. I sent a crow to the tengu village, informing them what happened. I did the same for the other villages as well. Let's wait for the leaders reply over such tragedy." He took a deep breath. "We still have to deal with Ryoma-sama."

"I will talk to him when he gets here." Nanjirouh looked at them seriously. "It is the least I can do."

"I will take care of Ryuu-san and Syuusuke now. Call me if you need anything, please."

"Yes, Kaguya."

When the female youkai was crossing the hallways, she saw Hikaru there, looking from the door of his room. He had a worried look on his face.

"Oh, Hikaru, I am so sorry." She came close and cupped his face. "So much had happened, we did not even talk to you. I asked the servants to bring you food, did you eat?"

He moved his head affirmatively.

"What happened?" he held her hand. "You were crying, right?"

She hugged him tightly by his shoulders and caressed his dark hair. That boy was so sweet and sensitive.

"I will talk to you later; I am a little busy right now. Thank you for worrying about me."

"Where is Shuichirou-san? Is he okay? I heard his voice sooner, he seemed nervous."

"He is fine. Everything will be fine eventually." She showed him a small smile. "Stay in your room for now, okay? I will come to stay with you when I am free."

"Okay."

##########

Ryoma took a deep breath, finally arriving at his home. He was covered with Tomoharu's blood. The oni king didn't waist any time with the human. He smashed his arms and legs with his kanabo and was dragging his body from the collar of his clothes and his head on his other hand from his long dark green hair. There was no time or words to be wasted on him anymore. All the wrath he had held inside since his mother was killed was used for the powerful blows of the kanabo that destroyed Tomoharu's limbs completely.

The oni king stopped and let the body of his enemy on the snowy ground.

"Can you see, human? My home, the place you destroyed, completely rebuild. This is the place where Sakuno and I will raise our family." There was a small smile on his face, when he lifted Tomoharu's severed head and looked at the dead eyes. "I regained everything you try to take from me. I will make Sakuno happy for our entire lives."

Suddenly the baby's cry reached his ears, and, for a moment, time stopped around the demon lord. The first starts had already appeared on the new night that was about to fall, and his heart skipped a beat.

He abandoned the human's head, leaving behind his last revenge. He was about to meet the child he waited for so long, the child he and his wife made together. There wasn't an inch for any bad feelings of the past.

"Sakuno?!" he rushed inside the castle and the golden eyes were full of hope. He crossed the hallways in a hurry. Why wasn't he able to sense her scent? Where was her sweet smell? Maybe it had stopped immediately after their baby was born.

"My lord." Kunimitsu said, surprised, as encountering him. Kaguya and Shuichirou were taking care of Ryuu and Syuusuke and the wild born was tending to the baby. The child was inside his arms.

"Kunimitsu?" he was surprised as seeing him here, but his question vanished completely, and he smiled when seeing the little thing wrapped inside the blanket. "My child…"

"Yes, my lord." Ryoma was so overwhelmed that he didn't noticed the sadness on his friend's face. "You have a daughter. Hime-sama gave you a baby girl."

The oni king smiled with all his heart. He touched his face that was covered with his enemy's blood, not believing he was finally a father.

"How is Sakuno? Is my wife well? Can I be with her yet?"

"Ryoma." His father's voice called his attention and he turned around.

"Tou-san!" he hugged Nanjirouh with all his strength. "Did you see?! We have a daughter! Ai is finally here! You are a grandfather! We need to celebrate!"

Nanjirouh gently distanced himself from his son and his hands were on his face. The golden eyes were glistering with deep happiness tears and the older oni felt his heart break inside his chest.

"Ryoma, we need to talk. It's about Sakuno-chan."

"What happened?" his smiled died. "Is she not well? Was the labour hard on her? Ryuu-san said she was hurt, but she was able to give birth, so… Kaguya took care of her, right?"

"Son, she…" Nanjirouh was trying his best not to cry in front of him.

"Is she still mad with me? It is okay." He grabbed his father's arms. "I will ask her forgiveness as much as she needs me. No matter what takes."

"Ryoma, come with me." His father slid the shoji of their chambers and Ryoma entered the room.

Sakuno was there, laying on their bed, her hands over her chest.

"Sakuno?" he crossed the short distance between them and kneeled by her side. He touched her face gently and noticed the paleness and cold of her skin. "Sakuno? It is me. I am here. I am sorry I took so long, but I am here." He held her hand and kissed her fingers. "Why aren't you opening your eyes? Please… open your eyes to me."

"Ryoma, the human shot her. Her lung was perforated. Syuusuke-san tried his best. He almost died to bring her here. But there was nothing anyone could do. Kaguya took your child from inside of her after she was gone. It was Sakuno-chan last request. She wanted the baby to be safe."

"No…" his whole body was trembling in deep ache.

"I am so sorry, son."

He held her lifeless body on her arms and hugged her very tight. He kissed her forehead and tried to feel her scent, desperatly hoping for any signs she was not really gone.

"Sakuno, please! Open your eyes! Please!"

"Ryoma…"

"Wake up, Sakuno. Please. Our daughter is here. She needs you. I need you. Please!"

Nanjirouh took a deep breath, before leaving them be, closing the shoji as he left. He lowered his face and put his hand in front of his mouth, avoiding his own tears.

On that night, the whole capital trembled with the desperate screams of the oni king while he mourned for his beloved wife.

#####

An hour had passed, extremely slowly and the castle was immerged in a deep, horrible silence. Kaguya and Shuichirou got close to Nanjirouh. The oni was sitting near the door of his son's room. He wanted to give Ryoma some time to calm down.

Kunimitsu was still taking care of the baby and Ryuu and Syuusuke were finally stable enough.

"How is he?" Shuichirou asked, in a quiet voice.

"I think he probably feel asleep by now."

"We still have to talk to him about her funeral and the place of her rest." Kaguya said. It was a horrible time to worry about such details, but they were also necessary.

"I will talk to him." Nanjirouh stood up and opened the door slowly. "Ryoma, are you awake? Can I come in, son?"

Nothing. The oni king had left Sakuno on their bed and, on her hands, there was the collar with the pendant of his fang. The proof of his eternal love.

The back doors were opened and Shuichirou ran around all the gardens, before returning in a hurry.

"I could not find him anywhere." He said, the green eyes filled with preoccupation. "Ryoma-sama is gone."


	73. Chapter 73

Hikaru looked inside Kaguya's and Shuichirou's chambers. The door was half opened. The female youkai was asleep on the bed and the human had the little princess on his arms, sitting on the floor with his back on the wall. There was a sad smile on his face.

"Shuichirou-san?" the boy called his name, shyly. "Can I come in?"

"Hikaru, good morning." He smiled at the uwabami, with a quiet voice. "Sure."

He got close, quietly.

"Are you okay? Did you have breakfast yet?"

"I did." He looked at the baby asleep inside his arms. "Who is this?"

"This is Ai." He smiled gently. "She is the daughter of Ryoma-sama. She is our princess."

"She is so little." He touched her fingers carefully. "Where is her mom?"

"Hime-sama is not with us anymore." His voice was filled with sadness.

"Who is going to take care of her, then?" he asked, worried.

"Everyone will. All of us. We all are going to protect her."

"I will help too." He said, seriously. "I did not have a mother too, so I will help too. I also want to protect her."

Oishi smile at him. He hugged the boy with his free arm.

"Thank you, Hikaru."

#############

Syuusuke woke up slowly, feeling the soft fingers caressing his hair. It was night already and he could hear the fireplace crackling near. The blue eyes took a while to focus on the familiar face.

"Yuriko?" he whispered, and his older sister smiled at him, sitting by his side. She kissed his forehead gently and her blue eyes were filled with relief.

"You are finally awake."

"What… what are you doing here?" he moved his face slowly and saw Yumiko sitting by Ryuu's bed. She smiled at him as well. The tengu was still deep asleep.

"We came as soon as we knew what happened." She touched his brother's hand and kissed it. "We were so worried. We are so glad you are alive."

"Yuriko… I failed." He sobbed. "Hime-sama… she… I could not…"

"It was not your fault." Her voice was so gentle. "You did your best; you keep her child safe and you brought Sakuno-sama home. She is resting by Rinko-sama now."

He turned around slowly, still painful for the injury on his abdomen, hiding his face.

"Syuusuke, what do you want to do?" Yumiko got close to him and sat by her sister's side. "Tell us what you want."

"I want to go home." His voice was so weak. "I want to stay with Tou-sama."

"All right." Yumiko smiled gently. "You are still a little feverish, but, as soon as Kaguya-san says its okay, I will take you home."

"I will stay here with Ryuu while he recovers." Yuriko covered him better with the heavy blanket. "Do not worry."

The kitsunes hugged their younger brother, wanting to shield him from all that pain.

"We are here for you. Everything will be fine."

##########

"Any news on Ryoma-sama?" Asami asked when Kunimitsu entered their chambers. He was carrying Tsubasa on his arms and the baby was calmly chewing his own hand. He had just taken a bath with his son. They had arrived just before the twins and even though he was worried she was on the road with their son, he was happy he was together with his family again in the midst of such heartbreaking moments.

Ai was asleep on her chest. The baby was not taking the goat's milk properly and had cried for the whole day, before Asami started to feed her.

"Not at all." He said, sadly, before sitting in front of her, their baby on his lap. "Kazuki-san just sent a crow, no one had seen him in the entire country. It is like he vanished completely."

"I cannot even imagine how he must be feeling right now." The tengu looked at the baby girl and caressed her cheek. "She is so lovely. She has Ryoma-sama's hair but she takes after Hime-sama. Did he even see her before leaving?"

"Not at all. I am so sorry, Asami. You are busy with Tsubasa and now you are helping with her as well. I am always dragging you two inside my problems with my position."

"Do not apologize, my love." She said, kindly. "It is the least I can do. I am sure Hime-sama would do the same for me as well."

Tsubasa giggled to his mother and Asami caressed his hair.

"Did you like taking a bath with your father?"

"He behaved very well."

"Kunimitsu, you look awful." She said, kindly. "You should eat something and take a nap with Tsubasa. Go rest a little."

"Okay." He kissed her cheek. "If you need anything, call me."

"Yes, my love." she smiled before he left the room again.

############

The light curtains waved with the night's wind coming from the opened shoji.

Yume's dark eyes were wide in absolute despair when she felt the strong grip of Ryoma's hands around her neck. Since she lost her position as the kitsune's leader, she was living in a small house on the outskirts of the village. There was only a small lantern on and the shadows were over the demon's lord face. The golden eyes were emotionless.

"It is all your fault." He said, calmly, his claws entering her skin. "Sakuno is gone and it is all your fault."

The kitsune tried to push him away but it was useless. He had placed all his anger and sadness on his hands.

"Your poisoned words, your greed." His voice trembled. "You took her from me."

It only took him a little more pressure to feel her neck breaking inside his hands. He took a deep, long breath, looking at her lifeless expression.

The oni king stood up. He had walked for a long time to reach the kitsune village. He was so tired. He left the room and Yume's body behind without any regrets.

Looking up, the dark skies were filled with stars. Ryoma closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the gentle breeze.

He continued to walk throughout the night, wanting to give his heart some rest.

###########

The small boy and girl looked at the familiar image of the oni king from afar. Ryoma was sitting with their father on the front porch of their home. The tanuki's village was set deep inside a thick forest and it took Ryoma the whole night to arrive there.

The guards were shocked on seeing the demon lord in such state. His clothes were still tainted with the blood of Tomoharu and wet and dirty from the walking on the snow roads. Arashi was having breakfast with his family when he was informed of what happened and asked the guards to bring the demon lord to him.

"Mama, what is wrong with Ryoma-sama?" the 7-year-old boy asked, worried. "He does not seem well."

"Is he sick?" his little sister held their mother's hand. They had tanuki ears and tails. Their mother had long dark brown hair, light pink eyes and she was very beautiful.

"Let's come inside. Your father needs privacy to talk to our king." She said, gently. All the youkai country already knew about the queen's death.

Arashi poured some tea to Ryoma and looked at him gently.

"Here, my lord. Drink a little."

"Thank you." He responded in an apathic tone, before drinking the warm liquid slowly. "I am sorry I disturbed you and your family."

"Do not apologize. There is no need." The tanuki leader was making a great effort not to show how devastated he was about Sakuno.

"Can I stay for a while, Arashi?" he asked, quietly, the black bangs in front of his face. "I am tired."

"Of course, my lord. My home is yours. You will feel better after a good and warm bath. I will help you with that if you allow me."

##############

Ryoma was inside the small ofuro. His head was down, and he was looking at his own reflection at the scented water. Arashi had helped him out of his bloody clothes and was gently rubbing his back sitting on a small bench outside the tub.

There was a deep silence surrounding them. The demon lord seemed so small and weak.

"I killed Yume." He confessed, quietly and the tanuki was surprised for a moment, before returning to rub his shoulders. "I strangled her with my own bare hands. I thought killing her would make me feel better, but, it did not happen."

He took a long breath.

"Did you hear? Sakuno gave me a baby girl. She said she was going to give me a queen and she fulfilled her promise."

"I did hear, my lord." He smiled sadly.

"Sakuno also promised she would never forgive me if I lied to her again." His voice trembled. "I was a fool and I doubt her."

"Ryoma-sama…"

"Everything that happened… it was my fault." Arashi noticed the big tears falling on the water from his face and Ryoma's shoulders trembled. "I lost my wife and Ai lost her mother and it is all my fault." He grabbed his hair with his own hands. "I lost everything… I was the one who brought such tragedies to myself."

The feared and powerful demon lord looked afraid and heartbroken like a lost child and Arashi smiled gently at him, while rubbing a small cloth on his cheek, to remove a dry blood stain there.

"Ryoma-sama, listen to me." His voice and expression were so kind. "I cannot even understand how much you are hurting right now, but, the bonds between you and Hime-sama were real. Sakuno-sama took care of the child you two made together until the very end. She entrusted that baby to you. You are the only one who can raise her properly and make her know how much her mother loved her."


	74. Chapter 74

Syuusuke was sitting on the outside porch of his room. His sisters told him to get some fresh air. It was the end of the afternoon and he had his eyes closed, enjoying the soft sunlight. The gentle breeze moved his kitsune's ears and the fur on his tail. How many days had it passed since he had returned to the castle? He had no idea.

He felt like all his energy was stolen. He had no hunger and spent most of the time sleeping.

Suddenly his sensitive ears made him open his eyes, hearing someone getting close.

"Hello, Syuusuke." Nanjirouh smiled at him. "There is someone here who wants to meet you."

The blue eyes were wide in absolute surprise. The older oni was holding Ai inside his arms. The baby was sleeping comfortable inside the blanket. The kitsune's heart stopped when he sat by his side, showing the baby to him.

"Ai-chan, this is Syuusuke." He said, gently. "He was your mother's best friend. He is the reason you are here."

He felt the tears returning to his eyes and averted his face.

"Please, do not say that, Nanjirouh-sama. I was a failure. It was my fault Hime-sama…"

"Sorry, Syuusuke, can you hold her a minute?" he put the child on his arms. Syuusuke's heart skipped a beat and he froze on his spot. He looked at the oni confused.

"There, now I know you will stay and listen to me." He grinned. Ai moved a little inside the kitsune's arms, but she continued to sleep soundly. "She liked you."

"My lord…"

"Syuusuke, first, I want to tell you how grateful I am. You risked yourself for my daughter-in-law's sake. You almost died to bring this child home. She is safe because of you."

"But!"

"Stop feeling guilty. Sakuno-chan wouldn't like to see you like this." The dark eyes were so kind. "Your sisters told me you want to leave and stay with Yoko-san, but I have a request for you."

"What is it?"

"Would you stay and be Ai-chan's guardian now? Would you stay by her side like you did to her mother?" he lowered his head respectfully. "Please. I am asking you as a grandfather."

"Nanjirouh-sama…"

"Everyone is doing their best so she can be safe and is two weeks old now and growing up strongly even with such a hard start of life." He smiled at him. "But you're the reason the youkai country has an heir to keep peace. You gave me my granddaughter and I will be forever grateful to you."

Syuusuke looked at the baby. She was adorable with her round pinkish cheeks and black shiny hair. He remembered all the conversations he had with Sakuno about her child and he took a deep breath.

"Hi, Ai-chan." He held her with just one arm and caressed her soft hair. "I'm Syuusuke. You know, your mother, she was the most wonderful person ever. She loved you very much." His voice shattered, but he was able to smile. "I was her guardian. And, I will be yours too from now on."

Nanjirouh rubbed his hair, on a spot between his ears with a happy grinned.

"Thank you, Syuusuke!"

#################

Ryoma took another drink from the small sake bottle. It was night already. He spent most of his days inside his room, drinking or sleeping. There were only a couple of lanterns on. The door of his chambers was half opened and he noticed the little girl watching him with something on her small hands. Arashi's daughter was five years old.

"Aki-chan?" he said, putting his sake down by his side.

"Ryoma-sama, can I come in?"

"Sure."

She entered the room with a big smile and ran to him. On her hands there were some onigiris on a plate.

"I made these for you!"

"Ah, thank you." He showed her a small smile, before picking them up.

"I was helping Mama with dinner. Would you join us today? You are always alone here." She said, worried.

"I am sorry." He caressed her hair. She had her father's hair and her mother's pink eyes. "I am not feeling very well."

The little tanuki put her small hands on his face and looked at the golden eyes.

"You seem sad, Ryoma-sama. Do you need a hug? Mama and Papa always hug me when I am sad."

His heart was tight with the girl's sweetness. Before he could reply, her father appeared at the door with a smile.

"I am home."

"Papa!" she ran to him and Arashi picked her up on his arms, kissing her face. "Welcome home!"

"What are you doing here? You know you cannot disturb our king."

"She was very kind to me, bringing some onigiri and inviting me to dinner." Ryoma replied kindly.

"Go wash your hands so we can eat, Aki." He put her on the floor.

"Okay!" she grinned and waved at the demon lord. "Bye bye, Ryoma-sama!"

"Bye." He said, gently, before she left.

"My lord, I have some letters for you." He sat in front of him and offered them to him. "They are from Shuichirou-san and your father too."

"I see." He picked up the letters and put them on the short table near them. "Thank you."

"Everyone is worried about you." He looked at the empty bootles and was sad. "Soon we are going to have the presentation of your daughter., since she will be one month old. I was exchanging letters with Kunimitsu-san and he asked me if you would be going." Arashi showed him a gentle smile. "You know, everyone at the castle is talking about how Ai-chan got her mother's beauty and…"

"Don't you have to go, Arashi-san?" he asked with his head low and the tanuki noticed he didn't want to talk about his child. "Your family is waiting for you."

"Yes, my lord." He stood up. "I will ask a servant to bring you food. You are not eating properly lately and you are starting to get thin."

"Thank you for your concern." He said, before the tanuki left.

Ryoma took a deep breath and stood up as well, going to the outside porch. He looked at the bright stars and his heart hurt. How many times did he watch them with Sakuno? He missed her voice, her smiles and her warmth terribly. It was like he had a deep dark whole on his chest.

"Sakuno, what are you waiting for?" he talked to the dark skies. "Didn't you say you would transform into a ghost?" he lowered his head, feeling the tears on the golden eyes. "Come back quickly and haunt me. Please."

#############

The baby's scarlet eyes were looking at the first blooming of spring curiously. It was still chilly, but the flowers had started to show all around the castle, making the gardens colorful and beautiful.

"What a lovely day for your presentation, Ai-chan." Nanjioruh smiled to his grandaughter.

He crossed the gardens until the sakura trees. The youkai leaders were there together with his son's subordinates, except for Kaguya. There was a lot of food and drinks. But, Nanjirouh missed one of them and looked at Kunimitsu, worried.

"Where is Arashi-san?"

"He still did not arrive, my lord."

"Nanjirouh!" Katsuro grinned at him. "Sit by my side! Let me see our future queen!"

The older oni sat down in the middle of the circle and looked at everyone with a gentle smile.

"Thank you so much for all of you coming here today and your support trough the difficult times all of us had to face here in the capital." He looked at Ai and she smiled at him. "I proudly present my granddaughter to you today. I ask you to continue to lend your strength to the heir now. I am sure she will be a great queen someday, following the footsteps of Rinko and Sakuno-chan as well."

"She is so precious." Ayana said, when the baby was placed on her arms by her grandfather. "A true princess."

"We will forever be in Asami-san's debt. She is the reason this child is growing up properly." Nanjirouh said, looking at the young tengu. She was holding her son on her lap and Kunimitsu was sitting by them.

"There is no need for such a thing. It is a great honor to be able to help." She caressed Tsubasa's hair and the baby smiled at her. "Tsubasa is enjoying having some company too, even if he is a little older."

"We were worried at the beginning, she would fuss a lot to sleep and eat." Kunimitsu said.

"She probably knows I am not her real mother and missed Hime-sama." Asami kissed the top of her son's hair.

"I am sure that she will look even more like Sakuno-sama when she grows older." Kazuki said, when the baby was placed on her arms. "And that she will bring much joy and pride to Ryoma-sama."

"Is he still at the tanuki village?" Yoko asked. He was sitting with his daughters, son and son-in-law. Ryuu was finally well enough to leave the bed and join them.

"Yes." Shuichirou said, sadly. "He is not replying any of our letters. Kunimitsu and I are making decisions to the youkai country with Nanjirouh-sama's help."

"Shuichirou-san, what about the human country?" Katsuro asked, before drinking some sake. "What were the repercussions over Hime-sama's death?"

"The human lords donated a huge amount of gold to apologize for Tomoharu's actions. Since Ai-chan is born, Ryoma-sama complied with all that was demanded from the humans, so things are fine." He took a deep breath. "But Ryoma-sama has to return soon. We cannot deal with the country by ourselves. We need his guidance."

"Good morning to you all." Arashi's gentle voice interrupted their conversation. "I ask forgiveness for my delay."

"Arashi-san! It has been a while!" Katsuro said.

"I brought gifts for the little princess." He had a package of silk paper. "It is a new blanket and some clothes my wife made for her."

"Thank you so much, Arashi-san." Nanjirouh said, when the tanuki sit by his side. "And how about my son?"

Arashi moved his head negatively and sadly.

"I am sorry, my lord. I tried my best, but he is refusing to leave his room. He barely sleeps or eats and he is always drinking."

"Does he ask about his daughter?" Ayana asked.

"Not at all. Our king, he is still very much hurt."

"I will go talk to him." Nanjirouh said, seriously. "It is about time. Arashi, can I return with you?"

"Of course, my lord. I think it will be very good for him to see you."

"Shuichirou-san, where is Kaguya-san?" Yoko asked.

"Well, she…." He smiled when seeing his fiancee coming close. She was holding hands with Hikaru. The boy was terribly afraid and shy. He was wearing a new bright red kimono with white hakama. They had talked to him about meeting everyone.

All the leaders were surprised to see the uwabami. The boy held Kaguya's tightly when they were in front of them.

"I am sorry we are late. I was helping Hikaru to get ready. Although this is Ai-chan's presentation, there is also someone I want you all to meet." She made the boy be in front of her and touched his shoulders gently. "This is Hikaru. As you can see, he is a black snake. He was used by the human who murdered Hime-sama. He was tortured for a long time, before he was able to escape and arrive here." She smiled at Oishi. "He is a wonderful boy and Shuichirou and I decided to adopt him. And we were really humbled when Hikaru accepted to be our child."

He blushed profusely but was beyond happy.

Ayana stood up and she got close, kneeling in front of him. She cupped his face and investigated his eyes.

"I have always wondered how you would look like." She smiled gently. "But you look even more handsome then what I imagined."

He froze on his place and his heart was about to jump from his chest.

"Welcome to the capital, Hikaru-kun. I hope you are happy here. You have the best parents ever."

Hikaru looked around and everyone was looking at him with gentle and warm expressions. For the first time in his life, he was able to push aside Tomoharu's horrible words. He felt tears on his eyes and grinned happily.

"Yes!"


	75. Chapter 75

"Ryoma." Nanjirouh voiced reached the oni king's ears and Ryoma turned around, surprised. He was sitting on the outside porch of his room, drinking some sake. It was night already, after dinner time. His father had a gentle look on his face and smiled at him. "It's been a while."

"Tou-san… what are you doing here?" he asked when the older oni got close and sat by his side.

"I came back with Arashi-san" He investigated the golden eyes. "You're so thin, Ryoma and you look so tired. Are you even able to sleep?"

He averted his face.

"There was no need for you to come all the way here."

"What are you talking about? I was worried about you; everyone at the castle is worried about you. We've written so many letters and you didn't answer them back."

"I had other things on my mind."

"Arashi-san told me you barely leave this room and you're always drinking. This is not good for your health. You need to come home."

"There is nothing for me there." His voice was so sad.

"Ryoma, did you forget about Ai-chan?"

He did not answer.

"Everyone is taking turns to take care of her. She's growing up properly and beautifully. You left and you didn't even hold her in your arms. What Sakuno-chan would say of such a thing?"

"Sakuno is not here anymore." he whispered and Nanjirouh noticed his voice trembled.

"That is exactly why you need to step up as a parent and…"

"I cannot get close to her!" he shouted, finally looking at his father again. The golden eyes were filled with pain. "I heard her crying while I was by Sakuno's side and all I could think of was how much I failed them. I made my wife angry and she died because she did not want to be near me. My whole body hurt, my heart seemed to be ripped from my chest." He lowered his face again. "I cannot be near her."

"I know how difficult it must be for you, but, you need to be strong, for Ai-chan's sake." He touched the demon's lord shoulder but Ryoma distanced himself angrily.

"What do you know?! When Mother died, you locked yourself away; you did not even ask if I was all right! I had to deal with everything by myself! I lost my mother, I had to become king and I did not even have a moment to mourn for her!"

"I know about my mistakes, Ryoma." He said, seriously but with extreme patience. "I will apologize as much as you need, but you were an adult already. There's no comparison here. Ai-chan is just a baby, she needs you. You have the duty of loving her as twice as much, for Sakuno-chan's as well."

Ryoma took a deep breath and covered his hand with his face.

"I am tired. Could you leave me be, please?"

"A king has no time to be tired, Ryoma. Your country also needs you. If you don't think is important to return for your child's sake, return for your people. It's unfair to make Shuichirou and Kunimitsu assume more responsibilities. If you are not apt to be the king anymore, we can find someone to do it."

He looked at his father surprised.

"No one will be against it. The youkai country cannot have a regretless murderer for a leader, anyway."

The demon lord grabbed his father's collar and growled at him.

"You are talking about betrayal."

"Are you going to kill me as well, son?" Nanjirouh asked, calmly.

"Yume poisoned Sakuno's mind against me! It was her fault the queen died and the heir is a motherless child!"

The older oni grabbed his arm and made him release him.

"I know what happened, Ryoma. Kunimitsu and Syusuuke told me. There's no one to blame but that human for Sakuno-chan's death. Yume had a wicked nature, but you had no right."

He scoffed and stood up.

"Why am I surprised? You were never by my side; you never supported any of my choices. Even when I married Sakuno to end the war, you were against it."

"You acted spoiled, Ryoma! You were always doing things as you wish, without thinking about the consequences!" Nanjirouh stood up as well. "You think your position as the heir and as the king would allow you to act as you like, but life is not a game! You hurt Yume, you hurt your wife and you were too proud to talk to her and ask her forgiveness before all those horrible things happened!"

"What are you waiting for, Tou-san? Lock me up. Give an order to execute me. Anything would be better than living like this." The golden eyes were filled with tears.

Nanjirouh got close to his son and cupped his face.

"Everyone knows how much you're hurting and we will wait for the right time for you to be on trial for your crime. I am not your enemy, son. Your grief is."

"Tou-san…"

"I know it hurts terribly and it feels like there is no end to it, but, it will get better, I promise you." He showed him a small smile. "Your daughter is perfect. She is young; you can create wonderful memories with her, but you can only do this if you are by her side, loving her, raising her. Please, Ryoma. Come back home. Ai-chan is waiting for you."

The oni king leaned his forehead on his father's shoulder and Nanjirouh held him tightly, just like he did when his son was still a little boy.

###########

Hikaru was looking at Ai while the baby was on her crib on his parents's room. They were having dinner together. The scarlet eyes were focused on him and she smiled when the boy caressed her hair.

"Ai-chan always smiles at me." He said, gently.

"You are always helping us with her. She probably already recognizes you too." Kaguya said, gently.

"You think?" he asked, looking at them with a big smile.

"For sure." Shuichirou said. "Babies are good judges of character."

"Kaa-san, when I grown up, I want to continue to take care of her." he said, looking at the baby again and touching her small fingers. "How can I do it?"

Kaguya and Shuichirou looked at each other surprised. It was the first time he called her his mother and the dark blue eyes were filled with tears. The human held her hand gently and smiled at her. It took the youkai a moment to respond.

"You have to possess some strength to lend to the country."

"Strength?"

"You can became a warrior to serve the youkai army or learn some important skill, like your mother." Shuichirou said, kindly. "When you get older, we can think about it."

"Okay!" Hikaru smiled, happily.

Syuusuke flashed in front of their door and he was extremely anxious.

"Kaguya, Shuichirou!"

"What is it, Syuusuke?" the human stood up.

"Did something happen?" Kaguya asked, worried.

"Nanjirouh-sama just sent this." he showed them the small letter. "Ryoma-sama is finally coming back!"


	76. Chapter 76

All the residents of the castle were standing at the entrance, silently and seriously waiting for the demon lord. Hikaru was by Kaguya's side, holding her hand tightly. He was so nervous!

"Kaa-san, why is Ai-chan not here? He is her father, right?" he asked, confused.

"She had just fallen asleep." She smiled gently at him. "And, it is not the right time yet."

"What do you mean?"

"We will explain to you later." Shuichirou said, kindly.

They heard the sound of the carriage and the horses stopping and they looked at each other, tensely.

It didn't take long for Nanjirouh entered and he smiled to all of them.

"Thank you for greeting us."

Ryoma appeared after his father. He walked tall and proud inside his home. He was wearing new and clean clothes. His kimono was dark blue with white roses on its sleeves. They made a reverence to him.

"Welcome home, Ryoma-sama." they spoke, together and the demon lord made a small head gesture to them as well.

He continued to walk silently, but stopped for a moment as realizing the uwabami was there. The corner of the golden eye looked at the child and Hikaru's shivered. Kaguya noticed his fear and held his hand even tighter, giving him assurance. The dark blue eyes were serious over the oni king and Ryoma continued to cross the living room.

"Shuichirou." He said, after going past the human. "Come with me."

"Yes, my lord." He replied, politely, before following him.

They entered Ryoma's office and Nanjirouh released a long and deep breath.

"I still can't believe I was really able to bring him back."

"He is so thin!" Kaguya said, worried.

"And what about the dark circles on his eyes?" Asami said. "How long is he not sleeping properly?"

"For too long already." The oni replied, sadly. "He was drowning his sorrows on sake."

"Well, at least he is home now." Kunimitsu said. "We are going to take care of him."

"Nanjirouh-sama." Syuusuke got close, worried. "What about me? Did he say anything? Does he want me gone?"

"Not at all." He said, kindly. "He asked if you were okay and if your injuries had healed properly." He looked at all of them. "Ryoma needs some time. I'm sure he will talk to all of you soon."

##########

The human waited until Ryoma sat down and finished to go through the paperwork on his desk. The demon lord made a gesture for him to sit by the table and poured him some tea.

"Thank you, my lord." He said, before taking a sip.

"No, thank you for all your hard work while I was away. I really appreciate it."

"There is no need of such a thing."

"Tell me, why is the uwabami still here?"

"My lord, Kaguya and I adopted him." He said, seriously, after putting his cup down. "He is our son now."

Ryoma was really surprised.

"He was alone in the world, my lord. He is a very good boy and he suffered so much already. We even thought about moving out to Nanjirouh-san's place to not bother you, but we are helping with Ai-chan, so…"

"There is no need of such a thing." He said, calmly, before drinking the warm liquid. "I do not wish for both of you to be gone. This castle is your home as well."

"Thank you, my lord." He made a small reverence. "Hikaru is very fond of Ai-chan. He is always taking care of her too. Would you like me to bring her to you? She is doing very well."

"Can we talk about the pendencies? What kind of matters my country need for me? I must put everything in order before I am taken to trial for Yume's death."

"My lord…" Shuichirou was heartbroken to hear such a thing.

"Do not worry. I knew I had to pay for my crime. Yoko-san was kind enough to give me some time, so as soon as things are settled, I will be ready to go." There was a small, sad smile on his face. "So, let's begin? There is much to be done."

#############

Asami got close to her husband while he watched their son asleep in the crib. She had just returned from Kaguya's room after breastfeeding Ai. It was night already and she knew something was bothering him since the oni king had returned. She got close and hugged him from his back. He held her hands and kissed one of them.

"How's Ai?"

"Sleeping soundly. Kaguya-san will call me if she is hungry again." She tightened the embrace. "What is troubling you, my love?"

"Ryoma-sama did not call for me for the entire day." He said, quietly. "He spent the day working with Shuichirou alone."

"Why don't you go and talk to him?" she stood in front of him.

"He did not call for me." He repeated and the tengu cupped his face.

"Before being his subordinate, you are his friend. And sometimes people do not have the strength to ask for us. Go and take the first step."

"Okay. If you hear any destruction, please, stay inside with Tsubasa." His words made her giggle and she kissed him gently before her husband left the room.

############

Ryoma was still on his office and Kunimitsu took a deep breath, before appearing at the door.

"My lord, can I speak with you?" the wild boar asked, with a little hesitance.

He raised his eyes from his work for a moment and was a little surprised to see him there.

"Sure."

Kunimitsu sat across from him and he actually didn't know what to say. Ryoma showed him a small smile.

"Did you come to tell me "I told you so"?"

"I would never say such a thing." He was hurt with his words. "It pains me to see you going trought such sadness, my lord."

"I should have listened to you." Ryoma lowered his face. "If I had talked to Sakuno, she would be here now."

"There is no way you can affirm such a thing, my lord. There is no way for you to prevent how Hime-sama would react. Maybe things would unfold in the same way, unfortunately. Sometimes destiny can be cruel."

"I cannot sleep at night." He looked at Kunimitsu and the golden eyes were filled with pain. "I keep seeing Sakuno's face and hearing her voice, I can even sense her scent. And it hurts so much."

"I am so sorry. I cannot even imagine how much you are hurting."

"You know, when Sakuno was still expecting, I had told her I would talk to you and ask some advices about fatherhood. Who would imagine you were going to be the one raising my child now?" His voice shattered. "I do not think I will ever be able to be her father, Kunimitsu. It pains me to say such a thing, but it is how I feel."

"My lord…"

"I am sure Ai will be properly raised and loved by all of you. I am very thankful for everything you and Asami-san are doing for my daughter." He turned around and made a reverence, surprising Kunimitsu. "I will forever be on your debt."


	77. Chapter 77

The baby's loud cry echoed on the entire castle. It was the third day in a row Ai was crying almost nonstop. She moved her little body like in extreme discomfort and her little fists were closed tightly. Big and round tears fell from her round cheeks.

"Here, here, Ai-chan." Syuusuke held her, walking with the screaming baby one side to the other at his room. "What is wrong? Please, tell me what is wrong."

"Syuusuke, give her to me." Kunimitsu asked. He held her on his shoulder and rubbed her little back gently. "It is okay, Ai, everything is okay."

She continued to scream and Asami entered the room. She was breastfeeding Tsubasa and putting him to sleep on their room.

"Nothing?" she asked, worried.

"Not at all." Her husband responded, walking with her and softly patting her back.

"Kaguya-san said there is nothing wrong with her." The kitsune said, sadly. "But, how can this be? It is not normal for a happy child to cry so much!"

"Syuusuke, calm down." Kunimitsu looked at him. "Babies can feel stress. It will only make things worse."

"Oh, my." Nanjirouh was at the door. "I thought she would get tired eventually."

"I wonder if it is something wrong with me." Asami lowered her face. "Maybe it is my fault."

"Do not worry, Asami. If there was something wrong, Tsubasa would be affected as well." Her husband said, kindly.

"Guys, why don't you take a break? I will take care of her. It is a beautiful morning outside; I will take a walk with her." Nanjirouh held the baby. "Come on, Ai-chan. Let's have some sunlight."

##############

"Deep breath." Kaguya was with Ryoma on his office. The demon lord was without the upper part of his clothes. His father had insisted he would have a physical examination since he had returned a month ago, so he had finally gave in. The spider youkai had her ear on his back, listening to his lungs. "Once again."

He was extremely silently. His thoughts were outside, hearing the baby's endless crying. He was not able to sleep properly since Sakuno's death, but things were worse with the baby's cry. The demon lord would try to hear when the others were talking about her, trying to understand what was happening.

"Your lungs are clear and the heartbeats are well." She looked at him kindly. "But, you are too thin, my lord. Are you still drinking?"

"Not since I came back." Kaguya helped him to get dress again.

"Are you able to eat properly?"

"I am not hungry most of the time."

"You still have dark circles on your eyes. How is your sleep?"

"Brief."

"The servants told me you are sleeping on the floor of your room. Is something wrong with your bed?"

"There is nothing wrong. I just… feel more comfortable like that." He lied. He felt like a thousand spikes were on his body when he laid there without Sakuno close.

"I see. I am going to bring you some herbs to help you sleep better and improve your appetite as well."

"Thank you, Kaguya."

"You are welcome, my lord." She smiled gently.

"I was surprised to know you and Shuichirou did not get married on my absence. I thought you would be an Oishi by now."

"How could we, my lord?" she said, with a sad smile. "After everything that happened. And, there was no way we could get married without you in our ceremony."

"Kaguya, feel at ease. I am sure Shuichirou is anxiously waiting to be your husband for real. And, how about motherhood? Are you happy?"

She was surprised he asked about Hikaru.

"Yes. Is everything I could wish for. Hikaru is so sweet, even after everything he went through." She smiled. "He said he wants to be strong to serve Ai-chan when they grown up."

"About her, Kaguya…" she noticed he was a little shy. "Why is she crying so much? Is she sick?"

"I do not know, my lord. There is nothing wrong with her health. She just seems uncomfortable with something. It is pity that babies cannot talk."

"I see."

"My lord, do you want to try to help us with her? Maybe…"

"I would be terribly useless at such a thing, Kaguya." He said, seriously. "Thank you for your time today."

"Okay, my lord." She stood up. "Excuse me."

The female youkai made a reverence before leaving.

#############

"Who is Ji-chan's princess?" Nanjirouh smiled, holding the baby and crossing the flowery gardens with her. He had hopes the colors would distract her, but she continued to cry loudly. "Yes, you are, Ji-chan's most precious princess."

He sat down under a tree and her face was on his shoulder while he caressed her small back.

"Don't cry, Ai-chan. It's all right, Ji-chan is here with you."

A gush of wind moved the trees suddenly and many petals were dancing around them. The baby finally stopped crying and looked at them, amazed.

"Did you like the flowers?" the older oni picked her up and looked at her face with a smile. He touched her dark hair and he was surprised. "Oh, what do we have here?"

He looked at his grandchild better and there was a big grin on his face.

"That is the reason you are so grumpy, Ai-chan. Do not worry." He kissed her round face. "Everything will be okay."


	78. Chapter 78

Shuichirou gently poured the warm water on Hikaru's hair. They were sitting on short wood stools, on the bath room. The human and the uwabami had small towels around their waists.

"Shuichirou-san?" the little boy said, before he put some shampoo on his hair and started to scrub. He was still not calling him father, but Oishi was happy they were much closer now.

"Yes?" he asked, gently.

"Why Ryoma-sama doesn't like Ai-chan?" Shuichirou was surprised with his question for a moment.

"Why are you asking such a thing?"

"I never saw him with her. He never goes even close to her. She is crying so much and he acts like he does not care at all."

"Close your eyes for a moment." He said before pouring some more water for the shampoo.

The little boy turned around and looked at him.

"It is not like it seems, Hikaru. Ai-chan is a child that was much expected and loved, even before she was born."

"So, why does he behave like he does not care about her?"

"Ryoma-sama suffered a great lost. His wife, Sakuno-sama, passed away before Ai-chan was born. And he misses her terribly. So, he is trying to deal with his pain." He caressed the boy's wet hair. "So we need to be patient and help with Ai-chan until he is ready to be with her."

"He does not like me too." He lowered his head, sadly. "What did I do wrong? Every time he passes by me, he looks at me like he hated me. I am always afraid he is going to attack me again."

"I am sorry for that." He touched his son's chin and looked at him kindly. "But you did not do anything wrong. Your brother used your blood to hurt many youkais and Ryoma-sama's mother died because of that."

"What?" his eyes filled with tears. "My blood… killed his mother?!"

"It was not your fault, Hikaru. Your brother used your blood like a poison. That is why he hurt you so much. He hated youkais and wanted them to be gone."

"But…" Shuichirou hugged him.

"Hey, calm down. It is okay, you did nothing wrong. Ryoma-sama knows about it too, he is just not on his usual self. Things will improve with time, you see. And Kaguya and I would never allow him to hurt you. Do you believe us?"

"I want to become strong!" he stood up and looked at him with a determinate look, even though his cheeks were reddish and he was trying his best not to cry. "I want to protect Ai-chan and I want to make sure no one ever uses me to do bad things anymore!"

His father caressed his hair.

"When you grow older, I will talk to Ryuu-san about it. Tengus are excellent warriors. Maybe you can learn with him."

"Really?!"

"Yes. Maybe Syuusuke can teach you something too. He is very strong as well."

"I like Syuusuke-san! He is always nice to me!" he grinned happily. "Thank you!"

"You are welcome. Let's finish our bath, okay? Your mother is waiting for us for dinner."

"Okay!"

#########

"You want me to do what?!" Syuusuke asked, completely shocked. He was at Nanjirouh's home, Ai was on the crib, sleeping soundly. Her grandfather had put some cold pad on her forehead and she had finally stopped crying. "I cannot do such a thing, Ryoma-sama will be mad at me! He is still not talking to me so…"

"Keep it down, Syuusuke, you will wake up the baby." He said, calmy, pouring some sake to the kitsune.

"But…" he sat down in front of the older oni. "What if he rejects her even more? It could ruin everything."

"My son is hurt. He needs a push out of the darkness on his heart to step up as a parent. It is about time." He took a long sip from his drink. "If we allow this to go on, he will never connect with Ai-chan and Sakuno-chan's sacrifice would be all in vain.

"And how about her cries? Are you sure the reason is what you had told me?"

"Of course I am." He smiled. "She is not the first oni child I raised, you know. She is going to be just fine."

The kitsune took a deep breath, before taking his sake in one quick gulp.

"Okay, Nanjirouh-sama. I will do as you say and talk to everyone else to help. I hope you are right." The blue eyes were worried over the little princess and his heart was troubled as well.

###########

It was already late when the oni king returned to his room. He had immerged himself in work during the whole day and he was terribly tired. But, as soon as he opened the door, he stopped, seeing his daughter in the middle of his bed. She looked at him with her big scarlet eyes and blink, curiously and Ryoma's heart skipped a beat.

He returned to the hallway and was about to go to his father's home when he saw Syuusuke's tail when he was going to the bath room and barked to him.

"Syuusuke!"

"Ah." He stopped and smiled. "Yes, my lord?"

"Why is that child in my chambers?!"

"Oh, Nanjirouh-sama placed her there. He said he was busy tonight. She was sleeping peacefully after Asami-san feed her, so he had no courage to wake her up.

"But!"

"I am sorry my lord, but I really need to take a bath. Could you watch her for a while? I will not take long. Do not worry, her diaper is clean and her belly is full. Just do not make her cry, please." He said, before entering the room and closing the door quickly.

"Damn kitsune." Ryoma complained, before returning to his room, feeling completely defeated.


	79. Chapter 79

The demon lord silently sat by his bed's side and looked at his child. It was the first time they were so close. The baby continued to look curiously at him. Ai had long eyelashes, just like her mother and she had many of Sakuno's beautiful features. He understood why everyone talked about his daughter with such care, she was absolutely lovely.

She put her little hand on her mouth and started to suck her fingers, her eyes not wavering from him and Ryoma wondered what she was thinking.

" _Is she feeling better_?" he thought to himself. " _She was crying so much before._ "

Ai continued to look at him, like he was the most interesting thing in the world.

" _Is she in the right size and weight for her age? She is already three months old._ "

The baby yawned and Ryoma wondered if it was okay to let her on the bed. He knew everyone would help with her, taking turns to her baths, diapers, feeding and sleep, but he had no idea how the sleeping arrangements were. Would she fall asleep right away or was he supposed to do something? He had heard Kaguya and Asami singing lullabies to her. Was that always needed?

"Tou-san is probably spoiling you rotten, right?" he finally talked to his daughter and Ai smiled at him.

"Oh." He was surprised. "Do you understand me?"

The baby made a cooing noise and she moved her little arms and legs.

"What is it?" Ryoma got closer. "Are you trying to talk to me?"

Very hesitantly, Ryoma stretched his hand and touched her belly. Ai moved her entire body and he retreated his hand quickly. She got scared with his sudden movement and started to cry.

"Oh, no, no, please. I am sorry." He was so nervous. "I did not mean to fright you."

The oni king looked at the door feeling completely lost and begging someone would come to help. He also couldn't leave with Ai crying like that.

It took him a while to reunite courage to finally touch her. He caressed her hair in a very gentle move and was surprised to notice how soft it was.

"There, there. It is all right. Do not cry." His voice was extremely gentle. "Everything is all right."

She finally calmed down after a while and Ryoma took a deep breath. He continued to caress her hair, fearing that she would cry again if he stopped.

"Where is Syuusuke?" he said, impatiently. "It is late already, are you supposed to be still awake?"

The baby smiled at him again and this time, there was a very subtle smile on the demon's lord face as well.

"I have imagined you many times before. But it never passed through my mind you would have my hair. At least, everything else, you got from your mother."

Ryoma's heart was tight.

"Do they talk to you about her? They probably do. Do you know her name is Sakuno? She is… was a princess from the human country."

She looked at him attentively.

"She was the most beautiful and sweet human. She was very brave as well."

He looked outside the windows to the pink petals that were falling for a moment, before continuing.

"She was brave until the very end. She wanted you to be safe. Even when she was terribly hurt, she worried about you. She always worried about you, Ai."

He lowered his head and the dark bangs were over his eyes.

"I miss her every day. Sometimes I dream about her and I wish I would never wake up, so we could still be together."

His voice failed.

"But, the worst part is that you will never know her. You will never be held by her. Sakuno loved you deeply, since the beginning, since you were just a little bump inside of her."

The demon lord felt the warm tears on his cheeks falling onto his trembling hands.

He leaned his face on the mattress, while trying to deal with the immense pain that once again was taken over his heart. He cried silently for a while, before he felt the little hands on his horns. Ryoma opened his eyes suddenly. Ai had rolled her body towards him and was curiously investigating the couple of pointy things on his forehead.

"What are you doing?" a small smile emerged between the tears. "Do you find them interesting?"

She giggled at him and grabbed his hair, pulling his bangs.

"Ow, ow, ow, easy there." Ryoma chuckled and finally put his daughters on his arms. She was so small and looked extremely fragile. He was holding her like a precious gem stone and the baby was comfortable inside his embrace.

"I am so sorry, Ai. For my absence, for my distance." He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes, wanting to memorize her scent. "I am so sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

The little girl yawned again and this time, she closed her eyes, moving her body to lean on the warmth of his chest.

Ryoma smiled to his daughter and silently ask Sakuno to watch over them.

Outside of his room, Syuusuke was there, leaning on the door. He had returned to the room after the king entered and stood there anxiously waiting to intervene if things didn't work out. The kitsune took a deep, relieved breath and when he looked up and closed his eyes a small tear ran down his face.

"Do not worry, Hime-sama. They are going to be just fine."


	80. Chapter 80

Ryoma was in the middle of a large field of red spider lilies. It was like being surrounded by a sea of red. He had that same dream many times before. Since Sakuno had passed away, he had dreamed with her in that same scenario, over and over. His wife would walk meters in front of him, her clothes and long scarlet hair flowing with the cold wind, while Ryoma was running after her, desperately calling her name and begging her to not leave him behind. The human princess never listened or turned around to him. The oni king continued to run after her, with all his strength, until he would wake up with a great pain in his heart.

But, this time, while Ryoma walked, looking around the field of flowers, he found his wife standing and looking at him with a happy smile. One of the smiles she would always show him and that he missed terribly. There were no cold, harsh winds anymore. She was inside a gentle sunlight.

"Sakuno…" the oni king rushed to her. "Sakuno, Sakuno!"

He was breathless when he was finally able to be in front of her. He hugged her body tightly and when she hugged him back, his legs failed on him. He knelled in front of her and the golden eyes were filled with tears.

"Sakuno, I am so sorry. I am so sorry!"

Her soft hands were on his face and her thumb brushed his cheek. She had an incredible kind expression.

"Ai is fine! Our daughter is fine, she is growing up properly!" he smiled in the midst of his sadness. "She is so beautiful, Sakuno, just like you."

The human princess grinned with his words.

"I will take good care of her, I promise you." He touched her hands and kissed them. "She will be a great queen someday, like you wanted her to be. So, you can be at peace. I will love her for both of us."

Sakuno's forehead touched his and small sparkles of light started to appear from her body. She was vanishing away.

"Thank you, Ryoma." Her voice was extremely sweet, but before he could say anything else, she disappeared completely in front of him, becoming red petals that were blow away with the gentle breeze.

################

Ryoma woke up and sat down, slowly. He was on his bed. He remembered going there after Ai fell asleep on his arms. He had put the baby by his side and made a barrier with pillows so she wouldn't move away. But, when he looked for her on the bed, she was not there anymore. The demon lord stood up quickly and looked around the room. His heart was already racing, imagining he had lost his daughter, when he opened the doors in a fast pull and stopped when seeing his father there.

"Oh, good morning, son." Nanjirouh smiled at him. He was carrying Ai on his arms and the baby was asleep. "You're as pale was a ghost. Did you have a nightmare?"

"I woke up and she was not here." He whispered, with clenched teeth to not wake his child.

"She was crying earlier. You were dead asleep, so I brought her to Asami-san, she was hungry."

"Oh." He was surprised and a little embarrassed for the overreaction. "Thank you, Tou-san, I am sorry, I…"

"It's okay." He placed her on his arms. "I would be desperate if my child disappeared as well."

Ai moved a little, but continued to sleep soundly inside her father's embrace. But, when Ryoma caressed her hair, he noticed a couple of small horns on her forehead and looked at his father.

"She… She got…"

"Horns like yours." Nanjirouh grinned. "Aren't they cute?"

"But… she is already three months old."

"It is probably the human blood on her; it explains why it took longer than usual. But, those are the reasons she was crying so much lately. They are just like teething, they hurt a little."

Ryoma sat down and looked at her with a small smile.

"So you really are an oni too, right?"

"It seems you two are getting along fine now. I'm relieved."

"Thank you so much, Tou-san. For bringing me back, for your words." The golden eyes were serious. "For taking care of her until now. I have so much to learn, please, teach me. So I can be a good father to her, just like you are for me."

"Sure, son. I'm here for both of you." He responded, kindly.

The couple of onis continued to watch the baby sleep from a long time, side by side, completely smitten by Ai's absolute cuteness.

###########

"And then, I pronounce you, husband and wife." The priest said, with a kind smile, after finally officializing Shuichirou's and Kaguya's wedding.

The human looked at his bride and cupped her smiling face, before kissing her deeply. Shuichirou was wearing a black ceremonial hakama and Kaguya was wearing a traditional shiro-maku. She looked so beautiful inside the white garments, her dark blue eyes were glistering with pure happiness.

Hikaru tossed flowers over his parents and when they broke the kiss, Shuichirou and Kaguya hugged their son tightly.

It was a beautiful day and all the leaders of the youkai country were invated for the ceremony. Ryuu and the twins were also there, since they missed their brother dearly.

One month had passed by and spring was at its end. Some late blooms were still coloring the castle's gardens. It was a big party and there was plenty of food and drink.

Yoko spent some time with his son and daughters after the ceremony, before starting to look for Ryoma. He found the demon lord sitting on the gazebo with Ai on his lap. The baby was giggling to the birds coming near the water fountain and smiled at the kitsune when he got close.

"Ai-chan, you are so big already." He said, gently, sitting by Ryoma's side and touching the baby's little hand. "The horns suit you well. You are really your father's daughter."

"Thank you, Yoko-sama." He showed him a small smile.

"So, how is fatherhood for you, my lord? Are you enjoying the experience?"

"I am." He said, sincerely. "She is very sweet child."

"And she is going to be even more beautiful. You will have a line of suitors by your door when she comes to age." He took a deep, dishearten breath. "Fathers are never ready for their little girls to leave. Especially both of them, at the same time."

Ryoma chuckled.

"Do you regret to give their hands away?"

"Not at all." He smiled, looking at their daughters. They were happily sitting with Ryuu and the tengu's eyes were filled with love while looking at them. "Ryuu-san always treated them dearly. I am waiting anxiously for them to start a family."

"You realize you are going to share your grandchildren with Katsuro-sama, right?"

The kitsune put his hand on his face.

"Do not remind me of such a thing."

"Yoko-sama, I know you already have the meeting at your village concerning my crime." The golden eyes were gentle. He placed Ai on his chest and rubbed her back. "You can tell me what the kitsunes decided. It is all right. I am ready for the consequences. I really appreciate you giving me so much time so I could deal with my grief and be with my daughter."

"They decided you should be locked away for six months, my lord. Since you are our king, you can be kept here at the capital. Your sentence needs to start as soon as possible. I asked the council for more time, but…" His voice was sad. "I am so sorry."

"It is okay." He smiled gently. "I will talk to everyone tonight and give them the instructions to my absence. I am sure everyone will take care of Ai properly while I am away."

#############

"What?!" Syuusuke looked at his father, not believing on Ryoma's words. The party had ended and they were on the living room of the castle, having a meeting. The children were asleep already. Everyone had a sad look on their faces when the demon lord told them about his sentence. "You cannot be serious, Tou-sama! What about Ai-chan? Is she going to be without her father again?!"

"Syuusuke…" Yuriko touched his hands, wanting her brother to calm down.

"You know it is not Tou-sama's decision." Yumiko said.

"But, you are the leader of the kitsunes! You can…"

"I cannot, Syuusuke." Yoko looked at him seriously. "My friendship with Ryoma-sama cannot interfere on my duties. He took a life, he needs to pay. If he was any other youkai, he would be executed by now."

"It is okay, Syuusuke." Ryoma said, kindly. "Thank you for worrying about Ai. I am sorry to impose on you again, but, please, take good care of her while I am away."

"Yes, my lord." He lowered his head sadly.

"Everyone will help out again, my lord." Kunimitsu said. "Do not worry. Ai is family."

"Thank you, Kunimitsu."

"When are you leaving, Ryoma-sama?" Shuichirou asked.

"Tomorrow morning, by sunrise. You and Kunimitsu are responsible for the country until I return."

"Yes, my lord."

"I am sorry, Kaguya. To give you such worries and imposing on your husband on your honeymoon, I…"

She grabbed his hand and looked at him seriously.

"We are here to serve you and the country, my lord. It is a honor to do it."

Ryoma showed her a small smile. He made a reverence to all his subordinates and the leaders, thanking them for their support and be very grateful for their friendship as well.

When he returned to his room, Ai was sleeping on the crib he had prepared to her way before her birth. He smiled at his daughter and caressed her hair.

"I am sorry I will be gone again, Ai. But, you will be surrounded by love. Your grandfather is going to make you laugh and Syuusuke will protect you fiercely." He touched her little fingers. "You will be so big when I return. I wonder if you remember me. But, even if you do not, I will make sure you know I am your father and that I love you very much. Even if we are apart, I will always think about you."

The demon lord kissed his daughter on her cheek and wished the baby good night.


	81. Chapter 81

The little girl crossed the green lawn of the castle's gardens in a hurry. There was a big smile on her face. Her long black and shiny hair was tight in a ponytail and the dark bangs were over her cute little horns. The scarlet eyes were glistering under the sun of that summer afternoon.

"Syu-chan!" she jumped over the kitsune and Syuusuke hugged her tightly, kissing her round cheeks. "Welcome back!"

"I am back, Ai-chan. Did you miss me?"

"Yes!" she hugged his neck tightly before looking at him. "Where is Hikaru?"

"Hikaru-kun stayed to train with Ryuu-san, just like he talked to you, do you remember?" He put her on the ground. Shuichirou fullied his promise and the fox youkai took his son as his apprentice. Syuusuke taught the boy about martial arts and the uwabami was already a great fighter, even if he had no powers. " the kitsune offered his hand to her. "Let's go? I need to tell Ryoma-sama I returned."

"Yes." She replied sadly and Syuusuke felt sorry for her.

######

"Papa!" Ai rushed inside her father's office and hugged him tightly, surprising the oni king. Ryoma was working on some documents.

"Ai, what is it?" he noticed the sad look on her face and caressed her hair.

"She is upset Hikaru did not come home." Syuusuke said, gently, entering the room as well and sitting across from him.

"Ai, we talked about this before." He touched her chin and made her look at him. The little girl was pouting. "The uwabami is 15 years old already and he got his parents' consent to travel to the mountains and stay there with Ryuu-san. There is nothing you can do about it."

"But you can, Papa!" she crossed her arms. "You are the king! Order him to come back!"

"That is not how things work." He caressed her face and showed her a small smile. "You will be queen someday and you will understand."

"Okay." She whispered. "Can I be excused?"

"Sure." They watched as she left the room and Ryoma took a deep breath.

"I will never understand this attachment towards him."

"Well, they have been together since she was born." Syuusuke answered, kindly. "I think it's only natural. And Hikaru-kun has always been very protective and sweet with her. Like a big brother."

"So, how about you?" Ryoma poured him some tea. "You are an uncle again. Congratulations."

"Thank you, my lord." He smiled before taking a sip. "Yumiko had a beautiful baby boy. They named him Tatsuo. He looks like his father a lot, but he got my sister's eyes. Ryuu-san cried and Katsuro-sama was so overwhelmed. He got very drunk celebrating."

Yuriko was the first one who got pregnant and she also gave her husband a son, Yuichi. The little boy was already three years old. Kunimitsu and Asami had another child as well, this time a baby girl, and they named her Tsubame. She was almost one year old. To Ayana's joy, both of her grandchildren were wild boars like their father. At the moment they were at their village, enjoying some well-deserved summer vacations Ryoma had given his friend.

"And what about Yoko-sama? Was he pleased?"

"Very much. But I know that, deep down, he wished for one kitsune child on the family."

"Well, there is still you. When are you going to find a nice girl to settle down?"

"No way. It is too much of a hassle." Syuusuke chuckled, but Ryoma noticed a slight sadness on the blue eyes. "Specially now."

"What do you mean?"

"Tou-sama talked to me about going back to the village. He wants to train me to be his heir of the riverlands ."

"I see." He poured more tea to himself and drank it "And what did you say?"

"I do not want to go. I am Ai-chan's guardian, I own Hime-sama to…"

"Syuusuke, it is okay." He said, kindly. "You already took care of Ai so preciously up until now. You have duties towards your family as well. Those territories are rightfully yours."

"But, they will never accept me." He lowered his head. "I'm adopted; I'm not from a powerful bloodline like Tou-sama. I can still remember all the horrible things they used to say about my sisters and me. They will never accept this."

"But the king does." His voice was serious and he had a smirk when Syuusuke looked at him again. "You do not need anyone else's acceptance but mine. It would be an honor to the youkai country to have you as one of our leaders. It is easy to be powerful when you are born with such talents, but you worked hard to have your abilities. You are a great youkai and a great friend as well."

"Ryoma-sama…" he was very touched with the king's words.

"When does Yoko-sama want you there?"

"He said I could have a couple of months, so Ai-chan could get used to the idea. But, definitely before winter."

"I see." He drank another sip of his tea. "Do you want me to talk to her about it?"

"I will do it, my lord, do not worry. I will just wait until she is less sad about Hikaru leaving."

"I appreciate your kindness." The oni king showed him a gentle smile and they continued to talk on his office.

#####

"Ai-chan?" Kaguya was crossing the gardens to go to the green house when she saw the little girl sitting alone on the gazebo. She was looking down. "What are you doing here by yourself?"

She sat by the little girl's side and caressed her hair.

"I miss Hikaru. I want him to come home." her voice was so sad.

"Oh, my sweetheart, I know." Kaguya hugged her and kissed her forehead. "I miss him too."

"Ask him to come back, Kaguya-san." The princess looked at her. "Please! You are his Mama!"

"Ai-chan, Hikaru is almost an adult. It is time for him to make his own choices and find a path in life." She cupped her cute face. "And do you know why he wants to be with Ryuu-san?"

"No."

"Since you were born, he said he is going to be strong so he can protect you."

The scarlet eyes were wide in surprise and she smiled.

"Really?!"

"Yes. So, when we see him again, let's smile at him and give him our support, right? So he can achieve his dream and be able to take care of you."

"Yes!" she grinned happily.

Kaguya smiled at the little girl.

"You really like him, right, Ai-chan?"

"I love him! When I grown up, I want to be Hikaru's bride!"

"Is that so? I am so lucky then, to have such a cute future daughter-in-law." She hugged the child and Ai giggled.

"Oh, it seems you are in higher spirits." Ryoma smiled at them.

"Papa!" Ai ran to him and hugged his legs.

"What were you two talking about?"

"It is a secret!" she smiled at him.

##########

"So, what do you want to eat at your grandfather's home tonight?" they were walking towards Nanjirouh's home and holding hands. It was the end of the afternoon. The demon lord had insisted his father would move back to the castle but the older oni declined, saying his place was near his wife.

Ryoma had all the patience in the world with Ai. His daughter would stop from time to time to look at the insects on the lawn and collect some flowers. Her little hand was filled with tiny pink and yellow flowers.

"Fry chicken!"

"You always eat that when we are there."

"Because Ji-chan's fry chicken is the best!" she smiled.

"Is that so?"

"He is going to teach me how to cook as well. So I can cook to you."

"I will anxiously waiting for that. I am sure your cooking will be wonderful."

"Ah, Mama!" she ran to Sakuno's grave and smiled. "Good afternoon, Mama."

The oni king got close. It was still a little painful for him to be on that place. But, since Ai started to speak, Nanjirouh had taught his granddaughter about honoring her mother's memory and, as he did for Rinko, the graves were a place of conversation and not sadness.

"Mama, today I am going to eat fry chicken with Ji-chan again." She placed the pink flowers on the tombstone. "I am going to eat everything so do not worry, okay?"

Ryoma smiled at her words.

"Ba-chan, do not worry too. Papa and I are taking care of Ji-chan too. He is not lonely." The yellow flowers were placed on Rinko's grave.

Ai closed her eyes and put her little hands together, making a small pray for them. Ryoma always wondered what her words towards them were.

"Let's go, Papa! I am hungry!" she pulled her father by his hand.

"Yes, yes."

When they arrived, Nanjirouh was waiting for them at the front porch with a big smile.

Ai released her father's hand and ran to the older oni with all the speed of her small feet. Her grandfather held her high and spread many kisses on her face, making the child giggle.

Ryoma's heart was always at peace at such moments. He showed his father a small smile before he welcomed the demon lord into his home.

 **THE END.**

 **Author's note:** I was really excited when I started to write this story. The words and chapters would come in a rush and I would glady write them down. But, the lack of reviews made me really sad, since my favorite part of writing are the comments of the people who are reading my fics and how you are connecting and reacting to the characters and story.

I still have two on-going stories of RyoSaku, but I will probably stop writing after them. I was planning on writing two more epilogue chapters about Ai as a teenager and young adult, but I just dont have no pleasure it on doing it. I have no confidence on my skills anymore.

I am very grateful for everyone who took some time to read this fic in particular and were kind enough to send me some feedback. You guys are great.


End file.
